La clef des souvenirs
by Nadege
Summary: Le Docteur hanté par le souvenir de celle que ses cœurs ne cessent de réclamer, se rend chez un de ses amis pour faire une pause. C'est alors qu'une étrange jeune femme blonde rencontrée dans la rue le trouble au plus au point... Et si c'était Elle ?
1. Prologue

_Updated le 6/08/2011_

_Merci à Coralie91, pour son travail, qui est devenue en quelque sorte ma bêta ! Encore merci ! _

Auteur : Nadège

Disclaimer : Doctor Who appartient au vénérable Russel T. Davies ainsi qu'à la BBC. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fanfiction

Résumé : Le Docteur, fatigué, vidé, hanté par le souvenir de celle que ses cœurs ne cessent de réclamer, se rend chez un de ses amis pour pouvoir faire une pause. C'est alors qu'une étrange jeune femme blonde rencontrée dans la rue retient son attention et le trouble plus qu'il ne veux l'admettre.

Note : Les saisons 1, 2 et 3 jusqu'à l'épisode « Voyage of the Damned ». Et ce malgré une saison 4 exceptionnelle ! En fait, j'ai commencée à écrire cette histoire alors que la saison 4 démarrait. Cette fanfiction n'est que la première partie d'une histoire qui se découpe en deux actes. Cependant, elle est complète et donc à un dénouement, dont l'histoire se poursuivra dans la deuxième partie qui est déjà en cours d'écriture.

S'il y a des questions, n'hésitez pas ! Je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue**

_Londres, année 1898_

L'aube, en ce matin de printemps, avait grand peine à se lever. Une brume dense envahissait les rues de Londres tel un spectre venant hanter d'une sueur froide les personnes qui osaient s'aventurer hors de la chaleur de son foyer. Les Londoniens s'agitaient déjà, se préparant pour une longue, pénible et harassante journée de travail. Soudain, la brume se dispersa au passage d'une légère brise douce et chaude qui réchaufferait n'importe quel cœur de glace. Elle commença à tourner sur place pour se transformer en un tourbillon. Dans la journée, les habitants en parleront comme d'un orage, une onde de choc fit trembler les fondations de la ville. Le tourbillon éclata en un milliard de particules dorés, éblouissant la ville d'un éclair de lumière. Sur le sol humide et crasseux apparaissait un corps humain en position fœtale duquel il émanait une lumière ambrée.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que ce corps bouge. Une de plus pour qu'il se lève avec effort. C'était une jeune femme, avec de longs cheveux blonds et de grands yeux chocolats vides de toute expression, étrangement habillée pour l'époque.

Elle se frotta les yeux, perdue. Elle commença à paniquer. Elle ne savait rien. Ni le lieu où elle se trouvait. Ni qui elle était. Elle n'était qu'une simple coquille vide. Elle fit quelques pas en titubant, scrutant de son regard apeuré les lieux qui l'entouraient. Elle frissonna. Elle avait froid. Les vêtements qui la couvraient ne la protégeaient pas assez de la brume dont les morsures se faisaient de glace. Elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle et commença à marcher sans but.

La jeune femme avait bien du mal à réfléchir. Elle cherchait en vain dans sa mémoire un souvenir, de la moindre chose qui pourrait lui indiquer qui elle était. Mais, elle ne trouvait rien. Elle était prête à fondre en larme mais un murmure au fond d'elle la poussait à avancer sans s'arrêter. Elle saurait bientôt ce qu'elle devrait faire. Oui, elle avait quelque chose à accomplir en temps voulu.

Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle résonner dans la rue. D'instinct, elle accéléra la cadence de ses pas, puis jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Il y avait un homme qui la suivait. Il réglait ses pas sur les siens. L'homme avait grande peine à se maîtriser. La jeune femme était une proie facile, tel un animal blessé, désorienté qui savait que sa fin était proche. Avant tout, il voulait jouer avec elle, l'affolée, sentir l'odeur de la peur suinter de sa peau. Là, il passerait à l'attaque.

L'instinct de la jeune femme lui ordonna de courir, il fallait fuir. Cependant, l'homme fut plus rapide qu'elle. En un éclair, il fondit sur elle et lui attrapa un poignet brutalement. Il profita de sa confusion pour la plaquer avec violence contre le mur. La jeune femme rencontra son regard dans lequel s'illuminait une lueur de folie et de lubricité. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée dû par son excitation. Il se pressa contre elle. Elle eut un haut le cœur. Il puait une odeur de crasse. Elle tenta de crier mais la main de l'homme se plaqua sur sa bouche. Il lui chuchota de se laisser faire, que si elle était gentille avec lui, il saurait la récompenser.

Avec dégoût, elle sentit sa main sur son corps, son haleine sur sa joue, ses lèvres se presser sur sa peau.

Une lumière se mit à briller sur sa poitrine. L'homme la lâcha et recula incrédule sous cette lumière éblouissante qui commençait à envelopper d'une bulle ambrée la jeune femme. Pour la première fois, un sourire éblouit son visage. Elle retira de son cou une chaîne où pendait une clef. C'était elle qui rayonnait tel un astre brillant de mille feux dans la voûte stellaire. Quelqu'un lui chuchotait quelque chose au creux de son oreille : « Le Méchant Loup doit retrouver ta place ».

Peu à peu la lumière se dispersa. La jeune femme se redressa, droite, digne. Ses yeux n'étaient plus vide. Ils étaient habités d'une lueur flamboyante, majestueuse et presque sauvage. L'homme tituba en arrière et glissa terrifié devant ce regard. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle avança. Non, elle semblait flotter vers lui. Il se mit à ramper afin de garder ses distances avec elle. Elle tendit le bras, la paume vers le ciel où se tenait en son creux la clef. La jeune femme se mit à fredonner, une mélodie envoûtante, voluptueuse, qu'elle était la seule à entendre. La clef se remit à luire. L'homme ne put s'empêcher de hurler, horrifié de cette chose qui flottait vers lui. La lumière le toucha et il sentit ses entrailles brûler. Il se releva avec précipitation en glissant une nouvelle fois avant de s'enfuir. Elle n'esquissa aucun geste pour le retenir. Elle l'observa prendre la fuite tel un gosse qui venait de voir le Grand Méchant Loup. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait éloigné de la vérité.

La jeune femme, toujours auréolée de cette lueur se mit à scruter les alentours. Soudain, un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle brûlait. La jeune femme haleta. Elle s'appuya sur le mur pour ne pas s'effondrer au sol. Elle leva une de ses mains à hauteur de ses yeux. Celle-ci était quasiment transparente. Elle se consumait. Il fallait qu'elle se mette en sommeil pour le moment. Car, elle savait dorénavant ce qu'elle devait faire. Le Méchant Loup devait retrouver sa place, ce pour quoi elle est apparue.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration. Des milliers de particules s'échappèrent de son corps et furent irrémédiablement attirées vers la clef,au contact de laquelle, elles disparurent. Elle se laissa tomber le long du mur, épuisée, alors que la dernière particule doré s'évaporait en touchant la clef. Elle remit le collier autour de son cou. La mélodie revint envahir sa tête et l'apaisa. Ses paupières se soulevèrent découvrant un regard qui avait retrouvé sa couleur chocolat.

Elle se releva avec difficulté, se mit à marcher et commença ainsi son périple. Elle devait aller en France. Une voix la guiderait.

Le voyage en bateau fut long. La jeune femme y travailla comme bonne durant de pénibles journées de labeur éreintantes. Elle débarqua à Nantes, et se paya un billet de train avec le peu d'argent qu'elle avait réussi, avec beaucoup de peine, à gagner. Elle devait rejoindre une ville côtière, c'est ce que la voix lui soufflait. Elle arriva à destination en finissant son périple à pied, affamée, assoiffée, et prise de fièvre. Elle errait dans les rues, dans un état second, depuis plusieurs jours lorsqu'elle tomba inconsciente devant un groupe de femmes. Et là, elle sut qu'elle était enfin arrivée. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Le Méchant Loup ne tarderait plus à retrouver le Docteur...


	2. Chapter 1

_Updated le 06/08/11_

**Voici le chapitre 1 ! **

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review : Sunny Angel, Cap'tain Rily, Mordax6 et Coralie91.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Quelques mois plus tard..._

Les cloches de l'église, d'une petite ville côtière située en Bretagne, sonnaient les cinq heures de cette après-midi pluvieuse. Un homme marchait les épaules rentrés, le col remonté, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Les bourrasques de vent faisaient claquer les pans de son long manteau marron. Il se mit à courir lorsque la pluie se fit plus violente. Rapidement, il s'abrita sous un porche et se servit de la cloche pour prévenir de sa présence. Il n'attendit que quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et il se dépêcha de rentrer dans la demeure. Un violent frisson lui parcourut l'échine face à l'écart de température. L'homme se passa la main dans les cheveux pour les coiffer en arrière, découvrant un regard chocolat qui semblait avoir vu bien plus que le commun des mortels.

- Docteur Smith, je suis heureux de vous revoir. Monsieur sera ravi de votre présence.

L'homme dénommé Smith se tourna vers la personne qui l'accueillait. Le maître d'hôtel était un grand homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux yeux verts qui pétillaient de malice. Smith se contenta de lui répondre par un petit sourire, avant de laisser errer son regard dans le vaste vestibule où la statut d'un chevalier en armure côtoyait un tableau représentant une scène de chasse. Le maître d'hôtel pria Smith d'un geste de le suivre. Les deux hommes longèrent un vaste couloir, puis finirent par s'arrêter devant une grande porte en bois.

- Je vais prévenir Monsieur de votre arrivé, fit le domestique en ouvrant la porte.

Le docteur Smith hocha simplement de la tête et entra dans la pièce en refermant derrière lui. La pièce était une vaste bibliothèque dont les murs étaient recouverts jusqu'au plafond d'étagères pleines à craquer de livres. Smith poussa un long soupir comme s'il était soulagé de se trouver ici. Il s'avança vers la cheminée où un feu crépitait, tout en se débarrassant de son manteau sur le dos d'un des deux fauteuils club. Il se réchauffa un peu avant de se laisser tomber sur un des confortables sièges. Il se laissa aller en arrière, visiblement épuisé et ferma les yeux.

Smith sursauta, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le maître d'hôtel. Celui-ci déposa théière et tasses sur une petite table installée entre les deux fauteuils. Puis, il servit une tasse de thé. Smith se passa une main sur son visage. Il avait dû s'endormir, ce qui ne l'étonnait guère. Il était plus qu'épuisé de courir sans cesse.

- Monsieur s'excuse, rapporta le domestique en reposant la théière, mais des affaires importantes le retienne. Cependant, il viendra vous rejoindre dès qu'elles seront terminées.

- Merci Louis. Je vais l'attendre.

Louis quitta la pièce laissant à nouveau seul le docteur Smith dans la bibliothèque. Celui-ci se redressa légèrement et attrapa la tasse de thé. Il but quelques gorgées. Le liquide chaud semblait lui procurer un peu de réconfort. Il laissa errer son regard dans les flammes. Après seulement quelques minutes, incapable de lutter, ses paupières se fermèrent et il s'assoupit.

_Il courrait, la main tendue vers une jeune femme blonde. Elle lui priait de la rattraper, de ne pas la laisser partir. Leurs doigts se touchent quelques secondes puis glissent. La jeune femme hurle son nom. Un cri qui lui fait mal. Un froid qui envahit ses entrailles. Il court à en perdre haleine. Il doit rattraper la jeune femme. Il veut la prendre dans ses bras, la blottir contre lui, lui chuchoter que c'est fini, qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre. Elle est là, si prés de lui. Il a beau courir, il n'arrive pas à l'atteindre. A son tour, il crie son prénom. Il trébuche et tombe alors que le cri de la jeune femme résonne douloureusement dans tout son être. Brusquement, la jeune femme disparaît sous ses yeux, engloutit par les ténèbres. _

Smith, la respiration coupée, ouvrit les yeux subitement en se redressant. Il était en sueur. Ses mains agrippaient les bras du fauteuil, tandis que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans le tissu, tentant sans y parvenir de faire cesser les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps. C'était encore ce cauchemar. Le même qui ne cessait de le hanter. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux l'image de la jeune femme le suppliant de la retenir lui apparaissait. L'homme donnerait tout ce qu'il possédait pour retourner dans le passé, afin de changer les terribles événements de cette journée maudite qui avait transformée sa vie en un véritable tourment. Il pourrait le faire. Il pourrait éviter la catastrophe. Il peut le faire. Seulement, il n'en avait pas le droit. Il était capable de faire bien des choses, sauf de jouer avec la ligne du temps.

Mais à quoi bon ressasser tous cela...

La jeune femme était piégée dans un univers qui n'était pas le sien. Elle était en vie, en sécurité, avec sa famille tout autour d'elle. Peut-être que cela devait se passer ainsi... Elle était partie. Rien ne pouvait les réunir. Sauf un miracle. Et pourtant, il souhaitait secrètement qu'un tel miracle se produise...

- Vous pensez encore à Elle, Docteur ?

Smith sursauta et se tourna vers l'autre fauteuil. Un sourire étira ses lèvres en un mince trait en apercevant la personne qui s'était installée sans un bruit. L'homme avait une soixantaine d'années, des cheveux et une barbe, malgré leur blancheur apparente, trahissaient des restes d'un roux vif entourant un visage long et fin. L'homme avait la stature et le maintien d'un britannique et plus particulièrement celui d'un écossais ! Et l'homme était fière de ses origines.

Il se nommait Georges McDonald et s'était installé, avec femme et enfants depuis une bonne trentaine d'années en France. Il tenait une société qui exportait des produits français vers l'Angleterre et vice-versa. Depuis quelques temps, ses deux fils avaient repris la petite entreprise familiale, bien qu'il gardait toujours un œil avisé sur l'affaire. Sa femme avait été emportée par la maladie, il y a de cela quelques années, maintenant. Depuis Georges passait beaucoup de temps à compléter sa collection de livres, qu'il disait bien plus fidèles que les hommes. Et le Docteur trouvait qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

- Oui... Lâcha le gallifréen à contrecœur.

Georges remua dans son fauteuil et croisa les jambes.

- Je sais que la jeune femme était chère à vos yeux, tout comme l'était ma femme pour moi. Son souvenir vous fais souffrir. Et malgré le temps qui passe, l'intensité de cette douleur ne diminue pas. Cela vous feras sans cesse mal. Mais c'est ce qui vous fais prendre conscience que la vie continue malgré tout.

Le Docteur détourna le regard de son hôte, et se perdit dans les flammes. Georges avait raison. La jeune femme avait disparu brutalement, laissant en lui une plaie béante qu'il n'arrivait pas à cicatriser. Et, elle ne le sera jamais, lui rappelant à chaque seconde qu'il vivait, encore. Alors que quelque part en lui, il se sentait mourir à petit feu. Il avait perdu sa raison d'être, le sens de son combat, sa raison de vivre. Et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose que tout cela se termine. Il n'y arrivait plus.

Il avait tenté de reprendre pied, d'aller de l'avant comme toujours, sans regarder en arrière. Sauf que dans ce cas-ci, il ne pouvait pas. Parce que c'était Elle. Il ne pouvait plus avancer, faire semblant que tout allait bien. Il ne voulait plus courir pour sauver sa vie. Avec sa disparition, le souffle de la vie avait déserté une partie de lui, et pas la moindre.

- Vous m'aviez dit la dernière fois que l'on nous nous sommes vu que vous aviez trouvé une jeune femme. Martha, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, pour vous accompagner dans vos voyages. Qu'en est-il ?

- Elle est partie.

Martha avait été une compagne intelligente, pleine de ressources, sur qui compter. Mais... Il y a toujours un mais. La jeune femme avait voulu plus qu'il ne pouvait en donner. Alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'une amie, un peu de soutien. Une personne pour le maintenir dans la réalité, capable de le raisonner, pour éviter de sombrer. Elle avait eu des sentiments pour lui, bien au-delà de l'amitié que lui éprouvait sincèrement pour elle. Martha avait compris que c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Il savait qu'il l'avait blessée, bien malgré lui. Peut-être avait-il été trop vite à la recherche d'une nouvelle compagne ? Il se voilait la face. Il n'était pas là, le problème. Inconsciemment, il avait sans cesse comparé Martha à la jeune femme blonde. Parce que finalement, c'est à Elle qui voulait prendre la main. C'est Elle qu'il désirait comme compagne.

- Malgré tous vos compagnons, toutes vos séparations, c'est Elle qui vous fait le plus de mal...

- En effet. Mais, Elle était unique, spéciale...

Le Docteur se tourna vers Georges et plongea son regard sombre dans le sien.

- Vous m'avez vu sous mes différents visages. Vous savez qui je suis. Et vous êtes sans doute la personne de ce monde, de cet Univers même, qui me connaisse le mieux. Pensez vous que ce serez égoïste de ma part de...

Le gallifréen ne termina pas sa phrase. Cependant, l'essentiel était dit. Et Georges avait compris. Il connaissait assez l'homme, malgré les quelques mystères qui l'entouraient encore. Il savait qui était le Docteur, son histoire, sa vie. Leur rencontre remontait à une vingtaine d'années et depuis le Docteur revenait plus ou moins à échéance régulière. Une amitié solide s'était nouée au fil du temps entre les deux hommes.

- Docteur... Elle ne le voudrait pas. Il faut que vous continuez pour Elle. En sa mémoire.

Georges aperçut les yeux du Docteur s'embuer. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état de dépression tel que celui-ci. Il se demanda alors, comment quelqu'un comme lui pouvait-il endurer toutes ces souffrances. Après la perte des siens, il avait fallu qu'il perde la seule personne qui avait pu lui panser cette blessure. Comment la vie pouvait_elle être si cruelle avec lui ?

Le Docteur posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses et sa tête entre ses mains. Georges avait raison. Elle ne voudrait pas le voir dans cet état là. Il lui avait souhaité d'avoir une vie fantastique. Il espérait qu'Elle ait réussi à tourner la page. Mais la connaissant, ce n'était sûrement pas le cas. Elle chercherait par tous les moyens de venir le rejoindre. Elle n'abandonnerait pas. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Comme la fois où Elle était revenue sur le Satellite cinq, auréolée de cette lumière dorée, pour le sauver. Elle ne resterait pas là, à croiser les bras sans rien faire. Ce n'était tout simplement pas dans sa nature. Elle ne se laisserait pas aller. Elle continuerait à espérer. Elle était si jeune, si pleine de vie. Lui avait déjà tant vécu. Il était si vieux et si lasse. Il avait déjà tant perdu dans sa vie. Il ne se sentait plus la force de continuer.

Il ferma les yeux. Le visage de la jeune femme lui apparut et son adorable rire résonna dans sa tête. Si elle trouvait la force de continuer de son côté. Il devait en faire autant. Faire front. Lutter. Continuer pour Elle, en son nom. La jeune femme n'aimerait pas qu'il se laisse abattre de cette façon la. Ni qu'il ait de telles pensées sombres.

Le Docteur se leva en prenant appui sur les bras du fauteuil. Il avait besoin de marcher. Il s'approcha d'une rangée et parcourut d'un doigt les tranches des livres. Il eut un petit sourire quand il reconnut quelqu'un de ses auteurs préférés, comme Charles Dickens qu'il avait eu l'honneur de rencontrer lors d'un de ses nombreux voyages avec... Son regard s'assombrit. La jeune femme était, à ce moment là. C'était un de leurs premiers et si nombreux voyages.

Le gallifréen détourna la tête brusquement comme si la vison des livres lui était devenu pénible. Il se dirigea vers un large vitrail sertie de plomb. La pluie tambourinait contre celui-ci. Le temps était comme lui, triste et morose. Il inspira. Il était venu pour rendre visite à son ami. Il aimait venir ici, loin de tout, des combats qui se menaient dans l'univers. C'était un endroit neutre, rattaché à aucun de ses anciens compagnons. La compagnie de Georges lui était très agréable. L'homme avait de la conversation et un sens de l'humour hors du commun. Et, il était devenu au fil du temps un confident.

Le Docteur soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il retourna s'asseoir.

Georges avait observé le gallifréen silencieusement. Le Docteur était, contrairement aux apparences, une personne très pudique lorsqu'il parlait de ses sentiments. Pourtant, il ne lui avait jamais autant parlé de la jeune femme que de ses autres compagnons. A quel point, il en était fier, qu'elle était incroyable, courageuse. Il pouvait parler d'elle pendant des heures avec une telle admiration, une telle tendresse que Georges avait vite saisi qu'elle n'était pas qu'une simple compagne. Et sa disparition n'en était plus que douloureuse. Et son souvenir ne cessait de le hanter.

- Un de mes fils organise un dîner ce soir, déclara t-il. Vous lui feriez un grand honneur, si vous y assistiez.

- Georges, je ne suis pas d'une agréable compagnie en ce moment...

- Je sais que vous êtes parfois un vrai loup solitaire. Mais ressasser vos idées noirs ne vous seras d'aucune utilité ! J'ai déjà fait part au petit William que vous serez au dîner.

- Le petit William, répéta quelque peu amusé le gallifréen.

Le vieil homme lui sourit chaleureusement. Son fils vouait au Docteur une adoration aveugle. Et malgré son âge, aujourd'hui, il agissait toujours comme un gamin dés qu'il le voyait, lui demandant de lui raconter une de ses aventures. Cette soirée permettrait au gallifréen de lui changer un peu les idées et de lui faire oublier un temps son amie perdue.

- Vous me prenez en otage par les sentiments, Georges. Vous savez parfaitement que je ne peux refuser une telle invitation. Vous n'êtes qu'un vil renard...

- De votre part, mon cher ami, je prend cela comme un compliment.

* * *

Les deux hommes marchaient côte à côte, silencieusement. Le petit William n'habitait que quelques rues plus loin de la demeure de son père. Le gallifréen avait dû régler son pas sur celui de Georges. Celui-ci boitait à cause d'une jambe mal soignée et devait donc marcher avec une canne. Il ne restait que du mauvais temps de cette après-midi, une légère pluie qui les accompagnait dans leur ballade nocturne. Une petite brise portant les embruns de la mer leur chatouillait les narines.

Le Docteur respira à plein poumons, puis s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue. Il leva la tête vers le ciel. La lune, d'une lumière bleutée, arrivait à percer les nuages gris. Quelques étoiles scintillaient. Il chercha du regard et la trouva. Son étoile. Celle que la jeune femme avait choisi. La même qui lui rappelait maintenant celle qu'il avait perdu. Celle qu'il l'aimait.

Le vieil homme se rendant compte que le Docteur n'était plus à ses côtés, s'arrêta à son tour. Il poussa un long soupir. Il s'inquiétait énormément pour lui. Le gallifréen commençait à perdre pied à la réalité. Il préférait se perdre dans ses souvenirs. Et à chaque fois, il s'arrachait de plus en plus péniblement de sa léthargie. Même si Georges savait que le Docteur obéissait à une certaine déontologie, celle d'un génie quelque peu excentrique, il avait peur qu'il renie des principes pour Elle. Que le gallifréen fasse une bêtise en somme.

Georges fut chassé de ses pensées lorsque deux jeunes femmes riant aux éclats le dépassèrent en courant. Elles le saluèrent d'un sourire auquel il répondit bien volontiers. Il s'étonnait toujours de la façon dont les femmes arrivaient à courir avec leur robe et tous leurs jupons. L'une d'elle, la brune, stoppa sa course, essoufflée. La deuxième jeune femme, celle aux cheveux dorées se retourna vers elle. Elle ne vit pas l'homme, le nez en l'air sur son chemin et ne s'en s'aperçut que bien trop tard pour l'éviter.

La jeune femme blonde heurta le Docteur. Celui-ci fut brutalement arraché à ses souvenirs avec le choc. Il baissa les yeux et réagit avec rapidité lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la terrienne basculait en arrière. Il la saisit par les épaules et la colla à lui.

Brusquement, le temps s'arrêta autour de lui. Une chaleur se propagea en lui, insufflant un nouveau souffle de vie dans ses cœurs. Lentement, ils se remirent à battre, puis de plus en plus violemment dans sa poitrine. Cette chaleur se diffusa partout en lui, dans chaque particule qui faisait son être. La présence de la jeune femme réveillait en lui des sensations et sentiments qu'il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir. C'en était douloureux et doux en même temps. La jeune femme s'écarta de lui en baissant la tête.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, Monsieur, lança t-elle.

La voix de la jeune femme résonnait en lui telle une douce et caressante mélodie.

- Louve ! Il faut qu'on y aille ! S'exprima la jeune femme brune.

- Oui... On y va...

Elle attrapa une main du Docteur et la lui pressa en relevant la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent juste le temps d'une seconde.

- Je suis désolée, Monsieur. Je ferais plus attention dorénavant.

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un petit sourire. Puis, elle se saisit d'un pan de sa robe et s'élança. La jeune femme brune la suivit aussitôt. Et elles disparurent au coin de la rue aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues.

Le Docteur ne bougea pas. Il resta immobile. Après quelques secondes, il leva la main que la jeune femme blonde avait prise au niveau de ses yeux. Il ressentait encore sa douceur et sa chaleur. Il remua ses doigts et en recula sous la surprise. Il était troublé. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire du regard de la terrienne. Des yeux chocolats comme ceux qu'il avait tant recherché.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Docteur ?

Le gallifréen sursauta. Georges s'était rapproché de lui. Il avait le front plissé, soucieux pour son ami.

- Je ne sais pas... C'est...

Le Seigneur du Temps secoua la tête. Son cerveau devait lui jouer un tour. Pourtant... Non... Cela ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas Elle. Ce ne sera jamais Elle. Combien de fois, faudrait-il qu'il se répète que le mur s'était refermé sur Elle pour toujours. Toujours. A jamais. Ces mots résonnaient douloureusement en lui...

Il baissa la tête, les yeux voilés, le visage sombre. Il enfouit ses mains dans les poches.

- Rien. Nous allons être en retard, Georges.

Le vieil homme hocha de la tête, ne préférant pas brusquer le gallifréen quand il était un état tel que celui-ci. Sinon il allait se renfermer encore plus, qu'il ne l'était, sur lui-même, plus lugubre, plus mélancolique. Les deux hommes se remirent en marche.

- Connaissez-vous ces jeunes femmes ? Demanda le Docteur après un long moment.

- Pas personnellement. Mais toute la ville en a plus ou moins entendu parlé.

Georges prit une grande respiration. Avec le Docteur, il discutait de tous les sujets. Mais celui-ci était délicat.

- Ces jeunes femmes sont les employées d'un modeste commerce.

- Un modeste commerce ? Répéta le Docteur en haussant des sourcils.

- Oui... Enfin, une maison close, si vous préférez.

- Oh...

Le Docteur connaissait les mœurs de l'époque. Et une maison close située en compagne était très différente à celle des grandes villes. C'était un commerce comme les autres. Les hommes y venaient comme s'ils allaient au café. Ils n'approuvait pas, bien sûr, ces agissements, il considérait cela comme une soumission, un esclavage. Et, il était bien conscient que malheureusement, c'était un mal qui rongeait les sociétés, même les plus évoluées de l'univers.

- Et cette jeune femme blonde, Georges ? L'interrogea à nouveau le gallifréen.

- Elle ? C'est la petite dernière que Madame la tenancière a pris sous son aile, si je peux le qualifier ainsi. Madame l'a accueillie alors qu'elle errait dans les rues depuis quelques jours. Cela doit faire environs six mois...

Le gallifréen acquiesça d'un mouvement du menton la réponse à sa question. Les deux hommes observèrent le silence, seul le martèlement de la canne de Georges sur le pavé osait le perturber. Le Docteur ferma les yeux. Il revoyait sans cesse ce regard noisette. Il ne parvenait pas à l'oublier. Il y avait quelque chose dans ces yeux qui lui semblait si familier, qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer. Il ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Il hésitait à demander plus de détail. Tout de même, il était avide d'en savoir un peu plus sur la jeune femme.

- Comment s'appelle t-elle ?

- Pourquoi cet intérêt ? Lui répliqua Georges un brin soupçonneux.

Le vieil homme savait que le gallifréen ne s'intéressait que à ce qui représentait un intérêt pour lui. Pourquoi donc s'intéressait-il en particulier à cette jeune femme ?

- Pour rien, fit le Docteur en haussant des épaules. Comme ça.

- Tout ce que je peux vous dire sur la jeune femme, c'est que c'est une anglaise d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle est un véritable mystère. Pas de nom. Pas de passé. Elle est devenue comme une sorte de curiosité en ville.

Georges jeta un coup d'œil vers le Seigneur du Temps. Celui-ci avait baissé la tête, déçu par la réponse. Qu'espérait-il finalement ? Que la jeune femme blonde soit celle qu'il avait perdu par le plus grand des miracles ? S'il se raccrochait à l'espoir d'un tel prodige, c'était que son état commençait à devenir de plus en plus critique, selon Georges.

- On raconte aussi en ville , continua t-il tout de même sur sa lancée, qu'elle aurait comme une sorte de tatouage sur l'une de ses omoplates qui serait à l'origine de son surnom, Louve. Il représente un loup d'une couleur ambrée.

Le Docteur se figea à ce détail. Cela ne pouvait pas être qu'un simple hasard cette fois-ci. Son âge, sa nationalité, la couleur de ses cheveux, des yeux chocolats. Tout coïncidait. Surtout ce tatouage. Elle en possédait un aussi. C'était aussi le dessin d'un loup, d'une couleur ambrée, au même endroit l'omoplate. C'était la marque de ce qu'elle était devenue à cause de lui, par sa faute, le « Méchant Loup ». Elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé jusqu'à ce qu'il le remarque alors qu'elle portait un débardeur. Il en avait été paniqué alors qu'elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier davantage. Il lui avait demandé quand et comment ce tatouage était apparu. Question qui s'avérait dans un sens inutile puisqu'il en connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle lui avait rétorqué en l'interrogeant avec une parfaite innocence sur la raison de son intérêt. Ce à quoi, il n'avait pas pu lui répondre, parce que c'était lui avouer des choses qu'il cachait volontairement. Devant son mutisme, Elle avait rajouté en haussant des épaules que c'était ce qu'elle était dorénavant, et qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter ou à expliquer plus en détail. Et le sujet avait été clos entre eux. Sur le moment, il avait douté sur le fait qu'Elle en sache beaucoup plus que ce qu'Elle lui faisait voir.

Non, cela ne pouvait être Elle. Même s'il y avait eu une infime probabilité...

Cependant, cette chaleur qui l'avait électrisé, ce regard qui l'avait hypnotisé.

Il n'y avait qu'Elle pour provoquer ces effets là sur lui.

Et s'il y avait eu une faille qui lui avait permis de rejoindre cet Univers ? Non, le Tardis l'aurait repérée. Elle ne pouvait pas être de retour. C'était tout simplement improbable. Mais l'impossible n'avait jamais fait parti de son vocabulaire. Les chances étaient si infimes, si insignifiantes... Et, il se raccrochait à cela malgré tout.

Et si le miracle qu'il souhaitait tant avait eu lieu ?

Le gallifréen se sentit submerger par une immense vague d'espoir qu'il avait grande peine à contenir.

- Docteur ?

Il sursauta et rencontra le regard préoccupé de Georges.

- Que se passe t-il ? Vous me semblez bien agité, tout à coup ?

- Où est la maison ? Demanda le Docteur en ignorant la question qu'on venait de lui poser.

- La maison close ? A quelques rues de l'église. Pourquoi cette question ? Est-en relation avec la jeune femme blonde ?

Le vieil homme n'eut aucune réponse à ses interrogations, mais il comprit ce qui se passait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose pour le mettre dans un état pareil. Et plus particulièrement, une seule personne dans l'Univers pour le sortir de sa léthargie.

- Docteur, cela ne peut pas être Elle, votre compagne perdue. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'Elle est piégée dans un autre monde ?

Georges était tout de même perplexe de son affirmation, car il connaissait assez le gallifréen. Celui-ci possédait un instinct bien plus développé que le sien. Seulement, il espérait sincèrement que le Docteur ne se créait pas de faux espoir. Il savait son désir de la retrouver à ses côtés. Malheureusement, ce fol espoir jouait des tours parfois bien cruel, même aux meilleurs. Il reporta son attention sur le Docteur. Il avait retrouvé la stature du Seigneur du Temps qu'il était. Droit, fier et digne.

- Georges, il n'y a jamais de hasard ou de coïncidence dans l'Univers ! Il faut que je vérifie. Je ne peux pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé !Ce n'est pas parce qu'Elle est sensée être piégée dans l'autre monde, qu'elle ne peut pas être de retour ! Cela pourrait être Elle !

Le vieil homme lui fit signe d'un geste autoritaire de se taire et pointa une canne menaçante vers son torse.

- Vous voulez y croire, je le comprends ! Je vous souhaite de la retrouver, mais pas dans ces conditions là !

- Georges...

- Non ! Le coupa durement Georges. Vous vous emportez souvent pour un rien ! Vous foncez tête baissée vers le mur ! Vous ne réfléchissez pas sur les conséquences que certains de vos actes entraînent ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que la jeune femme vit dans une maison close ? Réveillez-vous, bon sang ! Souhaitez-vous vraiment que ce soit Elle en sachant cela ?

Le gallifréen resta coi devant la réaction virulente de son ami, avant de baisser le regard, quelque peu honteux de son comportement, comme un gamin qui venait de se faire sermonner.

- Malgré tout ce que je pourrais vous dire, je sais parfaitement que vous ne pourrez pas faire l'impasse ! Ni faire semblant que la jeune femme n'existe pas. Il faut que vous alliez vérifier, ne serait que pour comprendre que vous avez tort. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien ce que vous faites encore là ! A m'écouter ! Alors que vous devriez être déjà à sa poursuite !

Le Docteur releva la tête quelque peu décontenancé de ce revirement de situation. Georges venait de lui remettre les idées en place et pourtant, il le poussait à vérifier. Il ne put que bredouiller qu'un vague merci.

- Passez par là, Docteur, lui indiqua le vieil homme en pointant sa canne une ruelle.

Le gallifréen ne perdit pas une seule seconde. Il salua Georges d'un signe de tête avant de s'élancer dans la direction qu'on venait de lui indiquer.

* * *

Le Seigneur du Temps parcourut la ruelle de son regard sombre, mais habité d'une petite étincelle qui venait de naître et qui ne demandait qu'à s'enflammer. Déserte. A cette heure ci, tout le monde était à la maison à dîner. Il avança scrutant les maisons à la recherche de quelque chose en particulier. Il aperçut une lumière rouge un peu plus loin et s'élança vers elle. C'était une petite lanterne derrière une treillage éclairant le numéro de la rue. Il réprima un frisson. Il avait trouvé. Une nausée le prit. De toute sa vie, de ces neuf cent ans d'existence, il n'avait jamais mis un pied dans ce genre d'établissement. Il ne comprenait pas ce comportement, ce manque de respect envers les femmes. Ce qui se passait à l'intérieur le répugnait. Et dire qu'il avait fallu attendre la moitié du vingtième siècle pour que ces « maisons » soient enfin fermées. Quelque part en lui, le Docteur approuvait ce que Georges lui avait dit. Il ne voulait pas la trouver ici. Même si c'était douloureux de se l'avouer. Il ne valait pas ce lourd tribut. D'un autre côté, que ferait-Elle là ? Elle ne serait pas là de son plein grès. Elle si fière, si libre, si forte...

Le Docteur se mit à cogner violemment la porte de ses deux poings. Si c'était bien la jeune femme malgré tout, il la sortirait de là. Il l'emmènerait loin d'ici. Le plus loin possible. Il ne permettrait pas une nouvelle fois qu'on la lui arrache. Il ne la perdrait plus. Il ne la fuirait plus. La trappe dans la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et un grognement lui ordonna de se calmer. Le gallifréen lança un regard noir. On ne lui ordonnait pas et il n'était pas question qu'il se calme. Une boule d'angoisse le prenait à la gorge. Il devait la voir. Il devait savoir. C'était une question de vie.

- Je veux voir Louve, imposa le gallifréen d'une voix sombre.

- Revenez dans une heure.

Sans attendre une réponse, la trappe se referma. Le Docteur fulminait. On ne lui fermait pas la porte au nez ! Il se remit à frapper la porte en redoublant d'intensité. Elle s'ouvrit, avec un léger grincement, découvrant un homme qui faisait à vu de nez, plus de deux têtes que le Docteur, et charpenté comme un bûcheron canadien. Bien malgré lui, le Docteur déglutit devant le M. Muscle. Il savait qu'il ne ferait pas la taille si par d'étranges circonstances il devait se battre contre lui. Il lui semblait qu'une simple baffe pouvait le mettre K.O durant un moment. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il utilisait plutôt son intelligence que ses poings. Il n'avait jamais été adepte de la violence mais il était prêt à en user, en dernier recours. Il passa une main dans une de ses poches de manteau et en ressortit son papier psychique et le pointa sous le nez de M. Muscle. Le surnom collait parfaitement au personnage. Brute épaisse aurait très bien pu faire l'affaire aussi.

- La police ? S'étonna M. Muscle en baissant le bras du gallifréen. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Je suis venu voir Louve. Je dois lui parler.

M. Muscle le toisa quelques secondes et lui fit signe d'entrer puis referma la porte. Ils passèrent devant une porte entrebâillée où des tonnerres de cris et beuglements éclataient avant de monter par un petit escalier aux marches recouvertes d'un tapis débouchant sur une petite porte. Puis Brute épaisse fit signe au Docteur de pénétrer dans une pièce qui ressemblait plus ou moins à un bureau, avant de disparaître. Le gallifréen respira profondément. Il n'avait pas la patience d'attendre et prit sur lui pour ne pas retourner la maison à la recherche de Louve. Et pourtant, il appréhendait leur rencontre. Ses sentiments étaient mitigés. Quelque soit le dénouement, il aurait mal. Mal si ce n'était pas la jeune femme. Mal de la retrouver ici et de savoir ce qu'Elle avait traversée.

La tenancière apparue comme une être fantomatique. Madame était grande, charnue, très avenante. Son teint pâle luisait comme sous un vernis gras du par l'obscurité de ce logis toujours clos et son visage poupin donnaient d'elle un aspect juvénile qui jurait avec la maturité de ses formes. Elle paraissait surprise de voir l'homme qui se tenait dans son bureau dans un premier temps. Il émanait de lui une présence et un charme incontestable qui imposait. Madame fut quelques secondes déstabilisée par le regard transperçant de l'homme puis se ressaisit. Les hommes ne voulaient qu'une seule chose et elle leur vendait les services de ses filles en réponse. Un sourire de circonstance, alors, étira ses grosses lèvres et s'avança vers le gallifréen en lui tendant la main.

- Bonsoir, je suis Madame, la tenancière de ce modeste établissement...

- Passons les politesses, la coupa brutalement le Docteur. Je suis ici pour voir Louve. Et je veux la voir de suite !

Madame perdit son sourire. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce comportement, ni les manières de cet homme.

- Que lui voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton beaucoup moins complaisant. Louve est une de mes protégées.

- Des affaires qui ne vous regarde aucunement ! Je veux la voir. Tout de suite. Et seul.

Elle avança vers lui, approchant leurs visages pour qu'ils ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'écart.

- J'aime les hommes qui savent ce qu'ils veulent... C'est souvent la promesse d'un agréable moment.

- Dite-moi juste où elle se troue, siffla le Docteur entre ses dents.

Le Docteur et Madame s'affrontèrent un moment du regard. Elle mit fin à leur lutte silencieuse et se dirigea vers un petit meuble pour aller se servir un verre de vin.

- Robert, va chercher la petite, finit elle par déclarer avant de rajouter d'un ton acide, et emmène là dans la chambre puisque Monsieur veut la voir seul.

M. Muscle, qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, lança un regard mauvais au Docteur avant de partir.

- Puis-je vous servir un verre en attendant, pour vous détendre, reprit Madame avec un léger ton ironique. Vous me semblez sur les nerfs.

Le Docteur lui jeta un regard meurtrier. L'ambiance de la pièce, déjà pas très chaleureuse, chuta d'une dizaine de degrés. La comtoise égrenait les secondes avec une lenteur insupportable. Madame but une gorgée de vin et observait l'homme qui s'impatientait. Robert ne revient qu'au bout de cinq longues minutes qui parut au Docteur comme la plus affreuse des tortures.

- Robert va vous y conduire, déclara Madame.

- Indiquez moi simplement le chemin ! Trancha le gallifréen.

- Tournez à droite, traversez un salon qui débouche sur un couloir et ce sera la troisième porte sur votre gauche.

Le gallifréen ne se le fit pas répéter une seconde fois, il se précipita pour sortir du bureau. Mais Brute Épaisse lui bouchait la porte. Celui-ci poussa un grognement et retroussa les lèvres comme un chien le ferait avec ses babines.

- Robert, laisse-le passer ! Ordonna Madame. Je ne veux pas d'ennuis avec la Police ! Et retourne à ton comptoir ! Les filles sont toutes seules pour servir les clients !

Robert affronta encore quelques secondes le Docteur avant de se décider à obéir. Se contenant, le gallifréen sortit du bureau calmement avant de se mettre à courir vers Elle. Droite. Ses cœurs menaçaient de lâcher d'un instant à l'autre. Salon. Il allait enfin savoir. Gauche. Plus que quelques secondes. Une. Deux et trois.

Ça y est. La troisième porte. La jeune femme était derrière, dans la chambre. La main tremblante, il posa la main sur la poignée. Ce n'était pas le moment d'hésiter. Il poussa la porte doucement et avança. La jeune femme se tenait face à la fenêtre, prenant appuie de sa hanche sur le rebord. Le Docteur avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir les tremblements qui parcouraient tout son corps. Hypnotisé par sa vision, ce n'est qu'inconsciemment qu'il claqua la porte. Un pas après l'autre, il parcourut la moitié de la distance qui la séparait de lui.

Le jeune femme se tourna lentement vers lui. Ses longs cheveux dorés tourbillonnant tout autour d'elle comme une auréole. Les cœurs du Docteur s'arrêtèrent de battre. Il cessa de respirer. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Une fièvre brûlante prit brutalement possession de son corps, le faisant tituber. Il dût prendre appui sur le bord du lit pour éviter qu'il ne s'effondre.

C'était Elle.

La jeune femme était Rose.

Rose Tyler.

Le Docteur observa son visage avec une délectation extrême, savourant de pouvoir replonger à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

Ce regard chocolat qui le faisant fondre.

Ce sourire ravageur qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui.

Ce si beau visage qu'il avait tant dessiné pour ne pas oublier le moindre détail.

Sa gorge se noua, ses yeux se troublèrent.

Cette distance qui la séparait de lui devient totalement atroce. Le Docteur se précipita vers elle pour la soulever dans ses bras. Il la blottit contre lui, la serrant toujours plus fort contre lui. Nichant le nez dans son cou, respirant avec avidité son parfum, étreignant avec fouge ce corps fin et bouillonnant de vie, posant une main sur sa peau, sentant le sang couler dans ses veines. La vie. Sa vie. Cette même vie qui revenait prendre possession de son corps, qui faisait rebattre ses cœurs. Il avait si chaud, le bonheur, la joie, le soulagement lui brûlaient les entrailles. Il comprenait maintenant qu'elle lui était vitale.

- Rose... Murmura t-il.

Ce prénom qu'il venait de chuchoter avec toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Ce prénom qu'il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir prononcer de vive voix sans avoir mal. Rose... C'était elle. Belle, têtue, impossible à vivre. Sa détermination et son énergie dans chacun de ses gestes. Sa témérité et sa force dans les pires situations. Sa douceur et sa gentillesse avec chacun. Son sourire et son éclat lorsqu'elle est heureuse. Elle était tout ça et bien plus encore. Et elle était là dans ses bras, plus réelle que jamais, Rose Tyler. Le Méchant Loup. Sa lumière. Sa vie.

- Monsieur ?


	3. Chapter 2

_Updated le 06/08/11_

Voilà le deuxième chapitre !

Merci à Sunny angel, cap'tain Rily et à Coralie91 pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Liliane, dite Lili, une brune au caractère bien trempé, regardait amusée, celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur adoptive. Celle-ci dansait, le nez en l'air sous une bruine. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulaient au rythme de ses pas. Elle fredonnait, tout en riant, comme toujours cet air voluptueux.

- Louve ! Madame va se fâcher si nous traînons encore un peu plus...

- Encore quelques minutes, s'il te plaît ! Supplia la jeune femme blonde. Cela faisait si longtemps...

Lili, qui se protégeait de la pluie sous un porche, secoua la tête face à ce comportement de gamine capricieuse. Il est vrai cependant que cela faisait des semaines qu'elles n'avaient pas mis les pieds hors de la maison. Madame autorisait rarement les sorties sans elle. Exceptionnellement, aujourd'hui, Louve et elle avaient eu l'autorisation d'aller faire quelques commissions, seules.

- Louve, il faut qu'on rentre...

Louve n'entendit pas ce que disait Lili. Elle avait les yeux fermés, à mille lieux de l'endroit où elle se tenait. Elle savourait avec joie, la pluie glisser sur son visage, la brise de la mer caresser ses joues. Elle se sentait bien, merveilleusement bien. Libre et légère comme jamais. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle fredonnait cette mélodie envoûtante qui l'obsédait depuis toujours. Et qui étrangement depuis cette après-midi avait redoublée d'intensité.

- Je suis désolée, mais il faut rentrer maintenant.

- Je sais, soupira Louve en s'arrêtant de danser.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, le nez toujours pointé vers le ciel qui commençait juste à se dégager. Les étoiles brillaient dans l'épais manteau sombre de la nuit tel des diamants étincelants. Elle rêvait parfois de voyager parmi ces astres, de partager leurs secrets, de danser parmi elles. Le temps lui appartiendrait, alors.

- Elles sont magnifiques. J'aimerais tellement découvrir leurs trésors...

Lili sentit son cœur se pincer en sentant la tristesse qui se dégageait de Louve. Elle se rapprocha d'elle et passa sa main sur ses cheveux attendrie. Cela faisait quasiment six mois que la jeune femme était devenue une nouvelle pensionnaire. Liliane se demandait souvent comment est-ce qu'une jeune anglaise avait pu se retrouver si loin de chez elle, dans cet endroit en particulier ? Elle qui était si jeune, pleine de vie, l'avenir ne demandait qu'à lui tendre les bras. Et pourtant si secrète, renfermée sur elle-même. Et la fleur qu'elle était, commençait à se faner...

- Ne cesse jamais de rêver, Louve. Crois de toutes tes forces. La vie se rendra compte qu'elle t'a laissé sur le bas-côté par erreur. Elle viendra te chercher tôt ou tard et te remettra sur le chemin que tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter.

Louve sourit et enlaça son amie tendrement pour la remercier.

- Plus tard, les effusions, tu veux bien. C'est le moment de rentrer, déclara Lili en lui saisissant la main pour l'entraîner avec elle dans sa course.

* * *

Les deux jeunes femmes couraient à en perdre haleine, se chahutant gentiment pour prendre la tête de la course. Elles saluèrent un vieil homme d'un sourire en passant devant lui. Lili qui commençait à s'essouffler s'arrêta. Louve tourna la tête pour lui faire un clin d'œil, rien que pour la provoquer, avant de se remettre à regarder devant elle. Et c'est là qu'elle aperçut un homme immobile en plein milieu de la rue, la tête en l'air à rêvasser. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le contourner, et le heurta de plein fouet. Et le choc de la collision la fit basculer en arrière. Mais l'homme, d'un geste rapide, la retient par les épaules et la ramena contre lui pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe.

Sa joue contre le torse de l'homme, elle entendait les battements de son cœur qui devenaient de plus en plus fort. Le sien, aussi, battait très fort. L'homme dégageait une chaleur qui l'enveloppait dans un cocon. Elle se sentait bien contre lui. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps en sécurité. Brusquement, elle réalisa qu'elle était toujours contre lui. Et c'est à grand regret qu'elle s'écarta de l'homme.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, Monsieur, lança t-elle.

La jeune femme attendait la réaction de l'homme avec une certaine crainte. Mais, il ne dit aucun mot, ne fit aucun geste. Il semblait complètement figé. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas entendu ses excuses.

- Louve ! Il faut qu'on y aille ! Lui rappela Lili.

- Oui... On y va...

Louve saisit une main de l'homme. La sensation de ses doigts, de sa peau la fit frissonner. La mélodie dans sa tête laissa place à un murmure qu'elle n'arrivait pas clairement à distinguer. Elle releva la tête et rencontra un regard sombre et douloureux.

- Je suis désolée, réitérera t-elle. Je ferais plus attention dorénavant.

La jeune femme lui sourit. Puis, elle se tourna vers Lili. Elle lui fit un signe de la tête tout en saisissant un pan de sa robe avant de s'élancer. La jeune femme brune la suivit aussitôt. Lorsqu'elles tournèrent au coin de la rue, Louve se stoppa. La chaleur qu'elle avait ressenti venait de s'évaporer. Elle en avait presque oublié la fraîcheur de la nuit. Il y avait quelque chose dans cet homme qui la troublait. Elle éprouvait comme un lien de familiarité avec lui qu'elle ne pouvait s'expliquer. Elle décida de faire demi-tour. Elle avait l'envie dévorante de revoir cet homme.

- Bon Dieu, Louve ! Arrête de rêvasser ! Grogna Lili en lui saisissant la main.

- Mais... Protesta t-elle. Je dois...

- Non ! Nous avons suffisamment traînées. Et je ne préfère pas jouer avec la patience de Madame...

Louve soupira et capitula en baissant la tête. Puis, elle se laissa entraîner par Lili vers la « maison ».

* * *

La « maison » ressemblait à toutes les autres, toute petite, avec des volets de couleur bleue, à l'encoignure d'une rue pas très loin de l'église. Par ses fenêtres, on apercevait le port plein de navires qu'on déchargeait de leurs marchandises. A son rez-de-chaussée, un café borgne s'ouvrait le soir, aux matelots et autres. Une annexe au commerce de Madame, où deux de ses filles, Gigi et Cuicui faisaient office d'hôtesses. Elles servaient bières et toutes autres substances qui contenaient de l'alcool sur des tables rafistolées dues aux nombreuses bagarres, les bras jetés au cou des buveurs, assises sur leurs genoux en les poussant à la consommation.

En tout, Madame avait cinq filles sous ses ordres. Louve et Lili en plus de Lottie, une petite ronde rousse, formaient à elle trois, une sorte d'aristocratie réservées à la compagnie du premier, sauf si on avait besoin d'elles au rez-de-chaussée. Le seul employé masculin de la troupe se nommait Robert, un ancien marin réputé pour sa violence, pour tenir le café et y régler les bagarres avec son poing.

Louve entrebâilla la porte mitoyenne entre la « maison » et le café. La salle, ce soir était bondée par des matelots anglais fraîchement débarqués de la mâtinée. Elle sourit en regardant le spectacle que donnaient Gigi et Cuicui. Elles dansaient sur la table, une chope de bière à la main, sur la cadence que frappaient de leurs mains les buveurs. Cuicui, comme d'habitude, braillait de sa voix éraillée des chansons grivoises. Elles saluèrent, d'un petit signe de la main, Louve en l'apercevant qui leur rendit aussitôt.

- Louve, dépêche-toi... Chuchota Lili du haut de l'escalier qu'elle venait de gravir.

La jeune femme tira la porte, en oubliant de la fermer totalement. Elle grimpa les marches deux par deux pour rejoindre Lili. Sur le palier de l'escalier, elles tombèrent nez à nez sur Robert.

- Vous êtes en retard, annonça t-il. Vous deviez être rentrées depuis au moins une bonne demi-heure.

- Et toi, lui rétorqua vivement Lili mesquine, tu ne devrais pas être au rez-de-chaussée ?

Robert ignora sa remarque et la repoussa brutalement contre le mur. Il se rapprocha de Louve et tendit la main vers elle, une lueur lubrique dans les yeux. Il salivait rien qu'à la pensée de pouvoir passer un moment seul avec elle. La jeune femme blonde recula effrayée.

- Ne la touche pas, Robert ! Lui ordonna Lili d'un ton sec. Sinon, je devrais en parler à Madame...

Il se tourna vers elle, et lui agrippa les cheveux d'un geste brusque.

- Tu devrais me parler sur un autre ton. Un jour, je serais beaucoup moins gentil avec toi...

Des coups assez violents à la porte du bas l'interrompit et il poussa un grognement, furieux contre ce vacarme.

- Tu ne vas pas ouvrir ? Lui demanda Lili dédaigneuse.

Il levait la main pour la gifler pour son arrogance lorsque Madame arriva derrière lui.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Aboya t-elle.

Robert lâcha aussitôt Lili alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard remplit de méprit.

- Rien, Madame.

- Alors va voir qui est l'auteur de ce boucan insupportable à la porte ! Exigeât-elle avant de s'adresser aux deux jeunes femmes. Et vous ! Allez tout de suite vous préparez ! Vous avez assez traînées comme cela !

Louve et Lili hochèrent simultanément de la tête et prirent la direction de la chambre qu'elles partageaient avec les trois autres jeunes femmes. Robert descendit les escaliers de son pas lourd pour voir qui était le trouble fête à la porte.

Lottie dormait lorsque Louve et Lili entrèrent dans la chambre. Elles s'échangèrent un sourire complice. Lottie était une véritable marmotte, elle dormait n'importe où, à n'importe quel moment. Il lui suffisait simplement de s'allonger et de fermer les yeux. Sans faire de bruit, elles commencèrent à se débarrasser de leurs vêtements. Louve poussa un soupir de bien-être quand sa robe tomba à ses pieds, soulagée de son poids puis s'habilla d'une légère blouse. Lili s'approcha d'elle.

- Et si nous allions réveiller notre Lottie ? Fit-elle, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Je propose une séance de chatouilles.

Louve approuva de suite. Les deux jeunes femmes s'approchèrent doucement du lit. Elles s'apprêtèrent à sauter sur Lottie quand on frappa à la porte. Elle se lancèrent un regard d'interrogation, surprise par cette interruption. Lili découvrit Robert en ouvrant la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda t-elle sèchement. Tu n'as rien à faire ici !

- Madame m'a demandé de conduire Louve dans une chambre. Un homme demande à la voir.

- Maintenant ? Demanda la jeune femme blonde d'une voix étouffée.

Non ! Pas la chambre. Une bouffée de panique l'envahit. La chambre signifiait qu'une seule chose pour elle. Passer la nuit dans le salon avec les notables de la ville était autre chose. Elle jouait un rôle en badinant avec eux. Alors que dans la chambre, elle n'était qu'une simple femme. Et une femme ne servait qu'à une seule chose dans la chambre avec un homme...

- Tout de suite, renifla t-il. Suis-moi...

Elle agrippa quelque chose à travers sa blouse et avança. Lili lui saisit la main au passage et la lui pressa en signe de soutien. Robert s'effaça de la porte pour la laisser passer. Il l'amena dans une des chambres sans lui donner de plus amples explications sur l'homme qui voulait la voir. Un frisson de dégoût lui parcourut l'échine quand il laissa traîner son regard sur elle en refermant la porte. Elle haïssait Robert. Elle n'aimait pas son regard impudique parcourir sa silhouette.

Louve secoua la tête pour le chasser de ses pensées. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre. Le ciel était tout à fait dégagé, maintenant. Elle sourit en voyant ses amies, les étoiles. Elle se mit à fredonner encore cet même air qu'elle entendait sans cesse dans sa tête. Elle aimait cette mélodie. Elle la rassurait. La jeune femme ne savait pas où elle l'avait apprise. Peut-être qu'on lui fredonnait pour s'endormir ou bien qu'on la lui jouait. Peu importe, c'était à elle. Personne ne pourrait le lui prendre.

Elle entendit la porte claquer. Il était là, l'homme qui voulait la voir. Mais quelque chose d'étrange se passa en elle. Elle sentait le regard de l'homme sur elle. Il était diffèrent de tous les autres. Elle le sentait doux et tendre. La chaleur de tout à l'heure l'envahissait à nouveau. Et elle sut. C'était lui, l'homme qu'elle avait heurté dans la rue. Cela ne pouvait être que lui. Elle allait enfin savoir à quoi il ressemblait. Tout à l'heure, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le regarder vraiment.

Louve se retourna lentement, un magnifique sourire qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres. Elle reconnut de suite ses yeux chocolats. Un regard comme celui-ci, elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Il lui semblait qu'elle pouvait s'y perdre, se noyer à l'intérieur. L'homme se tenait face à elle, les bras ballants le long de son corps. Grand, svelte, des cheveux bruns indisciplinés, elle le trouvait bel homme. Elle ne saurait dire son âge. Bien qu'il paraisse avoir la trentaine, ses yeux faisaient plus vieux.

Son visage ne cessait de changer d'expression, alternant entre surprise, joie et douleur. Il alla s'appuyer sur le rebord du lit en vacillant. Elle voyait bien qu'il était prés à s'effondrer. L'envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le consoler, de le protéger la submergeait et prenait son cœur en otage.

Louve s'apprêtait à se rapprocher de l'homme quand il fondit sur elle. Il la souleva dans ses bras avec une énergie désespérée, la pressant toujours plus contre lui. Stupéfaite, dans une premier temps, de cet élan, elle resta sans réaction. Puis petit à petit, elle enroula ses bras, timidement, autour de son cou avant de poser la tête sur son épaule. Elle était bien là. Son corps, par une volonté qui lui était propre, se coulait à celui de l'homme. La jeune femme avait la tête qui tournait en respirant avec délice le parfum de l'homme. Elle le sentait trembler de tous ses membres alors qu'il s'accrochait désespérément à elle, comme si elle était le seul lien qui le retenait à la vie. Elle avait toujours éprouvé une sensation de manque au fond d'elle, et là contre lui, elle semblait enfin être rassasiée. Il lui semblait qu'être dans les bras de cet homme, c'était sa place.

Et parmi les brunes de béatitude, elle entendit l'homme lui murmurer « Rose ». Ce prénom prononcé d'une voix si douce, chaude et quelque peu sensuelle la fit frissonner.

- Monsieur ?


	4. Chapter 3

_Updated le 06/08/11_

Merci à vous tous : Cap'tain Rily, Sunny angel, Mordax6, My-Doctor-Who ainsi qu'à Ananke Jones !

Allez zou, Chapitre 3 !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Le Docteur se figea. Le « Monsieur » résonnait en lui douloureusement. Pourquoi l'appelait-elle donc Monsieur ? A contrecœur, il la déposa à terre et s'écarta d'elle, sans toute fois lâcher ses mains. Il se mit à l'observer plus attentivement, gravant l'image de la jeune femme en lui. Elle avait maigri, et ses traits fatigués rehaussaient le ton pâle de son visage malgré le léger maquillage qui était sensé le camoufler. Il posa sa paume sur sa joue, caressant de son pouce sa pommette. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Dans ses souvenirs, ses yeux pétillaient de malice, de joie de vivre, de jeunesse. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient devenus ternes, douloureux Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer cette lueur qu'il aimait tant.

- Rose... Dit-il avec douceur. C'est moi, le Docteur.

La jeune femme ne réagit pas. Elle se contentait de l'observer et de jouer avec leurs doigts.

- Rose, c'est moi, le Docteur, répéta t-il la voix tremblante.

- Docteur qui ? Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi m'appelez-vous, Rose ?

Le gallifréen sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il tomba sur les genoux. Pourquoi ? Que se passait-il ? Il serra les poings tentant de contrôler les larmes qui menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues. Rose ne le reconnaissait pas. Elle ne savait pas qui il était. Elle semblait même ignorer qui elle était. Comment était-ce possible ? Qu'est ce que Rose avait bien pu faire pour venir le rejoindre ? Elle ne souvenait pas de lui. Pas d'eux.

- Monsieur ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous allez bien ?

Le Docteur leva les yeux vers la jeune femme. Elle s'était agenouillée face à lui, inquiète. Il avança la main vers elle et prit une de ses jolies boucles dorées entre ses doigts. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Une vague de chaleur le secoua de part en part lorsqu'il caressa sans retenue ses mèches en bataille.

- Qu'avez-vous fait Rose ? Murmura t-il plus pour lui-même.

C'était une chose si simple. De glisser ses doigts dans ses boucles soyeuses. Combien de fois en avait-il rêvé ? Combien de fois avait-il réprimé ce désir innocent ? De si nombreuses fois. C'était elle, Rose Tyler. Il en était sûr. Rose Tyler était inimitable. Il se détestait de ne pas l'avoir reconnu, tout à l'heure dans la rue. De ne pas avoir réagit plus tôt. De n'avoir pas fait tout simplement le lien entre cette chaleur et elle. Car Rose avait toujours dégagée quelque chose d'unique. Une force puissante et sereine, qui avait redoublé d'intensité lorsqu'elle était devenue le Méchant Loup. Elle lui avait apporté cette force dans laquelle il avait puisé le réconfort dont il avait tellement eut besoin.

Le Docteur se maudissait de lui faire cela. Parce que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il était le responsable de son état. Elle était revenue pour lui. Mais comment avait-elle pu atterrir ici ? Comment avait-elle pu, en fait, s'échapper de l'univers de Pete ? Est-ce que cela avait eu pour prix, ce qui faisait elle, sa mémoire ?

Les questions s'enchaînaient dans sa tête, créant un brouhaha qu'il n'arrivait pas à contenir. Elles demeuraient sans réponses. Il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir. Il avait mal. Rose avait été son trésor. La merveille qui lui avait enchante la vie. Et, il ne la faisait que souffrir.

Il essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Il avança les mains vers le visage de Rose qui eut un mouvement de recul.

- N'ayez pas peur. Je ne vous ferais aucun mal.

Le Docteur posa ses doigts sur les tempes de la jeune femme. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Il allait pénétrer l'esprit de Rose. Il espérait ainsi savoir ce qu'elle avait fait pour rejoindre l'univers qui l'avait vu naître. Et peut-être aussi lui rendre sa mémoire. Retrouvez la Rose. Sa Rose. Celle qu'il n'avait jamais autant désiré de retrouver comme compagne.

Brusquement, le gallifréen reçut une décharge qui l'expulsa de l'esprit de Rose. Il recula sous l'effet, incrédule, tout en baissant les bras. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait éjecté. Quelque chose d'autre l'empêchait de fouiller dans sa mémoire, de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé.

-Monsieur, je...

La jeune femme s'interrompit quand les mains du Docteur vinrent encadrer son visage. Il plongea un regard grave dans le sien qui l'hypnotisa.

- Je suis désolé Rose, gémit-il. Tout ceci est de ma faute... Je ne vaux vraiment pas ce que vous avez fait. Ni ce sacrifice...

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme avant de se lever, puis l'aida à en faire de même.

- Je suis désolé pour tout. Mais, je peux vous assurer que plus rien ne vous arrivera. Je vous fais la promesse que l'on ne vous fera plus de mal.

Il enleva son long manteau et le passa sur les épaules de Rose.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Lui demanda t-elle surprise de son geste.

- Je vous emmène avec moi. Je ne vous laisserais pas une minute de plus ici.

Le gallifréen la tira alors qu'il avançait vers la porte, mais elle résista.

- Venez... La supplia t-il. S'il vous plaît...

Louve lui fît lâcher sa main d'un mouvement brusque et recula de quelques pas.

- Rose...

- Cessez de m'appelez Rose ! Je suis Louve ! Pas Rose !

A ces mots, les cœurs du Docteur se serrèrent, lui faisant rappeler péniblement qu'elle n'était tout à fait la jeune femme qu'il connaissait. Elle enleva le manteau de ses épaules et le rendit à son propriétaire.

- Et je ne vous suivrais pas ! Trancha t-elle.

- Et moi, je ne vous laisserais pas ici ! Il en est hors de question !

Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui attrapa la main doucement mais fermement. La jeune femme essaya de se libérer de son emprise, mais le gallifréen ne semblait en aucun cas vouloir la lâcher. Et, il l'entraîna avec lui vers la porte.

- Je n'irais nul part avec vous, lui cria t-elle. Je ne vous connais pas !

Louve aperçut une pointe de douleur illuminer les yeux de l'étrange homme. Elle venait de le blesser. Pourquoi cela lui faisait si mal à elle aussi ? Elle ne voulait pas voir cette peine sur son visage, cette douleur dans ses yeux. Sans savoir pourquoi, cela lui lacerait le cœur alors qu'elle le connaissait à peine. Comment l'a connaissait-il ? Pourquoi, il lui semblait qu'elle avait un lien très spécial avec cet homme ? Était-il une personne de son passé qu'elle n'avait plus depuis son réveil dans cette rue sombre et humide ? Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait en elle. La jeune femme voulait fuir et suivre cet homme en même temps. Son cœur lui soufflait que c'était une personne importante pour elle. Mais que représentait-il pour elle ? Un frère ? Un cousin ? Un ami ? Un amant peut-être ?

Cependant la raison, dans la bataille qui se déroulait en elle contre son cœur, en sortait victorieuse. L'homme lui était inconnu. Elle ne le suivrait pas. Il devait être comme tous les autres. Les hommes avaient trop souvent joué avec elle. Ils lui avaient volé son corps, son intimité, sa dignité. Pourquoi serait-il une exception ?

Le gallifréen s'approcha d'elle et tenta de la soulever dans ses bras alors qu'elle se débattait. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle repartirait avec lui, ce soir. Elle ne vivra pas une seule seconde de plus dans cette maison. C'était son rôle de la protéger. Sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, le Docteur sentit une douleur vive sur sa joue. Rose venait de le gifler. Il tituba en arrière. Autant les claques de Jackie faisaient mal physiquement, jamais autant, elles ne lui avaient fait mal psychologiquement. Le choc était violent. Il la regarda, les yeux écarquillés face à son geste.

La jeune femme recula, effrayée de son geste. Elle ne l'avait pas voulu. Mais sa main était partie toute seule. Elle s'éloigna encore un peu plus de l'homme. Il ne réagissait toujours pas. Sa joue rouge portait encore la marque de sa main. Elle se retrouva contre le mur, et se laissa tomber le long jusqu'au sol. Puis elle se cacha la tête dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée... L'implora t-elle. Je ne voulais pas... N'appelez pas Madame, elle me punira. S'il vous plaît...

Le Docteur sortit de sa torpeur, et observa la jeune femme recroquevillée contre le mur. Il s'effondra de l'intérieur. Qu'avait-elle bien pu vivre ces dernier temps ? Sa compagne avait l'air si dévastée, si brisée. Cela faisait si mal de la voir dans cet état-là. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire, cela avait toujours été elle, la plus forte d'eux deux. Parce qu'il savait qu'il l'avait fait souffrir à plusieurs reprises. Et malgré ses mensonges, ses secrets, ses promesses qu'il reniait, elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Elle s'était toujours tenue droite à ses côtés pour le soutenir, pour l'aider et le rassurer. Tout le contraire de lui. Et là, elle semblait si fragile.

Il se rapprocha et s'accroupit face à elle.

- Ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser, dit-il d'un ton doux. C'est à moi de le faire.

Il prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses paumes. Elle leva vers lui un regard indéchiffrable qui le bouleversa. Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient de larmes, les lèvres tremblantes.

- Je suis désolé, Rose. Sincèrement désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal. Êtes-vous prête à me donner une seconde chance ? Pour que l'on puisse reprendre tout depuis le début...

- Pourquoi ? Gémit-elle. Pourquoi êtes-vous si gentil avec moi ? Pourquoi vous semblez me connaître ? Alors que moi, non. Que savez-vous de moi ?

Louve baissa la tête réprimant un sanglot. Elle sentit les doigts de l'homme glisser le long de son visage dans une caresse voluptueuse vers son menton. Une légère pression lui fit relever la tête. Elle croisa son regard. Inquiet, coupable, désolé, triste. Chaud et tendre aussi. Elle ferma les yeux. Sa paume contre sa joue. Son pouce balayant la larme solitaire qu'elle n'avait pu retenir. Elle se laissa attirer à lui, contre lui. Ses lèvres sur son front. Sa main dans ses cheveux. Son bras autour de sa taille. Elle était si bien.

Le Docteur était ravagé. Rose était meurtrie dans sa chair, dans son âme. Elle était perdue, sans défenses. Il prenait conscience qu'il allait devoir être patient. Rose avait tout oublié. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la brusque davantage. L'essentiel, c'était qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Elle allait revenir à ses côtés. Elle serait à nouveau sa compagne. A sa place. Comme cela devait être. Peu importe le temps qu'il faudra. Mais Rose se souviendra à nouveau. Il fera tout pour l'aider. Cependant, pour le moment, il devait regagner sa confiance. Et surtout la sortir de cet endroit.

Il s'écarta d'elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai toujours été un idiot lorsqu'il s'agissait de vous.

La jeune femme le regarda, quelque peu décontenancée de ce revirement de situation, puis finalement sourit à son tour. Il se redressa et lui tendit la main qu'elle attrapa après un moment d'hésitation. Il l'aida à se relever puis il la tira doucement vers le lit. Il s'assit sur le bord avant de lui désigner la place à ses côtés. Elle s'y installa avec prudence. Ils demeurèrent silencieux, un long moment.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Finit-elle par demander.

- Je suis le Docteur.

- Docteur qui ?

- Je m'appelle juste le Docteur, lui affirma t-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle l'observa, légèrement méfiante, en fronçant des sourcils. La main qui se crispait à quelque chose au travers de sa blouse.

- J'avais un nom, expliqua t-il, il y a très longtemps. On me l'a retiré. Et j'ai choisi Docteur pour le remplacer en quelque sorte.

La jeune femme hocha de la tête, acquiesçant son explication.

- Pourquoi m'appelez vous Rose ?

- Parce que c'est ainsi que vous nommez, Rose. Rose Marion Tyler.

Rose Tyler, c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelait. Et étrangement, elle ne ressentait aucune émotion, aucun attachement à ce prénom Rose. Rose n'était pas elle, c'était une inconnue.

- Vous m'êtes une amie très chère, continua t-il. Une compagne que je croyais perdue à jamais...

Amie... Compagne... Que voulait-il dire par cela ? Les deux mots pouvaient signifier bien des choses. Étaient-ils intimes ? Ou juste amis ?

- Je suis une sorte d'aventurier, un voyageur. Vous partagiez mes aventures. Ils nous arrivaient parfois d'avoir quelques problèmes, mais cela faisait partie du charme de nos voyages.

Le gallifréen sourit chaleureusement à la jeune femme, et d'un geste tendre lui passa une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Le contact furtif de leurs peaux se frôlant, les fit frémir de concert.

- Si je voyageais avec vous, pourquoi suis-je ici ? Le questionna t-elle.

Louve aperçut tout de suite les yeux de l'homme s'assombrir avant qu'il ne détourne son regard d'elle. Et, il mit quelques secondes pour lui répondre.

- Nous avons été séparés brutalement lors d'une bataille. Ils nous étaient impossible de nous retrouver. Je vous croyais perdue à jamais Rose...

- Pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de vous ? S'énerva t-elle tout à coup. Alors que je sens que vous êtes très important pour moi ! Pourquoi je n'ai aucun souvenir ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi !

Elle se mit à frapper le Docteur de ses poings, ne sachant pas réellement la raison de sa colère. Mais elle avait besoin de l'évacuer. Contre lui. Parce qu'il disait des choses sans aucun sens pour elle. Elle était perdue. Elle n'avait rien à quoi s'accrocher. Elle voulait savoir qui elle était. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle cherchait en vain. Depuis tant de temps, elle se sentait une inconnue pour elle-même. Et lui, il débarquait comme ça, de nul part, dans sa vie ! En lui disant des choses qu'elle voudrait se rappeler. Qu'elle veux se rappeler ! Et elle n'y arrive pas ! Rien ! Et quelque part, elle lui en voulait de savoir tant de choses sur elle, qu'il avait l'air de la connaître par cœur. Et qu'elle ne se rappelle rien sur lui. Qu'elle ne sache rien sur lui.

- Allez-vous en ! Je veux plus jamais vous voir, Monsieur, hurla t-elle. Je ne suis pas Rose ! Je ne suis pas votre amie ! Je suis Louve ! Partez !

Le Docteur la bloqua en la serrant contre lui, alors qu'elle pleurait de rage et d'impuissance. Il tenta de la calmer en lui chuchotant avec tendresse et douceur des mots sans aucun sens. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il se sentait si démunit face à la situation. Mais cela semblait marcher. Rose se calma graduellement, la joue contre ses cœurs tout en agrippant sa veste. Quand elle releva finalement la tête, quelque chose venait de changer. La colère était tombée. Il ne restait plus que de la tristesse et de la culpabilité. Culpabilité de ne pas se souvenir. Il comprenait ce qui se passait. Elle n'était pas encore prête à accepter la personne qu'elle était réellement. Ni à écouter ce qu'il avait à lui raconter sur elle ou sur eux. Elle était bien trop fragile. Bien trop égarée aussi. Il lui disait des choses dont elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir. Il voulait aller trop vite. Oui mais voilà, il voulait tant retrouver sa Rose. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire et d'autres qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui avouer...

Il posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme.

- Chut... Je suis là, maintenant... Tout ira bien...

Le Docteur se laissa tomber sur les draps avec la jeune femme dans les bras. Il passa maladroitement un bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir contre lui. Elle n'y opposa aucune résistance. Elle se blottit contre lui, s'accrochant désespérément à ses vêtements alors qu'elle gémissait de la laisser tranquille et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir. Il lui caressa le dos, doucement, tendrement, la serrant toujours plus contre lui. Il la sentit s'apaiser. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle semblait épuisée et à bout de force. Les derniers mois avaient été plus qu'éprouvant. Sa respiration se fit plus lente, plus régulière. Elle commençait à s'endormir tout doucement.

- Monsieur, souffla t-elle. Je...

- Chut... Je suis là Rose... Je serais toujours là, maintenant... Je vous en fait la promesse...

A présent, le gallifréen sera là, à chacun de ses réveils. Pour elle. Pour sa si délicate Rose. Plus personne ne la lui arrachera de sa vie. Ils s'étaient retrouvés. A nouveau ensemble. Comme avant. Il venait de retrouver celle qui lui avait redonné une raison de vivre. Une douce lumière recommençait, enfin, à illuminer son chaos. Il savait que le chemin serait long, douloureux, parsemé d'embûches pour que Rose retrouve sa mémoire. Mais peu importe... Parce qu'en ce moment même, il la tenait dans ses bras. Et elle ne les quitterait plus jamais. Le Docteur se le jurait...


	5. Chapter 4

_Updated le 06/08/11_

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction ! Et plus particulièrement à Mordax6, Sunny Angel, My-Doctor-Who, Coralie91 et Cap'tain Rily !

Allez chapitre 4 ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Le Docteur passa les heures suivantes à observer Rose, le moindre de ses traits, à écouter sa respiration régulière, à passer ses doigts peu assurés sur son visage. Émerveillé malgré lui par ce spectacle si douloureux. Il était effrayé à l'idée de fermer les yeux, ne serait qu'une seconde, et de s'apercevoir que ce n'était qu'un rêve qui se transformait en cauchemar. Celui où la jeune femme disparaissait de sa vie sans qu'il puisse la retenir.

Après lui avoir dit adieux sur cette plage en Norvège, il avait espéré pouvoir tourner la page et clore le chapitre « Rose » de sa vie. Jamais un de ses compagnons n'était parti si brutalement, et ne l'avait fait tant souffrir. Cependant, la jeune femme n'avait pas été juste de passage dans sa vie. Non, elle en était devenue un pan entier. Il n'avait, donc, pas pu jeter un drap sur leurs moments, ses souvenirs, ses sentiments pour les couvrir et les abandonner quelque part en lui. Parce que tout simplement, c'était Elle. Une jeune femme qui l'avait profondément bouleversée, et qui avait réussi à elle seule à cicatriser cette plaie dont il souffrait depuis tant de temps. Le fardeau qu'il portait sur ses épaules lui avait paru plus léger avec elle à ses côtés. Il n'était plus seul. Rose était là. A partager sa vie.

Le gallifréen avait tant regretté finalement de ne pas avoir fait partager sa vie entièrement à la jeune femme. De ne pas l'avoir aimé comme elle le méritait. De n'avoir, tout simplement pas osé faire un pas dans sa direction et d'attraper la main qu'elle lui tendait. Il n'avait été qu'un lâche dès qu'il s'agissait d'elle, d'assumer ses émotions qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il avait crû bêtement qu'en la gardant éloignée de lui, il souffrirait moins quand elle disparaîtrait de sa vie. Mais, cela avait été tout le contraire.

Il l'avait pleuré.

Quand, il était retourné au Tardis, seul. Qu'il avait refermé la porte derrière lui en sachant que Rose ne la franchirait plus jamais, il s'était écroulé sur le sol, les joues inondées de larmes. Juste au moment où il croyait qu'il était désormais incapable de pleurer, quelque chose en lui avait finalement craqué. On venait de lui arracher ses cœurs, son oxygène, sa raison de vivre... Cela faisait si mal... Il ne sut combien de temps, il était resté dans cet état, à pleurer des larmes qui ne semblaient pas se tarir, des hoquets qui lui secouaient le corps, tout en poussant des cris déchirant pour tenter d'évacuer sa douleur. Perdre Rose avait été sa plus sa grande peur, sa plus grande angoisse et il était en train de la vivre... A bout de force, exténué, vidé, il s'était endormi, à même le sol, d'un sommeil qui ne le lui n'avait laissé aucun répit. Il s'était réveillé en sueur, tremblant d'un cauchemar où il revivait la perte de Rose. Ce même cauchemar qui le poursuivait dorénavant dès qu'il fermait les yeux.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir perdu Rose, qu'il avait pris conscience qu'il aurait du vivre « quelque chose » tout simplement avec elle. Il n'avait compris que bien trop tard, qu'elle aurait pu lui apporter tant de choses dans sa vie. Que les regrets n'étaient finalement que le reflet de sa propre erreur. Qu'à se cacher derrière des prétextes, il avait loupé l'une de ses plus belles aventures. Sûrement le plus extraordinaire de ses voyages.

Et là, aujourd'hui, on lui redonnait une seconde chance. Oui, mais à quel prix ? Rose ne serait plus jamais la même. La vie l'avait marqué à vif dans sa chair. Est-ce qu'elle pourra lui pardonner tout cela ? Voudra t-elle partager sa vie à bord du Tardis, à nouveau ? Il voulait tellement l'aimer. Mais sera t-il assez fort pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve ? Sera t-il capable de ne plus la faire souffrir ? Malgré tout, le Docteur était résolu à tout faire pour mériter cette seconde chance et d'en être digne.

Une des portes dans la maison claqua, et des pas lourds passèrent devant leur chambre. Durant toute la nuit, il n'avait cessé d'entendre des allers et venus, riant, chantant, gloussant. Il posa sa main sur les cheveux de Rose. Comment avait-elle pu survivre à « ça » ? Comment s'était-elle retrouvée ici ? Le Docteur se maudissait de n'avoir pas trouvé la jeune femme plus tôt. De lui avoir fait endurer ses longs mois pénibles. Elle ne méritait en aucun cas « ça ».

Durant toute la nuit, le gallifréen n'avait cessé de s'interroger sur la situation. Une conclusion s'était rapidement imposée à lui. Rose n'avait pas pu revenir dans cet univers, seule, bien qu'elle soit capable de grandes choses. Elle avait reçu une aide extérieur. Mais qui, comment et surtout pourquoi ? Il se pencherait sur ces questions plus tard, quand elle sera en sécurité et qu'il l'aura retrouvé. Pour l'instant sa priorité, c'était elle.

Rose ouvrit les yeux avec une soudaineté qui fit sursauter le Docteur. Elle le fixa intensément sans bouger. Il sourit alors qu'il frissonnait sous l'intensité de cet échange. La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire. Elle leva la main et lui souleva une mèche de cheveux qui barrait son front. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir si bien dormi depuis longtemps. Les bras de l'homme était un endroit chaud, accueillant et doux. Les battements dans la poitrine de l'homme se mêlaient avec la mélodie qu'elle avait en tête, pour n'en faire qu'une. Elle n'avait pas envie de quitter ce qu'elle considérait comme une sorte de « chez elle ». Contrairement aux autres, cet homme ne la répugnait pas. Elle n'avait pas cette nausée quand il la touchait.

- Vous êtes encore là, chuchota t-elle.

- On se débarrasse pas de moi, si facilement, vous savez.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous êtes ma compagne, lui répondit-il. Je ne partirais pas sans vous. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour que vous vous décidiez à me suivre...

- Comment pouvez être si sûr que...

- Parce que je suis le Docteur ! Et vous, ma Rose Tyler ! C'est comme ça et pas autrement !

Louve pouffa légèrement. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle se comprenait. Elle n'avait qu'une envie en sa présence, c'était celle de sourire et de rire. Rose n'avait pas du s'ennuyer avec lui. Soudain, elle tressaillit, en se tournant vers la fenêtre, quand les cloches de l'église retentir. Brusquement, elle s'écarta du Docteur en prenant conscience que c'était déjà l'aurore. Puis, elle se leva sous son regard d'incompréhension. Le conte de fée venait de prendre fin...

- Vous devez partir Monsieur, expliqua t-elle.

- Mais...

Elle lui attrapa le bras et le tira pour qu'il se lève. Madame avait instauré certaines règles. L'une d'elle était, notamment, que les clients, sans exceptions, devaient être tous partis à l'aube. Elle ne tolérait aucun écart. Si on ne respectait pas ses règles ou ses ordres, la punition pouvait être très sévère.

Le Docteur perçut sa panique et décida de ne pas protester. S'il voulait regagner totalement la confiance de la jeune femme, il devait faire ce qu'elle lui demandait. Il se glissa hors du lit. Rose se précipita pour aller chercher son manteau brun et le déposa entre ses bras avant de le tirer vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir.

- Vous pouvez y aller. Robert n'est pas dans les parages...

Le gallifréen plongea dans son regard. Il était profond, intense, déconcertant. Louve se rendit compte tout à coup que c'était pas n'importe lequel regard. Un homme ne regarderait jamais une femme de cette manière là, si elle n'était pas spéciale pour lui. Surtout une femme comme elle... C'était le regard d'un homme amoureux.

- Venez avec moi, la supplia t-il. Je vous emmènerais loin d'ici...

- Je ne peux pas, lui répondit-elle d'une voix sombre.

- Pourquoi ? Rien ne vous retient ici...

- Rien qui me retient ! Qu'en savez-vous ? J'ai été peut-être votre compagne, il y a un temps ! Croyez-vous vraiment que je vais vous suivre parce que vous savez qui je suis ? Comment puis-je être sûre que vous me disiez la vérité ?

Le Docteur baissa la tête devant les reproches de la jeune femme. Ne voulait-elle pas comprendre qu'il voulait la protéger ? Lui faire quitter cet enfer ? Louve s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir été dure avec lui. Il ne méritait pas cette agressivité de sa part après toute la gentillesse dont il avait fait preuve envers elle. Elle lui prit les mains et lui pressa les doigts.

- Je vous en prie, laissez-moi du temps. Je veux savoir la personne que j'étais. Vous êtes sans doute le seul qui puisse répondre aux questions que je me pose, mais je veux vous connaître avant tout. Vous m'aviez dit tout à l'heure que vous attendrez le temps qu'il faudra... Ne précipitez pas les choses... S'il vous plaît...

Le gallifréen soupira. Elle se raccrochait désespérément à la seule vie qu'elle connaissait car c'est tout ce qu'elle avait. Il décida à contrecœur d'accéder à la requête de la jeune femme, alors qu'il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, c'est de voir à nouveau la silhouette de la jeune femme arpenter le Tardis. Il savait que c'était une erreur, qu'il ne devait surtout pas l'écouter. Cependant, qu'allait-elle penser de lui, s'il la forçait à le suivre au Tardis ? Il ne vaudrait pas mieux que les autres hommes alors. De plus, cela ne ferait que la brusquer et la pousser dans ses retranchements. Et ce n'est sûrement pas de cette façon là que Rose retrouverait plus vite la mémoire si Louve ne se sentait en confiance avec lui. Gagner sa confiance lui était primordiale. Parce que ce combat là serait tout autant difficile que celui ou Louve accepte qu'elle soit véritablement la jeune femme, Rose, sa compagne. Il attendrait et devrait prendre son mal en patience en jouant le jeu de la Maison close. Chose qu'il apprécierait peu. Il reviendra chaque soir et gardera Rose jusqu'à l'aube avec lui. De cette manière, cela permettrait à la jeune femme de le connaître, et surtout qu'aucun autre homme ne puisse la toucher à nouveau.

Il ancra à nouveau son regard dans celui de la jeune femme avant de lui répondre.

- Très bien. Je reviendrais ce soir, ainsi que tous les autres qui suivront. Je serais là. Je le ferais jusqu'à ce que vous me fassiez confiance et que vous vous décidiez à me suivre. Mais soyez certaine d'une chose, je ne vous laisserais plus filer entre mes doigts. Parce que je vous veux, vous, Rose Tyler, dans ma vie.

Sur cette affirmation, le Docteur déposa un baiser sur le front de Louve. Il lui offrit un dernier sourire plein de tendresse et de promesse puis se dirigea vers l'escalier. Quelque peu interdite face à ses propos, elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Une sensation de manque commença aussitôt à la tirailler. Quand, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas le suivre comme ça, les yeux fermés, cela lui avait semblé la meilleure chose à faire. Mais elle n'en était plus aussi certaine. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de donner sa confiance aveuglement, c'était une question de survie. Tout était une question de survie pour Louve depuis plusieurs mois. Vivre dans cette maison et faire toutes ces « choses » en était un moyen. Et parce qu'elle avait aussi une dette...

Peut-être qu'elle venait de louper sa chance. Et que l'homme malgré sa promesse de revenir, ne la tiendrait pas... Mais, il le lui avait dit avec une telle sincérité qu'elle ne pouvait que le croire. Elle voulait y croire. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle était liée à cet homme par quelque chose de très fort. Et elle n'avait plus qu'une hâte, c'est de le revoir et qu'il la serre à nouveau dans ses bras...

* * *

L'imposante présence de Madame surgit de l'obscurité du couloir, alors que Louve se dirigeait vers la chambre qu'elle partageait avec les autres filles. Elle venait d'assister à la scène. Et ce qu'elle en avait entraperçu ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Hier soir, un pressentiment s'était insinué en elle, et dont elle n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire, que le mystérieux homme n'était pas n'importe qui. Et qu'il serait tôt ou tard une source de problème.

La tenancière s'était inquiétée de ne pas voir Louve revenir de son tête à tête avec l'homme. Les hommes restaient rarement toute la nuit. La plupart étant mariés, ils rentraient bien sagement chez eux pour dormir d'un sommeil de plomb dans les bras de leurs femmes, avant d'aller se repentir à l'église de leurs « écarts ». Elle avait décidé d'aller voir ce qui se passait entre sa petite et le mystérieux homme, mais au même moment une bagarre avait éclaté au café, à laquelle elle avait dû mettre fin avant de constater les dégâts. Puis, Monsieur le Maire lui avait attiré toute son attention. Ce qui fait qu'elle n'avait pas vu la petite de toute la nuit mettre le pied dans le salon alors que certains clients l'a réclamaient. Néanmoins Lili et Lottie s'étaient occupées de les distraire et de leurs faire oublier son absence.

Madame était en sortie avec ses filles, et venait tout juste d'avoir mis fin à sa conversation avec l'anglais, Georges McDonald, lorsqu'elles avaient aperçu la petite. Celle-ci errait dans rue et semblait être à la recherche de quelque chose. Elle paraissait bien faible, titubait comme si elle était ivre et devait s'arrêter tous les dix pas pour reprendre son souffle. Lili, la première en tête, s'était prise de pitié et lui avait demandé de faire un geste quand d'un coup la petite s'était effondrée au sol. Les filles s'étaient toutes précipitées pour lui porter secours et s'étaient rendues compte qu'elle était souffrante. Madame devant leurs supplications avait permis de ramener la petite à la maison pour lui prodiguer des soins.

Durant une semaine, tout le monde s'était relayé à son chevet. Le médecin avait été bien pessimiste sur son sort. La fièvre ne descendait toujours pas et la faisait délirer. Elle ne cessait de répéter des paroles sans queue ni tête sur un docteur et un méchant loup. Et puis du jour au lendemain, le mal mystérieux qui semblait la ronger s'était miraculeusement envolé. Cependant, il avait fallu encore quelques jours pour que la petite reprenne conscience. A son réveil, elle avait été prise de panique et il avait fallu se mettre à plusieurs pour la retenir et la calmer. A l'étonnement général, elle ne savait pas où elle était mais surtout qui elle était.

Les jours passaient et Louve, c'est ainsi que les filles avaient décidé de l'appeler, ne se rappelait toujours de rien. Et Madame avait pris cela comme un signe du destin. Le fait que Louve ne retrouve pas la mémoire était une bonne chose, très bonne même. Cela permettait à la tenancière de la garder sous son pouvoir, et elle en avait tiré qu'une seule conclusion, la petite lui appartenait dorénavant.

Madame, alors, avait décidé de garder la petite et de la faire travailler pour son commerce. Après tout, elle était jolie et avait une certaine saveur d'ailleurs. Mais principalement cette fraîcheur de la jeunesse dont les hommes raffolaient. Et puis, la tenancière était à ce moment là, à la recherche d'une autre fille pour l'étage.

Toutefois même au bout de ces six mois, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à percer le mystère qui entourait la petite. Elle était renfermée, rêveuse, toujours le nez à la fenêtre, presque effacée. Elle ne créait jamais de problème et faisait ce qu'on lui disait sans la moindre protestations. Madame avait pourtant la drôle de sensation que ce n'était qu'une apparence qui cachait un caractère fougueux, animé d'un feu ardent qui ne demandait qu'à s'embrasser.

Cependant, l'apparition de cet homme, de ce soi disant policier, remettait tout en questions. Et s'il la connaissait ? Et s'il avait été engagé pour retrouver la petite et la récupérer ? Ou alors, était-ce un de ces policiers qui utilisait son passe-droit ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois que cela arriverait... Dans tous les cas, Madame n'était pas prête à se laisser enlever sa fille sans rien faire. Peut-être qu'elle s'inquiétait pour rien, après tout... Les hommes étaient peu fiable, on ne pouvait décidément pas leur faire confiance. Néanmoins, s'il revenait ce soir, elle attendra de voir ou cela irait. Malgré tout, elle allait devoir rappeler à Louve la première règle de cette maison en mesure de précaution. Sinon, Madame devra y mettre en terme et faire disparaître cet homme par tous les moyens.

* * *

Louve entrebâilla la porte de la chambre. La pièce était bien silencieuse. Jusqu'à midi, la mâtinée était consacrée au repos des braves comme aimait bien le qualifier Gigi. Elles dormaient toutes à une exception, Lili qui lui faisait signe de la rejoindre dans son lit. C'était une vie collective. Elles partageaient tout, la chambre, les lits, les repas, les toilettes. L'intimité était une chose que la maison ne connaissait pas. Il était difficile de s'isoler pour Louve parfois. Mais, les filles étaient devenue comme une sorte de famille pour elle. Elles étaient sœurs. Elle s'assit en tailleur face à Lili et s'observèrent durant quelques minutes silencieuses.

- Tu vas me raconter, ou faut-il que je te fasse cracher le morceau...

Lili avait haussé le ton sans s'en rendre compte, ce qui réveilla aussitôt les autres. Lottie la première en tête, qui s'occupa de secouer tout le reste de la troupe, qui grognait de faire moins de bruit, en la prévenant que Louve était revenue de sa « nuit ». La jeune femme blonde savait ce qu'il l'attendait. Et aujourd'hui, pas question d'y couper. Elle se retrouva entourée des quatre femmes qui la scrutaient dans tous les sens. Louve se sentit rougir. Elle n'aimait pas être détaillée de cette façon là.

- Allez ne fais pas ta cachottière, se lança Cuicui. On sait toutes que tu as passée la nuit avec un homme. Un policier, c'est ça ? Raconte !

Louve soupira, c'est bien ce qu'elle craignait. Un interrogatoire. Leur curiosité avait été piquée à vif en ne la voyant pas dans le salon de toute la nuit. Et puis les filles adoraient se raconter tout un tas d'anecdotes sur les hommes. Cela donnait la plupart du temps de bonnes crises de fou rires, de hurlements et de cris.

- Il ne s'est rien passé.

Des cris d'indignations s'élevèrent dans la chambre.

- Il n'a rien tenté ! Fit Gigi. Il n'est pas normal, ton homme.

- Il n'est pas venu que pour la causette quand même ! S'écria Lottie.

- A moins qu'il ne soit pas très dégourdit, surenchérit Cuicui.

- Ne parlez pas de lui comme ça ! Protesta Louve. Vous ne le connaissez pas !

La jeune femme blonde poussa bruyamment un soupir en voyant des yeux se lever au ciel et des petits sourires en coin s'échanger.

- Oh ! C'est qu'elle le défend son gentleman !

- Peut-être que notre petite Louve l'a trouvé tout compte fait son preux chevalier...

Liliane qui n'avait fait aucun commentaire jusque là, aperçut Louve se crisper. Celle-ci agrippa de sa main le seul objet à travers sa blouse qu'elle détenait de son passé. Elle y tenait plus que tout. Durant sa convalescence, elle s'y était cramponnée comme si c'était la seule chose qui la reliait à la vie.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ton gentleman ? Demanda Lili.

- Il me connaît, dit-elle de but en blanc. Il sait qui je suis.

Les regards échangés, cette fois-ci, fut des regards de stupeur accompagnés de quelques hoquets de surprise. Louve décida de leur dire la vérité. Les filles l'avaient accueilli et prise sous leurs ailes. Elle leurs faisait confiance. Aucune d'elle n'irait répéter ses confidences à Madame. Et on ne cachait rien à la famille.

- Je m'appellerais Rose. Rose Marion Tyler. Et je voyageais avec lui. Il dit qu'il me croyait perdue...

- Rose, c'est tout mignon !

- Tais-toi Cuicui ! Laisse la parler ! Tonna Lili exaspérée, avant de s'adoucir en posant son regard sur sa protégée. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit d'autre ? Pourquoi, il ne t'a pas emmené avec lui, alors ?

- Je...

Lili lui prit les mains pour la soutenir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Louve ferma les yeux. Elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle n'arrivait plus à contenir ses larmes.

- Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir ! Rose, cela me dit rien ! Je ne sais pas qui je suis ! Je ne sais pas qui il est pour moi ! Je sais pas ! Je ne me rappelle de rien ! Je...

Lili la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer. Et les autres filles aussi. Elles partageaient sa souffrance. Elles savaient ce que traversait Louve était difficile et parfois pénible. Elles restèrent un long moment comme ça, soutenant leur sœur de cœur, avant de se détacher l'une de l'autre. Lili sourit chaleureusement à Louve en encadrant son visage de ses mains.

- Il va revenir ton gentleman, hein ? Il va t'aider à te souvenir, et tu partiras avec lui.

- Mais...

- Non, Louve, la coupa Lili. Rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai dit hier soir. Ici, tu n'es pas à ta place. Alors ne laisse pas filer ta chance...

* * *

Le Docteur referma les portes du Tardis précipitamment derrière lui. Il s'empressa de rejoindre la console. D'une nervosité mélangée à une certaine euphorie, il lança le vaisseau. L'intérieur de la colonne se mit à osciller. Le Tardis se mit à tanguer et le gallifréen s'accrocha au rebord du panneau de commande pour maintenir un équilibre précaire. Le regard rivé sur l'écran, il priait que tout se passe bien. Il n'était pas question pour lui de se retrouver autre part que sur Terre au dix-neuvième siècle. Il faisait un saut dans le temps. Il n'avait pas la patience nécessaire d'attendre que la journée se passe pour rejoindre Rose. Plus vite, il regagnera sa confiance, plus vite, il pourra la ramener avec lui dans le Tardis où elle sera en sécurité. Cela ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde d'avoir dû la laissé là-bas. Tout et n'importe quoi pouvait lui arriver dans la journée. Le vaisseau retrouva enfin sa stabilité et l'oscillation de la colonne s'arrêta. Il était arrivé.

Le gallifréen se précipita vers la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir. Cependant quelque chose la bloquait. Il poussa un long soupir, s'adossa contre celle-ci en croisant les bras. Le Tardis n'avait pas l'attention de le laisser sortir. Il jura entre ses dents silencieusement pour éviter de vexer le vaisseau. Il la savait un tantinet susceptible et rancunière. Et ce n'était en aucun cas le moment de se la mettre à dos. Le Docteur sentait que le Tardis s'inquiétait énormément pour lui ces derniers temps.

- Laisse-moi sortir ! Fit-il en tentant de garder son calme. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer !

Le Tardis fit vaciller ses lumières pour montrer son mécontentement qu'il ose lui parler de cette manière là. Le Docteur ferma les yeux en prenant en grande respiration. Elle ne le laisserait pas sortir avant de savoir ce qui se passait. Têtue comme une mule décidément. Comme Rose. Avec un sourire, il pensa que la jeune femme avait fait bien plus que de laisser son empreinte dans le vaisseau, dû notamment à ce lien qu'elles avaient partagé toutes les deux. Mais aussi parce que le Tardis s'était attachée à Rose, beaucoup plus que ses anciens passagers. Elle avait énormément souffert de sa disparition. Elle n'avait pas été tout à fait d'accord avec lui, lorsqu'il avait proposé à Martha de l'accompagner. Elle avait pris cela comme un affront de sa part, qu'il bafouait la mémoire de Rose. Et elle avait vivement fait ressentir à Martha qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. La jeune femme avait bien souvent pestée contre le vaisseau. Passer après Rose, et de vivre avec en quelque sorte avec son fantôme avait été difficile, le Tardis ne lui avait pas facilité les choses...

Le gallifréen entendit un grondement d'impatience retentir. Il soupira à nouveau en ouvrant les yeux. Le vaisseau était dans le noir maintenant ! Le Docteur grogna.

- Ce que tu peut-être... S'exclama t-il. Peut-être... Ah ! Pourquoi, tu n'utilises pas notre lien pour savoir ! Par Rassillon ! Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ? Ne me dit surtout pas qu'aujourd'hui, tu respecte mon intimité ! Tu ne l'as jamais fait !

Un grondement plus fort résonna dans le vaisseau toujours plongé dans le noir, ce qui fit taire aussitôt le Docteur. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il ne comprenait décidément pas ce qui se passait. Encore moins le Tardis. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Surtout, en ce moment. Il n'avait le temps de se disputer avec elle. Il avait une autre priorité, Rose.

Soudain, il se tapa le front de sa paume. Il venait de comprendre le comportement de son Tardis. Et cela avait un lien avec Rose. Elle savait ce qui se passait et s'inquiétait pour lui parce qu'elle croyait qu'il délirait. Elle avait bien lu en lui qu'il venait de retrouver Rose. Sauf que pour elle, cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Pour elle, la jeune femme était toujours censée être piégée dans le monde de Pete.

- Je sais... Cela a l'air complètement invraisemblable. Mais, c'est la vérité. Rose est bien de retour dans notre univers... Moi-même, j'ai encore du mal à le croire.

Comme si le Tardis commençait à accepter cette possibilité, la colonne de la console s'illumina. Le Docteur se rapprocha du centre de commande et laissa courir ses doigts dessus. Il releva la tête avec un air triste.

- Pourquoi, elle n'est pas ici, alors ? Parce qu'elle amnésique. Elle ne sait plus qui elle est. Tout comme, elle ne se rappelle plus de nous. J'ai essayé de la ramener, mais elle se raccroche à ce qu'elle connaît. Il va falloir nous armer de beaucoup de patience pour que nous retrouvions notre Rose.

Au lieu d'un grondement, cette fois-ci, le Docteur entendit une sorte de plainte.

- Tu doutes de moi ? Hein ? Recherche sa présence... Utilise ce lien qui vous unis. Car au fond de toi, tu as déjà perçu sa présence. Mais tu l'as ignoré parce que Rose ne pouvait pas être de retour... Sauf que l'impossible n'a jamais existé pour Rose Tyler, l'aventurière.

Les lumières du vaisseau se rallumèrent. Sur l'écran de contrôle se mit à défiler à une vitesse folle d'étranges symboles, alors que la colonne se remit à osciller, lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement. Le Docteur pencha la tête sur un côté, en enfonçant les mains dans les poches. Il lui fallait attendre le verdict du Tardis. Elle devait vérifier d'elle-même. Il n'eut pas à patienter bien longtemps. Les portes du Tardis s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes. Le gallifréen sourit et s'y précipita. Avant de sortir, une légère brise l'enveloppa. Il se retourna vers la console.

- Je vais la ramener, promit-il au vaisseau.

Et le gallifréen disparut. Alors que les portes se refermaient seules, une lumière dorée s'échappa de la console et se mit à tourbillonner autour de la colonne avant de se matérialiser en une petite fille, habillée d'une robe bleue et de souliers vernis. Ses cheveux blonds de la couleur des champs de blés étaient tressés en une natte et ses yeux de la couleur d'un saphir, pailleté de points dorées, brillaient d'une lueur vive. Un sourire illuminant son visage, elle se mit à chanter.

_"Méchant Loup ! _

_Où est tu ? Ton ange a besoin de toi ! _

_Méchant Loup ! _

_L'ange doit retrouver ses ailes._

_Méchant Loup ! _

_Égaré et perdu, tu es de retour !_

_Méchant Loup ! _

_Ton ange déchu te redonnera tes souvenirs ! _

_Méchant Loup ! _

_Les ailes à nouveau déployées, l'ange retrouvera son pendant. _

_Méchant Loup ! "_

La fillette rit aux éclats.

- Il était temps... Gardienne du dernier Seigneur du Temps, ton retour était attendu...

Elle se mit à danser autour de la console recommençant à chanter, alors qu'elle se dématérialisait en de milliard de particules ambrés.

- _Méchant Loup ! Ou est tu ? ..._


	6. Chapter 5

_Updated le 06/08/11_

Merci de tout mon coeur à Mordax6, Sunny angel, Cap'tain Rily (Foutue Rily !^^), My-Doctor-Who et Coralie91 !

Chapitre 5 ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Madame, assise sur un des fauteuils qui garnissaient le salon, attendait nerveusement l'arrivée de ses filles, un verre de vin à la main. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions depuis ce matin notamment sur cet homme qui lui avait réclamé Louve. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose en lui la dérangeait profondément. Elle sursauta en entendant les joyeux bavardages et éclats de rire de ses filles. Elles s'étaient isolées dans leur chambre durant toute la journée. Madame ne savait pas ce qui se tramait et elle n'aimait pas du tout cela. Mais cela avait un lien avec le mystérieux soupirant de Louve. Cela signifiait le calme avant la tempête. Quelque chose était en train de lui échapper et elle détestait perdre le contrôle de la situation.

- Bonsoir Madame ! Dirent-elles en chœur.

Elle leurs répondit par un vague signe de la main. Elle finit de boire son verre d'une traite. Lili et Lottie s'installèrent autour de Louve telle une garde rapprochée, pendant que Gigi et Cuicui allaient rejoindre le café. Madame fronça des sourcils. Un silence quasi religieux régnait désormais dans le salon. Qu'est-ce qu'elles mijotaient ? Elle reporta son attention sur la petite. Ce soir, elle paressait rayonner, ses yeux pétillaient, et son sourire se faisait plus éclatant. Madame ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. L'idée de revoir son soupirant avait l'air de l'émoustiller. Louve lui cachait quelque chose sur lui. Cependant, Madame était persuadée qu'elle aurait le dernier mot de cette histoire. Elle n'était en aucun cas prête à perdre la petite.

Un bruissement de vêtement la sortit de ses pensées. L'homme venait d'arriver. Il tendit la main à Louve qui hésita à la prendre. Elle jeta un regard d'interrogation à Madame. Celle-ci acquiesça de la tête. La jeune femme se leva et suivit l'homme qui la tirait doucement vers le couloir. Les deux autres filles ne les lâchèrent pas du regard avant de les voir disparaître. Elles se lancèrent des regards complices et admiratifs, tout en gloussant, avant de se mettre à chuchoter entre elles.

- Cessez de vous comporter comme des gamines ! Leurs ordonna Madame exaspérée.

* * *

Le Docteur referma la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il se sentait tellement impuissant. Il aurait imaginé toutes sortes de retrouvailles avec Rose sauf celle-ci. Et il la trouvait particulièrement cruelle. Il avait retrouvé Rose certes, mais amnésique. Louve n'était qu'une partie de Rose. Les événements avaient façonné la jeune femme qu'il avait en face de lui, en ce moment. Il se passa une main sur la nuque prit soudainement de panique. Et si, elle ne retrouvait jamais la mémoire ? Non... Non... Non. Il n'était qu'un idiot pour penser à une telle chose. Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer à baisser les bras. Rose, sa Rose devait être quelque part en Louve. En sommeil.

Louve se retourna vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres qui lui réchauffa ses cœurs.

- Vous avez tenu votre promesse... Vous êtes revenu.

Le gallifréen se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire. Il se redressa de la porte et enleva son manteau qu'il jeta sur le dos d'une chaise. Il attrapa la main de Louve et la fit asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit. Il passa une main à l'intérieur de sa veste et en ressortit un papier. Il le déplia avec beaucoup de soin et le tendit à la jeune femme.

- C'est une photo de nous deux, fit le Docteur en butant un peu sur les mots.

Louve approcha la photo de son visage et l'observa avec minutie. Elle était froissée, usée, mais pas déchirée. Elle représentait une jeune femme blonde avec le Docteur. Louve ne se reconnut pas au premier coup d'œil. C'était une inconnue, différents vêtements, différente coiffure, et pourtant c'était elle trait pour trait. La Rose de la photo avait attrapé le gallifréen par la taille. Il semblait surprit mais, il avait ce regard tendre, chaud et admiratif sur elle. Rose portait sur lui, le même regard. Elle semblait sourire et rire en permanence en la présence du Docteur.

Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux sur la photo, bien insouciant du lendemain. L'image montrait toute l'intensité de ce qu'il les reliait. Quelque chose de puissant et de profond. Louve se demanda alors, s'il y avait autre chose entre eux qu'une simple amitié. Mais aussi étrange qu'il soit, elle ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer mais la réponse s'imposa à elle. Non, il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. Même s'il avait eu des sentiments beaucoup plus profond et qu'ils partageaient les mêmes, il semblait à Louve que l'homme n'aurait rien tenté.

- Vous m'avez l'air très proches.

Le gallifréen nota l'utilisation du vous à sa grande peine. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir admettre qu'elle était Rose.

- C'est le cas, lui répondit-il.

Louve se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle ferma les yeux en posant son front sur la vitre froide. Elle tenta de retrouver une quelconque sensation, la moindre bribe de souvenir. Mais rien ne lui venait. Sa mémoire restait désespérément vide. Au bout de tout ce temps, elle était toujours aussi égarée. Elle était épuisée de ce combat qu'elle devait mener chaque jour. Elle cherchait sans cesse. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Le Docteur l'observait sans un mot. Il freina sa tentation de la prendre dans ses bras. Il avait ce besoin de la sentir prés de lui, de la serrer contre lui. Et de la garder ainsi pour toujours. Il voulait tellement lui murmurer à l'oreille que tout irait bien, et bien d'autres choses. Comme ces quelques mots qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui dire...

Louve ouvrit les yeux et regarda à nouveau la photo. C'était bien elle, sans aucun doute. Le Docteur lui disait la vérité. Ils se connaissaient. Elle avait envie de savoir ce que Rose, enfin elle, avait vécue avec lui, de tout savoir. Mais, elle appréhendait. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire, qu'il lui décrive une jeune femme, qui ne lui plaise pas. De savoir en fait, qui elle était vraiment. Sauf que Lili lui avait dit qu'ici, ce n'était pas sa place. Et si, sa place était aux côtés de cet homme ? Elle toucha du bout des doigts l'image comme si elle pouvait sentir ce que la Rose ressentait à ce moment là. Un espoir aussi infime qu'elle pourrait avoir une sorte de flash. Mais rien n'arriva.

Désespérément vide de tous sens, d'émotions et de sentiments. Louve agrippa ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux dans sa vie. Un objet qui n'avait pas de grande valeur en soit, mais qui représentait tout ce qu'elle était à ses yeux. Elle portait autour de son cou une clef. Une petite clef. Elle en avait passée du temps à étudier sous toutes ses facettes, cette clef, qui était le seul objet qu'elle détenait de son passé. Louve était pareil, une clef sans serrure. Elle ne servait à rien.

Elle se retourna vers le Docteur qui la scrutait de ses grands yeux noisettes silencieusement. Il y avait tellement de tristesse et de douleur dans son regard. Elle le sentait si seul. Il avait l'air d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Une personne pour lui tenir compagnie, l'aider, le soutenir. N'avait-il donc personne dans sa vie pour jouer ce rôle ? Rose, l'avait-elle tenu, ce rôle comme compagne ? Que représentait, finalement, vraiment la jeune femme pour l'homme ?

Louve se rapprocha du gallifréen et lui rendit la photo. Il la remercia d'un sourire. Elle vit ses yeux s'éclairer d'une lueur, alors qu'il regardait à son tour le cliché. Se rappelait-il à quel moment, la photo avait été prise ? Les sourires et les éclats de rires qu'ils avaient partagé alors ? Louve enviait presque Rose de le rendre un peu moins triste. Elle secoua la tête, honteuse de ce comportement. Elle s'en voulait de penser une telle chose. Elle était Rose, sa compagne d'une façon ou d'une autre. Sinon, il ne serait pas là.

Le gallifréen replia la photo minutieusement et la rangea dans sa veste.

- Par quoi voulez-vous que je commence ? Demanda t-il.

- Comment m'avez-vous retrouvée ? Vous m'aviez dit que j'étais sensée être perdue.

- Je suis venu ici pour rendre visite à un de mes amis qui habite cette ville. Notre rencontre dans la rue, la veille, est ce qui s'apparenterait à un hasard. Comprenez-moi, Rose, vous n'étiez sensée jamais revenir, de là où vous étiez... Je ne pouvais pas savoir que vous vous trouviez ici. Sinon, croyez-moi que je ne vous...

Le reste de sa phrase resta bloqué au fond de sa gorge. Louve perçut son désarroi et posa sa main sur son bras pour tenter de l'apaiser. Elle décida de laisser sa question de côté pour le moment. Elle savait qu'elle comprendrait plus tard, pourquoi elle semblait être perdue pour lui.

- Qui êtes-vous réellement ? D'où venez-vous ?

- C'est compliqué, bredouilla t-il en fuyant son regard. Je ne voudrais pas vous effrayer.

- Pourquoi aurais-je peur de vous ?

Il la regarda dans les yeux à la recherche de quelque chose sans vraiment savoir laquelle. Il hésita un moment avant de se lancer. Il lui saisit les deux mains doucement et les posa sur son torse, à l'emplacement de ses deux cœurs. Elle le regarda circonspecte. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce geste.

- Vous sentez ? Demanda t-il.

- Oui, c'est votre cœur.

- Rose, écoutez bien. Fermez les yeux.

Louve obéit. Elle sentait quelque chose sous ses doigts. Des battements qui se mêlaient avec une parfaite harmonie à sa mélodie. Ces mêmes battements irréguliers qui trahissaient une certaine émotion. Elle se rapprocha du gallifréen, qui eut un mouvement de recul à cette proximité, pour mieux écouter. Cependant, elle ne le remarqua pas et posa sa joue contre son torse. Il y avait quelque chose de diffèrent. Elle pouvait le sentir maintenant. Il y avait comme une résonance, un écho. Un battement en cachait un autre. Elle releva la tête surprise.

- Je possède deux cœurs, lui expliqua t-il. Parce que je ne suis pas humain.

Louve éprouva le besoin de le toucher. Sa main, son bras, son ventre, ses cheveux, sa joue. S'il n'était pas humain comme il le prétendait, pourquoi en avait-il l'apparence ? Le gallifréen se laissa faire. Il se laissa examiner, presque avec amusement.

- Je suis un Seigneur du Temps, annonça t-il. Je viens d'un autre monde, d'une planète qui s'appelait Gallifrey.

Un Seigneur du Temps, c'était bien présomptueux, selon Louve. Un titre qui n'avait aucune signification pour elle et qui donnait un air trop solennel pour un homme tel que lui, et qui lui semblait surtout bien lourd à porter.

- Est-ce que je suis comme vous ? Demanda t-elle hésitante.

- Non, vous êtes humaine. Cependant, vous n'êtes pas de cette époque...

- Je ne comprends pas...

Le gallifréen se leva et l'attira vers la fenêtre avec lui.

- Je suis un voyageur du temps. Vous voyez ces étoiles ? Je vous faisais découvrir leurs mystères, leurs passés, leurs futurs. Vous partagiez ma vie en tant que compagne. Et puis, il y a eu cette bataille et...

La voix du gallifréen se brisa et le cœur de Louve se serra douloureusement. Il n'était pas humain et alors ? Elle, ce qu'elle voyait c'était un homme qui avait mal, qui était gentil avec elle et qui la traitait avec respect. Peu importe qu'il lui dise des choses farfelues, elle le croyait. Voyager dans les étoiles, aussi étrange qu'il soit, lui paressait comme un rêve qu'elle pouvait toucher du bout des doigts.

Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'homme et se blottit contre lui. Plus par envie de le réconforter que d'être contre lui. Le Docteur fut surprit, puis sourit. Rose avait toujours été comme cela, si généreuse, si sensible. Elle avait toujours su si bien le consoler. Elle avait toujours su, aussi, être là quand il en avait besoin ou s'effacer quand il voulait être seul. C'était tellement elle, tout ça.

- Rose, partez avec moi... Maintenant...

Louve se figea contre le gallifréen. Les paroles du Docteur ressemblaient plus à un cri du cœur. Quelque chose en la jeune femme lui hurla de le suivre au moment même où leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Un instinct si puissant qui la prit totalement au dépourvu que pendant quelques secondes, elle faillit l'écouter. Non, pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt. Et puis, elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle était redevable à Madame.

- Je ne peux pas... Souffla t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda t-il.

- Je... Je... J'ai une dette envers Madame. Elle m'a sauvé la vie et m'a accueilli. Je travaille pour elle pour la rembourser.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Si ce n'est que cela, laissez-moi régler ce détail insignifiant.

- Vous feriez cela ? S'exprima t-elle surprise.

- Et bien plus Rose... Et malgré cela, je ne pourrais vous rendre tout ce que vous m'avez apporté et donné dans ma vie. Jamais, une personne avait fait tant pour moi... Je vous promets que...

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire cela, Monsieur, le coupa t-elle. Parce que ce n'est pas à vous de régler ma dette.

Le Docteur ferma les yeux. Il avait décidément trop déteint sur elle. Elle était comme lui, trop bornée, trop fière pour demander de l'aide, de dire à la personne que vous aimez que vous avez besoin d'elle. S'il avait cessé de fuir Rose, peut-être que tout se serait passé différemment ? Si... Comment un simple et ridicule mot pouvait tellement exprimer ? Tellement hypothétique. Tellement injuste.

Louve se détacha du gallifréen et lui saisit la main. Il la suivit docilement jusqu'au lit. Elle y grimpa et s'adossa contre sa tête. Elle lui sourit et sans qu'il ne demande la moindre explication, il s'assit en tailleur face à elle. Il était temps pour elle, de faire le pas.

- Racontez-moi, fit-elle.

- De quoi ?

- Contez-moi votre histoire avec Rose. Notre histoire, se reprit-elle.

- Tout ?

- Dans le moindre détail, j'entends.

- C'est une très longue histoire, Rose. La nuit ne sera pas assez longue...

- Hé bien, cela nous donnera une raison de plus pour que nous nous retrouvions le soir...

Le Docteur sourit. L'un des plus beau sourires qu'il lui avait offert jusque là. Il tâta ses poches à la recherche de quelque chose, puis il reprit la photo qu'il venait de sortir tout à l'heure. Il prit une grande inspiration et d'une voix emplit d'une certaine nostalgie, il commença son récit...


	7. Chapter 6

_Updated le 07/08/11_

Et voici le chapitre 6 !

Je voudrais remercier en particulier Mordax6, Sunny angel, Cap'tain Rily et My-Doctor-Who pour me laisser des reviews que je lis toujours avec grand plaisir ! Alors merci de tout mon coeur !

Bon, voilà, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter un bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Le Docteur raconta à Louve l'histoire d'une jeune terrienne Rose Tyler, qui de ses dix-neuf printemps travaille comme vendeuse dans un grand magasin. Elle y rencontre dans les sous-sols, un homme étrange qui la sauve de mannequins en plastique. Cet homme, c'est lui le Docteur. Les circonstances font qu'ils se trouvent sans cesse sur le chemin de l'autre. Elle lui sauve la vie. La Terre, aussi, par la même occasion. Rose Tyler ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. Par ce geste, elle lui prouve ainsi toute sa valeur et il lui propose alors de l'accompagner dans ses voyages. C'est ainsi que Rose Tyler devint la compagne du Docteur.

Le gallifréen lui conta à partir de là, la vie de Rose à bord du Tardis, extraordinaire mais pas moins mouvementée, et de toutes leurs aventures qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble. Il lui parla de tout, sans toute fois s'appesantir sur quelques moments ambigus qui les mettaient en jeu elle et lui. Louve était avide de tout savoir, de tout connaître sur Rose. Il lui parla donc de Jackie, sa mère, Mickey et aussi du capitaine Jack Harkness. Des extraterrestres, ce qui la fit beaucoup rire. Il accompagnait son récit d'anecdotes et de traits d'humour.

Louve était enthousiaste pour sa part. Enfin, pas réellement enthousiaste de la situation dans son ensemble. Mais enchantée où durant ses nombreuses heures, elle se plongeait avec le Docteur dans le passé de Rose. Son passé. Leur passé en commun. La jeune femme aimait énormément écouter le gallifréen lui conter leurs aventures. Elle voyait bien, qu'il était soulagé de lui parler de « sa » Rose, de partager ça avec elle. Il avait dans ses yeux une lueur qui se mettait à flamboyer dès qu'il parlait d'elle. Louve avait, alors, un peu mieux comprit ce qui les unissaient, elle, Rose et le Docteur. Ils avaient eu des gestes envers l'un et l'autre qui trahissaient leurs sentiments. Malgré tout, elle avait la sensation qu'il cachait volontairement des choses sur Rose et lui.

La jeune femme, avec toute la profusion de détails que le Docteur lui donnait, n'avait aucun mal à imaginer la vie de Rose à ses côtés. C'était une vie trépidante, d'aventures, de rencontres, où surtout le Docteur en était le centre. Autant, elle voulait savoir qui elle était et de ce qu'était sa vie, autant, elle voulait en apprendre toujours plus sur le gallifréen. Mais, il restait désespérément secret sur sa vie. Celle avant Rose. Louve se demanda alors quels secrets, quelles souffrances pouvait-il bien cacher en lui. Pourquoi semblait-il aussi porter sur ses épaules un très lourd fardeau. Cependant, elle se contenta simplement de l'écouter.

Le récit du Docteur fut long. Ils y passèrent d'agréables nuits, ponctuées d'éclats de rires et de moments complices. Le gallifréen devait bien souvent interrompre son histoire passionnante au bout de quelques heures. Bien que Rose luttait pour rester éveillée, le sommeil gagnait le plus souvent la bataille. Il se contentait, alors, de se rapprocher d'elle, de la prendre dans ses bras et de partager ce moment avec elle, finissant à son tour par s'endormir. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas tout simplement se contenter de la regarder dormir, il avait besoin de sa présence tout contre lui. Depuis bien longtemps, il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien.

Chaque matin, à l'aube, ils se réveillaient simultanément, ce qui les amusèrent beaucoup. Ils ne parlaient pas. Ils s'observaient simplement. Les cloches de l'église finissant par leur faire quitter cet univers qui n'appartenait qu'à eux et dont le Docteur prenait un soin tout particulier à reconstruire. Alors, il se levait, remettait son long manteau puis embrassait Louve sur la joue en lui murmurant un « à ce soir ».

Et pendant que Louve attendait avec impatience le soir, où le Docteur débarquait dans le salon, son petit sourire sur les lèvres, où elle lui prenait la main, chaude et douce qu'il lui tendait et qu'il y entrelaçait leurs doigts, avant de rejoindre cette chambre qui était devenu un abri, un refuge où rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Le Docteur, lui, courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait, au Tardis, pour faire un bond dans le temps de quelques heures afin de retrouver Rose. Chaque soir, elle s'installait adossée à la tête du lit, le gallifréen face à elle. Puis, il se lançait à nouveau dans son récit.

Et un soir, à sa plus grande surprise, il lui avait offert une magnifique fleur. Une hémoralle bleue, qui selon Lili, dans le langage des fleurs signifiait persévérance. Une belle de jour sensée être éphémère, mais qui étrangement ne s'était toujours pas fanée. Elle l'avait observé, attendrie d'une telle attention, et troublée par son comportement. Lui, qui semblait être si sûr de lui, avait paru intimidé de son geste à ce moment là. Elle l'avait remercié en l'embrassant sur la joue, émue. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui offrait des fleurs. Et, elle avait cru le voir rougir, l'espace d'un bref instant.

Cependant, ce soir, Louve trouvait le gallifréen agité, mal à l'aise comme s'il s'apprêtait à raconter quelque chose de terrible et d'horrible. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à la regarder dans les yeux. Plus, il avançait dans son récit, plus il butait sur les mots. Elle le sentait surtout plus distant avec elle. Sa joie de lui raconter avait disparu. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus de cette intensité qu'elle aimait tant voir, remplacée par un regard sombre, torturé et porteur d'une certaine culpabilité. La jeune femme, ne comprenant pas au début ce changement d'attitude, commençait tout juste à saisir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à raconter. Elle allait enfin savoir la raison qui faisait qu'elle ne voyageait plus avec lui. Mais surtout, pourquoi il croyait l'avoir perdue à jamais.

Le Docteur venait de commencer à lui raconter les événements de Canary Wharf. Ils en étaient au moment où elle était revenue de l'autre monde, celui de Pete, pour l'aider à refermer le mur. Cela faisait quelques minutes que le gallifréen gardait le silence. Il eut une profonde respiration, ce qui fit soulever ses épaules. Il chassa une poussière imaginaire de son pantalon. Louve se décida à faire quelque chose. Elle se rapprocha tout doucement puis lui prit les mains pour le soutenir, lui montrer qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Ses mains étaient glacées. Elles qui d'habitude étaient si chaudes. Il avait mal et elle le sentait. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et rencontra un visage blême et triste.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé par la suite, Monsieur ?

Le gallifréen baissa la tête, et elle sentit ses doigts se resserrer davantage autour des siens.

- Nous avons ouvert la brèche, chacun de notre côté, commença t-il d'une voix basse. Les Daleks et Cybermen disparaissaient dans le vide, pendant que nous nous accrochions à ces pinces magnétiques, pour ne pas nous-même, nous faire engloutir. Et puis, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé... Le levier de votre côté s'est abaissé. Et malgré le risque encourut, vous êtes allée le réactiver. Sauf que le vide vous aspirait. Vous vous accrochiez de toutes vos forces au levier mais cela n'a pas suffit. Et... Et, je vous ai vu... Cependant Pete est revenu juste à temps. Il vous a sauvé du vide en vous emmenant dans son monde. Et la brèche s'est refermée définitivement.

Louve venait d'écouter silencieusement. Elle commençait tout juste à assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui raconter. Elle comprenait mieux cette douleur, cette plaie qui n'avait pas pu cicatriser. N'était-ce pas la plus ignoble des séparations ? Voir celle qui était devenue votre compagne, une amie et bien plus, avec qui vous partagiez la vie depuis un long moment, disparaître brutalement de votre vie ? Car quelque part, vous croyiez qu'ensemble, rien ne pouvait vous arriver et que votre histoire, elle, n'était pas prête à se terminer. C'était terrible. Affreux. Intolérable.

- Je suis désolé Rose. Je... J'au...

Le gallifréen ferma les yeux, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. Il avait la gorge nouée. C'était si douloureux. Louve le sentait trembler. Elle leva ses mains pour encadrer son visage.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous désolé ?

Il consentit à rouvrir les yeux mais ce qu'il voyait était troublé par des larmes qui menaçaient de couler d'une seconde à l'autre.

- C'est de ma faute ! Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux ! Tout est de ma faute ! J'aurais du faire quelque chose !

C'était ce mal qui le rongeait et qui le détruisait à petit feu. La culpabilité. Il avait perdu Rose par sa faute. Il avait bien vu qu'elle commençait à lâcher prise. Bien qu'elle soit téméraire, elle ne pouvait lutter contre le vide. Il aurait dû faire quelque chose. Ne serait-ce tenter quelque chose pour essayer de la sauver... Mais non, il n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait pu que rester là, à s'accrocher à sa pince et à la voir petit à petit glisser vers la brèche. La peur l'avait paralysé. Et à cause de cela, il avait perdu Rose.

Il avait été si lâche de l'envoyer dans le monde de Pete pour la mettre en sécurité avec sa mère, sans lui demander son avis. Avec quel soulagement, il l'avait vu revenir vers lui. Elle, au moins, avait eu le courage de lui dire que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait choisi de passer le reste de sa vie avec lui. Rose lui avait tant donné. Elle lui avait si souvent prouvé qu'elle était prête à mourir pour lui... Et lui qui avait si peur de la perdre, qu'on la lui arrache, il n'avait rien fait pour la retenir dans sa vie. Il avait eu une maigre consolation à sa peine. La jeune femme n'était pas morte, mais en vie dans l'autre monde avec toute sa famille autour d'elle pour la soutenir et la réconforter. Et, il avait dû se résigner difficilement à vivre sans elle.

Il était l'unique responsable. C'était à cause de lui que Rose avait disparu de sa vie. Il aurait dû faire quelque chose pour la sauver. Que s'il avait tenté de le faire, la jeune femme serait, peut-être encore, à ses côtés, la main dans la sienne à courir pour leur vie tout en riant. Surtout, elle n'aurait pas eu à vivre ces derniers mois...

- Je suis désolé Rose ! Désolé ! Fit-il d'une voix brisée. Je n'ai rien fais ! C'est de ma faute ! Je suis si désolé !

Les larmes, qu'il ne parvient plus à contenir, commencèrent à rouler doucement sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait plus faire semblant que tout allait bien. La culpabilité le rongeait depuis tant de temps. La voix tremblante du Docteur fit sursauter le cœur de Louve. Elle croisa son regard. Elle n'avait jamais vu un tel vide dans ses yeux chocolat. La gorge sèche, elle ne put répliquer, alors elle lui tendit les bras, et il s'y réfugia comme un enfant. A la vue de ses larges épaules secouées par les sanglots, elle eut le besoin irrésistible de protéger le Docteur. Cet homme à qui la vie lui avait arraché la seule personne à laquelle il tenait plus que sa propre vie. Elle l'enlaça et le serra contre elle pendant qu'il continuait de pleurer. Louve se promit de le soigner comme l'animal blessé trahi par la vie, et qui ne recherchait que le pardon.

- Je suis désolé...

Les bras de la jeune femme était là, pour lui. Il ne lui faisait que du mal alors qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Il ne savait que détruire. Et elle s'offrait à lui, une nouvelle fois. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de lui ouvrir ses bras. Ils étaient son refuge, un endroit chaud et accueillant, « son chez lui ». Une bulle où il se sentait renaître de ses peines et de ses douleurs. Il s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces. Louve se pencha pour lui murmurer quelques mots. Les seuls mots qui étaient capable d'atténuer les plaies de son âme.

- Chut... Cessez de vous sentir coupable. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. C'est ce que Rose vous dirait, si je pouvais me souvenir. Ce qui s'est passé n'est en aucun cas de votre faute...

Les cheveux de Rose frôlaient sa peau, son parfum l'enivrait. Sa présence le rassurait. Il désirait rester ainsi. Ne plus bouger pour profiter pleinement de ce moment de sérénité. Sérénité qu'il n'avait jamais retrouvé depuis la disparition de la jeune femme de sa vie. Il aurait pu faire comme le reste du temps, garder tout en lui, serrer les poings jusqu'à saigner, serrer les dents et ravaler ses larmes. Mais, il en avait assez de paraître fort, sans aucune faille, alors qu'au fond de lui, il n'était qu'un homme blessé.

La chambre était silencieuse, malgré les sanglots qu'elle entendait. Qu'il pleure si cela pouvait le soulager, qu'il pleure si cela pouvait évacuer sa culpabilité, qu'il pleure si cela pouvait effacer toutes les peines du passé. Cette fragilité de sa part, elle la garderait pour elle, dans sa mémoire sans jamais revenir dessus. S'il lui faisait assez confiance pour verser des larmes devant elle, elle se promettait de garder ce moment pour elle et de devenir la gardienne de ses secrets.

Le Docteur pleura. Un long moment. Déversant toutes les larmes qu'il retenait depuis bien trop longtemps. Louve ne cessa jamais de le garder blotti contre elle. Petit à petit, les larmes cessèrent. Il s'affaissa dans ses bras et il finit par s'endormir, vidé et épuisé par toutes ces souffrances qu'il portait en lui. Elle lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux avant de lui chuchoter quelques mots au creux de son oreille.

- Reposez-vous, mon Docteur... Tout ira bien, maintenant... Je suis là... Je vais veiller sur vous.


	8. Chapter 7

_Updated le 07/08/11 _

Chapitre 7 !

Merci à Mordax6, Sunny angel, Cap'tain Rily et My-Doctor-Who d'avoir postés des reviews !

Note : Juste un petit message pour vous dire que je ne mettrais pas de nouveaux chapitres en ligne, après le chapitre 8 pendant les vacances de Noël. Le chapitre 9 ne sera publié que le 10 janvier 2009... Voilà, mais je publierais le dernier chapitre de mon autre fanfiction "Ce ne sera pas pour toujours..." durant ce laps de temps... Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Durant toute la nuit, Louve ne bougea pas. La tête du gallifréen sur ses cuisses, elle lui caressa les cheveux avec beaucoup de tendresse faisant glisser de temps à autre ses doigts sur la peau rugueuse de sa joue. Elle resta éveillée toute la nuit, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il venait de lui confier. A tout ce que Rose avait vécu avec lui. Qu'avait-elle à perdre à le suivre ? A se sauver de cette vie qu'elle détestait ? Rien. Rien ne la retenait ici. Elle se mentait à elle-même depuis le début. Même si sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, son cœur connaissait le Docteur. L'esprit pouvait oublier mais un cœur non. Les sensations étaient bien plus fidèles.

Et si, elle avait bien tout suivi ce qu'il lui avait raconté, elle n'avait plus de famille dans cette dimension. Sa mère et Mickey se retrouvaient dans le monde de Pete. Elle n'avait plus aucune attaches. Elle était seule. Enfin non, ce n'était pas vrai. Le Docteur était là. Il était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Elle était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Elle comprenait maintenant cette détresse qu'elle avait pu lire dans ses yeux lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé. Elle était censée être bloquée dans l'autre Univers, à jamais perdue pour lui. Cependant, elle était revenue. Ce qui était dans la mesure de l'impossible.

Et son retour l'intriguait de plus en plus. Comment avait-elle fait pour revenir ? Son amnésie en était-elle une conséquence directe ? Quelle était la raison qui l'avait poussé à venir ici, dans cette ville en particulier ? Il y avait tellement d'autres questions auxquelles elle voulait trouver des réponses. Elle voulait comprendre ce qui lui était arrivée. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'elle se souvienne. Qu'elle retrouve sa mémoire. Pour elle. Mais pour lui avant tout. Il avait besoin de retrouver sa Rose. Louve n'en était qu'une infime partie. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle venait de faire son choix.

Le gallifréen remua dans ses bras, la sortant de ses réflexions. Elle sourit en le sentant se réveiller. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Le soleil commençait à se lever. Les bras du Docteur raffermirent leur emprise autour de sa taille. Durant toute la nuit, il n'avait pas desserrer son étreinte, s'agrippant à elle comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse de son existence, une nouvelle fois. Mais cela, il en était hors de question.

- Rose, chuchota t-il la voix encore endormie.

- Je suis là, Docteur.

Louve ne vit pas le sourire fleurir sur les lèvres du gallifréen. Elle venait de l'appeler Docteur. Ce n'était plus Monsieur. Un petit changement, certes, mais qui représentait tant pour lui. C'était la promesse de nouvelles choses. Il sentait avec une certaine béatitude, les doigts de sa compagne passer dans ses cheveux. Il se sentait si bien. Plus léger aussi. Enfin serein. Il avait enfin réussi à extérioriser ce qu'il gardait en lui depuis trop de temps. Notamment, cette culpabilité d'avoir perdu Rose. Il était soulagé de lui avoir dit. Cette nuit était bien la toute première où il n'avait pas fait ce cauchemar qui le réveillait en sueur, tremblant, en poussant un cri qui déchirait le silence si paisible du Tardis. Il resterait bien, ainsi, pour toujours dans les bras de sa si merveilleuse Rose.

Il roula sur le dos, gardant toujours sa tête sur les cuisses de Rose. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent simultanément du même sourire chaleureux. Il leva la main vers le visage de la jeune femme et y posa ses doigts pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle, qu'elle n'était pas qu'une simple illusion. Il caressa tendrement sa joue. Un geste bien innocent qu'il avait tant de fois refoulé auparavant.

- Comment allez-vous ? Lui demanda t-elle.

- Mieux. Grâce à vous.

Louve se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il ferma les yeux, mémorisant cet instant dans sa mémoire. Elle ne parlerait pas de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Et lui non plus. Ce moment resterait à jamais gravé dans leurs cœurs. Ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Les yeux toujours clos, il sentit à nouveau les doigts de Rose caresser ses cheveux. Une porte grinça, des gloussement et des murmures se firent entendre.

- L'aube s'est déjà levé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, lui répondit la jeune femme avec une pointe de tristesse.

Louve ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Elle désirait que ce moment qu'ils partageaient ne connaisse jamais de fin. Elle voulait continuer à lui caresser les cheveux, l'aider à aller mieux. Mais à son grand regret, le Docteur se redressa et se leva. Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à s'extraire du lit à son tour. Sans échanger un mot, elle l'aida à remettre son manteau. Puis, elle le suivit à la porte. Il l'ouvrit. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux sur le seuil. Comme chaque matin, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il lui offrit un magnifique sourire en lui promettant qu'il reviendrait ce soir. Les regards s'accrochèrent et ne parvinrent plus à se détacher. Le Docteur attrapa la main de Rose dans la sienne et il se rapprocha encore un peu plus d'elle. Il n'y avait pratiquent plus d'écart entre eux. Il posa son front sur celui de la jeune femme réduisant à néant cette distance d'elle.

- Venez avec moi... J'ai besoin de vous.

Louve sentait le souffle chaud du gallifréen sur la peau de sa joue. Elle lisait tellement de choses dans ses yeux. C'était tellement sincère ce qu'il venait de lui dire, mais aussi tellement emplit de détresse. Il lui semblait à la jeune femme que c'était la première fois qu'il avouait une telle chose, qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Qu'il avait surtout besoin de Rose.

- Pas encore, lui répondit-elle. Je dois régler certaines choses avant...

Le rythme des cœurs du Docteur s'emballa. Elle venait de dire « avant ». Il sourit. Il savait qu'il avait réussi. Elle allait le suivre. Il allait rentrer avec elle dans le Tardis. Chez lui. Chez eux. Cela n'avait jamais cessé d'être chez elle.

- Vous savez, personne ne n'avait fait attendre de la sorte, si longtemps avant vous...

- Il est vrai que vous me semblez plutôt ressembler à un preux et impétueux chevalier, prêt à tout pour sauver sa Belle du méchant dragon qui la garde prisonnière.

- Quelque chose comme ça, en effet, rit-il. Et, cet homme vaillant est capable de bien des choses pour sa Bien-aimée.

- Oh, je vois ! Fit-elle avec un sourire radieux. Comme l'enlever et l'emmener sur son beau destrier d'une blancheur immaculée !

- Ha, non ! Il est bleu, mon noble destrier. Une magnifique boîte bleue !

Louve rit à son tour, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du gallifréen. Si là, il la soulevait dans ses bras et l'emmenait loin d'ici, elle ne protesterait pas. Elle serait bien incapable de résister. Il pouvait l'enlever, si l'envie lui prenait. Elle savait dorénavant, qu'elle le suivrait les yeux fermés, comme Rose l'avait fait il y a un temps, en acceptant de partir avec un parfait inconnu, qui lui promettait de voir les étoiles, de les toucher. Il était son Docteur. Elle était sa Rose. N'était-ce pas suffisant à savoir ?

- Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi d'y aller, dit-il sans grande conviction.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler autour d'elle, elle s'en moquait éperdument. Elle était contre lui, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Et le Docteur semblait partager son avis. Une porte s'ouvrit, des pas lourds dévalèrent l'escalier mais aucun des deux ne s'en préoccupa. Finalement, c'est Louve qui se détacha du Docteur. Elle lui sourit. Leurs doigts toujours enlacés, elle le raccompagna à l'escalier. Il commença à descendre les marches, une à une, sans toute fois lâcher sa main. Il préféra laisser glisser ses doigts des siens. Quand, ils se détachèrent, chacun ressentit une vague de froid l'envahir. Le gallifréen lança un dernier regard à Louve remplit d'espoir et de tendresse. La jeune femme le regarda disparaître dans la pénombre de l'escalier, puis poussa un long soupir en s'appuyant contre le mur. Quelque chose tout au fond d'elle, lui disait qu'elle aurait dû partir avec lui ce matin. Qu'elle aurait dû se laisser enlever. Que son preux chevalier était là pour la protéger. Elle agrippa la clef entre ses doigts. L'envie de dévaler les marches la submergea. De courir après le Docteur, de lui sauter dans les bras, et de lui dire de l'emmener avec lui où il voudra.

Louve posa son pied sur la première marche, et resta immobile dans cette position. Son instinct lui hurlait de partir, de ne surtout pas attendre une seconde de plus. Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne le Docteur. Oui, mais voilà, elle ne souhaitait pas partir sans dire au revoir aux filles. Elle ne pouvait pas leur faire cela. Elles avaient toujours été là pour elle dans les moments pénibles et douloureux. Et puis, elles étaient devenue comme une famille, certes très invraisemblable, mais exceptionnelle. Et on ne quittait pas sa famille sans lui faire des adieux. Elle secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle soit patiente. Elle le rejoindrait. Elle partira avec lui. Bientôt. Ce soir même.

* * *

La jeune femme allait retirer son pied de la marche quand elle se sentit attirée vers l'arrière. Elle fut projetée sur le sol. Sa tête heurta le plancher recouvert d'un tapis, mais elle n'y accorda pas plus d'attention. Elle leva les yeux. Madame se tenait au-dessus d'elle. Et Louve sut au moment même où elle croisa son regard, animé d'une certaine colère, qu'elle venait de commettre une énorme erreur en ne suivant pas son instinct.

- Où est-ce que tu allais comme ça, Louve ? Lui demanda Madame d'une voix sifflante. Tu allais le rejoindre, hein ?

La jeune femme ne rétorqua pas. Elle se releva, la tête haute pour affronter la tenancière.

- Tu ne passera pas une nuit de plus avec lui ! Je t'interdis de le revoir !

Louve se figea. Non ! Pas maintenant. La tenancière ne pouvait pas lui faire cela, juste au moment où elle venait de prendre sa décision. Elle comprit que l'heure de régler sa dette et de solder leurs comptes était arrivée. Elle devait reprendre sa liberté à Madame.

- Non ! Trancha t-elle d'un ton glacial qui la surprit elle-même. Je vous quitte ! Je dois partir !

- Si tu crois que cela sera aussi simple, ma petite ! Lui répliqua la tenancière. Je ne te laisserais jamais partir d'ici ! Tu m'entends ? Je me moque éperdument de ce que tu veux ! Ici, c'est moi qui donne les ordres ! Et tu me dois l'obéissance !

Madame examina sa fille. Celle qui avait été toujours si facile à manipuler, peu farouche, docile à souhait. La voilà qui remettait son autorité en question, réclamant sa liberté qui plus est ! Décidément, la petite ne semblait pas avoir encore compris une chose. La plus importante de toute. On ne quittait pas la Maison parce qu'on l'avait décidé. C'était à cause de cet homme. Il lui avait encombré la tête d'idées, de promesses complètement utopiques et illusoires. Madame ne le laisserait pas remettre un pied ici. Il ne le lui arracherait pas Louve. Si seulement, la petite pouvait comprendre qu'elle faisait cela pour son bien. Chaque matin, elle épiait le départ de l'homme. Et à chaque fois, Louve avait de plus en plus de mal à se détacher de lui. Et après ce qu'elle venait de voir tout à l'heure, elle avait décidé de reprendre la situation en main. Elle avait déjà laissé traîner cette histoire beaucoup trop longtemps. Il fallait étouffer ce qui commençait à naître. Cela ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Elle devait y mettre un terme.

- Tu as oublié une règle essentielle ! S'écria Madame d'un ton venimeux. Celle qui domine toutes les autres dans cette maison ! On ne s'attache pas à un client ! Lui, oui ! Mais toi, hors de question !

Louve jeta un regard noir à la tenancière. Elle entendit du bruit au fond du couloir. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil, les filles venir dans leur direction. Madame et elle avaient dû les réveiller par leurs cris, et poussées par leur curiosité, elles étaient venues voir ce qui se passait. La tenancière les avait vu aussi. Elle tendit son bras leur ordonnant ainsi de ne pas intervenir.

- Vous ne me retiendrez pas ici ! Hurla Louve.

Madame leva la main et gifla la petite violemment. La jeune femme tituba en arrière sous le choc du geste. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. La tenancière pouvait être très sévère mais n'avait jamais levé la main sur ses filles. Louve posa ses doigts sur sa joue brûlante. A ce moment, elle maudit Madame. Elle la haïssait. Elle n'avait plus aucun scrupules de quitter cette maison. Le fait que la tenancière l'ai recueillie n'avait rien de bien généreux prit tout à coup conscience Louve. Madame avait juste eu besoin d'une fille, et elle était malheureusement tombée au bon moment. Elle le savait quelque part. Elle l'avait toujours su, mais elle n'avait voulu voir que les bons côtés de son geste et non la vérité criante qu'elle n'était que chair fraîche à donner en pâture aux hommes. D'ailleurs, elle avait déjà assez payé de sa personne pour régler sa dette. Louve ferma les yeux et une larme solitaire roula sur une de ses joues. Non, il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse faire, qu'elle s'avoue battue devant la tenancière.

Louve avança d'un pas pour fuir. Elle quitterait cette Maison. Elle en passerait la porte pour retrouver sa liberté, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Elle allait courir à en perdre haleine aussi loin qu'elle le pourrait de cette Maison. Elle trouverait le Docteur. Mais on ne l'empêcherait pas de le rejoindre et de revenir à sa place auprès de lui. Si elle avait pu traverser un mur pour être de nouveau à ses côtés, ce ne sera pas Madame qui allait l'en empêcher.

Elle voulut contourner la tenancière pour atteindre l'escalier mais elle glissa et se tordit la cheville. Elle sentit une douleur fulgurante la traverser de part en part, cependant elle serra les dents pour ne pas crier. Avec un gémissement, elle se releva, parvint en clopinant à la première marche et se sentit brutalement retenue par le col de sa blouse. Madame lui saisit le bras et le tordit dans son dos. Louve ne parvient pas cette fois à retenir sa douleur et poussa un cri.

- Que tu le veuille ou non, tu m'appartiens, fit sournoisement Madame. Tu as toujours ta dette envers moi. Ce qui me donne tous les pouvoirs sur toi, ma petite. Notamment celui de faire ce que je veux de toi.

La tenancière commença à tirer Louve, peu soucieuse de sa douleur, pour qu'elle la suive. Mais, les filles qui avaient jusque là observé la scène passivement se mirent en travers de son chemin.

- Déguerpissez de ma vue ! Leurs ordonna t-elle.

Les quatre jeunes femmes ne bougèrent pas, protestant leur désaccord de cette manière. Madame, rageuse de cet affront, serra un peu plus fort le bras de Louve qui émit un nouveau cri.

- Solidarité ! Oh ! Que c'est beau ! Mais jusqu'à quel point ? Continuez sur cette voie, et je vous mets toutes à la porte ! Vous savez parfaitement que personne ne voudra de vous en dehors de cette maison ! Ou mieux, je vous fais enfermer !

Elles se regardèrent mutuellement, s'interrogeant du regard tout en gardant leur position. Soudain, les filles écarquillèrent les yeux et reculèrent. Louve sentit un souffle glacial envahir son ventre. Elle en savait la cause. Robert...

- Un problème, Madame, peut-être ? Demanda t-il sans cacher son amusement.

Louve, tout à coup étrangement calme comme si elle avait acceptée son triste sort, regarda chacune de ses sœurs dans les yeux et secoua la tête négativement. La seule qui l'obligea à soutenir son regard fut Lili. Bien malgré elle, la jeune femme eut un maigre sourire face à cette attitude. Lili et son foutu caractère, la chef de leur famille, qui se battait pour la protéger de Madame et de Robert. Elle n'hésitait jamais à se sacrifier pour la famille. Mais, pas cette fois ci, les risques étaient bien trop grands pour elle et les autres. La menace de la tenancière était bien réelle. Et la « maison » était tout ce qu'elles avaient.

- Tout ira bien, dit-elle pour la rassurer.

Oui, tout irait bien. Elle en avait le sentiment car le Docteur allait revenir. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il l'a sortirait d'ici et l'emmènerait avec lui très loin. Les filles la dévisagèrent un instant avant de se dégager à contrecœur du chemin. Un sourire de victoire fleurit sur les grosses lèvres de Madame. Elle tira Louve et la força à descendre les escaliers. Puis, elle la traîna le long d'un couloir. Elle ouvrit la porte de la cave et y jeta la petite. La jeune femme tomba lourdement sur le sol crasseux et humide.

- Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant ce soir ! Hurla Madame. D'ici là, tu auras tout le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences de ta désobéissance !

La tenancière claqua la porte brutalement puis la verrouilla dans un bruit sinistre. Louve se retrouva totalement dans le noir. Elle agrippa la clef à travers le tissu de sa blouse. Elle sentait la chaleur qu'elle lui procurait. Et étrangement en cet instant, elle remarqua que cette chaleur était très proche à celle du Docteur. Elle retira la chaîne de son cou. La clef luisait d'une lumière dorée. Louve ferma les yeux et se mit à fredonner cette mélodie qu'elle aimait tant, et qui arrivait toujours à la rassurer et à l'apaiser.


	9. Chapter 8

_Updated le 07/08/11_

Et le chapitre 8 !

Merci à Mordax6, Cap'tain Rily et My-Doctor-Who pour les reviews !

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

Et de joyeuses fêtes !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Le Docteur jura entre ses dents. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran de contrôle, avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol à causse d'une secousse. Le Tardis était ballottée dans tous les sens. Il s'accrocha au siège. Les lumières vacillèrent. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe, pensa le gallifréen en se relevant. Il se mit à genoux et regarda à nouveau sur l'écran, des perturbations dans le vortex déstabilisaient le vaisseau. Le Docteur tenta de se relever, mais fut projeté sur le sol une nouvelle fois. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il récupère le contrôle du Tardis. La situation aurait pu le faire sourire ou l'amuser dans d'autres circonstances. Pas en ce moment. Il devait rejoindre Rose. Il passa la main dans la poche de sa veste et en retira son tournevis sonique, puis il le régla. Cependant, la console eut un court circuit, et le gallifréen dû se protéger le visage de ses bras des étincelles qui s'en projetaient. Malheureusement, ce court circuit ne fut que le premier d'une longue série, des étincelles crépitaient de toutes parts dans la salle de contrôle.

- Mais par Rassillon ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hurla le Docteur.

Le Tardis était toujours secouée. Le gallifréen, d'un bond, se remit sur ses deux pieds, s'accrochant désespérément au rebord de la console pour garder un semblant d'équilibre. Il fit le tour de la console poussant, tournant, tirant, boutons ou leviers. Le vaisseau était en train de perdre de la vitesse. Il se précipita sur l'écran, évitant de retomber à plusieurs reprises sur le sol. Les traits de son visage se pétrifièrent en une expression d'affolement. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Non, non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Les perturbations avaient fini par affaiblir le vaisseau. Il tombait dans le vortex, ricochant dans le temps. Et le Docteur ne pouvait même pas esquisser la moindre manœuvre de secours. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre qu'il s'écrase quelque part. L'atterrissage n'allait pas se passer tout en douceur. Le Tardis se cogna à plusieurs reprises dans le vortex avant d'en être rejetée brutalement. Une secousse projeta le gallifréen sur une colonne, et la violence du choc l'assomma.

* * *

Le Docteur reprit connaissance qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il ne voyait rien à par quelques gerbes de lumières. Il les referma et se passa une main sur sa tête. Il toucha à peine le haut de son crâne, qu'il grimaça de douleur. Encore une jolie bosse pour sa collection, ironisa t-il. Cependant, il se reprit rapidement. Il y avait Rose avant tout. Le reste passerait après. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, une nouvelle fois. Sa vision était trouble, mais il voyait. Il se releva péniblement, en s'appuyant sur la colonne. Il vacilla, tout le Tardis semblait tourner autour de lui. Il prit appui sur le bord de la console et tira l'écran de contrôle vers lui. Il plissa des yeux pour tenter d'avoir une vision plus clair, mais tout restait flou. Il sortit ses lunettes de sa poche et les posa sur son nez. Il y avait du mieux.

Un "fantastique" sarcastique résonna dans le vaisseau. Le Tardis se retrouvait en pleine ère glaciaire ! Il secoua la tête, espérant retrouver un semblant d'ordre. Il appuya sur quelques boutons pour lancer un diagnostic des systèmes. Il grimaça en entendant des étincelles crépiter. Il se baissa, souleva la grille et plongea la tête sous la console. C'était pire qui ne l'imaginait. Un bip sonore retentit et il se releva aussitôt vers l'écran. Il se passa une main sur le visage. Encore bien pire. Voir désastreux. Il en avait pour un moment avant de remettre le Tardis en état. Furieux, il balança un coup de pied dans la console. Il le regretta aussitôt en sentant la douleur dans ses orteils. Et puis, le Tardis n'y était pour rien. Seulement, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, ce qui était un comble en tant que Seigneur du Temps ! Rose ne devait attendre. Il se précipita pour ramasser son tournevis, enleva sa veste qu'il jeta sur la banquette, puis descendit sous la console. Il fallait réparer le Tardis. Le plus vite possible.

* * *

Louve éternua une nouvelle fois. La cave était humide et elle avait froid. La clef qu'elle avait remise autour de son cou brillait toujours. Ce qui permettait à la jeune femme de ne pas se retrouver totalement dans le noir. Elle s'en était même servie pour faire le tour de la pièce, la fouillant de fond en comble, sans rien trouver d'utile pour lui permettre de s'en échapper. La seule issue possible était une lourde porte en bois. Elle était tout bonnement enfermée. Prisonnière de la tenancière, ce qu'elle avait toujours été dans un sens. Il ne restait plus qu'à Louve à attendre. Elle pensa à ses sœurs. Elle avaient osé défier Madame, tout à l'heure, qui ne pardonnerait pas une telle offense. La tenancière avait dû les enfermer elles aussi dans la chambre pour le reste de la journée. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres malgré la situation, à l'idée que Lili sans aucun doute devait échafauder un plan pour l'aider à s'enfuir de la maison et lui permettre ainsi de rejoindre le Docteur.

Soudain la jeune femme entendit du bruit derrière la porte, comme si on y grattait. Elle en eut la chair de poule et recula pour imposer de la distance avec celle-ci. Maintenant, c'était des reniflements et des gémissements d'excitation. Louve se terra dans un coin. C'était Robert. Elle le savait. Elle le sentait. Elle eut la nausée, rien qu'à la pensée de le savoir derrière la porte. Elle commença à paniquer à l'idée qu'il pourrait ouvrir la porte et s'occuper de son sort. Elle serait alors totalement à sa merci, livrée à son bon vouloir. Et elle savait malheureusement à quoi s'attendre avec lui.

Elle ferma les yeux, agrippa la clef entre ses doigts et se remit à fredonner. Louve partit loin d'ici. Elle repensa à toute ces heures passées avec le Docteur. Rose avait vécu tant de choses avec lui. Elle avait combattu des Daleks, des Oods, des Slitheens, et bien d'autres extraterrestres. Rose avait eu une vie mouvementée à ses côtés. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air de s'être ennuyée avec lui, loin de là.

C'était très étrange ce qu'elle ressentait. Le Docteur lui avait conté toutes leurs aventures. Elle avait pu imaginer ce qu'il lui racontait. Cela lui semblait familier quelque part. Mais rien ne lui revenait. Malgré tous les détails, elle ne se rappelait de rien. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Pourtant, elle essayait. Elle voulait que sa mémoire lui revienne. Elle voulait se rappeler du Docteur, de ce lien qui les unissait profondément. Elle pensait à quelque chose de précis, à un événement particulier avec le Docteur, espérant avoir une bribe de souvenir, une sensation. Rien n'arrivait. C'était toujours le vide dans sa tête. La clef ne trouvait décidément pas sa serrure.

* * *

Le Docteur sortit du couloir en courant. Les manches retroussées, il portait d'étranges câblages autour de ses bras. Il les jeta près de la console, avant de bondir vers l'écran de contrôle. Il fit quelques réglages, avant de descendre sous la console en prenant au passage un des câblages qu'il venait de ramener. Il se passa plusieurs fois les doigts dans les cheveux, cherchant le moyen le plus rapide et qui tiendrait un moment avant une réparation plus aboutit. Il devait faire vite. Il attrapa son tournevis sonique. Cependant l'objet tomba de sa main, tant elle tremblait. Le gallifréen lâcha un juron.

Il était en colère contre lui-même. Mais, il était surtout terriblement inquiet pour Rose. Il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment ce matin en descendant les escaliers. Et ce n'était en général jamais pour rien. Il était resté un moment en bas des escaliers avec l'espoir de voir la jeune femme le rejoindre. Il avait bien entendu une des marches grincer. Mais, il ne s'était rien passé. Il avait, alors, posé le pied sur la première marche, l'envie qui lui tiraillait ses entrailles mélangée à cette sensation de manque, de retrouver Rose, de sentir à nouveau le parfum de ses cheveux, de la blottir contre lui. Finalement, il avait baissé la tête et prit la direction de la sortie. Il devait être encore patient. Cependant, il ne l'avait jamais été. Attendre, il détestait cela. Mais que ne ferait-il pas pour Rose ? Il s'était souvent posé la question. S'il y avait eu un moyen de la rejoindre, de passer ce maudit mur, il l'aurait fait. Il serait allé récupérer la jeune femme. Mais les Seigneurs du Temps n'étant plus, il était le dernier, incapable à lui tout seul de réaliser l'impossible. Il s'était résigné à ce que la jeune femme soit séparée de lui, de ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés. Qu'elle vive une vie fantastique... Sans lui...

Le Docteur était furieux. Il avait senti que s'il avait soulevé la jeune femme dans ses bras, elle n'aurait pas résisté. Il n'était qu'un imbécile, il aurait dû le faire. Il se mit une tape sur la tête pour se punir et grimaça de douleur. Sa bosse, il l'avait oublié. Il la frotta doucement pour apaiser la douleur. Il devait se calmer. Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Il entendit dans sa tête le rire de Rose résonner. Il sourit. Il adorait faire le pitre pour elle, afin de la faire rire aux éclats. Le Tardis après sa disparition, lui avait paru bien vide. Tout comme lui, on venait de voler au vaisseau une partie de son âme. Plus rien n'avait été pareil. Sa vie lui avait paru bien fade sans la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, Rose allait revenir. Les choses allaient reprendre leur cours normal. Enfin, presque. Beaucoup de choses allaient changer dont une des plus importantes. Rose ne partagerait plus seulement ses aventures, il allait la faire entrer intégralement dans sa vie. Et, il n'était pas question pour lui de reculer. Il avait trop longtemps fuit la jeune femme. Il allait enfin lui dévoiler son âme, faire d'elle sa compagne dans le vrai sens du terme. Pas comme sur la baie du Méchant Loup, où il avait faillit lui dire. Faillit. Comme toujours, il avait fait reculer l'aveu. C'était difficile pour lui de parler de ses sentiments. Rose ne l'avait pas pris par surprise sur la plage. Il le savait. Il n'avait pas pu être un simple homme. Il avait fallu qu'il se cache encore derrière son statut de Seigneur du Temps. Il s'était toujours trouvé des excuses, des prétextes pour garder une certaine distance avec elle.

Quand l'image de Rose s'était évaporée du Tardis, il avait regretté. Terriblement. Il s'en était mordu les doigts de ne pas lui avoir fait l'aveu qu'elle attendait. Parce que même si elle le savait -n'est ce pas ?-, elle aurait voulu l'entendre de sa propre voix que ses sentiments étaient bien partagés. Mais le Docteur restait le Docteur, incapable d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. Peur de se sentir vulnérable s'il le faisait, d'être sans défense. Et ce même avec Rose. Pourtant, elle l'aurait écouté sans le juger et l'aurait réconforté comme elle l'avait fait cette nuit.

Finalement, il avait beau être un Seigneur du Temps, il n'était qu'un homme bien lâche, incapable d'assumer pleinement ses sentiments, emprisonné dans sa condition d'être le Docteur, le survivant, le sauveur, la Légende, une sorte de super héro qu'il ne voulait pas être. Mais en tant que dernier représentant des Seigneurs du Temps, il se devait de porter ce lourd fardeau qui pesait de plus en plus sur ses épaules, fragilisé par tant de souffrances et de pertes, et dont la carapace derrière laquelle, il se cachait sans cesse, avait commencé à se fissurer avec la perte de Rose.

Le Docteur ouvrit les yeux, et passa un doigt sous ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. Il renifla et se redressa. Il inspira longuement. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire le bilan de ses erreurs. Il lui fallait rejoindre Rose, le plus vite possible. Il se lamenterait sur son sort plus tard. Ce soir, Rose reviendrait avec lui dans le Tardis. Il attrapa une gaine, l'ouvrit pour en étudier l'état. Certain fils avaient fondu à cause des courts circuits. Il prit conscience qu'il avait délaissé le Tardis, repoussant des réparations qu'il aurait dû faire depuis bien longtemps. Elle aurait été en parfaite santé, elle aurait pu se stabiliser dans le vortex malgré les perturbations. Le gallifréen avait manqué à tous ses devoirs. Il n'avait pas su garder Rose dans sa vie. Et il ne prenait pas soin du Tardis, sa plus vieille amie. Il aurait dû s'occuper un peu plus d'elle surtout après ce que lui avait fait endurer le Maître. Décidément, le bilan n'était pas très enviable.

- Je suis désolé, fit-il à voix haute à l'attention du Tardis. Dernièrement, je n'ai pas été là pour toi. Je mériterais largement que tu m'abandonne dans un coin désert pour que je réfléchisse aux conséquences de mes actes.

Le Docteur sentit une brise chaude et familière le frôler, avant de l'envelopper entièrement dans une bulle de réconfort. Il sourit et rit légèrement.

- Tu as raison. Je ferais bien de me remettre au travail.

Prit d'un nouveau regain d'énergie, d'une nouvelle force, il replongea le nez dans les méandres des circuits du Tardis.

* * *

Louve perdue dans ses pensées, sursauta en entendant la porte être déverrouillée. Elle cacha sa clef, qui luisait encore, sous ses vêtements. Madame apparut avec Robert qui la suivait à la trace. Il avait un sourire en coin et les lèvres frémissantes. Il s'approcha de Louve et elle recula, mais il l'agrippa par un de ses poignets et l'attira vers lui. Avec dégoût, elle se retrouva contre lui. Elle sentit une des mains de Robert s'égarer sur sa poitrine. Elle s'écarta de lui, tentant de lui faire lâcher son poignet. De son autre main, elle le gifla. Robert ne cessa pas de sourire pour autant. Cela avait même l'air de lui faire plaisir qu'elle résiste. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva, en poussant un gémissement de plaisir. Louve se débattait, voulant à tout prix quitter ces bras qui l'étouffaient. Madame s'approcha d'elle, et lui souleva le menton.

- A ce que je vois, la journée passée ici ne t'a pas remis les idées en place.

Louve ferma les yeux sous la nausée. Les doigts de Robert remontaient de sa taille vers sa poitrine. Elle percevait son haleine sur sa joue, une puanteur aigre dut au mauvais whisky qu'il buvait. Madame lui secoua la tête, la forçant à rouvrir les yeux.

- Tu sais que j'aime les filles dociles. Robert se ferait un plaisir de te remettre sur le droit chemin, si je lui permettais de passer un moment avec toi.

L'intéressée poussa un grognement de jubilation. Louve poussa un cri suraigu, horrifiée à l'idée que Madame pouvait autoriser Robert à « jouer » avec elle. Madame sourit. La peur était une arme bien efficace et elle savait l'utiliser. Surtout que la petite avait toujours eu une peur panique à la vue de l'ancien marin.

- Louve, si je fais cela, c'est pour ton bien. Les hommes promettent tant de choses, continua la tenancière d'un air dramatique. De te sortir de là, de t'épouser, de t'offrir la vie que tu penses mériter. Tant de magnifiques paroles qu'elles te font rêver d'une vie meilleure. Mais dès qu'ils ont ce qu'ils veulent, ils renient leurs promesses. Ils t'abandonnent derrière eux. Je ne sais pas ce que t'a promis ton Docteur mais il ne tiendra pas sa parole !

- Non ! Hurla la jeune femme. Il n'est pas comme ça ! C'est un homme bien ! Le Docteur a besoin de moi !

La tenancière perdit son sourire et gifla Louve avec rage.

- Cesse de dire n'importe quoi ! Un homme comme lui n'a pas besoin d'avoir une catin comme toi ! Rentre-toi bien ça dans la tête ! Tu es la fille d'un bordel, ma petite. C'est ta vie dorénavant. Peu importe qui tu étais avant ! Tu dois le comprendre et accepter que tu m'appartiens ! Tu feras ce que je te dirais et quand je le voudrais !

Louve lui jeta un regard noir, remplit d'amertume et de haine. Elle cessa de se débattre. Elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres, un goût métallique s'insinua dans sa bouche.

- Le Docteur croyait m'avoir perdue. Il m'a retrouvé et il ne me perdra pas une nouvelle fois !

La jeune femme observa les pupilles de Madame s'agrandir sous la surprise et elle en retira une certaine joie. La tenancière tressaillit. C'était bien ce qu'elle avait pensé. L'homme était là pour lui arracher la petite.

- Tu le connais alors ?

- Même si je ne me rappelle pas encore de lui, je sais qu'il est important pour moi. C'est lui mon passé !

- Tu as osé me le cacher ! Répliqua Madame rageuse. Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi ! Je t'ai sortie de la rue et offert un toit ! Tu me déçois énormément...

Brusquement, Madame s'écarta et tourna le dos à Louve.

- Un client n'a cessé de te réclamer. Il m'a arraché la promesse que tu t'occuperais de lui ce soir... Et c'est ce que tu vas faire... Tu vas allée te préparer... Puis, je verrais ce que je ferais de toi par la suite...

La tenancière s'avança vers la porte, alors que les mains de Robert recommençaient à se balader sur la taille de Louve en descendant vers son bas-ventre.

- Robert, reprit-elle, le client arrive dans une heure. Fais en sorte qu'elle soit prête...

- Bien, Madame.

- Oh ! Et tu t'occuperas de ce Docteur. Je ne veux plus qu'il remette les pieds ici. Fais-lui bien comprendre qu'il ne doit plus revoir Louve. Et si, il oppose de la résistance, fais ce qu'il faut... C'est bien compris ?

Robert rigola et la peur paralysa Louve. L'ancien marin n'était pas réputé pour sa douceur. Même les plus robustes des matelots n'osaient pas le défier dans un affrontement. Et ceux qui avait eu la témérité de le faire avaient mystérieusement disparu. L'idée qu'on fasse du mal au Docteur et qu'elle en soit la cause la répugnait. Personne ne devait faire souffrir son Docteur. Elle ne permettrait à quiconque, surtout Robert, de le toucher. C'était à elle de le protéger. Quelque chose en elle lui hurlait que c'était son rôle, son devoir. Elle devait empêcher que cela se produise. Quitte à sacrifier ses espoirs... Et à le laisser partir...

- Madame ! Cria Louve pour la retenir.

Cependant la tenancière fit la sourde oreille. Louve recommença à se débattre et mordit le premier morceau de chair qui se présenta à elle. Roger poussa un juron et la lâcha. Elle en profita pour courir après Madame. Elle se jeta à ses pieds et cramponna sa robe pour la retenir.

- Je vous en prie, ne lui faites pas de mal ! Supplia t-elle, courbée en signe de soumission. Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, mais ne lui faites aucun mal... Il n'a rien fait ! Tout est de ma faute !

Louve entendit les pas lourds de Robert derrière elle. Il la saisit par les cheveux et la tira en arrière pour lui faire lâcher prise sur la robe de la tenancière. Madame lui fit signe de la relâcher. Elle se pencha vers la jeune femme et lui releva la tête.

- Il est trop tard. Tu m'as manqué de respect donc, tu as désobéi. Alors tu dois être punis.

- Non... Gémit Louve... S'il vous plaît... Ne lui faites pas de mal...

Madame soupira. Elle attrapa le bras de sa fille et la remit sur ses pieds.

- Si tu tiens vraiment à cet homme, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Si tu y mets du tiens, je dirais à Robert de lui faire passer le message avec toute la douceur dont il peut être capable... Mais déçois moi une nouvelle fois, la menaça t-elle, je laisserais Robert faire ce qu'il lui plaira avec toi et ton Docteur.

Louve agrippa la clef dans sa main et baissa le regard en signe de reddition. Puis, elle se laissa traîner par la tenancière hors de la cave.

- Je suis désolée Docteur, murmura t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

Le Docteur passa le bras sur son front, et se hissa sur les grilles. Cela avait été difficile, mais il pensait y être enfin arrivé. Il s'essuya les mains sur sa chemise et regarda autour de lui. Des câbles, des fils, des pièces étaient éparpillés partout autour de la console. Il avait fait le nécessaire pour faire repartir le vaisseau. Il avait dû faire des réparations sommaires mais qui tiendraient le coup un moment. Le temps de mettre Rose en sécurité. Il fit quelques réglages et lança le Tardis. Avec crainte, il leva les yeux vers la colonne. L'oscillation commença un long va et vient. Le vaisseau démarrait difficilement un peu comme une vieille voiture qui tousse. Le gallifréen plissa des yeux et effectua des manœuvres complémentaires. Et il sourit. Cela fonctionnait. Il passa sur un autre côté de la console, et vérifia diverses choses. Le Tardis fut parcourue d'une secousse et le Docteur poussa un cri de joie. Il bondit, remit la grille en place, et alla regarder l'écran de contrôle. Fantastique ! Le Tardis filait à travers le vortex et il se matérialisait dans une ruelle tout près de Rose. Il attrapa sa veste et son manteau et courut à la porte. Ce n'était pas le moment de traîner. Cependant le Tardis l'arrêta dans son élan. Il se retourna vers la console, en levant les bras.

- Quoi ? S'écria t-il. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Le gallifréen baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements. Il grimaça. De nombreuses tâches les recouvraient entièrement. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que les habits qui étaient sales, l'homme aussi. Il soupira. Le Tardis avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas sortir et rejoindre Rose dans cet état-là. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment mais il devait faire un détour. Il jeta un regard, nerveux, vers la porte et il se précipita dans sa chambre.

* * *

Louve pleurait. De fines larmes perlaient le long de ses joues. La porte de la chambre venait de se refermer sur elle et l'homme, dont elle devait s'occuper durant toute la nuit. Son destin venait d'être scellé. De sa propre main. L'homme la prit par la taille, alors qu'elle était prête à s'écrouler au sol, ses jambes n'arrivant plus à la porter. Elle ne voulait plus de cette vie. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et aperçut les étoiles dans l'épais manteau noir de la nuit. Si petites, si infimes quand on les observe de la Terre, cachant mystères et secrets en leurs seins. Le Docteur lui en avait confié certains quand elle était Rose. Elle aurait tellement voulu se souvenir de lui. Mais Madame avait peut-être finalement raison, pourquoi voudrait-il d'une femme comme elle ? Une fille de bordel. Ça y est, les mot venaient d'être lâchés. Elle avait finalement admis ce qu'elle était devenue. Même si elle avait partagé un moment de la vie du Docteur, en tant que Rose, elle n'était qu'aujourd'hui Louve. Le Docteur paraissait à la jeune femme, si digne, si droit et si noble. Elle n'était rien. Une insignifiante particule de poussière dans l'Univers, lui était une étoile qui scintillait. Pourquoi voudrait-il d'une jeune femme à ses côtés comme compagne, qui ne se rappelait pas de lui et qui avait été salie ?


	10. Chapter 9

_Updated le 07/08/11_

Bonne année 2009 ! Tous mes voeux pour cette nouvelle année ! Que nos muses continuent de nous inspirer !

Merci à Mordax6, My-Doctor-Who et Cap'tain Rily pour leurs reviews !

En ce froid glacial, voici le chapitre 9 ! Je reprends le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine après cette interruption durant les fêtes de fin d'années !

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Le gallifréen referma la porte du Tardis accompagnée de son grincement habituel. Il observa les alentours puis se mit en route. L'air était pesant comme si un orage s'apprêtait à éclater. Nerveux, il réajusta sa cravate. Le pressentiment de ce matin revenait en lui au triple galop. Il aperçut la lanterne rouge un peu plus loin. Il espérait que ce soir serait bien le dernier. Et après les événements de ce matin, il en était convaincu. Il poussa la lourde porte en bois pour entrer à l'intérieur de la demeure. Son instinct lui signala immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Il grimpa l'escalier, les marches deux par deux avec agilité et rapidité, puis s'avança prudemment jusqu'au salon. Il fronça des sourcils. D'habitude, il entendait les joyeux bavardages des jeunes femmes, mais ce soir le silence semblait régner en main de maître dans la maison. Le pied à peine posé sur le tapis rouge du salon que le Docteur croisa les regards angoissés de quatre femmes serrées les unes contres les autres. Il nota d'emblée que Rose n'était pas parmi elles. Une bouffée de panique l'envahit. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à la jeune femme dans la journée ? Et qu'il arrivait trop tard ?

Le gallifréen s'apprêtait à demander des explications lorsqu'une grosse main -non sans une certaine délicatesse- empoigna son épaule. Il se retourna vivement et reconnut Robert renommé par ses soins M. Muscle, ou même Brute épaisse si vous devenez plus intime avec lui. Il appréciait peu le personnage pour ce qu'il en avait entraperçu, cependant il doutait fort qu'un cœur d'artichaut se cache dans cette énorme carcasse.

- Robert, il me semble, dit-il sombrement. Dois-je vous préciser que je ne suis pas spécialement enthousiaste de vous revoir ?

L'homme haussa un sourcil et finit par sourire. Un sourire qui sonnait particulièrement faux. Il se mit à détailler le Docteur avec une certaine curiosité, un peu comme s'il se demandait comment un gringalet de ce gabarit pouvait espérer le contrer. Il avait l'air d'un ours qui se préparait à jouer avec sa proie. Il resserra l'étau de ses doigts sur l'épaule un peu plus fort.

- Je dois vous demander de partir, annonça t-il. Vous n'êtes plus le bienvenu ici.

Le Docteur prit sur lui, serrant les dents et les poings d'une certaine rage qui commençait à affluer en lui. Il ne permettrait à quiconque de se mettre en travers du chemin entre la jeune femme et lui.

- Ce sera, non, sans une certaine joie de quitter ce lieu, mais pas sans Louve. Elle part avec moi, ce soir.

- Elle ne veut plus vous voir. Elle vous demande de la laisser tranquille.

Le gallifréen tressaillit. Que venait de lui raconter M. Muscle ? Rose ne voulait plus le voir. Ce n'était en aucun possible. Elle n'aurait pas changé d'avis. Non, surtout pas après les événements de ce matin. Il fallait qu'il la voit, qu'il lui parle. Ce n'était sûrement pas elle qui en avait décidé ainsi.

- Je vais vous raccompagner à la porte, poursuivit Robert.

Le Docteur dégagea son épaule de l'emprise de Brute épaisse d'un geste brusque avant de faire un pas en arrière, mettant ainsi un peu plus de distance entre eux.

- Si vous me posez quelques soucis, alors qu'elle m'a demandé de ne pas vous faire du mal... Menaça Robert avant de poursuivre très langoureusement. Et ce d'une manière très gentille...

- Je vous préviens, s'il est arrivé quoi que ce soit à ma compagne...

- Vous feriez quoi ? Lui répliqua t-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Ne me provoquez pas ! Rugit le Docteur. Vous ne savez pas ce dont je suis capable quand je suis en colère !

Les deux hommes se tenaient face à face, tendus à l'extrême. Les veines battant furieusement les tempes, ils se défiaient du regard, l'un avec vantardise et un certain amusement, l'autre avec fureur et une envie de se battre quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Les quatre jeunes femmes observaient la scène, effrayées. Un seul geste suspect et la situation pouvait dégénérer en un véritable drame.

- Débarrassez-moi le plancher ! Fit Robert sèchement. Avant que je le fasse de moi-même !

- Je serais curieux de voir cela, siffla le Docteur entre ses dents.

Bien que la brute pouvait l'assommer d'une simple baffe, le Docteur n'était nullement intimidé. Il luttait pour Rose. Une certaine colère bouillonnait en lui et menaçait d'exploser d'un instant à l'autre. Personne ne l'empêcherait de voir Rose et de la ramener au Tardis. Et même, si cela s'avérait vrai, chose qu'il avait bien dû mal à croire, que la jeune femme ne désirait plus entendre parler de lui et qu'il disparaisse de sa vie, il ne la laisserait pas ici. Elle partirait avec lui, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Elle n'était pas elle-même. C'était à lui de la protéger et de prendre soin d'elle. Il en avait fait la promesse à la mère de la jeune femme il y a bien longtemps, et il se devait de respecter sa parole. Maintenant que Rose était revenue miraculeusement dans sa vie, il ferait tout pour qu'elle le reste. Elle n'avait plus que lui dans cet univers. Et il était prêt à user de tous les pouvoirs qu'il détenait en tant que Seigneur du Temps pour elle.

- Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous aurait l'obligeance de me dire où se trouve Rose ? Demanda t-il aux jeunes femmes sans quitter des yeux son adversaire.

- Louve est avec un client, se lança Lili.

Un client. Rose était avec un homme. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Oh non, il ne laisserait pas une telle chose se produire. Plus personne ne la toucherait. Elle ne subirait plus jamais cela. Le gallifréen ressentit une énorme vague meurtrière de faire du mal à quelqu'un déferler dans ses veines pour la première fois de sa vie.

- Ferme-là Lili ! Beugla Robert.

- Non, je vous en prie, continuez, déclara le Docteur. Ne faites pas attention à la brute. Il aboie bien fort, mais il ne mordra pas.

Liliane, malgré les événements dramatiques qui étaient en train de se dérouler, eut un petit sourire face à la déclaration du Docteur. Il était bien comme Louve le lui avait décrit, un homme capable de rire au nez de la mort. Il mettait les nerfs de Robert à rude épreuve. L'ancien marin n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête ainsi, et il n'attendait plus qu'un geste du gallifréen pour passer à l'attaque. Il ne souhaitait plus que cogner et le réduire en miettes. Bien que l'étrange compagnon de Louve semblait téméraire, Lili doutait fort qu'il fasse le poids face à Robert et se demandait par quels moyens, il allait résoudre la situation.

- Elle est dans la chambre du fond, poursuivit-elle. Madame vous a menacé et elle...

- Boucle-là ! La coupa rudement Robert. Sinon, je devrais te...

- Sinon quoi ! Réagit le gallifréen avec un regard aussi sombre que de l'encre de chine. Vous ne lui ferez aucun mal ! Et je m'en assurerais !

Le Docteur avait en horreur la violence. Encore plus quand il s'agissait de violence envers une femme. Il ne supportait pas qu'on puisse leur faire du mal. Elles étaient bien trop souvent les premières victimes des folies des hommes. Et malheureusement, Rose en faisait partie. Soudain, il fit demi-tour sur lui-même et se dirigea vers le couloir en courant. Le jeu n'avait que trop duré, selon lui.

- Monsieur ! L'avertit Lili.

Avec rapidité et agilité, il fit un pas vers la droite et se retourna en passant la main dans sa veste. Robert venait de s'élancer à sa poursuite, le poing levé prêt à cogner, quand il lui colla son tournevis sonique sous le nez. Brute épaisse recula vivement devant l'objet qu'il prenait manifestement pour une arme.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Bredouilla t-il.

- Un ami qui m'est très précieux, lui répondit le Docteur. Capable de bien des choses.

Sans laisser le temps à M. Muscle de réagir, il s'élança dans le couloir, pressé d'en finir avec toute cette histoire. De récupérer Rose principalement. Il parcourut la distance qui le séparait d'elle, les cœurs menaçant d'imploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste vif et nerveux. Son regard se fixa tout de suite sur la jeune femme. Une sueur glacée glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale et le figea. Un homme la tenait par la taille, une main se baladant en toute impunité sous sa blouse, le nez enfouit dans sa poitrine. Le Docteur s'efforça de ne pas fermer les yeux, ni de détourner le regard tant cette vision lui était insoutenable. Rose avait le regard vide comme si son esprit l'avait déserté. Son corps ne paressait plus être animé de vie. Elle semblait n'être devenue qu'une simple poupée de chiffon avec laquelle l'homme jouait à sa guise.

- Lâcher là ! Ordonna t-il.

Le cri du gallifréen fit réagir la jeune femme. Elle leva la tête vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Les yeux de Rose se faisaient douloureusement expressifs. La vie sembla reprendre tout à coup possession de son corps. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de l'homme, horrifiée.

- Rose, venez... Lui fit-il d'une voix douce en lui tendant la main.

La jeune femme s'affola et recula pour s'éloigner de lui, terrifiée.

- Je ne peux pas ! Il va vous faire du mal ! Je suis désolée ! Vous devez partir ! Il faut que vous vous en alliez tout de suite !

Le Docteur entendit des pas et des cris provenant du couloir. Robert revenait à la charge. Le temps lui était compté. Il s'approcha de Rose doucement en essayant de ne pas l'effrayer davantage qu'elle ne l'était.

- Je sais Rose. Venez maintenant. Je vous emmène avec moi, au Tardis.

- Mais...

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire et plongea son regard, illuminé de cette lueur qui venait de redoubler d'intensité, dans le sien.

- Inutile de discuter. Je vous ai dis que je vous voulais dans ma vie et je n'ai en aucun cas changé d'avis. Je le désire plus que tout. Alors, vous passerez la seuil de cette maison avec moi, ce soir.

Le Docteur offrit un sourire rassurant et réconfortant à sa compagne et passa sa main tendrement sur sa pommette. Puis, il enleva son manteau afin de le déposer sur les épaules de Rose. Il lui saisit la main délicatement et la tira pour qu'elle le suive. C'est à ce moment là que Robert se décida à apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux injectés de rage et de mépris. Son imposante carrure bloquait la seule issue possible. Madame arriva, sur ses talons, toute essoufflée. Une expression de haine tordit son visage en une affreuse grimace à la vue du gallifréen.

- Vous ! Cracha t-elle en pointant un doigt boudiné vers le Docteur. Je ne vous laisserais pas me la prendre ! Elle m'appartient !

Le Seigneur du Temps se posta devant Rose pour la protéger et pointa son tournevis vers les deux tortionnaires.

- Rose ne vous appartient en aucun cas ! S'écria t-il d'un ton virulent. Laissez-nous partir, sinon, je me ferais un plaisir de l'utiliser !

- Bon Dieu Madame ! Que se passe t-il ? C'est une plaisanterie ?

Le Docteur ferma les yeux. Il avait complètement oublié l'homme qui avait osé toucher Rose. Du moins parce qu'il ne représentait pas une menace potentielle, donc il n'y avait aucune raison de se méfier de lui. Il tourna la tête vivement et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Cela ne vous concerne pas ! Et ne m'interrompez plus ! Je suis occupé !

- Qui êtes-vous pour...

- Je suis le Docteur ! C'est une raison amplement suffisante ! Et j'emmène, ce soir, avec moi ma compagne ! Cela vous pose t-il un problème ?

- Compagne ! Couina Madame. Ce n'est qu'une pauvre fille que j'ai eu la bonté de ramasser dans la rue !

- Ne vous avisez plus de parler ainsi de Rose ! Menaça le gallifréen d'un ton glacial mais néanmoins lourd de sens.

Sa pulsion de vouloir faire du mal redoublait d'intensité. Et il n'avait plus qu'une envie : punir la tenancière, la faire souffrir. On ne touchait pas impunément à ses compagnons, en particulier à Rose, sans en subir ses foudres. Quelqu'un devait payer pour la souffrance de la jeune femme, pour ce fardeau qu'elle porterait tout au long de sa vie. Et il avait condamné la tenancière sans aucune autre forme de procès. Il ne serait d'aucune pitié. La vengeance du Seigneur du Temps allait s'abattre sur elle.

Une main douce et chaude se glissa dans la sienne. Cette présence familière apaisa quelque peu sa colère. Il pressa les doigts de Rose et tourna la tête en sa direction. Elle était effrayée par ce qui se passait mais elle lui souriait timidement. Ce sourire fit baisser à nouveau sa colère de quelques degrés. Elle paraissait si frêle, si fragile qu'il en avait mal aux cœurs. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Il lui rendit son sourire. Compagne, ce mot prenait toute son ampleur quand il s'agissait de la jeune femme. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil, M. Muscle se rapprocher et reporta son attention sur lui. Il lui jeta un regard qui lui intima de ne pas faire un pas de plus. Les jointures de sa main blanchirent alors qu'il serrait le tournevis toujours plus fort entre ses doigts.

- J'ai horreur d'utiliser la violence, avertit-il, mais je suis parfaitement capable d'en user en dernier recours.

Robert commençait à reprendre de l'assurance. Nullement intimidé par la menace, il avança d'un nouveau pas. Il trouvait que l'homme parlait beaucoup plus qu'il n'agissait. Pourtant, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce brasier ardent qui illuminait ses yeux. Il avait l'air d'être prêt à tout pour emmener avec lui, Louve. Alors qu'attendait-il pour passer à l'offensive ? Robert lui n'attendait qu'un geste de sa part. Ce n'était pas un gringalet comme lui qui le mettrait au tapis. Des comme lui, il en avait brisé à la pelle. Oh oui, celui-ci, il s'en fera un régal de le massacrer, surtout sous les yeux de Louve. Avant d'aller le balancer dans le port car il s'était découvert une passion -il y a de cela quelques années- nourrir les poissons. Et puis pour finir en toute beauté, il s'occuperait de Louve, de cette traînée avec son air de petite sainte nitouche qui le narguait depuis son arrivée. Madame ne pourrait pas lui refuser cette fois-ci. La nuit allait être très prometteuse.

Soudain, il entendit des pas et du bruit derrière lui. Puis, il sentit une douleur vive à l'arrière de sa tête. Il émit un gémissement avant de se retourner pour voir qui était le lâche qui venait de l'attaquer par derrière. A l'instant même où il tourna la tête, il aperçut quelque chose de noir filer droit vers lui. L'assaut était totalement inattendu. Il eut l'impression d'avoir foncé droit vers un mur la tête la première. Il vit des flashs de lumières éblouissantes. Et puis plus rien.

* * *

Le Docteur ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Madame s'écroula comme frappée par la foudre découvrant Gigi et Cuicui se tapant dans la main. Alors que pendant ce temps là, Lottie et Lili soulevaient à elles deux, une énorme poêle de fonte noir pour frapper Robert à la tête. Il eut l'air ébranlé à peine une fraction de seconde et le gallifréen sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Cependant, les deux jeunes femmes rassemblant leur force et courage, soulevèrent la poêle une nouvelle fois aidé par l'adrénaline. Et avec une parfaite harmonie, elles décochèrent un magnifique coup en plein sur le nez de Robert. Il entendit quelque chose céder et M. Muscle s'abattit de tout son long en atterrissant avec fracas sur le sol.

Le gallifréen observa avec des yeux écarquillés les quatre jeunes femmes qui venaient de mettre fin au combat, alignées tel un bataillon, la tête haute. Et il leur offrit un énorme sourire. Elles avaient de quoi être fière ! Oh oui ! Il avait appris à de nombreuses reprises qu'on sous-estimait souvent les femmes à tort. Derrières leurs sourires et leurs charmes ravageurs, elles étaient pleines de ressources, à la fois fortes et délicates. Elles étaient plus qu'incroyables ! Le Docteur adorait les femmes tout en étant sidéré de la férocité et de la cruauté dont elles pouvaient faire preuve si on osait toucher à leurs proches.

- On s'est dit que vous auriez besoin d'un coup de main, déclara Lili les poings sur les hanches.

La main de Robert se contracta alors qu'un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Tous se reculèrent d'un pas. Lili agrippa la queue de la poêle avec Lottie, prêtent à frapper de nouveau. Le souffle coupé, ils fixèrent le corps inanimé prêts à le voir se redresser d'une seconde à l'autre. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une longue minute que chacun reprit sa respiration concluant que Robert était bel et bien vaincu.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi tous les marins en ont peur, fit alors Gigi en lui donnant un coup de pied pour s'assurer qu'il était bien inconscient. Deux femmes et une poêle, et il est à terre. Sa réputation va en prendre un coup dans le port...

- Et dire que c'est le vase qu'adorait Madame qui a eu raison d'elle. Elle devra s'en passer maintenant.

- Tant mieux Cuicui, répliqua Lottie. Je ne pouvais plus le voir ! Il était moche !

- Si tu crois qu'on ne le savait pas ! Je te signale qu'on avait toute remarqué ton manège d'essayer de le faire tomber plusieurs fois...

- Quoi ! Tout le monde le détestait ! Même Monsieur le Maire me chuchotait hier soir, qu'il fallait faire quelque chose ! Hé bien c'est fait !

Le Docteur contempla la scène avec une sorte d'irréalité. Les quatre jeunes femmes venaient à elles seules de venir à bout de M. Muscle et elles se chamaillaient à propos d'un vase ! Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais les femmes. C'était bien un des mystères qu'il ne résoudra jamais dans sa vie.

- Bon, Louve, l'appela Lili. Tu vas enfin nous le présenter ton gentleman ?

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand trois paires de yeux se braquèrent sur elle et le Docteur. Lottie, Gigi et Cuicui se rapprochèrent d'eux. Elles encerclèrent le gallifréen qui n'avait aucun moyen de leur échapper et commencèrent à tourner tout autour de lui. Elles ressemblaient à des lionnes, isolant leur proie juste avant de lui donner le coup de grâce. Il déglutit. Oh, il n'aimait pas du tout ce qui se passait. Il se sentait détaillé de la tête au pied et même, disons-le, déshabillé.

- Il est tout maigrichon !

- Peut-être, Lottie mais il sent bon, fit Gigi en le reniflant.

Il n'osa même pas faire un geste de recul. Il était bien incapable aussi de prononcer un mot pour leur demander d'arrêter. Sans doute par peur qu'elles redoublent d'intensité et qu'elles lui donnent le coup de grâce. Cuicui se saisit d'une de ses mèches de cheveux pour l'examiner.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'on peut lui laisser notre petite Louve ? Lança t-elle. Qu'il sera capable de prendre soin d'elle ?

- Vous avez vu ses yeux ! Je me laisserais bien ensorcelée...

- Moi ce que j'en dis, c'est qu'il m'a tout l'air de cacher beaucoup de choses sous ce costume...

Des mains baladeuses passaient sur son visage, dans ses cheveux, sur son corps et le Docteur n'osait toujours pas bouger, ne serait ce que le petit doigt. Il avait même cesser de respirer, de peur que sa respiration le trahisse. Il était examiné sous toutes les coutures. Les commentaires durant leur expertise sur sa personne fusaient entre elles, se moquant complètement qu'il les entende. Il était figé et se sentit rougir. Être un sujet d'étude de trois femmes dont séduire était aussi naturel que de respirer le troublait. Il se sentait sans défense et mis à nu. Et pourtant, il était quelque peu flatté de recevoir tant d'attention de la part de ces femmes extraordinaires.

- Laissez-le maintenant, demanda Louve. S'il vous plaît...

Le Docteur rencontra trois regards lourds de sens, lui indiquant tout de même qu'il avait passé l'examen. Elles s'éloignèrent en poussant quelques grognements de frustrations qu'on les interrompent dans leur revue du gallifréen. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se détendit aussitôt. Il se retourna vers Rose pour la remercier d'un sourire de l'avoir sorti de cette situation plus que délicate. Puis, il s'approcha des corps inanimés, s'accroupit à côté de celui de Robert et posa ses doigts sur ses tempes alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

- Qu'est ce que vous lui faîtes ? Lui demanda Lili.

- Je modifie sa mémoire. J'efface Rose de ses souvenirs, lui répondit le gallifréen en allant vers la tenancière faire la même manipulation. Je pense que cela vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

- Vous allez faire de même avec nous ?

Le Docteur releva la tête vers Lili et rencontra son regard. Un dialogue intense mais silencieux se déroula entre eux deux.

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Alors occupez vous juste d'emmener Louve avec vous le plus loin possible d'ici. Nous nous occuperons de M. Grélin et du reste...

Il se retourna vers le dit M. Grélin, assit sur le lit, l'air hébété. Il ne semblait pas avoir compris ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Le Docteur ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'après un passage entre les mains des jeunes femmes, l'homme ne dirait rien sur cette étrange soirée qu'il venait de vivre et sur Rose. Il acquiesça de la tête en se redressant pour répondre à Lili qui s'était rapprochée de lui. Elle lui posa la main sur le bras concluant ainsi un pacte qu'ils venaient tous les deux de formuler d'un regard. Ils reportèrent tous les deux leur attention sur Louve qui allait de bras en bras pour dire au revoir. Chacune lui chuchotait des mots aux creux de l'oreille. Il observa les embrassades, plus ému qu'il en avait l'air. Rose n'avait pas été seule durant ces précédents mois. Elle avait eu des personnes pour l'aider, la soutenir, et la réconforter dans cette épreuve que la vie venait de lui faire endurer. Le Docteur sentit une énorme bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Il prenait tout juste conscience qu'il ne quittera pas la maison seul. Non, cette fois-ci, il en passera le seuil avec Rose pendue à son bras. Enfin. Il allait de nouveau marcher à ses côtés et lui ouvrir la porte du Tardis comme avant. Comme cela aurait dû toujours l'être.

Liliane fut la dernière où Rose alla se blottir. Elles se serrèrent très fort l'une contre l'autre.

- Tu vois Louve, chuchota Lili, tu te moquais quelque fois de nos histoires de Prince Charmant. Mais le voici ton preux chevalier. Il va t'emmener loin d'ici...

- Encore plus loin que tu ne l'imagines...

- Tu y arriveras. Tu retrouveras ta mémoire, celle que tu étais. Ton Docteur va t'y aider.

Elle se détachèrent l'une de l'autre, les yeux qui brillaient de larmes.

- Allez, ne le fais pas attendre encore plus que tu ne l'as fait...

- Venez avec nous... Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici... Docteur, l'appela t-elle en se retournant vers lui, est-ce...

Mais avant qu'elle puisse poursuivre sa question, Lili lui encadra le visage de ses paumes et ancra un regard grave dans le sien.

- Ne t'occupes pas de nous. Pars et ne regarde surtout pas en arrière.

Elle lâcha Louve et la poussa gentiment mais fermement vers le Docteur qui lui saisit aussitôt la main pour l'entraîner hors de la chambre. Cependant, elle le retient encore quelques secondes.

- Docteur, promettez-nous de prendre soin de notre petite Louve. Et surtout de ne plus la perdre...

Le visage du gallifréen s'illumina d'un énorme sourire et son regard -quelque peu éperdu- se posa sur celle qu'il retrouvait enfin comme compagne.

- Je vous le promets, je veillerais sur elle comme à la prunelle de mes yeux, déclara t-il. Rose, avez-vous des affaires que vous voulez emportez ?

La jeune femme agrippa la clef à travers le tissu de sa blouse et secoua la tête négativement. Tout ce qui avait de la valeur à ses yeux, c'était cet objet. Elle ne voulait rien amener avec elle de cette vie.

Après un dernier signe de la main, le Docteur et Rose quittèrent, cette fois-ci pour de bon, la chambre sous des yeux quelque peu embués. Derrières leurs charmes ravageurs, ces femmes avaient un cœur en or débordant d'amour et il leur était difficile de laisser partir celle qui était devenue une sœur de cœur. Elles avaient fait un bout de chemin ensemble et dorénavant, chacune devait poursuivre sa propre route.

- Bon, les filles ! Lança Lili, les mains sur les hanches, d'un ton qui se voulait joyeux mais qui ne dissimulait pas les sanglots dans sa voix. On ne va pas tout de même se laisser abattre ! D'une, on ferme la boutique cette nuit ! Et de deux, on a du grand ménage à faire !

- Oh ! J'allais oublier une chose !

Les quatre jeunes femmes, dont certaines avaient sorti les mouchoirs pour se tamponner les yeux, sursautèrent à l'apparition du gallifréen dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé cet éclat unique. Une magnifique et flamboyante lueur destinée à une seule personne.

- Je... Merci. Je vous suis reconnaissant de vous être occupées de Rose.

Il suça un de ses doigts, le leva en l'air et fronça des sourcils quelques secondes.

- Le vent est en train de tourner, poursuivit-il. La chance est en train de virer de bord, je peux vous l'assurer ! Même plus tôt que vous le pensiez ! J'ai été enchanté de faire vos connaissances, mesdemoiselles.

Le Docteur, avant de disparaître, leur envoya un baiser que les jeunes femmes attrapèrent de leurs mains, tout en gloussant devant cet étrange phénomène.

* * *

Louve ouvrit en grand la porte et observa le monde qui s'offrait à elle. La nuit était fraîche. Elle respira avidement l'odeur du goémon que la brise portait de la plage. C'était une libération de se retrouver dehors, une délectation d'être dans l'air froid et sombre de la nuit. Le Docteur la rejoignit et passa le pas de la porte en lui saisissant la main. Il avança mais elle le retient.

- Rose...

- Quand vous m'aviez demandé si je voulais emporter quelque chose, j'aurais dû penser aux chaussures, avança t-elle comme réponse à sa question muette.

Il baissa les yeux et s'aperçut que les pieds de la jeune femme étaient nus.

- Vous et votre maudite manie de marcher pieds nus ! Râla t-il soudainement. Je ne sais combien de fois, je vous ai répété de cesser de marcher pieds nus dans le Tardis ! Mais comme toujours, vous ne m'écoutiez pas ! Miss Tyler n'en faisait qu'à sa tête !

Louve secoua la tête amusée devant ce comportement, alors qu'il passait malgré tout une main sous ses genoux pour la soulever dans ses bras tout en continuant de ronchonner. Elle lui colla une main sur la bouche pour le faire taire, puis elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Merci, lui chuchota t-elle.

Ils s'observèrent un moment intensément, les cœurs battant au même rythme effréné. Puis, elle posa la tête sur son épaule et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

- Bien, réussit-il à bredouiller. Rentrons au Tardis...


	11. Chapter 10

_Updated le 07/08/11_

Un énorme merci à Mordax6, My-Doctor-Who, Cap'tain Rily et ainsi que OrangeMetallique pour vos reviews !

Et, une petite dédicace à ma p'tite soeur Servane ! Elle est bien courageuse de me supporter, de lire par petit bout mes brouillons, de m'écouter lorsque je lui raconte mes intrigues afin de savoir si cela tient la route et de tenter - oui, tenter parce qu'elle trouve toujours que c'est bien- de critquer ce que j'écris. Je voudrais la remercier aussi de me harceler de texto pour exiger, de m'ordonner d'écrire la suite, le tout pour m'encourager lorsque j'ai quelques pannes d'inspirations ou un petit coup de déprime. Je lui fais de gros bisous !

Allez tout de go, la suite ! Chapitre 10 ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Louve suivait le Docteur silencieusement, observant avec de grands yeux tout ce qu'il l'entourait. Le gallifréen lui avait décrit le Tardis, mais c'était bien au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait bien pu imaginer. Un pied à peine posé à l'intérieur du vaisseau, elle avait senti une légère brise la frôler avant qu'elle ne l'enveloppe dans une bulle d'une chaleur douce et enivrante. La jeune femme ne pouvait se l'expliquer, mais elle pensait avoir entendu des éclats de rires et des fredonnements d'une fillette que la brise portait jusqu'au creux de son oreille. Elle s'était sentie immédiatement bien à l'intérieur, le Tardis lui était comme une présence familière et rassurante. Le Docteur la guidait dans un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il ne cessait de se retourner vers elle pour constater qu'elle était bien là. Finalement, elle lui avait pris la main pour le rassurer de sa présence. Louve ne l'avait jamais senti si léger. Il semblait presque sautiller.

Le gallifréen tourna sur sa droite et déboucha dans un petit couloir sans issue. Il s'arrêta. Il semblait hésiter tout à coup. Louve le sut tout de suite à la manière qu'il avait de se passer la main sur la nuque. Elle lui lâcha soudainement la main et s'avança vers une porte. Elle passa la main dessus et sous ses doigts elle sentit des reliefs. Elle les chercha du regard. C'était tout petit, juste au-dessus de la poignée. Une rose y avait été gravée. Elle sourit. Elle savait ce qu'était la pièce. Le Docteur se rapprocha de la jeune femme en voyant qu'elle venait de découvrir l'inscription sur la porte.

Normalement, les chambres de ses compagnons se trouvaient dans le précédent couloir. Il partageait volontiers le Tardis avec eux, sauf cette partie là. Elle n'était réservée qu'à lui. Ses compagnons pouvaient aller et venir à leur guise dans le vaisseau à part ici. C'était là que se situait sa chambre. C'était là, où il pouvait se réfugier quand il avait besoin d'être seul. Un lieu paisible qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il n'avait jamais permis à quiconque d'y poser un orteil. Mais avec Rose, cela avait été différent. Cela avait toujours été différent. Dès leur premier regard, dès le premier mot échangé, dès qu'il lui avait pris la main... Tout avait été différent.

Ce fut avec un énorme soulagement qu'il avait reçu le sac de la jeune femme dans les bras, alors qu'elle lui disait qu'elle ne comptait pas le lâcher de si tôt, au moment de repartir de la Terre, après leurs petits ennuis avec les Slitheens. A partir de ce moment là, il avait fallu qu'elle ait un lieu à elle dans le Tardis. Une pièce qu'elle pourrait investir complètement. Et, il ne sut trop comment, mais mût par un besoin irrépressible de l'avoir toujours plus prés de lui, il lui avait attribué la chambre en face de la sienne. Elle avait été la toute première à fouler le sol de ce couloir, comme le fait de pénétrer dans sa chambre. Parce que contrairement aux autres de ses compagnons, cela ne lui gênait pas de partager avec Rose ce lieu, qu'elle investisse totalement le Tardis. Parce que tout ce qui lui appartenait, lui appartenait aussi à elle.

Après la disparition de la jeune femme, il avait ouvert la porte puis embrassé du regard sa chambre, notant des détails sans importance, comme le livre de partition qu'elle étudiait, une robe -achetée sur un marché qu'ils venaient de faire- posée sur un bras du fauteuil... Tout un tas de détails qui faisaient que c'était Rose, notamment ce léger désordre qu'elle tentait de lui camoufler par divers moyens de sa penderie. Et puis, comme d'un commun accord avec le Tardis, il avait scellé la porte pour toujours, en se disant qu'il n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de débarquer dans sa chambre afin de la sortir du lit, où à celle de venir tout simplement la rejoindre pour discuter avec elle. L'inscription sur la porte venait d'un caprice du Tardis. Elle avait voulu marquer à sa manière le passage de la jeune femme mais aussi pour signifier que cette pièce n'appartiendrait qu'à une seule personne. Elle gardait jalousement la chambre de toute tentative d'intrusion. Elle n'aurait d'ailleurs en aucun cas permis que quelqu'un d'autre -même lui, c'est dire- que Rose y pose un pied.

Le Docteur aurait pu vider la pièce, mais cela aurait été trop douloureux. Et puis pour quoi faire ? Pour tenter désespérément d'effacer toutes les traces que Rose avait laissé dans le Tardis ? Même lui n'y croyait pas. La donner à un autre de ses compagnons ? Impossible. Cette pièce appartenait à Rose et le demeurerait. Elle n'était et ne serait à personne d'autre. La chambre était devenue comme une sorte de sanctuaire. Un lieu dédié à sa mémoire. A la seule et unique personne qui l'avait marqué à vif et qui s'était imprimée dans sa chair. A celle qui avait fait bien plus finalement d'être qu'une simple compagne.

Alors quand, il avait refermé la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme, il avait cru que cela aurait pu l'aider à tourner la page, clore définitivement le chapitre « Rose » de sa vie. Mais on ne tournait pas une page d'une histoire, qui vous a pris au corps et que vous écriviez à deux avec félicité, si facilement comme on pouvait fermer une porte. Combien de fois avait-il eu l'envie d'ouvrir la porte avec ce fol espoir que la jeune femme se trouvait dans sa chambre ? Et que tout ce qu'il avait vécu n'était qu'un simple cauchemar ? Tant de fois... De trop nombreuse fois...

- C'était ma chambre ? Demanda t-elle.

- C'est toujours votre chambre.

Louve fut surprise de l'entendre. Toujours. C'était étrange de l'entendre. Surtout de la bouche d'un homme tel que lui. Mais elle en comprit la raison. Il n'avait tout simplement pas pu s'y résoudre. La chambre était tout ce qu'il lui restait de Rose. La pièce était devenue une sorte de lien qui le reliait encore à elle.

- Je pensais que... Enfin... Bredouilla le Docteur. Mais il y a d'autres chambres. Je ne voudrais pas...

Elle sourit, attendrit de le voir mal à l'aise par cette attention. Elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Elle posa sa main sur son bras pour le rassurer. Alors qu'en elle, elle était loin de l'être. Elle appréhendait, sans réellement en connaître la raison. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir et de ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir. Elle allait découvrir par la chambre, par les objets, par l'ambiance qui était vraiment la jeune femme Rose. Elle allait faire connaissance avec elle-même. Ce n'était pas si courant, ce qui se passait. Il y a quelques jours, elle n'était qu'une pauvre gamine amnésique repêchée de la rue pour devenir une fille de bordel n'ayant aucun avenir devant elle. Et, aujourd'hui, elle se découvrait en une jeune femme du futur partageant la vie du Docteur et qui avait pu rêver à d'autres horizons.

- C'est gentil, mais ça va aller.

Louve sentit aussitôt le gallifréen s'apaiser. Il sortit de sa veste son tournevis sonique qu'il pointa sur la serrure. Il poussa lentement la porte qui s'ouvrit avec un petit grincement. Il alluma la lumière, puis s'effaça pour laisser passer la jeune femme. Louve avança timidement dans la pièce. Elle passa le seuil et ouvrit les yeux en grand qu'elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir fermés. Elle embrassa la chambre du regard. Quelque chose qu'elle identifia rapidement comme une bouffée de soulagement l'assaillit.

La pièce lui semblait familière. Elle s'y reconnaissait en quelque sorte, parce que c'est comme cela qu'elle aurait pu l'emménager. Cela lui plaisait. Elle s'y sentait à l'aise. Elle aimait la couleur prune de la couette du lit au désordre qui y régnait joyeusement. Elle sourit. Elle avait l'étrange impression que Rose venait tout juste de quitter sa chambre. Il lui semblait que rien n'avait bougé et que la chambre était restée tel quel depuis la disparition de la jeune femme. Et qu'elle le serait restée encore pendant très longtemps ainsi ; du livre négligemment poser sur le lit à la robe placée sur le fauteuil.

Elle avança tout doucement dans la chambre laissant ses yeux vagabondés, pour tout voir, enregistrer chaque détail. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce et retournèrent rapidement sur l'étagère, qu'il y avait au-dessus du lit, où siégeaient pas moins d'une dizaine de cadres. Chacune des photographies représentait une personne de la vie de Rose. C'était très troublant. Elle voyait enfin les personnes que lui avait décrites le Docteur. Cette femme blonde avec qui Rose posait devait être sans doute Jackie. Elles riaient, heureuses, se couvrant mutuellement d'un regard affectueux. Elle n'avait pas l'air aussi terrible comme le lui avait décrit le gallifréen. A moins que ce soit le souvenir de la gifle qu'il avait reçu de sa part, qu'il le faisait ainsi parler d'elle. La première claque de sa vie, lui avait-il dit. Néanmoins, elle avait perçu l'affection qu'il portait vers Jackie.

Un autre cadre représentait Rose entourée de deux hommes. L'un brun, un sourire à faire fondre n'importe quel cœur de glace, l'air charmeur, sûrement le capitaine Jack Harkness, l'autre, grand à la veste de cuir, un beau sourire aussi mais qui semblait cacher beaucoup de secrets. Les deux hommes avaient un regard bienveillant sur elle mais celui à la veste de cuir avait quelque chose en plus. C'était un regard caressant, chaud, tendre, qui brillait avec intensité, celui du gallifréen. Elle comprit que c'était l'ancien Docteur, celui que Rose avait rencontré dans le magasin. Le premier Docteur qui avait laissé place à celui qu'elle connaissait aujourd'hui. Un homme aux multiples visages. Comment Rose avait pu faire la transition entre les deux ? Comment l'avait-elle vécu surtout ?

Louve laissa errer son regard sur les autres cadres et le fixa sur le dernier. Une bouffée de tendresse l'envahit à sa vue. Pour la jeune femme, cette photo représentait tout ce qui unissait le Docteur et Rose. Elle avait pris par le bras son compagnon. Comme sur la photo qu'il lui avait montré, ils riaient. Ils semblaient si heureux ensemble. Ils avaient l'air de rire sans cesse. Et leurs regards accrochés l'un à l'autre qui reflétaient la même chose. Une vague de chaleur la submergea. Elle aimait cette image, surtout ce qu'elle suscitait. Cette impression de complicité, de tendresse et d'admiration qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre. Mais surtout ce qui ressemblait à un amour profond et éternel qui s'en dégageait.

Louve se retourna vers le Docteur. Il était resté sur le seuil. Il semblait hésiter à entrer. Avait-il peur de ce qu'il pourrait ressentir ? Elle lui tendit la main pour lui demander de la rejoindre. Elle voulait qu'il soit à ses côtés. Elle ne voulait plus être éloignée de lui. Elle avait si froid quand elle n'était pas prés de lui, ou bien tout simplement quand elle n'était pas dans ses bras. Il la regardait avec beaucoup d'intensité, un mélange de joie et de douleur.

- Venez...

La jeune femme le vit fermer les yeux un instant. Il semblait perdu. Elle comprenait que pour lui c'était éprouvant comme situation. Il n'avait pas retrouvé sa Rose. C'était difficile pour lui parce qu'il voyait en elle Rose et non Louve, celle qu'elle était en ce moment. Ça l'était d'autant plus difficile pour lui, qu'elle n'ait pas retrouvé la mémoire de sa compagne. Qu'elle ne se rappelle pas de lui et de ce qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait. Elle était aussi perdue que lui.

Louve lui sourit pour l'encourager, la main toujours tendue vers lui. Il se passa une main sur le pantalon, agité. Puis, finalement sans doute après une lutte acharnée dans sa tête, il avança d'un pas avant de se stopper dans son élan. Il regarda, un peu effrayé, ce qu'il l'entourait. Ses épaules se soulevèrent quand il prit une grande inspiration. Il s'approcha précipitamment de la jeune femme et lui prit la main qu'elle lui offrait. Il eut un petit sourire craintif.

- La salle de bains est derrière la porte coulissante, fit-il en lui montrant du doigt. Vous avez vos affaires dans la penderie... Mais si vous ne trouvez rien qui vous convienne ou qui vous plaise, le Tardis possède une garde-robe. Il suffit de reprendre le couloir sur votre gauche, de continuez jusqu'à l'escalier, puis de...

La jeune femme l'observa. Il parlait rapidement et elle n'arrivait pas à le suivre. Il était troublé, et il s'emportait. Elle lâcha sa main et alla se blottir contre lui, en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Il s'arrêta surprit dans un premier temps, puis il l'enlaça à son tour. Il se mit à la bercer tout doucement pendant un long moment.

- Je vais vous laissez prendre vos aises...

- Non... S'il vous plaît... Ne me laissez pas toute seule...

- J'ai plusieurs choses à faire... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas toute seule. Le Tardis veille sur vous.

- Vous allez revenir ? Lui demanda t-elle prise de panique.

- Aussitôt que j'ai fini. Je vous le promets.

Le Docteur se détacha d'elle. Rassurée, Louve lui sourit et l'observa fermer la porte derrière lui. Elle resta un instant immobile au milieu de la pièce. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer, alors qu'une sensation bizarre lui nouait l'estomac. Elle aurait voulu que le gallifréen reste avec elle. Cependant elle comprenait que s'il la laissait seule un moment, c'était pour lui laisser prendre ses marques et du temps pour qu'elle s'habitue à ce lieu. Il ne voulait pas la presser et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle sursauta en apercevant son reflet dans un miroir. Filiforme, un teint pâle et fatigué, ses cheveux blonds qui tombaient en cascade jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Elle n'avait pratiquement plus rien en commun avec Rose. Elle décida subitement de débuter par la salle de bains. Elle devait effacer les traces de ces derniers mois sur elle. Ce serait symbolique, mais elle en éprouvait le besoin pour passer à autre chose et retrouver celle qu'elle était.

* * *

Georges assit dans un de ses confortables fauteuils club, les jambes allongées sur un repose pied, lisait en toute tranquillité dans sa bibliothèque. Un feu flamboyait dans l'âtre réchauffant ses membres engourdit par le froid et la vieillesse. Il sourit lorsqu'il sentit une petite brise l'effleurer. Elle était accompagnée de reflets bleus et d'un son bien particulier. Il ne se retourna pas quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir avec un grincement plus que mélodieux et unique dans l'Univers. Il savait qui était son visiteur.

- Une rumeur court en ville depuis quelques jours, s'exclama t-il. Elle dit qu'un étranger rôde dans les rues et qu'il passe toutes les nuits avec une fille de Madame. Certains notables de la ville commencent à le jalouser de leur prendre la jeune femme. Ne vous ayant pas revu depuis l'autre soir, Docteur, j'en ai déduis que cela ne pouvait être que vous.

Le vieil homme leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard du gallifréen. Il souriait et ses yeux avaient retrouvé cette pétillante, cette intensité qu'il lui avait toujours connu. Il se passa les doigts dans les cheveux et s'appuya de son épaule sur la cheminée, avant d'enfoncer les mains dans les poches.

- Effectivement, c'était moi.

- Louve est alors bien votre compagne Rose...

Le Docteur acquiesça de la tête.

- Je suis heureux, déclara sincèrement le vieil homme, que vous l'ayez retrouvé malgré les douloureuses circonstances. Mais, je vous prie de me pardonner...

- Pourquoi ? Demanda surprit le Docteur.

- De vous avoir en quelque sorte sermonner l'autre soir. Je n'en avais aucun droit.

- Je l'avais mérité, Georges. Vous aviez raison. J'ai tendance à être impulsif, à agir sans réfléchir aux conséquences que peuvent avoir certains de mes actes.

Le Docteur rencontra le regard coupable de Georges avant qu'il ne baisse la tête.

- Et parce que j'ai un aveu à vous faire. J'étais là lorsque Madame a trouvé votre compagne. Nous venions tout juste de mettre fin à notre conversation. Elle attendait une cargaison qui devait arriver par un de mes bateaux depuis plusieurs jours. J'ai observé toute la scène de loin et puis en voyant que ses filles...

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes, fuyant toujours le regard du gallifréen, avant de reprendre.

- J'aurais dû savoir qu'elle était votre compagne perdue. Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé là-bas, si je l'avais su...

Le gallifréen avança vers son ami, et s'accroupit devant lui.

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que c'était elle, lui dit-il doucement en posant une main sur son bras. Vous ne connaissiez Rose que par mes descriptions. Alors cessez de vous sentir coupable...

Le Docteur respira profondément et observa un moment de silence avant de continuer sur sa lancée.

- Néanmoins, cela confirme ce que je pensais. Qu'en aucun cas, ce n'est qu'une simple coïncidence que Rose se soit retrouvée dans cette ville.

- Comment cela ? Fit le vieil homme intrigué.

Le visage du gallifréen s'assombrit et une pointe de douleur se mit à scintiller dans son regard.

- Je vous avais expliqué que Rose se retrouvait piégée dans un monde parallèle. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que je puisse ou qu'elle puisse traverser le mur. Autrefois, quand mon peuple était encore de cet Univers, les passages entres les différentes dimensions étaient possibles. Mais avec sa disparition, ils se sont fermés à jamais. C'est pour cette raison que je suis persuadé que Rose n'a pas pu traverser le mur seule, ou qu'elle ait trouvé un passage... Bien qu'elle soit capable de l'impossible, rajouta le gallifréen non sans une pointe de fierté. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose lui a permis de rejoindre cet Univers. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment a-t-elle pu se retrouver à cette époque au lieu de la sienne ?

- Vous en avez une idée ?

- Non. Ce dont je suis certain, c'est que quelque chose l'a guidé et l'a attiré ici. Parce qu'on savait que je la retrouverais ici par votre intermédiaire. Cette chose est sûrement la cause de l'amnésie de Rose, involontairement ou non.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ne le soyez pas. Je l'ai retrouvé, c'est l'essentiel. Même si elle ne se rappelle pas encore, je sais que je retrouvais ma Rose, très bientôt.

Georges sourit en entendant le Docteur dire que c'était « sa » Rose. Il y a quelques temps, il ne se serait jamais permis une telle familiarité. Et le vieil homme comprit qu'il n'avait pas l'attention de laisser filer cette deuxième chance avec sa compagne.

- Comment va la jeune femme ? Et surtout comment prend t-elle toute cette histoire ? S'inquiéta t-il.

- Difficile à dire, répondit le gallifréen en lâchant un soupir. Même si je lui ai apporté la preuve qu'elle est bien Rose Tyler. Elle ne l'a pas encore admis. Rose est une étrangère à elle-même.

Le Docteur se releva et le vieil homme l'observa prendre place dans l'autre fauteuil. Il se laissa tomber contre le dossier. La joie d'avoir à nouveau la jeune femme dans sa vie était entachée par le fait qu'elle ne se rappelle de rien, de lui, de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre ensemble, mais principalement de ces sentiments qui les liaient profondément tous les deux. Le gallifréen avait de la peine, cela se sentait.

- Rose n'a pas voulu me suivre le premier soir, expliqua t-il. Je n'étais qu'un inconnu qui lui disait des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il a fallu que je regagne sa confiance. Cela a été long. Mais maintenant, elle est en sécurité. Elle est avec moi.

- J'en suis heureux pour vous, Docteur. Quoi que vous puissiez dire, vous aussi, vous avez droit au bonheur.

Le gallifréen ne rétorqua pas et se tourna vers le Tardis. Elle trônait fièrement au milieu de la bibliothèque. Elle aussi était heureuse de retrouver Rose. Elle étincelait comme jamais, sa couleur bleue avait repris son intensité d'antan. Comme lui, elle retrouvait une partie de son âme.

- Par contre, je m'interroge sur le fait Docteur, que vous n'êtes pas avec elle en ce moment. Elle a besoin de vous !

- Je voulais la laisser seule un moment, pour qu'elle puisse se rapproprier les lieux, notamment sa chambre.

- Allez la rejoindre ! Tonna Georges. Plutôt que de tenir compagnie à un vieillard comme moi !

- Vous ? Fit le aussi en se tournant vers son ami, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Que devrais-je dire ?

- Docteur ! Vous avez l'énergie de la jeunesse ! Et de l'amour qui rajeunirait n'importe quel homme ! Alors foutez-moi le camp !

Sur ces mots les deux hommes se levèrent de leurs sièges. Le Docteur d'un bond alors que Georges le fit en prenant appui sur les bras de son fauteuil avec lui le poids de son âge sur ses épaules. Le vieil homme jeta un coup d'œil vers la cabine bleue, amusé de la voir ici avant de poser son regard sur le aussi Celui-ci se passa une main sur la nuque et grimaça légèrement comme pour se faire pardonner.

- Désolé Georges. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas que je matérialise le Tardis dans votre bibliothèque...

Le vieil homme éclata de rire, en se rappelant notamment de la dernière fois où le Docteur avait fait atterrir son vaisseau à la limite de la catastrophe. Le résultat ressemblait au passage d'une tornade. Toute la maison, jusqu'à ses fondations, en avait tremblé d'effroi. Et c'est avec le branle bas de combat que tout le monde s'était précipité à la bibliothèque pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

- Événement exceptionnel ! S'exclama t-il. Exception à la règle ! D'ailleurs, cela mériterait d'ouvrir une bouteille de ce fameux bordeaux que vous aimez tant !

Le aussi rit. Georges était peut-être un écossais fier de ses origines, mais il s'était rapidement habitué à la gastronomie française.

- Georges...

- Allez débarrassez-moi le plancher, Docteur ! Tout de suite avant que je le fasse à coup de canne !

- Avant que je parte, me rendriez-vous un service ?

- Vous osez encore vous poser la question ! Lui reprocha le vieil homme faussement irrité.

Le aussi sourit de toutes ses dents. C'était exactement la réaction à laquelle il s'était attendu. Il se rapprocha de Georges et lui formula sa requête au creux de l'oreille.

- Considérez que c'est déjà fait, lui répondit Georges.

McDonald observa le Seigneur du Temps regagner le vaisseau et en pousser la porte afin de rentrer à l'intérieur.

- Docteur ? L'appela t-il avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Lors de votre prochaine visite, me feriez-vous l'honneur de me présenter Rose, votre compagne ?

- Gardez donc cette bouteille sous le coude, Georges. Nous aurons bientôt l'occasion de la déboucher !

Le aussi ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire et referma la porte sur lui. La lanterne au-dessus de la cabine commença à s'illuminer par intermittence et le vaisseau se dématérialisa avant de disparaître totalement. Georges s'avança en clopinant jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarda le ciel. Il aperçut une étoile filante fendre la nuit, laissant derrière elle une traînée de couleur bleue. Et il fit un vœu pour son ami. Celui qu'il retrouve sa compagne et qu'il goûte enfin à ce bonheur qu'il s'était refusé tant de temps avant de le laisser lui filer entre les doigts.

* * *

Le Docteur effectua quelques réglages puis contrôla les indications sur l'écran. Ravi du résultat, il sourit. Au moins, rien ne pouvait les déranger. Il regarda autour de lui et soupira en voyant le désordre qu'il avait mis pendant la réparation du vaisseau. Il ne pouvait décidément pas laisser la salle de contrôle dans cet état-là. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le couloir. Il voulait retrouver Rose, constaté qu'elle était bien là. Que tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers temps n'était pas le fruit de son esprit malade. Elle lui manquait déjà. Il éprouvait le besoin de la sentir en permanence auprès de lui. Il soupira à nouveau en enlevant sa veste et en relevant ses manches. S'il le faisait maintenant, il n'aurait pas à le faire plus tard, et il pourrait se concentrer sur la jeune femme entièrement. De plus, il avait promis de prendre un peu plus soin du Tardis. Il fallait qu'il tienne ses résolutions. Et puis, cela faisait vraiment mauvaise impression. Il fallait que tout soit parfait pour la jeune femme.

Sans un bruit, le aussi poussa doucement la porte et chercha du regard la jeune femme prit d'une soudaine panique. Ses épaules se relâchèrent en même temps qu'il poussait un énorme soupir de soulagement. Rose était bien là dans sa chambre. De nouveau. Enfin. Elle était de retour dans sa vie. Il entra dans la pièce et s'avança jusqu'à elle. Il observa la jeune femme assoupie sur la couette. Il sourit devant cette scène qui faisait remonter en lui des souvenirs similaires. Il la souleva tout doucement pour ne pas la réveiller, afin de la poser délicatement au creux du lit, au chaud sous la couette. Puis il s'assit sur le bord du lit et observa la jeune femme paisiblement endormie. Elle avait dû s'endormir en l'attendant. Elle avait besoin de repos. Les événements de ces derniers mois l'avaient épuisé mentalement et physiquement. Il posa sa main sur sa joue chaude. Elle était réelle. Il laissa glisser ses doigts, repoussant quelques mèches de ses cheveux dorés de son visage. Avec un nouveau sourire, il retrouvait ce parfum enivrant autrefois si familier du shampoing que Rose avait toujours utilisé. Il avait toujours le même effet sur lui. Sa chevelure sentait les fleurs sauvages après un orage d'été. Le Docteur resta ainsi un long moment, incapable de bouger, s'émerveillant de la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus en ce moment pour être heureux. Rose inspira profondément, puis poussa un léger soupir. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et plongea dans le regard du Docteur.

- Venez... Lui demanda t-elle en tendant le bras pour s'emparer de sa veste afin de le retenir. Je ne veux pas dormir toute seule, s'il vous plaît...

Le aussi retira sa main de la joue de la jeune femme et baissa la tête. Il hésitait. Maintenant que Rose était en sécurité, il pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée de continuer de dormir avec elle. Cependant, durant les précédentes nuits, il s'était habitué à la présence de Rose dans ses bras. Elle lui procurait une telle sérénité, qu'il se sentait à nouveau en paix avec lui-même. Et il savait parfaitement que s'il refusait de dormir avec elle, il ne sentirait pas tranquille et ne trouverait ni le sommeil de la savoir si éloignée de lui.

Il hocha simplement de la tête et Rose lui sourit. Elle se décala aussitôt pour lui faire de la place dans le lit. Le Docteur retira ses chaussures, sa veste et sa cravate avant de se glisser sous la couette. Il s'allongea sur le dos, et Rose vint aussitôt se blottir contre lui. Il constata qu'elle retrouvait tout naturellement sa place, le visage au creux de son épaule et ce n'est pas sans surprise qu'il remarqua qu'elle s'agrippait à sa chemise. Toujours aussi belle. Terriblement fragile. Et encore plus terriblement attirante. Il était troublé. Malgré tout, il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir contre lui puis ferma les yeux. Il se sentit aussitôt happé par le sommeil.

- Bonne nuit, ma Rose, chuchota t-il avant de s'endormir.


	12. Chapter 11

_Updated le 07/08/11_

Merci à My-Doctor-Who, Sunny angel et aussi à Mordax6 pour leur reviews !

Chapitre 11 ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Une douce mélodie parvenait à se frayer un chemin dans son sommeil, la ramenant tout en douceur dans la réalité. Cette réalité qui changeait absolument tout et qui remettait toute sa vie en question. Louve se mit à fredonner. C'était si doux, si voluptueux. C'était cette mélodie qu'elle entendait sans cesse dans sa tête. Cet air qui avait toujours su la réconforter. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et resta un moment immobile, totalement perdue avant de prendre conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait : à l'intérieur du Tardis avec le Docteur. Celui-ci avait laissé une place vide, tout à l'heure dans le lit. Elle l'avait senti remuer avant qu'il ne se lève tout doucement afin de ne pas la réveiller. Elle ne l'avait pas retenu car elle savait qu'il ne sera plus jamais bien loin d'elle dorénavant.

Louve était épuisée mais elle flottait sur un nuage de bonheur et de béatitude. Elle ferma les yeux avant de nicher son visage dans l'oreiller et un long frisson parcourut tout à coup son corps. Le cœur battant soudainement plus vite, elle respira avec avidité le parfum du Docteur. Dieu qu'il sentait merveilleusement bon. Elle n'avait jamais connu un homme qui sentait aussi bon, dont le parfum pouvait lui faire tourner la tête avec délice. Elle se laissa aller à cette douce torture faite de délectation et d'euphorie, puis considérant qu'elle avait assez traîné, elle se redressa. Elle bailla tout en s'étirant, puis ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour y poser son menton. Elle sourit en voyant les affaires du gallifréen toujours là où il les avait posé cette nuit avant de la rejoindre. Et cela lui plaisait énormément...

La jeune femme passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les repousser en arrière. Elle entendait toujours cette mélodie qui ne venait pas de sa tête mais de quelque part dans le Tardis. Elle décida de se lever, curieuse de savoir d'où elle provenait. Peut-être qu'elle résoudrait ainsi son mystère. La porte en face de celle de sa chambre était grande ouverte. Elle avança craintivement, presque gênée de rentrer à l'intérieur de la pièce sans permission. Elle s'arrêta au seuil, laissant vagabonder ses yeux partout dans la pièce. Son regard se fixa en premier lieu sur le Docteur. Et quelque part, elle fut rassurée de le trouver ici. Cela devait donc être sa chambre. Louve était étonnée de sa simplicité. Pas d'extravagances. Elle pouvait passer pour une chambre tout à fait ordinaire, pourtant ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas. Il y avait bien entendu un lit, une penderie camouflée dans un mur comme dans sa chambre, et un gros fauteuil usé mais qui avait l'air pourtant moelleux et confortable. Le plus surprenant était la dizaine de tableaux suspendus aux murs. Ils représentaient tous différents paysages : des montagnes recouvertes d'herbes rouges ou une rue animée d'une ville à l'architecture magnifique, étincelante sous les rayons de deux soleils. Ils étaient tous dans la même lignée de pureté, de beauté et d'un réalisme époustouflant. Louve n'en croyait pas ses yeux devant la splendeur des toiles. Il lui semblait presque voir l'herbe se balancer sous une brise ou bien les gens s'animer de vie.

Le Docteur jouait sur un piano demi-queue -un drap jeté à ses pieds- la mélodie qu'elle ne cessait de fredonner. Elle l'observa affectueusement pendant un long moment, alors qu'il laissait courir ses doigts sur les touches avec virtuosité. Elle n'osait pas s'approcher de lui de peur de l'interrompre. Et puis la musique était si douce à ses oreilles. Subitement, il s'arrêta de jouer et se tourna vers elle, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Le cœur de Louve bondit dans sa poitrine.

- Bonjours Rose... Je ne vous ai pas réveillé, au moins...

Louve secoua la tête négativement avant de lui répondre par un sourire. Il lui fit signe d'entrer et de le rejoindre d'un geste de la main.

- Je ne voudrais pas...

- Venez, la coupa t-il doucement.

Le gallifréen bougea sur le banc pour faire de la place à la jeune femme. Elle avança timidement comme si elle entrait dans un sanctuaire, un lieu dans lequel il ne fallait en aucun cas troubler la tranquillité. Elle s'assit aux côtés du Docteur puis elle caressa du bout de ses doigts les touches blanches et noires de l'instrument.

- Elle est magnifique cette mélodie que vous jouiez, lui confia t-elle. C'est elle que j'entends sans cesse dans ma tête et dont je ne peux pas m'en empêcher de fredonner. Elle m'aidait à aller mieux...

- Vous vous en souvenez ? Demanda le gallifréen quelque peu décontenancé.

Louve rencontra son regard et y lut beaucoup d'espoir. Trop pour elle. Elle sentit un poids lui comprimé l'estomac. Elle ne savait que lui répondre de peur de le décevoir. Elle ne pouvait -en aucun cas- lui dire que ce n'était pas un des souvenirs de Rose qui lui revenait. Elle détourna les yeux et baissa la tête pour ne pas voir l'expression de peine sur son visage par son explication.

- Je me suis réveillée à Londres avec cette mélodie en tête. Maintenant, je sais d'où elle provient...

- Je vous apprenais à jouer au piano, fit le gallifréen nostalgique en passant sa main sur les touches. C'est la dernière mélodie que nous avions répétée avant votre disparition.

Le Docteur se rappelait avec une tendresse toute particulière de ses longues heures où il avait apprit à jouer au piano à Rose. La jeune femme contre toute attente avait été une élève attentive et particulièrement douée. D'ailleurs, c'était la seule chose qu'il avait gardé en commun avec son ancien lui. Elle avait commencé son apprentissage de l'instrument avec le neuvième Docteur et lui avait continué après sa régénération. Il avait aimé partager ces moments avec elle. C'était leur secret, leurs moments. Quelques instants volés à l'univers qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux et que personne ne pourraient leur retirer. Partager ces moments intimes avec Rose avait été ses plus grands moments de joies. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à maîtriser l'instrument, ils avaient joués à quatre mains. Et il avait tout autant adoré ne jouer que pour elle. Cela avait été tout simplement magique.

Cela l'avait été d'autant plus lorsqu'il lui avait fait partager cette mélodie, parce que c'était quelque chose qui venait de Gallifrey, de son peuple, de son enfance. Il avait voulu lui offrir cet air comme une sorte de cadeau pour la remercier d'être là et d'avoir illuminé sa vie. Et dans un certain sens pour se faire aussi pardonner.

* * *

_Le Docteur jouait les yeux fermés. La musique l'envahissait mais n'arrivait pas à le défaire de ce poids qui lui comprimait ses cœurs. Il venait de perdre Madame de Pompadour. Il n'avait pas respecté sa promesse de lui faire toucher les étoiles. Et une sensation de culpabilité lui nouait les entrailles. Il avait tout bonnement abandonné Rose sur le vaisseau... Seule... Enfin non, pas tout à fait. Mickey était avec elle, ce qui n'avait pas été particulièrement pour le réjouir. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser les automates tuer Reinette. Et pour cela, il avait dû laisser Rose derrière lui. Il fallait bien pourtant qu'il agisse pour que la ligne du temps ne soit pas modifiée, non ? Alors pourquoi avait-il cette désagréable sensation d'avoir trahi Rose ? Et surtout de l'avoir blessé ? _

_Depuis que le Tardis avait quitté le vaisseau, il avait soigneusement évité la jeune femme. Il s'était lâchement terré dans sa chambre. Peur d'affronter Rose et de voir le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il ne pourrait plus jamais la regarder dans les yeux après ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne s'en pardonnerait jamais. _

_- C'est triste ce que vous jouez..._

_Le gallifréen sursauta au son de cette voix et se retourna vers Rose, adossée au chambranle de la porte. Il baissa aussitôt la tête, mal à l'aise. Elle s'approcha d'un pas sûr et le poussa doucement pour qu'il lui laisse de la place sur le banc. Elle releva ses manches, sortit de nul part un élastique pour s'attacher les cheveux, et commença à jouer doucement. Il adorait observer les doigts fins de la jeune femme courir sur le clavier non sans une certaine sensualité. _

_- Où est Mickey ? Lui demanda t-il, embarrassé par le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Je pensais que vous finissiez de lui faire le tour du Tardis._

_Rose s'arrêta de jouer et prit largement son temps pour lui répondre. _

_- Je l'ai laissé devant un match de football. Et je constate que le foot obsède toujours autant les hommes malgré des siècles d'évolution. Enfin pas tous. Il reste encore quelques irréductibles..._

_Le Docteur consentit à lever le regard vers elle et nota le petit sourire de la jeune femme. Il frissonna sous la surprise de s'apercevoir que son regard qu'elle posait sur lui n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours empli de cette tendresse et de cette admiration qu'elle portait à son égard. Il se demanda alors comment pouvait-elle faire pour l'aimer. Il ne la faisait que souffrir. Il n'était bon qu'à ça, à faire du mal. Il ne méritait vraiment pas toute la confiance qu'elle mettait en lui. Ni la jeune femme dans sa vie. Et plus particulièrement son amour._

_- Rose..._

_- Oui, Docteur ? _

_Les mots ne parvinrent pas à franchir ses lèvres. Il voulait tellement lui dire qu'il était désolé, mais il en était incapable. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, toujours ce petit sourire aux lèvres. Quelques minutes passèrent et cela parut au gallifréen des siècles. Il se sentait tellement fautif de lui avoir fait cela. D'avoir encore trahi sa confiance. Pourquoi lui faisait-il autant de mal, bien malgré lui, alors qu'il l'aimait de tout son être ? Et ce tout en lui faisant miroiter vainement que quelque chose puisse se passer entre eux pour la garder auprès de lui. Il ne comprenait pas comment pouvait-elle encore vouloir rester à ses côtés, après tout cela. C'était un mystère pour lui. Il n'en était pas digne._

_Brusquement Rose se redressa. Il se figea et cessa de respirer en la voyant s'approcher de lui un peu plus. Elle resserra le nœud de sa cravate qu'il avait desserré puis la lissa. _

_- Voilà, c'est mieux ainsi. Vous ne trouvez pas ? _

_Le Docteur sourit. Elle savait qu'il détestait être négligé. Mais par ce geste, elle lui avait signifié silencieusement quelque chose. Elle lui avait pardonné. Elle ne le dirait pas. L'incident était clos et il n'était plus questions de revenir dessus. Le gallifréen en fut soulagé. Rose comprenait. Elle le comprenait si bien. Elle comprenait toujours. Il posa sa paume sur la joue de la jeune femme. Il ancra son regard dans le sien, lui dévoilant rien qu'un instant, à peine une fraction de seconde ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Puis, il l'attira dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire. Elle se blottit contre lui. Une étreinte, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir. C'était si peu par rapport à ce qu'elle lui avait apporté dans sa vie. Rose s'en contentait. Mais pour combien de temps, encore ? _

_Ils restèrent un long moment, beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils auraient dû, dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Quelque part en lui, il aimerait que ce moment ne connaisse jamais de fin. Il luttait chaque seconde passée avec la jeune femme pour ne pas succomber. Il n'avait qu'un pas à faire pour combler la distance qu'il s'imposait avec elle. Tout serait si simple pourtant s'il trouvait le courage de le faire, d'arrêter d'avoir peur de souffrir avant d'avoir réellement mal. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il devait se protéger pour plus tard. Quand Rose disparaîtra de son univers. Ce qui arrivera tôt ou tard. Il fallait qu'il la garde éloignée de lui, même s'il avait parfaitement conscience que cette distance entre eux la faisait souffrir. Il restait persuadé que c'était la meilleure solution. Il ne pouvait et ne devait en aucun cas y avoir de « nous ». _

_Doucement, Rose s'écarta de lui et détourna vivement son regard de lui. Pourtant, il avait vu ce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui montrer. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Et ses cœurs se serrèrent encore un peu plus douloureusement. Elle ne pleurerait pas devant lui. Elle ne se le permettrait pas. Elle joua quelques notes avant de se frotter les yeux. _

_- Vous m'aviez fait la promesse de travailler une nouvelle partition, la dernière fois._

_Le Docteur eut un petit sourire triste. S'il y avait bien une seule promesse qu'il pouvait tenir, c'était bien celle-ci. Rose changeait de conversation. C'était tout elle. Elle se montrait toujours si attentionnée envers lui. _

_- En effet, réagit-il. Cela fait déjà un moment que je réfléchis à la manière de récompenser vos progrès. C'est pourquoi, je vais vous apprendre une mélodie très spéciale pour moi. Et parce que je désire la partager avec vous. Si vous êtes prête Rose, mettons-nous au travail. _

_La jeune femme lui sourit. Un sourire qui illumina son visage et réchauffa les cœurs du Docteur._

_Et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent un long moment ensemble, complice comme avant, devant le piano. Le Docteur apprenant cette nouvelle mélodie à Rose. Les leçons du gallifréen étaient loin d'êtres ennuyeuses. Il pouvait être tantôt sérieux, tantôt à faire le pitre pour la déconcentrer. Ce n'était donc pas rare qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux écroulés de rires sur le clavier. _

_Finalement, le Docteur se retrouva à jouer pour elle. Il s'était aperçut qu'elle commençait à s'assoupir, bien qu'elle luttait pour rester éveillé. Il avait donc mis fin à la leçon. Rose l'écoutait depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il la rattrapa délicatement dans ses bras, endormie. Il sourit, attendrit. Elle présumait bien au-dessus de ses forces. Elle voulait tant faire comme lui. Sauf que lui pouvait se passer de sommeil pendant quelques jours, mais pas elle. Rose n'était encore qu'une humaine avec ses forces et fragilités. Et les humains avaient besoin de sommeil. Bien souvent, il devait la forcer à aller se mettre au lit, alors qu'elle tombait de fatigue. Il la ramenait dans sa chambre malgré ses protestations et lui ordonnait de se coucher. Il revenait une bonne demi-heure plus tard pour vérifier qu'elle lui avait obéi et la plupart du temps, il la trouvait profondément endormie -encore habillée- sur son lit dont les draps n'étaient pas défait. Il secouait la tête devant ce spectacle tout en soupirant, avant de s'occuper de la border. _

_Le gallifréen souleva Rose dans ses bras et se leva. Il resta un instant immobile avant de la porter dans sa chambre afin de la coucher dans son lit. Il s'apprêtait à quitter son chevet, après s'être assuré qu'il l'avait installé confortablement sous la couette, lorsque Mickey arriva. Le Docteur leva la tête vers lui alors qu'il appelait la jeune femme. Le regard du jeune homme s'assombrit de suite lorsqu'il s'aperçut de sa présence dans la chambre de Rose, avant de se charger de mépris et de jalousie. Puis, il tourna les talons précipitamment. _

_Le Docteur ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir un tel comportement à son égard. C'était quelque part mérité, il lui avait volé le cœur de la jeune femme. Et Mickey en venant les accompagner avait voulu dans un certain sens regagner le cœur de Rose, en lui prouvant qu'il n'était pas un idiot, qu'il pouvait lui aussi être un gagnant comme elle, et non un perdant. _

_Seulement, Rose et lui formait une équipe, un duo. Ils vivaient tous les deux dans leur univers qu'ils s'étaient construits petit à petit, ensemble. Et malheureusement pour lui, Mickey n'en faisait pas partie. Et Rose comme lui n'avait fait véritablement d'effort pour l'intégrer. La jeune femme n'avait pas été particulièrement enjouée de l'accueillir à bord du Tardis. L'arrivée du jeune homme avait perturbé leurs habitudes, et l'un comme l'autre avait vivement souhaité que les choses redeviennent comme avant. Principalement de se retrouver à nouveau que tous les deux. _

* * *

- Docteur ?

Le gallifréen perdu dans ses souvenirs sursauta. Il secoua la tête pour les faire disparaître puis reporta son attention sur la jeune femme. Elle l'observait inquiète par son mutisme, ses doigts agrippant quelque chose au travers de son tee-shirt.

- Désolé d'être distrait, lui fit-il.

- Est-ce que vos pensées vous laissent de temps en temps en paix ?

Le gallifréen fronça des sourcils, curieux et quelque peu décontenancé qu'elle lui demande une telle chose.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Pourquoi vous ne répondez pas à la mienne ? Lui répliqua t-elle.

Pour Louve, le Docteur semblait toujours en activité. Il ne pouvait pas apparemment s'empêcher de penser. Même quand il dormait, il avait cet air pensif. Elle avait l'étrange impression qu'il réfléchissait à ce qui s'était passé, à ce qui se passait et à ce qui pouvait se passer. Il avait l'air comme cela si spontané, si pétillant et pourtant ses gestes et mots semblaient avoir été longtemps réfléchis et pesés.

- Pas comme, je le souhaiterais, lui répondit-il énigmatiquement.

Ses pensées ne lui laissaient aucun répit. Jamais. Il y avait tant -trop, sans doute- de choses dans sa tête. Cela tournait sans cesse. Observant, analysant, décryptant, tout ce qu'il l'entourait. Parfois, c'était à en devenir fou. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se vider l'esprit. Les seuls moments où il avait été un peu libre, ce fut quand Rose avait été à ses côtés, sa présence l'avait toujours apaisé.

Louve lui sourit, puis passa quelques unes de ses mèches dorées derrière les oreilles et reporta son attention sur le piano. Peut-être que si elle se rappelait de cette mélodie, c'était qu'il y avait une raison. Il y avait au moins ça qui la reliait au passé de Rose. A son passé, se reprit-elle. Elle était Rose. La compagne du Docteur. Il fallait qu'elle l'accepte. Surtout qu'elle arrête de renier ce qu'elle était au plus profond d'elle. Si elle le faisait, elle savait que ce serait un grand pas pour retrouver la mémoire. Elle appuya craintivement sur une touche, puis sur une autre. D'étranges sensations qu'elle n'arrivait pas identifier la submergeait. Elle en était troublée. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui s'éveillait aux notes produites.

- Posez vos mains sur les miennes.

La voix du Docteur la sortit de ses pensées. Elle le regarda un peu étonnée, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Son regard passa du visage du gallifréen à ses mains et vice versa.

- Je ne...

- Vos mains, posez-les sur les miennes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et pourquoi, vous ne le faîtes pas ? Lui rétorqua t-il.

Louve leva les mains hésitantes. Celles du Docteur se trouvaient au-dessus du clavier. Quelque peu confuse d'une telle demande, elle accepta tout de même sa requête.

- Laissez-vous juste faire, d'accord ?

La jeune femme hocha de la tête, ne comprenant toujours pas où il voulait en venir. Il ferma les yeux et elle suivit son exemple. Elle sentit les doigts du gallifréen bouger lentement, emportant les siens dans une valse aérienne, formant un pas à chaque touche.

- Je vais vous empêcher de jouer ! S'écria t-elle en retirant vivement ses mains. Je vous gêne !

Le Docteur sourit. Elle avait eu le même réflexe quand elle avait commencé son apprentissage de l'instrument.

- Rose, c'est comme cela que vous aviez débuté votre initiation à l'art difficile mais pas moins magique du piano !

- Mais...

- Allez ! Allez ! Fit-il gaiement. Qui sait si cela ne réveilla pas en vous quelques souvenirs ?

Le gallifréen l'avait dit d'un ton joyeux, mais elle sentait dans sa phrase beaucoup d'espoir. Il semblait beaucoup plus confiant qu'elle dans cette quête. Louve commençait à douter. Cela faisait plus de huit mois qu'elle vivait dans l'ombre. Le Docteur était une petite lumière qui lui avait permis de retrouver l'espoir qu'elle saurait qui elle était. Cependant, rien de sa mémoire ne lui était encore revenu. Même si le fait d'être avec le Docteur et de se retrouver dans un environnement familier ne provoquait rien, pas le moindre souvenir, ne serait-ce qu'un infime, elle pensait que ses chances s'amoindrissaient à chaque seconde passée. Elle voulait sans doute aller trop vite. Et comme, elle l'avait pensé un peu plus tôt, il fallait qu'elle arrête d'avoir peur de se connaître elle-même. Car Louve sera toujours une partie de Rose quelque part. Louve devait être le passé. Rose l'avenir.

La jeune femme avec un peu d'appréhension reposa ses mains sur celles du gallifréen. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Elle sentit à nouveau les mains de son compagnon se mouvoir sur le clavier. Elle vida son esprit, tentant de ne penser qu'à la musique. A cette si belle mélodie qu'il jouait pour elle. Elle se laissa aller. Elle se mit à fredonner, se laissant emporter et envahir par la musique. Leurs mains entraînées dans une danse céleste.

A part cette musique qui commençait à lui faire tourner la tête, son esprit était vide, allégé de ses maux et de ses bleus. Une sensation douce, chaude et sereine prenait son cœur en assaut. Un murmure résonna dans tout son être. Ce même murmure qui avait remplacé la mélodie dans sa tête lorsqu'elle avait rencontré le Docteur dans la rue. A chaque note jouée, il prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Et il se faisait plus distinct. Ses mains quittèrent celles du gallifréen et commencèrent à leur tour à effleurer les touches.

Et quatre mains se mirent à jouer en parfaite harmonie.

Le Docteur ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Rose, un sourire aux lèvres qui disparut immédiatement. Il cessa de jouer brusquement, terrifié par ce qu'il voyait. La jeune femme semblait être rentrée dans une sorte de transe. Ses lèvres formaient des mots sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait pensé que la musique l'aiderait. Il avait été tellement heureux qu'elle se rappelle de cette mélodie. Il avait eu la sensation d'avoir retrouvé un peu de sa Rose quelque part. Il avait juste voulut voir si cet air pouvait servir la jeune femme à retrouver quelques souvenirs. Il tendit l'oreille, croyant percevoir quelques sons sortir de sa bouche.

- Méchant Loup ! Déclara t-elle soudainement.

Le Docteur sursauta en entendant ces mots et son sang se glaça dans les veines. Rose continuait toujours à jouer. Ses doigts filaient à une vitesse vertigineuse sur les touches du piano. Il saisit le visage de sa compagne entre ses paumes.

- Rose ! L'appela t-il d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Les paupières de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent sur un regard vide. Mort comme si sa conscience s'était entièrement dissoute. Le gallifréen était tétanisé. Les doigts de Rose couraient toujours sur le clavier, accélérant le tempo de la mélodie.

- Rose... Réveillez-vous, je vous en prie...

Sa voix tremblait. Il était complètement désemparé par le comportement de sa compagne. Il secoua la jeune femme. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve le moyen de l'arracher à sa transe. Elle semblait être comme possédée.

- Méchant Loup ! Je suis le Méchant Loup ! Je dois trouver le Docteur !

- Rose, je suis là, gémit le Docteur. Vous m'avez trouvé. Le Méchant Loup a trouvé le Docteur.

A ces mots, Rose cessa de jouer. Son regard retrouvait un peu de vie, s'illuminant d'une magnifique et envoûtante lueur dorée. Quelque chose semblait s'emparer progressivement d'elle. Où plutôt comme si, elle prenait peu à peu le contrôle de la jeune femme. Cette chose devenait de plus en plus présente. C'est ce qui terrifiait le Docteur. La chose qui grandissait en elle était en train de prendre le pas sur l'humaine.

- Le Méchant Loup a trouvé le Docteur ? Chuchota t-elle.

- Oui, lui répondit le Docteur d'une voix brisée. C'est finit Rose, je suis là... Tout est finit... Je suis là, maintenant.

- Docteur... Enfin... Mon Docteur...

La jeune femme sourit avant de tomber inconsciente dans les bras du gallifréen. Il la serra maladroitement contre lui et se mit à la bercer, tout en écoutant les battements de leurs trois cœurs se confondre dans le silence. La gorge nouée, les larmes aux yeux, il se mit à prier silencieusement. A prier pour que le retour de Rose dans sa vie ne soit pas le signe avant-coureur d'un mauvais présage.


	13. Chapter 12

_Updated le 07/08/11_

Bonjour la compagnie !

Mes remerciements à My-Doctor-Who, Suny angel, Mordax6 et à ma chère Cap'tain Rily pour leurs reviews !

Et maintenant place à l'histoire ! Chapitre 12 en ligne !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Le Docteur faisait les cent pas, repassant sa main encore et encore dans ses cheveux. Soudain, il se stoppa, se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un hurlement intérieur. Il était paniqué, angoissé et terriblement inquiet pour Rose. Il se tourna vers son lit où il avait installé la jeune femme. Elle n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Elle gisait, les yeux clos, les lèvres entrouvertes, la couleur de son visage pâle contrastait avec les quelques mèches blondes qui barraient son front. Seul les draps qui se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration lui prouvaient qu'elle était toujours en vie. Il avança d'un pas nerveux et s'assit sur le lit aux côtés de sa compagne. Elle paraissait si frêle, si fragile, ce qui provoqua chez le gallifréen un élan de tendresse qui le terrassa. Il ferma les yeux, un instant, tentant de retrouver son calme. La transe de Rose l'avait complètement déstabilisé. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée sur ce qui venait de se passer. Un sentiment de tristesse, de peur et d'impuissance le rongeait. Et cela l'empêchait de réfléchir, dû moins à essayer d'avoir une pensée cohérente.

« Méchant Loup ». Ces deux mots ne cessaient de hanter son esprit. Il était terrifié de les voir ressurgir d'un temps qu'il pensait définitivement résolu. Rose était devenue le Méchant Loup pour venir le sauver sur le Satellite cinq, grâce au cœur du Tardis. Elle s'était auto créée, en envoyant ces deux mots à travers l'espace et le temps pour la mener à lui. Et par ce geste, elle avait changé. Il ne lui avait jamais avoué, bien trop lâche de lui expliquer les conséquences de son acte. Et quelque part en lui, il en avait été soulagé que Rose ne se souvienne de rien. Il n'avait pas eu à répondre à ses questions et il s'était alors convaincu que c'était bien mieux ainsi. Et surtout, il avait été trop préoccupé de savoir si elle allait restait avec lui, alors qu'il venait de se régénérer.

Rose n'était plus tout à fait humaine. Le cœur du Tardis l'avait transformé. D'ailleurs, il n'avait toujours pas compris comment une telle chose avait pu arriver. Ce qui s'était passé n'aurait jamais dû se conclure ainsi. Il n'y avait qu'une seule conclusion à ce que Rose avait fait : la mort.

Le Docteur avait été effrayé de voir réapparaître le Tardis avec la jeune femme à l'intérieur parce qu'il avait compris immédiatement ce qu'elle avait fait. L'image d'un ange, et plus particulièrement de son ange gardien lui avait traversé l'esprit quand Rose lui était apparue auréolée de cette lumière dorée. Puis, elle s'était avancée vers lui possédée par le cœur du Tardis, le portant en elle avec une force puissante et sauvage. Il en avait été effondré et en même temps très fier. Il avait toujours su qu'elle serait différente de ses autres compagnons. Forte et courageuse. Unique et spéciale. Et là où il avait échoué, elle avait mis fin à la Guerre du Temps.

Cependant, il restait persuadé que Rose aurait dû mourir. Le vortex était en train de la consumer. Il avait pensé qu'il était trop tard pour la sauver, que les dégâts provoqué par le vortex du temps en elle étaient irréversibles. Alors, il y avait eu ce baiser. Ce moment qui resterait à jamais gravé en lui, celui où il avait enfin pu goûter à ses lèvres si douces et si sucrées. Son intervention, autre que de reprendre ce pouvoir qui la rongeait, n'avait été que pour atténuer ses souffrances, la laisser partir en paix. Lorsqu'elle s'était affaissée dans ses bras, il s'était dit que c'était fini. Il l'avait déposé sur le sol avant de prendre conscience tout d'un coup qu'elle respirait, que son cœur battait. Principalement que la vie continuait inlassablement de couler dans ses veines. Cela lui avait paru inconcevable mais Rose était plus vivante que jamais.

Devenant, ainsi le Méchant Loup, Rose avait renoncé à une partie de son humanité. Elle était devenue autre chose qu'une simple humaine. Elle était quelque chose d'autre, lui-même ne savait véritablement ce qu'elle était devenue exactement. A part que la Rose humaine avait laissé place à une Rose de sang-mêlé. Et qu'elle portait cette marque sur sa peau, ce loup qui semblait le narguer à chaque instant et qu'il lui faisait rappeler sans cesse que c'était lui le responsable de sa transformation.

Le Docteur avait été terrorisé de voir ce que la jeune femme était devenue par sa faute. Elle avait eu un geste complètement suicidaire, de complètement inconscient. Pour lui. Et parce que cette fusion improbable entre une humaine et un Tardis n'avait jamais eu lieu. Ce résultat pour les Seigneurs du Temps aurait été une abomination. Une aberration qu'il aurait fallu à tout prix faire disparaître parce qu'elle ne pouvait exister. Pourtant quelque part en lui, il en avait été flatté qu'elle ait fait une telle chose pour lui. Elle lui avait prouvé qu'elle était prête à mourir pour lui, qu'elle était capable de tout faire pour rester à ses côtés et lui avait ainsi démontré sa loyauté sans faille. Alors quand, il s'était rendu compte que Rose n'avait aucun souvenirs, qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer en elle et ne semblait surtout pas se sentir différente, cela l'avait rassuré dans un sens. De ce fait, il avait décidé de garder tout cela pour lui. Il était persuadé que si la jeune femme l'apprenait, elle en serait effrayée. Et qu'à cause de cela, elle s'éloigne de lui avant qu'elle ne décide de le quitter. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il avait -au fond de lui- cette peur irrationnelle qu'elle l'abandonne. Rose était tout ce qu'il avait de plus précieux dans l'univers.

Pourtant l'idée de repartir de la Terre sans Rose lui avait traversé l'esprit. La quitter pour la protéger de ce qu'il était et de tous les problèmes qu'il attirait. Il avait été un moment confus jusqu'au moment où il avait rencontré son regard chocolat -sous lequel il s'était sentit fondre littéralement- toujours illuminé de cette tendresse et essentiellement de cet amour qu'elle portait à son égard. Malgré les événements, rien n'avait changé entre eux, alors il avait rapidement chassé cette idée de son esprit. Rose voulait toujours partager sa vie. De plus, il n'avait aucun droit de la laisser derrière lui alors qu'elle venait de changer pour lui. C'était à lui de la protéger, de veiller sur le Méchant Loup qu'elle était devenue. C'était son rôle, son devoir. Il fallait qu'il reste à ses côtés. Mais, c'était surtout ce qu'il désirait au plus profond de son âme. Il l'aimait tellement comme compagne...

De voyage en voyage, il avait crû que le Méchant Loup appartenait au passé. Le côté humain de Rose semblait avoir repris le dessus, mettant en sommeil sa véritable nature. Jusqu'à maintenant. Le Docteur avait toujours supposé que c'était véritablement Rose qui avait été à l'origine de sa transformation. Mais après son retour et ce qu'il venait de vivre, il n'en était plus aussi certain. Et si c'était sa destinée de le devenir ? Que quelqu'un ou que quelque chose, dans l'ombre, avait été l'instigateur de sa transformation ? Il n'avait jamais envisagé cette possibilité. Pourquoi était-il si important que le Méchant Loup trouve le Docteur ? Était-ce en lien avec son amnésie ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Et si son retour annonçait une tempête ? Et que le Méchant Loup devrait y jouer un rôle ?

La gorge du gallifréen se serra. Non, il ne la perdrait pas une autre fois. Il ne la sacrifierait pas une nouvelle fois pour sauver l'Univers. Il ne pourrait pas y survivre. Pas cette fois-ci. Il ne voudrait pas y survivre de toute façon. Il se sentait bien incapable de vivre sans Rose. Il fera tout ce qui en son pouvoir de la garder dans sa vie. Et même au-delà...

L'estomac noué, le Docteur ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa compagne. Elle qui d'habitude était si pleine de vie et là, si faible. Il saisit une main de Rose et y enlaça ses doigts. Il espérait ainsi lui procurer un peu de ses forces, lui faire sentir qu'il était là, qu'elle n'était pas toute seule.

- Rose... Ma Rose... Fit-il dans un murmure, quasiment inaudible, avec toute la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Il passa ses doigts tremblants sur sa joue.

- Ne me laisse pas... J'ai tellement besoin de toi...

Il se pencha sur elle et nicha le visage dans son cou, les cœurs au bord du gouffre. Il resta un long moment comme ça, contre elle, respirant son si doux parfum. Il ne voulait pas la quitter, la laisser une fraction de seconde seule. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait complètement désemparé, bien démunit face à la situation. Bien incapable de faire autre chose que de rester auprès d'elle, de penser à autre chose qu'elle. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Attendre qu'elle reprenne conscience.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de minutes interminables que le Docteur sentit Rose revenir à elle. Il releva la tête. Les paupières de la jeune femme papillonnèrent quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'ouvre complètement les yeux. Il sentit aussitôt l'énorme poids qui lui comprimait la poitrine s'envoler. Elle lui sourit faiblement. Elle tenta de se redresser mais d'un appui ferme et doux à la fois sur son épaule, le gallifréen lui ordonna silencieusement de ne pas bouger. Elle obéit sans protester, se demandant toute fois ce qu'elle faisait dans le lit du Docteur.

- Rose ?

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se contenta de l'observer. Ses yeux noisette étaient troublés. La peur et l'angoisse commençaient tout juste à laisser place à un énorme soulagement. Et parce qu'elle savait qu'il espérait une réponse à sa question muette. Celle que malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas encore lui donner.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda t-elle.

Le Docteur baissa la tête, déçu bien malgré lui. C'était encore Louve. Rose n'était toujours pas revenue. Quelque part en lui, il avait espéré qu'elle serait revenue après cette transe. Après tout, le Méchant Loup semblait s'être réveillé de son long sommeil, il avait pensé que la jeune femme aurait fait de même. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être si simple et si facile, n'est ce pas ? Il allait devoir encore patienter. Combien de temps la situation allait-elle durer ?

- Vous avez perdu connaissance, lui répondit-il.

Louve se souvenait de la musique qui l'envahissait. De ses mains quittant celles du Docteur pour pouvoir courir sur ce clavier qu'elles semblaient connaître par cœur. Elle s'était sentie libre et légère, si heureuse aussi. Jouer au piano lui avait procuré une certaine euphorie. Cela lui semblait si naturel, si familier. Elle se laissait aller, apaisée. Ses doigts se déplaçaient avec aisance sur le clavier et aussi avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle avait senti une nouvelle force couler dans ses veines, animal et sauvage, prenant peu à peu possession d'elle, comme si une présence se réveillait en elle. Elle s'était sentie si bien et quelque part enfin elle-même. Et puis brusquement, elle avait basculé dans le noir total. La jeune femme rencontra le regard toujours aussi attentif et quelque peu inquiet du gallifréen.

- Je suis désolée, Docteur, de vous avoir causé autant de soucis.

- Si vous pouviez m'éviter de me refaire une telle peur à l'avenir. Vous savez je ne suis plus si jeune que cela. Mes cœurs ne le supporteront pas une nouvelle fois.

La jeune femme sourit. Il plaisantait mais c'était pour cacher sa confusion. Elle avait encore dû mal à le cerner. Il semblait volubile, incapable à saisir. Il pouvait être d'une solennité et être aussi sombre que la nuit alors que la seconde suivante aussi joyeux qu'un homme ivre.

- J'oubliais. Plus de neuf cent ans d'existence, lança t-elle taquine. Bientôt millénaire... Cela doit en faire des bougies sur votre gâteau d'anniversaire... Dites, vous arrivez encore à toutes les souffler malgré votre grand âge ?

- Attention, Miss Tyler... On ne se moque pas de mon âge. Je suis encore tout à fait capable de vous botter les fesses pour votre insolence...

- Je serais curieuse de voir cela...

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard, avec beaucoup de tendresse et de malice. Chacun se mordait la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Soudain un grognement se fit entendre et le Docteur leva un sourcil.

- Aurais-je entendu un estomac qui crie famine ?

Louve ne le contredit pas. C'était bien le sien. Effectivement, la faim commençait à lui harceler l'estomac. Elle n'avait pas ingéré la moindre miette de nourriture depuis que Madame l'avait enfermé dans la cave. Elle reconnaissait volontiers que manger avait été le cadet de ses soucis. Et dire qu'elle avait une faim de loup en ce moment était loin de la vérité. Le gallifréen se leva d'un bond tout en claquant des mains.

- Bien ! S'exclama t-il. Vous savez le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée ! Il n'y rien de tel qu'une bonne tasse de thé et d'une banane pour vous mettre de bonne humeur et en pleine forme dès le matin !

La jeune femme le regarda perplexe et un brin soupçonneuse. Elle commençait à s'interroger dans l'état qu'il serait après le petit-déjeuner. Déjà qu'il lui semblait être bien énergique et de bonne humeur. Elle secoua la tête. Peu importe, elle verra bien.

Le Docteur se sentait apaisé. Rose allait bien. C'était la seule chose qui comptait pour lui. Elle souriait et riait à nouveau. Il décida de garder ce qui venait de se passer pour lui. Inutile de l'inquiéter. La priorité, c'est qu'elle retrouve la mémoire. Elle avait besoin de son soutien pour l'instant et qu'il soit là pour l'encourager. Il s'occuperait plus tard de comprendre pourquoi le Méchant Loup était revenu et quel rôle il devait jouer... Il sourit à la jeune femme et lui attrapa la main alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à se glisser hors des draps.

- Allons ! Allons ! Dépêchons nous de rejoindre la cuisine !

- Et après le petit-déjeuner, que ferons-nous ? L'interrogea Louve.

Le Docteur fit demi-tour vers elle, pencha la tête sur un côté et attrapa le lobe de son oreille entre ses doigts. Louve laissa son regard parcourir la silhouette du Docteur. C'était un autre gallifréen qu'elle voyait, un peu plus décontracté avec une chemise complètement hors du pantalon, les manches retroussées... et les pied nus, remarqua t-elle amusée. Un homme moins étriqué dans ce costume qui semblait être comme une armure. Elle aimait ce qu'elle voyait. Ce charme qu'il dégageait, ce si beau sourire qu'il avait pour elle. Elle se mordilla les lèvres. Il se dégageait de lui quelque chose qui lui plaisait, la rassurait et l'attirait en même temps sans qu'elle puisse l'expliquer.

- Oh ! Et bien, nous improviserons ! Expliqua t-il. Ce sera plus drôle ainsi ! J'adore improviser ! Je suis un expert dans l'art de l'improvisation ! Mais avant tout, allons déjeuner ! J'ai faim, moi aussi !

Louve éclata de rire. Il était incroyable. Les journées risquaient d'être mouvementées avec lui. Le gallifréen la tira doucement et ils se mirent à courir tous les deux, les cœurs légers. L'univers leur appartenait. L'avenir leur tendait les bras. Ensemble à nouveau. Tout ne pouvait qu'aller bien. Oui, tout irait bien...


	14. Chapter 13

_Updated le 07/08/11_

Coucou tout le monde !

Merci à Sunny angel et Cap'tain Rily pour leurs reviews !

Chapitre 13 ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Le Docteur était nonchalamment installé dans le gros fauteuil de sa chambre, les jambes au-dessus de l'accoudoir et le dos adossé à l'autre. Les lunettes sur le nez, il était plongé dans sa lecture. Il paressait, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis fort longtemps. La vie dans le Tardis suivait son cours et avait pris la forme d'une routine informelle, dû notamment parce que la jeune femme avait besoin de repères. Depuis son retour, ils n'avaient pas quitté le vaisseau car quelque part, le gallifréen n'était pas prêt à la partager avec le reste de l'univers. C'était sans nul doute égoïste de sa part de vouloir la garder juste pour lui un temps, mais il ressentait comme un besoin impérieux de rattraper tout ce temps passé sans elle. Cependant, il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il ne pourra pas la garder éternellement enfermée dans le Tardis. Elle lui ressemblait, elle avait besoin de grands espaces et de liberté. Sauf que pour l'instant, elle n'était pas prête, enfin c'est ce qui lui semblait. Il voulait tant la protéger...

La jeune femme avait pris rapidement ses aises, comme les habitudes qu'elle avait eues avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Particulièrement, cette maudite manie de marcher pieds nus dans le Tardis ou de laisser traîner ses affaires un peu partout. Cela l'avait amusé et rassuré en même temps. Rose revenait tout doucement. Pas aussi vite qu'il le voudrait, mais elle semblait commencer peu à peu à se réveiller de son long sommeil.

Le temps aux côtés de Rose filait à toute allure. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de s'ennuyer une seule seconde à vrai dire. Entre la visite et les réparations du Tardis, leur temps avait été bien occupé. D'ailleurs, elle avait été ravie de l'assister dans sa tâche de remettre en état le vaisseau et de faire plus ample connaissance avec elle. Ils avaient aussi repris les leçons de piano à la demande de la jeune femme. Et le gallifréen avait été extatique de la voir se remémorer de tout ce qu'il lui avait appris. C'était inconscient, mais cela l'aidait énormément, l'encourageant qu'elle parviendrait à se rappeler.

Ils improvisaient au fur et à mesure de la journée, partageant à nouveau des moments de complicités et des fous rires qui lui avaient tant manqués. Ils ne se quittaient pratiquement pas du regard de l'autre. Chacun éprouvait ce besoin de sentir la présence de l'autre. Comme si voir l'autre, le sentir et le toucher, leur était nécessaire, voire vital. Le Docteur n'avait pas pu ainsi se résoudre à retrouver le chemin de son lit.

Il avait tenté une fois de ne pas rejoindre la jeune femme. Cependant, allongé sur son lit dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, il n'avait cessé de gigoter -essayant de trouver le sommeil- à la recherche d'une présence devenue familière et surtout nécessaire. Il s'était précipité hors de sa chambre, la peur au ventre, lorsqu'il avait entendu Rose crier. Il l'avait trouvé à hurler, à gesticuler contre une force invisible, le visage déformé par des grimaces d'effrois Elle s'était réveillée en pleurs de son cauchemar, s'agrippant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. La jeune femme ne lui avait pas raconté son cauchemar mais il se doutait que même si elle n'était plus physiquement prisonnière de Madame, les six mois passés dans cette maison des horreurs laissaient des traces indélébiles en elle. Et, il avait compris à ce moment là qu'il ne devait plus la laisser dormir seule. Depuis, elle ne semblait pas avoir fait d'autres cauchemars aussi terrifiants. Malgré tout, elle continuait toujours de s'agiter dans son sommeil alors il la serrait un peu contre lui, ce qui l'apaisait aussitôt. De plus, il appréciait particulièrement le fait de se réveiller et d'ouvrir les yeux sur une Rose encore endormie. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus que de la voir s'éveiller petit à petit pour être heureux. Heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais tant été à ses côtés. Le gallifréen semblait nager en pleine béatitude.

Le Docteur leva les yeux de son livre vers la porte, qu'il avait laissé ouverte pour avoir un œil sur la chambre de Rose. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas vu celle-ci depuis le déjeuner. Et, un sentiment de manque s'introduisait insidieusement en lui. Elle avait disparu dans sa chambre et n'en était pas ressortie. Néanmoins, il savait qu'elle éprouvait le besoin de se retrouver seule pour faire le point sur ce qu'elle apprenait et ainsi sur elle-même. Louve commençait à accepter qu'elle était bien Rose. Elle ne parlait plus d'elle-même à la troisième personne. Louve commençait peu à peu à laisser la place à Rose, sa si merveilleuse compagne...

Il poussa un soupir, lâcha son livre et s'étira. Il retira ses lunettes de son nez et les posa sur sa tête pour se frotter les yeux. Tout de même, il était inquiet. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien fabriquer depuis tout ce temps. Il tendit l'oreille, tentant désespérément d'entendre le moindre petit bruit qui pourrait provenir de la chambre de Rose. Seul le murmure du Tardis lui répondit. L'envie de se lever et d'aller jeter un coup d'œil pour voir si tout allait bien, le titillait de plus en plus. Décidément, elle savait toujours autant jouer avec ses nerfs. Il poussa un grognement. Il fallait qu'il lui laisse de l'espace. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'avoir sur le dos tout le temps. A force de la couver, il allait l'étouffer. Le gallifréen, tout en grommelant, s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, reposa ses lunettes sur son nez et reprit sa lecture où il l'avait laissé.

Soudain, des cheveux blonds apparurent dans son champ de vision venant lui chatouiller les narines. Il leva les yeux. Rose était penchée au-dessus de lui sur le dossier du fauteuil. Un magnifique sourire éclairait son visage. Le Docteur sentit que les battements de ses cœurs venaient de redoubler d'intensité. Elle apparaissait toujours au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. A croire qu'elle adorait le surprendre.

- Rose... Fit-il dans un souffle.

- Dites, vous savez vous servir d'une paire de ciseaux ?

Le gallifréen fronça des sourcils, soupçonneux, devant sa demande mystérieuse. Il s'attendait à tout et n'importe quoi avec la jeune femme.

- Pour quoi faire ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant bruyamment, faisant s'élargir le sourire qui venait d'apparaître sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

- Vous m'aviez promis Docteur, le sermonna t-elle, de ne plus répondre à mes questions par d'autres questions.

- Désolé une vieille habitude, lui répondit-il en haussant des épaules, amusé.

- Alors oui ou non ?

- Cela dépend de l'utilisation que vous voulez en faire. Vous vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de choses que l'on peut faire avec une paire de ciseaux ! Tenez par exemple...

- Je n'en doute pas, l'interrompit-elle.

Louve l'avait volontairement coupé, bien qu'elle adorait l'écouter lui raconter toutes sortes de choses. Cependant, quand il se lançait dans un exposé, il lui était impossible de l'arrêter. Elle n'avait jamais connu une personne aussi bavarde comme lui. Il était pire qu'une dizaine de bonnes femmes, rassemblées toutes dans la même pièce, à jacasser entres elles. Parfois, il s'emportait et débitait un nombre incalculable de mots à la seconde qu'elle n'arrivait -bien entendu- jamais à suivre. Et à chaque fois, elle était obligée de lui coller la main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, et ainsi pouvoir en placer une. Elle lui remit ses lunettes qui glissaient le long de l'arrête de son nez. Puis d'un geste vif, elle lui prit le livre des mains.

- Hey ! Réagit-il.

- Je veux que vous me coupiez les cheveux ! Lui annonça t-elle.

- Quoi ! Vous coupez les cheveux ! Vous plaisantez ?

- Je suis certaine qu'à un moment donné dans votre vie, vous avez joué au coiffeur... Bien que votre tignasse me prouve le contraire !

- Ah ! Vous recommencez à être insolente, Miss Tyler ! On ne se moque pas de mes cheveux ! Ils sont très bien ! Je les aime comme ça !

Louve éclata de rire devant le comportement du gallifréen. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux tout en prenant un air boudeur. Elle avait l'impression quelquefois d'avoir affaire à un véritable gamin.

- Allez Docteur, le supplia t-elle. S'il vous plaît...

Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, bien incapable de résister à la moue adorable de Rose. Il attrapa une mèche de cheveux de la jeune femme entre ses doigts. Il aimait tant sa longue chevelure dorée.

- Pourquoi, cette subite lubie ? Lui demanda t-il curieux.

Le Docteur croisa son regard et comprit. Elle voulait changer de coiffure, pour se métamorphoser. Elle voulait par là, tenter de tracer une croix sur ce qu'elle venait de vivre ces derniers temps. Changer pour tourner le dos au passé. Reprendre en quelque sorte un nouveau départ.

- Très bien ! S'exclama t-il. Mais ne venez pas râler par la suite si cela ne vous plaît pas ! Je n'accepterai aucune critique !

Louve lui offrit un magnifique sourire en lui rendant son livre, et fila à toute allure dans sa chambre. Le gallifréen se redressa et se leva de son fauteuil. Il s'étira puis se gratta la nuque un instant, fouillant sa mémoire. Où y avait-il dans le Tardis une paire de ciseaux ?

* * *

Les cheveux de Rose tombaient sur le sol de la salle de bains du Docteur à chaque coup de ciseaux de celui-ci. Louve suivait son compagnon des yeux, grâce à son reflet dans le miroir. Il était rapide et précis dans ses gestes, en étant très sérieux. Il était bien silencieux aussi. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il lui avait demandé comment elle souhaitait qu'il lui coupe les cheveux. Parfois, elle rencontrait son regard dans le miroir et ils s'échangeaient un sourire.

Louve avait bien dû mal à croire à la réalité de ces derniers jours. Le Docteur était attentif, prévenant, doux, adorable, patient... Enfin, jusque là, elle ne lui avait pas encore découvert un seul défaut. A part peut-être, celui de parler sans cesse...

Quand à elle, Louve commençait à cerner qui était la jeune femme Rose, fouillant le moindre recoin de sa chambre et avait découvert bien des choses sur elle. Elle avait étudié la moindre de ses trouvailles. A son grand regret, elle n'avait pas tenu de journal -intime ou de bord. Elle aurait voulu savoir ses sentiments, ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle vivait avec le gallifréen. Avoir tout simplement sa vision des choses. Cependant, tout ce qu'elle avait pu découvrir avait toujours un lien plus ou moins direct avec le Docteur. Elle n'avait pas voulu aborder le délicat sujet des sentiments qui les liaient, lui et elle. La jeune femme ne voulait pas l'embarrasser. De toutes façons, ses gestes, sa façon de la protéger, de la couver du regard, ne laissait aucun doute sur ses sentiments.

Elle n'avait toujours eu aucune réminiscence de sa mémoire. Seulement quelques sensations. Dans le Tardis, elle se sentait chez elle. Elle s'y sentait en sécurité. Elle aimait la présence du Docteur à ses côtés. Elle adorait être enveloppée de sa chaleur et de son parfum quand il la prenait dans ses bras. Elle chérissait en particulier ses leçons de piano. Elle se sentait encore plus proche de lui à partager ces moments. Jouer au piano lui paraissait si naturel. C'était quelque chose qui la reliait à son passé, à ce qu'elle était.

Elle sursauta quand une silhouette apparut dans son champ de vision. Le gallifréen était devant elle, l'empêchant de se voir dans le miroir. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et plissa des yeux. Louve doutait qu'il voit mieux le résultat, ainsi.

- Je ne suis pas mécontent de moi, fit-il avec une petite moue. Je n'ai pas tout à fait perdu la main.

Louve haussa un sourcil, soudainement inquiète. Elle lui avait laissé carte blanche. Elle se pencha sur le côté pour voir la tête qu'elle avait, mais le Docteur la retient par les épaules. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait un petit sourire malicieux en coin.

- Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas voir ? Lui demanda t-elle.

- Laissez encore quelques secondes à l'artiste, voulez-vous...

Le gallifréen passa une main dans les cheveux de Louve, qui sentit un énorme frisson la parcourir, repoussant quelques mèches. Il hocha de la tête apparemment satisfait du résultat de son travail. Puis, il s'effaça. La jeune femme aperçut enfin son reflet. Elle ne se reconnue pas tout de suite et cela lui plaisait. Ce n'était pas Louve, ni la Rose des photos. Elle renaissait en une nouvelle Rose prête à s'épanouir. Elle allait enfin pouvoir tourner la page de ces précédents mois et commencer une vie nouvelle. D'un bond, elle se leva du tabouret pour sauter au cou du Docteur, et elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Merci... Merci... C'est parfait !

Le gallifréen rit de bon cœur, heureux que le résultat lui plaise. Pourtant, ce n'était pas grand chose. Il lui avait juste coupé ses cheveux de manière à ce qu'ils arrivent dorénavant au milieu du dos –et non plus jusqu'au creux de ses reins- avec un léger dégradé. Il avait été tenté de lui faire la même coupe de cheveux qu'elle avait avant sa disparition. Finalement, il avait décidé de répondre au besoin de la jeune femme de changement. Rose se cherchait encore, et il ne voulait pas l'influencer en faisant d'elle la Rose qu'il avait connu. Car malgré son vœu de la retrouver, elle ne sera plus tout à fait la même. Les terribles épreuves qu'elle venait de vivre l'avait irrémédiablement changé.

La jeune femme quitta précipitamment la salle de bains en sautillant de joie. Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue. Il resta un moment immobile, les yeux dans le vague, avant de se redresser. Il se saisit du tabouret, le rangea dans un coin puis sortit de la salle de bain pour aller chercher un balai. Rose entra au même moment dans sa chambre. Il s'arrêta ébahi. Il ouvrit la bouche. La referma. L'ouvrit à nouveau. La referma. Plusieurs fois. Rose venait de se changer, délaissant ainsi son jean -rapidement adopté- pour revêtir une courte robe de lin blanche dévoilant avantageusement ses formes. Il déglutit péniblement.

Belle... Magnifique... Sublime... Merveilleuse... Divine... Lui venait à l'esprit.

La jeune femme s'avança vers lui avec son ravissant sourire aux lèvres. Elle tourna sur elle-même, faisant virevolter avec grâce les pans de sa robe.

- Ça vous plaît ? Lui demanda t-elle.

- Vous... Vous... êtes... Bafouilla t-il.

Louve amusée, surprise et quelque peu attendrie par la réaction de son compagnon pencha légèrement la tête en le fixant. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait incapable d'aligner une phrase correctement.

- Je vous autorise à répondre par une question cette fois-ci, lui fit-elle taquine.

Le Docteur ferma les yeux un instant, le temps pour lui de secouer sa tête pour y remettre un tant soit peu d'ordre avant de rencontrer le regard chocolat rieur de Rose.

- Fan... Fantastique, réussit-il à articuler.

- Je l'ai trouvé en fouillant la penderie. Apparemment, Rose... Je, se reprit-elle, la gardais pour une occasion.

Louve l'avait découverte emmitouflée dans pas moins d'une dizaine d'emballages et bien enfouit au fin fond de la penderie. A croire qu'elle n'avait voulu en aucun cas que le gallifréen en apprenne l'existence. De plus, elle se garda de lui dire, qu'elle l'avait trouvé accompagnée d'un cadeau de la forme d'un livre. Elle en avait rapidement déduit qu'il était à l'attention du Docteur. Elle n'avait pas été réellement surprise d'une telle chose. Surtout curieuse. Pour quel événement avait-elle eu l'attention de lui offrir ? Elle avait été tentée de l'ouvrir afin de savoir ce qu'elle comptait lui faire comme cadeau. Elle avait été à deux doigts de le faire avant de se raviser et de le remette à sa place au fond de la penderie. Cela lui donnait une raison supplémentaire de retrouver un peu plus vite sa mémoire.

Et cette fameuse robe. Une femme ne mettait pas une telle robe pour elle-même, mais pour un homme. Et dans ce cas bien particulier, c'était pour le Docteur. Le cadeau. La robe. Rose avait eu l'attention de fêter un événement très particulier. Très spécial à ses yeux. Tout cela pour lui. Rien que pour le gallifréen. Et Louve n'en avait tiré qu'une seule conclusion. Elle préparait le terrain. Elle voulait passer à l'attaque. Vraisemblablement, elle ne voulait plus se contenter d'une relation platonique entre eux. Et avait donc voulu tenter sa chance auprès du gallifréen en passant à l'offensive.

Louve était quelque peu décontenancée d'une telle initiative de sa part, d'une telle audace. A croire qu'elle avait voulu tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle voulait savoir, être fixée et ce définitivement, quitte à avoir le cœur en miettes par la suite. Cependant, elle avait voulu mettre toutes ses chances de son côté. Et au vu de la réaction du Docteur, de son air admiratif et ébahit, de ses yeux incandescents, elle se surprenait a penser qu'elle aurait pu le faire craquer. Il aurait fallu une étincelle. Même une infime pour que le brasier s'enflamme...

Le regard du gallifréen ne cessait de parcourir la silhouette de Rose. Toujours aussi effroyablement belle et terriblement craquante. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru qu'elle était le fruit de son imagination, une hallucination enchanteresse et dangereuse apparue pour son malheur. Cependant, ses réactions physiques, bien réelles et tout aussi violentes déferlaient en lui telles des vagues s'écrasant violement sur des rochers durant une tempête, le convainquirent du contraire. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Une fois. Deux fois. Cinq fois... Il ne parvenait plus à détacher ses yeux de Rose. Si elle avait eu l'attention de la porter avant sa disparition, il doutait fort qu'il aurait pu résister bien plus longtemps à la tentation. Malgré que la jeune femme lui soit interdite, ce qui dans un certain sens ne la rendait que plus désirable à ses yeux. Et principalement, si elle avait décidé de passer à l'offensive avec lui, ce qui ne l'aurait guère surprit quelque part. Rien n'arrêtait Rose Tyler. Et il se surprenait à penser que cette idée ne le rebutait pas tant que ça, finalement...

Surtout qu'avant les événements de Torchwood, il avait remarqué un subreptice changement chez la jeune femme. Pas de quoi l'inquiéter mais qui avait attisé sa curiosité. Il avait eu l'impression qu'elle préparait quelque chose dans son dos. Il avait tenté de percer le mystère, cependant elle se méfiait de lui et prenait grand soin de rien laisser traîner derrière elle de susceptible de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Il se rappelait notamment d'une anecdote en particulier. Ils étaient à Londres en 2012 depuis quelques jours pour assister aux Jeux Olympiques. Ils se promenaient tranquillement sans se presser, après le déjeuner, lorsque Rose avait lâché son bras pour se planter devant lui, un énorme sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres qui ne lui avait présagé rien de bon. La jeune femme lui avait, alors, déclaré mystérieusement qu'elle devait le laisser quelques heures et qu'elle le rejoindrait au Tardis en fin d'après-midi. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de répliquer, ni de la retenir, qu'elle l'avait embrassé chastement sur la joue avant de partir en courant. Ahurit dans un premier temps par le comportement de Rose, il avait tenté dans un second temps de la rattraper. Seulement, elle s'était fondue dans la foule et il n'avait pas pu la retrouver. Il l'avait cherché quelque temps avant finalement de capituler et de rentrer au Tardis. Durant toute l'après-midi, il n'avait cessé de tourner en rond dans le vaisseau, essayant tant bien que mal d'occuper son esprit sur autre chose que la jeune femme. Bien qu'il savait qu'elle ne courrait aucun danger, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir une énorme boule d'angoisse dans l'estomac qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il avait même cherché à la joindre sur son portable, plusieurs fois, sans succès. A croire qu'elle adorait le rendre fou.

Et puis, elle était rentrée toute joyeuse de son après-midi comme si de rien n'était, avec plusieurs sacs de provenant de divers magasins. Il avait été soulagé qu'elle revienne sans égratignures, mais perplexe face à son air espiègle. Habituellement lorsqu'elle voulait faire une virée shopping -selon ses propres mots-, elle ne lui faisait pas tant de cachotteries. Il l'avait réprimandé gentiment de ne pas avoir répondu à ses appels, avant de s'intéresser à ses achats. C'est alors que Rose lui avait rétorqué le regard planté dans le sien : « _Des trucs de filles ! Qui ne vous regarde aucunement ! Intimes si vous préférez !_ ». A ce moment là, il s'était sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise avec la forte impression qu'il avait cramoisi de la tête au pied, chose qu'il ne lui arrivait que très rarement. Et il s'était vivement retourné vers la console pour éviter de se rendre plus ridicule qu'il ne l'était. Il avait sentit le regard rieur de Rose sur lui, amplement mérité. Et à son plus grand contentement, elle avait eu l'obligeance de ne pas en rajouter.

Le rire joyeux de la jeune femme résonna dans la chambre. Elle dansait légère et gracieuse. Sa robe bougeant au rythme de ses pas, alors qu'elle fredonnait la mélodie -celle qu'il avait partagé avec elle. Il la regarda amusé et ému par tant de fraîcheur et d'insouciance. Elle était si forte et si délicate à la fois. Et malgré tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre, de subir, elle se tenait encore droite et digne. Il était si admiratif, si fier d'elle. Elle était un petit bout de paradis qui illuminait son chaos. Le Docteur pouvait enfin voir des jours meilleurs.

- Vous m'accompagnez ? Lui demanda t-elle.

Il sourit en entendant les premières notes de « _Moonlight Serenade _» de Glenn Miller. Le Tardis voulait, elle aussi, participer à sa manière. Rose leva les yeux vers le plafond, surprise.

- C'est elle ?

Il hocha de la tête simplement. Il lui avait expliqué que le Tardis n'était pas n'importe quel vaisseau. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple amas de métal et de circuits. Le Tardis était vivant. C'était une entité. Elle avait une conscience.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle choisi cette chanson ?

- C'est sur cette chanson que vous m'avez proposé une danse.

- J'étais bien téméraire pour vous proposer une telle chose, à l'époque...

Le Docteur se rapprocha d'elle, le regard ancré dans le sien.

- Vous l'êtes toujours. Comme nul autre de mes autres compagnons ne l'a été avant vous.

Il lui tendit la main.

- Vous dansez, miss Tyler ?

Louve lui sourit et attrapa sa main. Il l'attira à lui en enlaçant ses doigts. Elle plaça timidement une main sur son épaule, et il passa un bras autour de sa taille. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il posait sa joue contre ses cheveux. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux fermés. Ils dansaient doucement, bougeant d'une façon quasiment imperceptible, bercés par la musique et les battements de leurs cœurs respectifs.

Et elle éclata en sanglot. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Le regard troublé par des larmes qu'elle ne pouvait retenir. Elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi elle pleurait. Tout se mélangeait en elle. Rose. Louve. Elle ne savait plus véritablement qui elle était où qui elle devait être. Elle pleurait de rage, d'impuissance et d'incompréhension. Elle s'accrocha au Docteur. Elle sentait avec beaucoup de confusion qu'il resserrait ses bras autour d'elle. Elle se laissa aller. Rassurée. Protégée. Apaisée. Plus elle pleurait et plus son cœur semblait s'alléger. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta ainsi mais peu lui importait.

Le Docteur fut bouleversé. Profondément. Elle avait l'air tellement fragile. Tellement perdue. Tellement mal. Et c'était Rose. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle pouvait lui montrer ? Surtout de croire maintenant qu'elle était en sécurité, elle ne pouvait qu'aller mieux ? Il se mit à lui murmurer des mots tendres et doux au creux de son oreille pour tenter de l'apaiser et de la réconforter.

La jeune femme leva ses yeux embués vers lui. Elle comprenait comment Rose avait pu tomber amoureuse de lui. Au delà du charme incontestable qu'il dégageait, de son intelligence, de son excentricité, mais aussi de son côté torturé et mystérieux, il possédait une chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Peut-être cette tendresse dont il savait faire preuve précisément quand elle en avait besoin. Cette douceur dans ses gestes. Ce côté gamin qui l'amusait aussi. Cette capacité qu'il avait à la faire se sentir si protégée, si en sécurité. Si merveilleusement bien...

Oh ! Oui, la jeune femme comprenait que trop bien, parce que tout simplement, elle retombait amoureuse du Docteur...


	15. Chapter 14

_Updated le 07/08/11_

Merci à Sunny angel, Engie, Mordax6 et My-Doctor-Who pour leurs reviews !

Chapitre 14 en ligne !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

La jeune femme avançait sur le chemin d'un pas alerte. Le nez au vent, inspirant avec délice les parfums sucrés que la brise emportaient. Elle regardait avec de grands yeux émerveillés les immenses arbres qui bordaient le sentier et la multitude de fleurs aux couleurs, dont jusque là elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Elle se laissait porter par le silence serein de la nature. Ses cheveux dansaient à chacun de ses pas, lui donnant une allure quelque peu féerique. Un beau sourire avait remplacé les perles sur ses pommettes alors qu'elle riait aux éclats seule.

Le Docteur la suivait, un peu en arrière, amusé, attendrit, et quelque peu ému de la voir ainsi. Il lui avait proposé de faire une balade, ce qui l'avait enchanté aussitôt. Il se reprochait de ne pas y avoir pensé plutôt. Il avait voulu la protéger, les protéger d'une certaine manière. Et, il avait tout bonnement enfermé Rose dans le Tardis, un peu comme un trésor qu'on cachait à la vue de tous. Et, après ce qui venait de se passer, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées en prenant l'air.

Ils se promenaient sans se presser. Le sentier qu'ils suivaient débouchait sur un immense lac qui resplendissait sous un ciel teinté de pourpre. La jeune femme se précipita sur le ponton tout en ne cessant jamais de rire. Le gallifréen se rapprocha doucement d'elle. Elle semblait fascinée par la multitude de couleurs qui se reflétaient sur la surface de l'eau. Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard radieux.

- Vous pensez qu'elle est bonne ? Lui demanda t-elle.

- De quoi ? Réagit-il en s'arrachant à sa magnifique vision.

Elle secoua la tête, malicieuse. Elle enleva sa veste qu'elle jeta à terre puis se déchaussa. Son pull rejoignit vite le sol.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- Je me déshabille, lui répondit-elle du tac au tac.

- Quoi ! S'exclama t-il.

Le gallifréen se figea une seconde en réalisant tout juste ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Alors que Rose commençait à soulever son tee-shirt, il l'arrêta dans son geste.

- Il en est hors de question.

La jeune femme ne se laissa pas intimider par le regard désapprobateur du gallifréen. Elle le fixa dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, le laissant interdit pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle en profita pour se débarrasser de son pantalon et de son tee-shirt qui rejoignirent rapidement le reste de ses affaires et ne garda que ses sous-vêtements. Louve durant ces six derniers mois avait dû tout partager avec les filles, en particulier les toilettes et donc par la force des choses, abandonner toute sa pudeur. Se dévêtir et se dévoiler face à une personne -même en particulier devant un homme- pour elle n'avait plus rien d'embarrassant à ses yeux alors que pour le Docteur, cela semblait être une toute autre affaire. Elle aperçut les joues de son compagnon rougirent légèrement avant qu'il ne détourne la tête pudiquement.

Lorsque le gallifréen entendit Rose plonger, il se retourna vivement vers le lac, cherchant du regard où elle allait réapparaître. Les quelques secondes lui parurent une éternité avant de voir sa jolie tête blonde surgirent de l'eau. Elle nagea dans sa direction, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous me rejoignez ? L'eau est bonne.

Le Docteur secoua vivement de la tête par la négative.

- Allez Docteur ! Le supplia t-elle avec ses yeux de biche.

- Je pense mieux au sec ! Lui répliqua t-il.

- Tant pis pour vous ! Vous ne savez pas ce que vous loupez !

La jeune femme, polissonne, lui tira la langue puis s'éloigna du ponton à la nage. Lâchant un soupir, le gallifréen enleva son long manteau brun et s'assit sur le bord du ponton sans perdre du regard la jeune femme. Il avait bien dû mal encore à réaliser ce qui se passait dans sa vie depuis quelque temps. C'était étrange et déroutant de revoir la silhouette de Rose arpenter le Tardis. Il s'étonnait toujours de l'émerveillement qu'il éprouvait à la voir évoluer, parler, sourire, rire. Comment avait-il fait pour vivre après sa disparition ? Comment avait-il fait tout simplement pour survivre sans elle ? Rose lui était devenue tout aussi vitale que de respirer.

Rose ne se décida à revenir vers lui qu'après s'être amusée un bon moment dans l'eau. Elle se dirigea vers une petite échelle qui permettait de remonter sur le ponton. Le gallifréen se leva et tendit sa main pour l'aider à grimper. Un énorme sourire étira les lèvres de Louve en voyant le visage de son compagnon se détourner une nouvelle fois d'elle, chastement. Il était adorable.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Et quelle idée ! Une idée de génie ! Elle lui saisit la main et se laissa aller de tout son poids en retombant dans l'eau, entraînant ainsi avec elle le Docteur dans sa chute. Celui-ci bien trop occupé à tenter de diriger ses pensées sur autre chose, que la vision enchanteresse d'une peau laiteuse constellée de minuscules gouttes d'eau étincelantes, n'eut aucun moyen de se retenir. Il tomba à l'eau avec un énorme plouf. Lorsqu'il revient à la surface crachant l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche, il entendait Rose rire aux éclats. Il prit un air indigné.

- Comment avez-vous pu...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Rose lui plongea la tête dans l'eau pour lui faire boire la tasse. Il ressortit la tête de l'eau et tomba dans le regard chocolat espiègle de la jeune femme.

- Je voulais voir si le Docteur savait nager, lui fit-elle pour expliquer son geste.

Le gallifréen passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les coiffer en arrière. Puis il sourit. Un énorme sourire. Mystérieux et mutin. Elle voulait jouer. Très bien. Ils allaient être deux.

Louve fronça du nez et fit quelques brassées pour s'éloigner de lui. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire sans riposter. Cependant, elle attendait de pied ferme ses représailles et était prête à y répondre.

Le Docteur se rapprocha d'elle tout doucement, presque imperceptiblement. Aucun des deux ne se lâchait du regard, tentant de déceler dans l'autre le moindre signe qu'il allait passer à l'attaque. Et Louve, quelque peu impatiente, fut la première à déclarer la guerre en éclaboussant son compagnon. Le Docteur répliqua de suite à la jeune femme en l'arrosant à son tour. Ils riaient aux éclats tout en se chahutant comme deux gamins insouciants. Puis d'un coup, le gallifréen plongea dans l'eau à la surprise de Louve. Celle-ci perplexe devant ce comportement scrutait la surface de l'eau en quête d'un signe. Il n'abandonnait pas la bataille, il préparait une attaque surprise. Elle s'attendait à le voir surgir n'importe où et à n'importe quel moment. Au bout d'une minute, il n'était toujours pas réapparu. Elle commençait à se demander où il était passé. Soudain, il jaillit derrière elle et l'attrapa par la taille. Louve poussa un cri sans pour autant faire le moindre geste pour s'échapper de ses bras avant de rire. Elle tourna la tête et rencontra des yeux pétillant de malice.

- Vous avez gagné, lui déclara t-elle.

- Vous déclarez déjà forfait ? Lui répliqua t-il avec une petite moue. Moi qui commençait juste à m'amuser.

Louve sourit devant son air gamin.

- Oh ! Mais vous ne venez que de gagner une bataille... Et nous sommes à égalité, mon cher Docteur.

- Comment ça à égalité ? Demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés face à cette affirmation.

- J'ai réussi, lui répondit-elle en pointant un doigt sur son torse, à vous faire tomber à l'eau. Et rien que pour ça, c'est une victoire...

- Et comment allons-nous, nous départager ?

Louve écarta quelques mèches du front du gallifréen qui retombaient sur ses yeux. Il la caressait du regard. Il n'avait toujours pas desserré son étreinte. Elle était collée à lui, mais aucun des deux ne semblait y prêter attention. Elle rapprocha son visage du sien. Leurs nez se frôlèrent. Louve sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Elle approcha un peu plus ses lèvres de celles du Docteur. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux -dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir de les avoir fermés-, elle tomba sur un regard envoûtant.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, lui souffla t-elle.

Elle sentit les doigts du gallifréen glisser avec sensualité sur ses hanches, ce qui provoqua un long frisson dans tout son être. Un sentiment diffus de chaleur et de vertige. Elle sentait son souffle tiède se mêler au sien. Elle n'avait plus qu'à combler l'espace afin de... Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Dieu que ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, ni le désir pourtant. Seulement ce serait profiter de la situation, de cette faiblesse qu'il avait en ce moment. Et puis, elle savait qu'elle voulait être Rose à ce moment là. Et, elle ne l'était pas encore. Elle recula son visage du sien et le nicha dans son cou. Et un ange passa.

- Et si nous faisions la course pour nous départager, lança t-il subitement, jusqu'au ponton.

Louve releva la tête vers lui. Il était troublé, et quelque peu déstabilisé par ce qui venait de se passer. Ou bien de ce qui ne s'était pas passé ? Elle sourit tendrement et s'écarta de lui.

- Et un gage pour le perdant ! Déclara t-elle. Il devra préparer le dîner de ce soir !

Le Docteur, qui s'était reprit, sourit de toutes ses dents et lui présenta la main qu'elle serra avec un air de défi.

- Marché conclu ! S'exclama t-il.

Ils se placèrent l'un à côté de l'autre tout en s'affrontant du regard. Et ils comptèrent jusqu'à trois...

* * *

Les deux soleils de la planète avaient entamé leur long périple, à se rassembler pour ne faire plus qu'un avant de laisser place à la nuit, faisant scintiller la surface du lac de mille feux. Le Docteur, assit sur le ponton, n'était pas particulièrement fasciné par le spectacle que la nature lui offrait, mais plutôt à sa magnifique contemplation. Sa compagne dormait paisiblement, la tête sur ses cuisses. D'une main, il caressait ses magnifiques boucles blondes. Décidément, il ne lassait pas de la regarder...

Après leur petite course que Rose avait gagné -le Docteur avait toujours été un homme très galant- elle s'était rhabillée puis s'était allongée à ses côtés en posant sa tête sur ses cuisses. Ils avaient bavardé tranquillement un long moment avant qu'elle ne s'assoupisse. Il ne savait pas réellement depuis combien de temps, ils étaient là. Mais peu importe. Le principal, c'est qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble. Et puis de toute façon, le temps leur appartenait.

Rose, dans son sommeil, bougea la main à la recherche de quelque chose. Il lui attrapa aussitôt et elle enlaça leurs doigts. Il sourit quand les paupières de la jeune femme papillonnèrent. Il rencontra son regard noisette encore brumeux. Elle remua doucement avant de refermer les yeux.

- Hey...

Sa compagne poussa un petit grognement. Le Docteur l'observait, amusé, se réveiller. De ce côté-ci, elle ne changeait pas. Les réveils de la jeune femme avaient toujours été un peu difficiles. Elle avait tant de fois râler après lui lorsqu'il venait la tirer hors de son lit ! C'est qu'elle avait un fichu caractère au réveil, d'une humeur grognonne. Il l'avait bien vite appris, principalement en se prenant l'oreiller en pleine figure quand il faisait irruption dans sa chambre. La jeune femme avait besoin de temps pour se réveiller. Mais la plupart du temps, il lui offrait un sourire, celui dont il savait qui ne manquait jamais de la faire craquer, et elle capitulait...

Rose cligna plusieurs fois des yeux afin de s'habituer à la luminosité. Elle sourit quand son regard accrocha le sien.

- Hey... Lui fit-elle à son tour.

- Alors Belle au bois dormant, bien dormi ?

Elle poussa un long bâillement pour réponse. Le Docteur se pencha un peu vers elle. Louve aperçut quelque chose briller autour de son cou. Elle plissa du nez. Tout à l'heure, après être sorti de l'eau, il avait retiré sa veste et sa cravate pour les étendre afin de les faire sécher, il avait ainsi déboutonné un peu plus que d'habitude le col de sa chemise. Elle leva la main et attrapa ce qui brillait. C'était une fine chaîne en argent. La gallifréen la laissa faire. Elle dégagea la chaîne de la chemise et saisit le médaillon qui y pendait. Elle l'observa attentivement, caressant la surface du bout des doigts.

- C'est une médaille de Saint Christophe, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Docteur acquiesça silencieusement à sa question d'un petit mouvement de la tête. Louve était quelque peu surprise. Son compagnon ne semblait pas être du genre à porter des bijoux. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il lui semblait. Cependant, il était un paradoxe à lui tout seul.

- Le Saint Patron des voyageurs... Pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle retourna la médaille pour voir s'il y avait une inscription. Mais à son grand regret, il n'y en avait aucune. Dommage, elle était curieuse de savoir qui avait bien pu faire un tel présent au Docteur. Un cadeau d'un de ses anciens compagnons ? Ou bien d'une personne qu'il avait pu croiser dans un de ses nombreux voyages ? Louve était très intriguée par sa découverte. C'était une belle attention. Une magnifique preuve de tendresse. Très personnel, aussi. Et s'il portait le collier, c'est que cela devait représenter énormément pour lui.

- C'est vous qui vous me l'avez offert, déclara le gallifréen soudainement. Après ma régénération, au moment de Noël.

Louve leva les yeux vers lui. Il souriait d'un air triste, le regard dans le vague comme s'il revivait le moment ou elle lui avait fait ce cadeau.

- C'était après le dîner. La table venait d'être débarrassée. Votre mère et Mickey étaient dans la cuisine en train de préparer le café. C'est à ce moment là, que vous, Rose Tyler vous vous êtes approchée de moi, souriante comme jamais, les mains dans le dos. Et avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, vous m'aviez déposé un petit cadeau dans les mains, le tout en m'embrassant sur la joue et en me souhaitant un joyeux Noël. Lorsque vous m'aviez passé le collier autour de cou, vous m'aviez chuchoté à l'oreille que le Saint Patron des voyageurs serait toujours là pour moi. Qu'il me protégera et me veillera si jamais vous n'étiez pas là pour le faire.

Le gallifréen se tût, et il se passa un moment avant qu'il reprenne. Il plongea dans le regard de Louve qui fut troublée de son intensité.

- Cela m'a énormément touché, Rose. Depuis très longtemps, personne n'avait eu une telle attention pour moi... Elle ne m'a plus quitté depuis ce jour.

Cela l'avait même profondément bouleversé. A tel point qu'il avait soulevé la jeune femme dans ses bras et serré contre lui comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Il n'avait pu que bredouiller un merci, ému, presque au bord des larmes. Ce présent de sa part, c'était tant... Cela en avait été presque trop. Submergé par une quantité d'émotions qu'il avait eu grand peine à contenir en lui, il avait bien été incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de la garder contre lui pour la remercier. A ce moment là, il s'était dit qu'il était l'être le plus chanceux de l'univers, d'avoir Rose à ses côtés.

- Et Saint Christophe vous a veillé pendant mon absence...

- Comme vous me l'aviez dit, réagit le gallifréen la voix légèrement tremblante d'émotions.

Louve observa le médaillon plus attentivement, sous un autre jour. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu avoir une telle idée. Et surtout un tel courage. Mais après avoir trouvé la robe et le cadeau à l'attention du gallifréen, cela ne la surprenait guère. Les choses parlaient d'elles-mêmes.

- Je suis désolée... Déclara t-elle tout d'un coup.

- Pourquoi vous l'êtes ?

- Parce que je ne me souviens toujours pas. Et que cela vous rend triste.

Le gallifréen eut un petit sourire.

- Ne dites pas une telle chose.

- Si, je le vois dans votre regard à chaque fois que vous me racontez un de vos souvenirs. Et, cela me fait de la peine. Je m'en veux, vous savez...

- Rose...

- Je m'en veux de n'avoir toujours pas récupéré ma mémoire. De n'avoir toujours aucun souvenirs ou autre chose... Je... Pardonnez-moi...

Le Docteur posa un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune femme pour lui demander de se taire. Il lui attrapa la main qui tenait toujours le médaillon entre ses doigts.

- Rose... Cessez de penser une telle chose que vous êtes coupable. Laisser vous du temps.

- Mais Docteur ! Protesta Louve en s'agitant. Cela fait plus de huit mois que je suis comme ça ! Sans passé ! Et même si le fait d'être à vos côtés ne me...

- Rose Tyler...

- Non ! Et si je me rappelais jamais de rien ! Et si je n'étais pas finalement Rose, votre compagne ? C'est peut-être pour cela que...

- Rose Tyler !

La jeune femme se tût immédiatement en entendant le gallifréen la nommer d'un air ferme.

- Premièrement, vous êtes bien ma Rose Tyler ! Je n'ai aucun doute sur cela. Deuxièmement, cessez de dire que vous vous rappelez de rien, car c'est totalement faux. Vous avez les mêmes gestes, les mêmes foutues habitudes... C'est inconscient, mais c'est là. Et puis vous vous rappelez de cette mélodie. Vous savez, elle est très particulière pour moi. Elle vient de mon peuple. Je l'avais partagé avec vous.

Louve ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais s'abstient devant le regard du Docteur qui brillait intensément.

- Troisièmement, la mémoire vous reviendra, que ce soit demain, dans plusieurs jours, des mois, des années. Cela n'a aucune importance. Nous sommes ensemble et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Mais oui, il est vrai que je suis triste. Triste que vous ayez vécu tant d'horribles et difficiles choses. Triste aussi ne pas pouvoir vous aider davantage. Alors promettons-nous ceci, je n'essayerai plus d'être triste, et vous de ne plus vous sentir coupable... D'accord ?

La jeune femme s'était noyée dans le regard de son compagnon. C'était si sincère, si bouleversant ce qui venait de lui confier. Comment pouvait-il avoir si confiance en elle ? Qu'il ait tant d'espoir qu'elle se souvienne ? Cela la dépassait. Il croyait tellement en elle. Contrairement à lui, elle doutait. Cependant, elle s'était faite la promesse de se retrouver. Elle l'avait faite pour lui. Elle ne devait pas abandonner.

- Je vous le promets, Docteur...

- Je vous le promets, Rose...

Louve sentit les doigts du gallifréen se resserrer davantage sur les siens.

- Et je veux vous promettre autre chose, Rose, je ne vous abandonnerais jamais, quoi qu'il arrive.

Elle posa sa paume sur sa joue et il ferma les yeux sous ce contact. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur sa peau rugueuse, lentement, doucement et tendrement.

- Merci, Docteur, lui chuchota t-elle touchée au plus profond de son âme.

Un silence paisible s'installa entre eux. Un pacte venait d'être scellé. Elle frissonna. L'air s'était considérablement refroidi depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés là. Le Docteur s'en aperçut.

- Allez debout ! S'exclama t-il. On rentre au Tardis !

Louve se redressa et le gallifréen sauta d'un bond sur ses pieds. Puis, il lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à se lever à son tour. Il se saisit de sa veste posée sur la rambarde et elle l'aida pour s'en habiller et il fourra sa cravate dans une de ses poches. Puis, il déposa son manteau sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Elle le regarda surprise, mais il fit semblant de rien remarquer et enfonça les mains dans les poches comme si de rien n'était. Il se mit en route pour rejoindre le vaisseau d'un pas nonchalant. Elle sourit. Il était tellement adorable à prendre soin d'elle avec toutes ses petites attentions dont il l'entourait, que cela en devenait une véritable torture. Il se retourna vers elle.

- Vous venez ? Lui demanda t-il avec un mouvement de la tête.

Elle alla le rejoindre en courant et lui attrapa le bras.

- Docteur ?

- Oui ?

- Alors que prévoyez-vous de me préparer pour le dîner ?

Elle croisa ses yeux brillants et espiègles. Comment même résister à ce charme ravageur ?

- Une de mes spécialités ! S'exclama t-il, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Un soufflé aux bananes ! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles !


	16. Chapter 15

_Updated le 07/08/11_

Hello ! Tout le monde !

Merci à Sunny angel, My-Doctor-Who, cathyouchka pour leurs reviews ! Et, un merci spécial à mon bourreau préféré : Cap'tain Rily ! Lol ! Merci pour tes reviews ! Quand Cap'tain Rily est de retour, ça se voit ! Merci beaucoup à toi ! Oh ! Et en passant, un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire et qui la suivent chaque semaine ! Merci du fond du coeur !

Après ce petit écart, voici le chapitre 15 ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Louve abattit sa carte, le regard planté dans celui du gallifréen. Ils étaient tous les deux, assis en tailleur, face à face, sur le lit de la chambre de la jeune femme. Ils étaient rentrés de leur ballade tout en écoutant le silence serein de la nuit. Arrivés au Tardis, ils s'étaient séparés en allant chacun dans leur chambre pour une douche chaude et des vêtements propres. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à la cuisine où Louve avait retrouvé son compagnon en pleine bataille face aux fourneaux. Elle lui avait proposé son aide, seulement le gallifréen lui avait ordonné de s'asseoir et de se détendre. Elle l'avait donc observé avec beaucoup d'amusement s'affairer devant les fourneaux, tout en l'écoutant lui raconter l'incroyable histoire de la banane. D'ailleurs, il s'était vanté d'être à l'origine de la création de la plus -selon ses propres mots- extraordinaire voir excellente et grandiose bananeraie qui existait dans l'univers ! Il lui avait fait aussitôt la promesse de l'emmener la visiter. Lorsque Louve avait enfin pu goûter à son fameux soufflé aux bananes, elle avait dû rajouter sur la liste des incroyables talents du Docteur -qu'elle tenait mentalement- qu'il était un excellent cuisinier. La cuisine rangée de la pagaille, ils avaient rejoint ensemble la chambre de la jeune femme. Et le gallifréen avait eu la subite envie de jouer aux cartes.

Le Docteur, le front plissé, était concentré sur le jeu et ne pipait pas un mot. A son tour, il déposa une carte. Louve regarda ce qu'il venait de jouer puis son jeu. S'il espérait gagner de cette façon-là, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil, pourtant il arborait un petit sourire en coin. Elle avait bien dû mal à percer ses intentions, cependant s'il se croyait indéchiffrable il avait tort une nouvelle fois. Elle commençait tout juste à reconnaître les gestes et expressions qui le trahissaient. Et Monsieur semblait être sûr de lui sur ce coup là, qu'il allait gagner la partie. Sauf que Louve n'avait pas joué tous ses atouts.

Et surtout, elle avait omis de lui dire qu'elle avait appris à jouer aux cartes avec Gigi et Cuicui, les meilleures joueuses de toute la Bretagne. Elles lui avaient enseigné toutes les combines et ruses qu'il fallait savoir, et principalement à lire dans l'adversaire. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait plus d'une fois plumé et rabattu le claquet à certain matelot lorsqu'elle devait venir en renfort au café, ce qui avait fait la fierté de Gigi et Cuicui.

Alors Louve posa une carte qui ne payait pas de mine et les lèvres du gallifréen s'étirèrent en un immense sourire de victoire.

- Cette fois-ci, j'ai gagné ! S'exclama t-il comme s'il avait tout les bons numéros du Loto.

Il déposa la supposée carte de la victoire tout en se redressant crânement. La jeune femme rit en secouant la tête devant un tel comportement et lui présenta une de ses cartes face à lui. Il ne lui suffisait pas d'être un génie et de savoir compter les cartes pour gagner à ce jeu en particulier. Le hasard de la distribution et la chance y étaient pour une large part dans la victoire. Et ce soir, elle était particulièrement en veine.

- Mauvais calculs, Docteur ! Vous avez perdu une nouvelle fois !

Le gallifréen prit un air boudeur en croisant les bras sur son torse. Elle ne tenta même pas de réprimer un sourire amusé face à ce comportement. Il n'aimait pas perdre, sauf quand c'est lui qui le faisait délibérément.

- Qui aurait cru l'immense Docteur, mauvais perdant ?

- Je ne suis pas un mauvais perdant, grommela t-il. Mais plus de huit victoires à la suite, je trouve cela bien louche...

- Oseriez-vous m'accusez de tricherie ? Lui répliqua t-elle d'une voix bien polissonne, tout en se rapprochant de lui.

Le Docteur s'offusqua d'une telle insinuation et tourna la tête sur un côté.

- Je suis bien au-dessus de tout cela...

- Je ne le crois même pas une seconde, soutint-elle. Mais si vous le voulez, je vous laisse gagner la prochaine partie... Rien que pour rassurer votre ego démesuré.

Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle et rapprocha dangereusement son visage du sien.

- Toujours si insolente, Rose... Souffla t-il. Je vous propose une autre partie. Quitte ou double. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Oh... Môssieur veut jouer son honneur... Déclara t-elle en soutenant son regard par défi. Très bien ! Pourquoi, je ne peux rien vous refuser ?

La jeune femme aperçut les yeux de son compagnon pétiller de joie alors qu'un large sourire, un brin charmeur, éclairait son visage. Il ramassa les cartes et commença à les battre avec agilité et rapidité.

- C'est parce que je suis tout simplement irrésistible !

- C'est ce que vous semblez croire ! Rit-elle en le tapant sur l'épaule. Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot !

- Hey ! Objecta-t-il plein de malice, en lui rendant son coup doucement. Ce n'est pas de cette façon là que l'on traite un Seigneur du Temps !

La jeune femme frappa à nouveau le gallifréen. Celui-lui alors lâcha les cartes et se jeta sur elle pour la chatouiller. Ils se retrouvèrent à rouler sur le lit, riant aux éclats, se chatouillant l'un et l'autre, tentant chacun à leur tour de prendre le dessus. Et à force de se chahuter comme deux gamins, ils finirent par tomber du lit. Le Docteur en premier recevant Rose dans ses bras. Ce qui n'arrêta nullement leur jeu auquel ils s'adonnaient avec insouciance. Au bout d'un moment d'une gentille querelle enfantine, le gallifréen se retrouva sur Rose et l'immobilisa en maintenant ses poignets au sol, et ses jambes entres ses genoux. Ils étaient essoufflés et se regardaient chacun fixement d'un air espiègle.

- Vous n'êtes pas sensé être plus sage à votre âge, le taquina t-elle.

Le Docteur se pencha un peu plus vers elle, une lueur dans son regard se faisait plus ardente.

- Aucune envie d'être un de ses antiques sages poussiéreux, lui murmura-t-il.

Il ne pouvait plus se détacher des yeux noisette de la jeune femme. Il tentait désespérément de dominer les battements de ses cœurs. L'envie irrépressible de la toucher, de caresser sa peau si douce et tiède, il laissa glisser ses doigts le long du bras nu de Rose jusqu'à sa main où il y mêla la sienne. Elle frissonna sous sa caresse voluptueuse. Elle, non plus, ne le quittait pas des yeux, saisit par l'intensité de son regard, tellement profond, tellement intense et tellement bouleversant qu'elle en fut touchée au plus profond de son âme. Elle posa la paume sur sa joue, bien consciente qu'elle devait arrêter toute de suite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Cependant, le regard du gallifréen lui dévoilait enfin ce qu'il ressentait sans aucune retenue. Il approcha un peu plus son visage du sien, marquant un temps d'arrêt, scrutant ses yeux à la recherche d'une quelconque marque de désapprobation. N'en trouvant aucune, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes timidement pour un baiser tendre. Les cœurs chavirèrent faisant sombrer toute raison. Louve ferma les yeux avant d'entrouvrir la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Ils frissonnèrent de plaisir quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans une explosion de saveurs. Elles se joignirent, se mêlèrent avec avidité et frénésie.

Le Docteur ne savait pas véritablement ce qui se passait en lui. Jamais, il n'avait ressenti une telle chose. Il sombrait avec délice. Le désir et le plaisir montaient en lui comme une brusque poussée de fièvre. D'autres sensations jusque là encore inconnues pour lui, le dévoraient littéralement. Et cela en était presque de trop pour un simple baiser. Une vague d'émotion enivrante le submergea, le poussant à faire glisser sa main sur la hanche de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne se faufile sous son vêtement. Il avait besoin de se persuader qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple rêve en sentant sa présence, en la touchant. Ses lèvres tellement douces sur les siennes... Sa peau délicieusement brûlante sous ses doigts... Elle avait passé ses mains sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser, l'attirer encore plus à elle qu'il ne l'était. Il fallait qu'il étanche cette soif qui le tenaillait. Qui les tenaillait tous les deux. Alors que la fougue et l'avidité remplaçaient la douceur et la timidité.

Ils descellèrent leurs lèvres quelques secondes mais aucun des deux ne semblait juger qu'ils en avaient eu assez. Les lèvres s'effleurèrent, se frôlèrent, s'enhardissant de ce bref contact avant fébrilement de se retrouver pour reprendre leur baiser. Louve toujours prise dans la sensation enivrante du baiser bascula sa tête en arrière lorsque la bouche du gallifréen se faufila jusqu'à la naissance de sa gorge en l'inondant de baisers brûlants.

- Rose... Gémit-il d'une voix rauque.

Le mot lui parvient à travers les brumes de plaisir qui obscurcissaient ses pensées. Il ouvrit brusquement les paupières, la respiration anarchique, prenant enfin conscience de la situation. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il était tout simplement sur le point de... Non. Comment pouvait-il lui faire une telle chose ? Alors que la jeune femme n'était pas encore elle-même. Il n'était qu'un imbécile. Ce n'était pas elle. Ce n'était pas Rose. Sa Rose. Le Docteur ne savait pas vraiment où il en était. Rose... Louve. Cela se mélangeait dans sa tête. Qui était réellement la jeune femme en ce moment même ? Pourtant, c'était bien elle, mais pas tout à fait... Rose n'était pas encore revenue...

Non, il ne pouvait pas lui faire une telle chose, malgré l'envie et le désir, car il savait aussi que cela compliquerait énormément les choses. Et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre pour l'instant. Il fallait qu'ils arrêtent. Tout de suite. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Que l'irréparable soit... Non, il ne préférait même pas y penser. Il avait déjà bien assez honte comme ça. Les cœurs au bord des lèvres, il s'écarta d'elle en se maudissant du mal qu'il lui faisait.

- Je suis désolé, prononça-t-il d'une voix quasiment inaudible. Je ne voudrais pas... Je ne peux pas...

Louve posa sa main sur sa bouche pour lui demander de se taire. Elle eut un petit sourire triste. Elle comprenait ce qui se passait. Elle savait aussi pourquoi le Docteur avait pu en arriver là. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Au contraire, elle l'admirait pour son intégrité et ses principes. Il était à Rose. La Rose. Sa compagne qui avait partagé sa vie, et dont les cœurs lui appartenaient. Et elle, Louve, n'en était qu'une partie infime du tout qu'était Rose. Lui voulait le tout. Elle, au contraire se maudissait d'avoir répondu à ses avances, de l'avoir mis dans cette position. Elle était responsable. C'est elle, qui aurait dû le repousser, lui faire comprendre bien avant qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait celle qu'il désirait.

- Je sais, lui dit-elle simplement.

Elle repoussa gentiment le gallifréen, sentant qu'elle n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps dans cette position, à quelques centimètres de son visage, son souffle contre ses lèvres, un désir impérieux de capturer à nouveau sa bouche pour un baiser fiévreux qui grondait en elle. Il se laissa basculer sur le côté, libérant le corps de la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux. C'était mieux ainsi. Elle en était convaincue. Cela aurait encore plus troublé les choses entre eux. Ils gardèrent le silence quelques secondes, le temps de retrouver le contrôle de leur respiration, des battements de leurs cœurs et d'apaiser ce feu encore présent en eux.

- Je ne peux pas vous faire cela, murmura t-il la voix brisée.

Il ne pouvait pas faire cela à Rose, raisonna Louve, alors que son cœur se serrait à l'intonation douloureuse de sa voix.

- Je comprend, fit-elle en s'asseyant.

Louve le regarda, bouleversée par l'expression dévasté de son visage, horrifié, coupable. Tout n'était pas vraiment simple dans leur histoire. Ils avaient passé tant de temps à se frôler, à se chercher, à se fuir, jouant à un jeux dangereux qui aurait pu être douloureux pour chacun. Et lorsque Rose avait décidé d'y mettre en terme, de vivre « quelque chose » tout bonnement avec lui, elle n'en avait pas eu le temps, séparée brutalement de lui. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés et que le gallifréen lui ouvrait enfin ses cœurs, il fallait qu'elle soit amnésique. Qu'elle soit une autre personne. Surtout qu'elle n'arrive toujours pas à se souvenir de lui. Comment est-ce que le Docteur pouvait endurer tout ceci ?

Elle voyait qu'il souffrait. Il n'avait pas voulu une telle chose. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras. C'était trop tôt. Pas après ce qui venait de se passer entre eux. Il fallait qu'elle lui laisse du temps. Elle l'observa se passer une main sur le visage, s'arrêtant un peu plus longuement sur ses lèvres. Il paraissait perdu.

- Hey ! Lui fit-elle doucement. Vous m'avez fait la promesse de ne plus être triste.

Le Docteur tourna la tête lentement vers elle. Il paraissait surprit qu'elle lui adresse la parole. Elle lui offrit un sourire tendre. Il se redressa et baissa les yeux, honteux.

- Je suis désolé.

- Il ne faut pas.

Il leva son regard sur elle, les lèvres tremblantes. Louve se remit debout puis lui tendit la main. Il la prit sans un mot et se leva avec son aide. Elle voulut lui lâcher la main, mais il la retient, pressant un peu plus ses doigts autour des siens.

- Rose, je...

- Est-ce que demain, le coupa t-elle, nous pourrions aller visiter cette fameuse bananeraie dont vous m'avez fait les louanges toute la soirée ?

Le Docteur pencha la tête sur un côté, et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres, soulagé qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas. Elle savait pourquoi. Rose l'avait toujours si bien compris...

- Je dois aller à la salle de contrôle, lui répondit-il. Vérifier que tout se passe bien.

Il consentit à lui relâcher la main et se dirigea vers la porte. Sans savoir pourquoi, Louve sentit une énorme bouffée de panique l'envahir, de le voir s'éloigner d'elle, et principalement qu'il se renferme sur lui.

- Docteur, vous allez revenir, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Elle le sentit se figer. Il ne se retourna pas. Elle le regarda baisser la tête, puis se passer une main sur la nuque, signe qu'il était mal à l'aise.

- Ce ne serait pas raisonnable, Rose, après...

Le Docteur laissa sa phrase en suspend et il secoua la tête.

- Et puis, vous savez, j'ai un lit, reprit-il. Il me semble que cela serait...

Louve fit un pas avant de se jeter sur lui entourant sa taille de ses deux bras. Elle posa sa tête sur son dos, le serrant un peu plus contre elle.

- J'ai froid quand vous n'êtes pas avec moi, dans le lit. J'ai peur de sombrer dans ce gouffre glacial, dès que je commence à m'endormir. Mais vous me prenez dans vos bras, votre chaleur m'enveloppe. J'entends cette si douce mélodie que forme vos deux cœurs. Et là, je sais que rien ne pourra m'arriver.

La jeune femme sentit les mains du gallifréen se poser sur les siennes et les caresser doucement.

- Je... Balbutia t-il.

Louve desserra son étreinte, consciente qu'elle lui demandait beaucoup trop, surtout après ce qui venait de se passer. Cependant, cela avait été plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait autant besoin de lui, qu'il avait besoin de Rose. Elle s'écarta de lui et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Le gallifréen eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la porte se refermer sur la silhouette de la jeune femme. Il soupira, enfonça les mains dans les poches, et sortit de la chambre.

* * *

Le Docteur ne sut pas vraiment comment il arriva dans la salle de contrôle, tant ses pensées étaient confuses dans son esprit. Pour s'empêcher de penser, il effectua ses vérifications de routines, tournant autour de la console pour effectuer quelques réglages nécessaires. Il leva le regard vers la colonne et se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur la banquette. Il allongea ses jambes sur la console et se laissa aller en arrière. Il ferma les yeux.

La situation commençait à le dépasser. Rose était de retour. Elle avait juste besoin d'un guide pour l'aider à retrouver ce qu'elle avait perdu. Il avait cru que tout serait aussi simple que ça. Sauf qu'il avait toujours eu tendance à compliquer les choses. C'était dans sa nature. Et encore plus quand il s'agissait de Rose. Dire que ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas désiré, ce serait un mensonge. Mais pas comme cela. Pas tant qu'il soit sûr qu'elle soit revenue. Il la voulait tellement. Il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres. Elles avaient encore le goût si sucré de celles de la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'il avait attrapé Rose par la taille dans le lac, il avait senti que quelque chose se passait. Il avait bien eu conscience de son regard insistant, seulement l'eau avait laissé de minuscules gouttes étincelantes qui perlaient sur ses cils, ses lèvres, sa gorge, et à la pointe de ses cheveux. Collée à lui, la peau de la jeune femme lui brûlait les doigts. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'elle qu'en cet instant, il se l'était toujours interdit. Son nez frôlant le sien, son souffle se mélangeant au sien, il avait été à quelques secondes de l'embrasser, avant que Rose écarte son visage du sien.

Comment allait-il pouvoir la regarder en face, quand Rose sera de nouveau elle-même ? Il ne voulait surtout pas la précipiter, ni la brusquer, surtout pas après ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers temps avec Madame. Peut-être qu'il s'était trop dévoilé ? Non. Il s'était trop longtemps caché avec elle pour continuer. Il l'avait assez fuit comme cela. Elle devait le savoir. Il devait lui montrer. Il devait la rassurer. Il desserra sa cravate et sortit le médaillon de sa chemise. Il le porta à ses yeux avant de sourire. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour avoir une idée comme cela, d'avoir eu une si touchante attention. Du Rose tout crachée. Elle avait été si bienveillante à son égard, si généreuse... Tellement elle.

Le Docteur se surprit à se demander que se serait-il passé, si ce maudit levier ne s'était pas baissé. La brèche se serait refermée. Et Rose aurait été du bon côté du mur. C'est à dire avec lui. Elle aurait été comme lui alors, sans famille, sans foyer. Et malgré cela, elle était revenue pour lui, bien décidée à passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés. C'était son choix à elle. Et comme elle lui avait si bien sous-entendue, il n'avait pas à choisir pour elle. Rose si fière... Si indépendante...

Aurait-elle quand même, décidé de passer à l'offensive avec lui ? Il savait que oui. Elle n'aurait pas eu peur comme lui de se jeter à l'eau. La peur de savoir. D'être fixée. Définitivement. Que ce serait-il passé par la suite ? Aurait-il eu le courage de laisser parler librement ses sentiments ? Principalement de cesser de les fuir ? Aurait-il laissé la chance qu'un « nous » puisse exister ? A savoir, si lui aurait été capable d'assumer une « vraie » relation, de partager une intimité avec elle. De la laisser entrer entièrement dans sa vie. D'être un couple finalement avec elle. Il y avait matière à réflexion.

En couple ! Ce mot le fit sourire. Le Docteur en couple ! Quelle drôle d'idée ! Surtout étrange qu'il pense une telle chose. De là, à s'unir avec elle, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Couple...Union. Ces deux mots, il y a quelque temps l'auraient fait fuir à toute vitesse, alors qu'une partie de lui aspirait finalement à une vie un peu moins mouvementée, plus ordinaire, plus domestique... Et la pensée que cela pouvait se faire avec Rose, lui semblait évidente. Comme si c'était la logique des choses. La pensée de lui appartenir, de n'être rien qu'à elle ne lui déplaisait pas. Bien au contraire...

Durant sa longue existence, il en avait rencontré des femmes. Il n'avait pas été insensible à certaine. Mais avec Rose, c'était autre chose qu'il ne pouvait lui-même se l'expliquer. Elle avait toujours été capable de le rassurer, de l'apaiser, de lui procurer sa force pour repousser ses démons... De lui faire sentir essentiellement qu'il était aimé. D'un sourire, elle pouvait lui faire oublier ses blessures, les bleus de son âme. Oh ! Oui, il l'adorait tellement son sourire accompagné de cette lueur de malice qui éclairait son regard...

Le Docteur avait tant recherché un regard chocolat, des cheveux dorés à chacun de ses voyages parmi la foule, avec ce fol espoir qu'il pourrait retrouver la jeune femme tout en sachant pertinemment que cela ne pouvait pas être possible. A chaque fois, pour se faire un peu plus de mal, pour raviver cette plaie qui ne pouvait pas cicatriser, même avec le temps. Comme lorsqu'il prenait la main de Martha en espérant qu'en ouvrant les yeux ce soit Rose.

Il inspira longuement. Il ne savait plus où il en était avec la jeune femme, cependant il savait ou il voulait aller. Il se redressa tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux avant de se lever. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur l'écran, passa une main pleine de tendresse sur la console et quitta la salle de contrôle.

* * *

La porte de Rose était entrouverte. Un mince filet de lumière indiquait qu'elle ne dormait pas. Le gallifréen poussa un peu la porte, sans un bruit. Il aperçut sa compagne, dans son lit, en train de lire. Devait-il la rejoindre ? Faire comme tous les soirs, la prendre dans ses bras, savourer la sensation de ses cheveux blonds caressant son visage et de s'endormir en écoutant sa respiration ? Sa raison lui dictait de s'éloigner d'elle, de prendre un peu de distance tant qu'elle ne sera pas véritablement Rose. Mais, c'était tellement plus facile à penser qu'à faire. Parce que c'était Rose. C'était tellement elle. C'était ses traits. C'était son corps. C'était sa Rose. Il ne pouvait pas en douter.

Un mouvement de la jeune femme le fit sortir de sa réflexion. Elle tirait un peu plus la couette sur elle, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le lit, la tête bien calée contre l'oreiller. Dormir sans elle, paraissait maintenant pour le Docteur inconcevable. Il ne voulait plus jamais sentir ce sentiment de solitude et de froid qui l'avait accompagné à chacun de ses réveils durant très longtemps. Il hésita encore quelques secondes avant de pousser entièrement la porte. Rose leva aussitôt les yeux vers lui et l'accueillit avec un énorme sourire qui lui réchauffa ses deux cœurs et auquel il répondit bien volontiers. Il s'approcha du lit en se débarrassant de sa veste, de sa cravate puis de ses chaussures avant de rejoindre la jeune femme. Il se glissa sous la couette et s'allongea à quelques centimètres d'elle sans un mot. Elle ferma son livre, éteignit la lumière et se blottit contre le gallifréen. Celui-ci eut un petit mouvement de recul puis se rendit et enlaça la jeune femme tendrement en posant sa joue contre ses cheveux dorés.

Peut-être qu'il venait de faire une erreur en venant la rejoindre. Mais, il décida de ne plus y penser trop apaisé, trop heureux d'être tout contre elle. Il venait enfin de retrouver cette chaleur si douce et si familière qui lui avait tant manqué.

Et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais quitter.


	17. Chapter 16

_Updated le 07/08/11_

Un grand merci du fond du coeur à Cap'tain Rily, Sunny angel, Mordax6 et My-Doctor-Who...

Chapitre 16 en ligne ! Savourez bien ce chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Le lendemain quand le Docteur se réveilla, il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux encore perdu parmi les derniers restes de son rêve. Il tendit le bras pour sonder la place à ses côtés ne sentant plus ce corps familier contre le sien, et ne rencontra que le vide. Le gallifréen se figea. Maintenant, il le sentait ce froid qui engourdissait ses membres et cet effrayant sentiment de solitude. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Il se redressa brusquement, ouvrant grand les yeux. La place à ses côtés était déserte. Il parcourut la chambre du regard, une nausée brutale lui soulevait l'estomac. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sa compagne. Elle n'y était plus, comme si finalement elle n'avait jamais été là durant ces derniers temps. Il se passa une main sur le visage sentant la panique le gagner. Il se leva d'un bond, mais dû se rattraper en prenant appui sur la table de chevet pour éviter de s'effondrer au sol. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et coulissa la porte d'un geste brusque. Personne. Il se précipita dans sa chambre et la trouva, elle aussi désespérément vide. Rose ne l'aurait pas laissé sans lui dire où elle était allée dans le Tardis. Elle aurait de toute manière attendu qu'il se réveille. Elle ne se serait pas volatilisée, ni évaporée de cette manière-ci.

Ses cœurs commencèrent un violent combat dans sa poitrine. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus anarchique. Il commençait à ne plus rien contrôler. Le gallifréen ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait et ressentait. Il était tétanisé. Ce qu'il était en train de vivre ne devait être qu'un simple cauchemar causé par son angoisse de perdre une nouvelle fois Rose. Cela ne pouvait pas être tout simplement réel. A moins que tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers temps n'était que le fruit de son esprit malade. Il était en pleine hallucination. La jeune femme lui manquait tellement qu'il s'était mis à délirer. Il était malade. Il devenait fou. Non, trancha t-il. Rose ne pouvait pas être qu'une simple illusion. Sa présence lui avait paru si tangible, si palpable, si concrète. Il ne pouvait décidément pas se résoudre à ce que les deniers jours ne soient qu'un phantasme provenant de son cerveau détraqué.

La gorge nouée, il sentait une sorte de picotement au coin des yeux. Les traits de son visage se contractaient pour faire taire le cri de désespoir qui s'efforçait de sortir de lui. Cherchant sa respiration, il tentait de lutter contre ce sentiment de suffocation. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, les jambes flageolantes, prêt à s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre, incapable de lutter contre la douleur de cette cicatrice béante au niveau de ses cœurs.

Soudain, une brise légère, voluptueuse, douce et familière l'enveloppa. Le gallifréen se laissa prendre la main et porter. Elle le poussa, l'entraînant avec elle dans le dédale du Tardis. Dans un état second, proche de l'apathie, il arriva à la salle de contrôle. Il se stoppa à l'entrée et s'appuya sur la paroi, les cœurs gonflés.

La vision qui s'offrit à lui, l'apaisa à la seconde même où il l'aperçut. L'énorme poids qui lui comprimait la poitrine s'envola. Rose faisait le tour lentement de la console, du bout des doigts, elle touchait chaque levier, chaque bouton, saluant le Tardis comme une vieille amie. Elle existait. Elle était surtout bien réelle. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il n'était pas aliéné. Il resta là, émerveillé, à l'observer n'osant pas troublé cette si magnifique vision. Sa compagne riait et souriait comme si elle communiquait avec le vaisseau. Le Docteur fronça des sourcils. Depuis quand Rose faisait-elle cela ? En tant que Louve, elle était toujours intimidée par la présence du Tardis.

Subitement la jeune femme leva la tête vers son compagnon et lui offrit un grand et magnifique sourire. Il approcha d'un pas, le souffle coupé. Quelque chose avait changé en elle. Il ressentait de nouveau, cette force sauvage qu'elle dégageait de toute sa puissance. La façon de se tenir aussi. Et puis son regard... Il en fut complètement bouleversé. Il brillait à nouveau de cet éclat qu'il lui avait connu. Et il sut. Elle était revenue. Elle était enfin de retour. Après tout ce temps...

- Rose... Souffla t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle pencha la tête sur un côté, l'air malicieuse. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il était sans voix. Ses jambes tremblaient. L'envie de la toucher, de la prendre dans ses bras, de sentir son parfum, annihilait toute autre notion. Le Docteur fondit sur Rose. Il la souleva dans ses bras, la faisant tournoyer, la pressant contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour se rasséréner de sa présence. Il sentit avec une certaine béatitude les bras de sa compagne s'enrouler autour de son cou, son adorable rire résonner au creux de son oreille. Il ferma les yeux sous la sensation de sa joue caressant la sienne.

- Ma Rose... Murmura t-il. Je...

Les autres mots restèrent bloqués au fond de sa gorge, incapable de les prononcer. Et puis à quoi bon articuler des mots qui lui semblait bien fade en comparaison de ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. A ce tsunami d'émotions qui le ravageait de tout son être, qui balayait d'un coup toutes les souffrances, les peines, les pleurs d'une immense vague. Et qui faisait disparaître en lui, cette plaie béante et vive qui n'avait cessé de saigner depuis la disparition de la jeune femme.

Pendant un long moment, accompagné du doux murmure du Tardis, ils restèrent agrippés l'un à l'autre comme si leurs existences en dépendaient. Le Docteur ne pouvait se résoudre à lâcher la jeune femme. Il ne le voulait pas. Il ne le voulait plus. Il était tellement bien comme ça.

- Je vous promets Docteur, chuchota t-elle, et ça je peux vous l'assurer, que je ne disparaîtrais plus jamais de votre vie. Et ça, même si vous me reposez à terre.

Le gallifréen sourit. Il savait que Rose tiendrait sa promesse. Elle les tenait toujours. Il consentit au prix d'une lutte acharnée en lui, à déposer sa compagne à terre. Il s'écarta d'elle, enlaçant leurs doigts pour garder sa chaleur à lui. Il l'observa, un large sourire sur les lèvres, le regard attisé d'une flamboyante lueur.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réveillé ?

- J'avais besoin de me retrouver avant, lui confia t-elle.

Le Docteur leva une main et toucha la joue de Rose, comme pour se prouver qu'il n'était pas en pleine hallucination. La voir ne lui suffisait pas.

- Qu'est ce qui vous a fait...

- Peut-être un baiser de mon Prince Charmant, se risqua t-elle à dire.

A peine la phrase fut elle prononcée, qu'ils détournèrent vivement le regard de l'un et de l'autre, le feu aux joues, tel deux jeunes amoureux timides connaissant leurs premiers émois. Cependant, leurs regards se retrouvèrent immédiatement pour ne plus se détacher. De sa main, il dessina les traits du visage de sa compagne. Elle se laissa faire et ferma les yeux sous ce contact inattendu de sa part. Elle sentait les doigts du gallifréen glisser avec beaucoup de douceur et de sensualité sur sa peau. Elle pressa un peu plus sa main, sentant les larmes monter en elle. Puis d'un élan, le Docteur se blottit contre elle, l'enlaçant très tendrement, nichant le nez dans son cou. Rose fut surprise d'un tel geste. Le gallifréen qu'elle avait dû laisser dans la tour de Torchwood avait bien changé. Elle avait pu le constater ces derniers jours. Le même, mais quelque peu diffèrent. Il semblait enfin avoir abandonné cette carapace derrière laquelle il se cachait.

- Je ne vous lâcherais plus, chuchota t-il au creux de son oreille. Vous m'avez bien entendu, Rose Tyler. Plus jamais, vous ne disparaîtriez de ma vie.

- Vous pouvez comptez là-dessus ! Vous n'êtes pas prêt à vous débarrasser de moi !

Le Docteur rit légèrement. Il avait enfin prit conscience qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer sans la jeune femme. Tout ce temps passé sans sa présence à ses côtés lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait tellement besoin d'elle. En cet instant, il retrouvait cette partie de lui-même qu'il avait cru perdue à tout jamais.

Après un long moment, il desserra son étreinte. Rose le regarda, il paraissait plus sombre d'un coup. L'euphorie de l'instant, de leurs retrouvailles venait de prendre fin. Bien trop court selon elle, alors qu'elle savait maintenant ce qui l'attendait. Il la tira vers la banquette et la fit asseoir. Elle obéit sans un mot. Il s'installa face à elle, s'adossant à la console. Elle se mordit intérieurement la joue. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude -chose qui paraissait totalement inimaginable-, sa tenue en désordre alors qu'il arborait toujours cette nonchalance qu'elle adorait plus que tout. Il était silencieux. Ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Elle savait exactement ce qui se passait. Les rouages de son cerveau venaient de mettre en branle, à la recherche d'explications. Le Docteur n'aimait pas ne pas savoir. Il détestait être dans l'ignorance des faits.

Rose, elle-même, ne le savait pas. Elle s'était réveillée en sueur, tremblante de tout son être, complètement perdue. Pourtant, une seule chose lui avait sentir qu'elle était en sécurité. Une présence qui lui avait atrocement manqué. Unique. Rassurante. Et si familière. Elle avait cru, à tort, qu'elle était encore dans un de ses rêves tellement réels, qui à chaque réveil la mettait dans un état de chagrin insupportable. Mais un bras avait raffermi son maintien contre un corps chaud. Alors, elle avait décidé d'ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières avaient papillonné quelques secondes avant que l'impossible se dévoile à elle. Le décor d'une chambre. De sa chambre. Mais, pas n'importe laquelle. La sienne, celle à bord du Tardis. Elle n'avait pas voulu y croire en premier lieu. Alors, elle avait fermé les yeux un instant, à peine une seconde, juste le temps qu'une angoisse sourde la prenne en otage. Et c'est avec une certaine forme de soulagement qu'elle avait réalisé que ce n'était pas un rêve mais une incroyable réalité. Puis, elle s'était retournée entre espoir et crainte vers cette présence, le cœur battant à une vitesse vertigineuse. C'est à ce moment là, qu'elle l'avait vu. Le Docteur. Son Docteur. Le seul et l'unique.

Elle avait cessé de respirer, tendant sa main vers le visage de son compagnon. Lorsque ses doigts le touchèrent, caressèrent enfin sa joue, elle avait tressailli sous le choc, plus troublée encore, cherchant son souffle. Elle avait laissé ses doigts remonter vers son front, redessiner la courbe de son menton, de son nez, de ses sourcils avant de les faire glisser sur sa tempe dans une caresse voluptueuse. Elle n'avait pas eu de photo pour se souvenir de lui. Juste la clef du Tardis qu'elle gardait précieusement contre son cœur. Seule sa mémoire et un travail de tous les jours lui avaient permis de garder les traits du gallifréen. Mais elle n'avait pas pu empêcher ses souvenirs de s'altérer, de rendre l'image qu'elle avait gravée en elle un peu plus floue avec le temps. Alors avec quelle ivresse, elle l'avait contemplé, enregistrant à nouveau chaque parcelle de ce visage qu'elle avait connu par cœur, qu'elle avait tant aimé, qu'elle n'avait cessé d'aimer.

N'y tenant plus, elle s'était blottie un peu plus contre le Docteur toujours profondément endormi, s'accrochant à lui alors qu'il resserrait davantage son étreinte autour de sa taille. Avec quelle béatitude aussi, elle avait savouré la sensation d'être à nouveau dans ses bras, contre ses cœurs qui ne chantaient rien que pour elle, d'inspirer son parfum, avec tous les souvenirs et sensations qui étaient rattachés. Puis, elle n'avait plus bougé, profitant de cette seconde chance qui s'offrait à elle. Au bout d'un moment et à contrecœur, elle s'était glissée hors du lit, avec toute la douceur de l'univers pour ne pas réveiller le Docteur. Elle s'était habillée sans un bruit et avait quitté la chambre.

Rose avait éprouvé le besoin de faire le point. Seule. Elle ne se sentait pas tout à fait prête pour des retrouvailles avec son compagnon. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne avant tout ces flashs, ces images qui défilaient dans sa tête. De savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. De se rappeler de la façon dont elle était revenue aux côtés de son Docteur. Petit à petit, le ballet incessant de ces images, de ces souvenirs qui semblaient provenir d'une autre personne qu'elle, avait pris un sens. Et, elle était parvenue à se remémorer de tout, de son arrivé dans sa dimension sur la Terre à son réveil. Mais plus particulièrement de ces derniers jours avec le Docteur...

Rose avait fait défiler dans sa tête, jour après jour, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle s'était souvenue des difficultés, de la faim, des douleurs, des choses inavouables qu'elle avait dû faire pour survivre. De son long et pénible voyage pour atterrir chez Madame... Et de ces six mois, répugnants, haïssables, et pénibles en tant que Louve. Cela ne s'était pas fait sans pleurs, sans cris, sans douleurs. Non sans un certain dégoût pour elle-même. Elle s'était retrouvée les joues inondées de larmes, recroquevillée sur le sol du Tardis, tremblante, ne sachant plus véritablement, ce qu'elle était devenue ou bien de ce qu'elle était en ce moment même. Un animal blessé ? Une survivante ? Une âme en charpie ? Une monstruosité, peut-être ?

C'est aussi pour cette raison que la jeune femme ne voulait pas retrouver tout de suite le gallifréen. Il ne devait à aucun prix la voir dans cet état de confusion, de détresse et de douleur. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Parce que Rose Tyler était forte. Elle se devait d'être forte pour son Docteur. C'était à elle qu'il incombait de le porter à bout de bras.

Et puis une légère brise, chaleureuse et apaisante l'avait enveloppé dans une bulle de réconfort. C'était le Tardis. Elle avait été toujours là dans les moments de doutes, d'angoisses et de peurs. Elles partageaient un lien très fort depuis leurs transformations. Elle l'avait réconforté de ses peines et de ses souffrances. Elle lui avait séché ses larmes et susurré au creux de l'oreille deux mots. Deux mots qui décrivait ce qu'elle était. Rose, la compagne du dernier Seigneur du Temps, sa gardienne. Le Méchant Loup. Et Rose s'était laissée guider par elle jusqu'à la salle de contrôle.

- Rose...

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers son compagnon. Il était agité. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres et elle décida d'y répondre avant qu'il ne lui la pose.

- Je ne sais pas.

A sa réponse, elle lut dans les yeux du Docteur une certaine panique et de la terreur. Elle lui saisit la main. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa présence près d'elle. Elle voulait puiser dans sa chaleur, la force pour ne pas s'écrouler, ne pas sombrer à chaque instant dans l'abysse qui s'étendait sous ses pieds.

- Tout ce dont je me souviens, reprit-elle, c'est d'être rentrée chez moi après une mission pour Torchwood. Je venais encore d'avoir une violente dispute avec Mickey.

- A propos de quoi ? L'interrompit le gallifréen soucieux et quelque part curieux.

Rose détourna la tête. Devait-elle lui dire ce qu'était devenue sa vie, sans lui ? Un cauchemar, un calvaire, un tourment sans fin.

Les premières semaines, après des adieux déchirant furent difficiles. Voir pénibles et confus. Il avait fallu à Rose prendre pied dans une réalité qui n'était pas la sienne, tout en se réaccoutument à une vie qu'elle pensait avoir abandonné derrière elle pour toujours, de se réhabituer au temps qui s'écoulait inlassablement, seconde après seconde, minute après minutes, jour après jour...

A vivre sans ses sourires, sans son regard, sans sa main dans la sienne.

A tenter de vivre sans le Docteur...

Les jours se transformèrent en semaines, et les semaines en mois. Elle évoluait dans la vie comme dans un brouillard. Elle devenait de plus en plus détachée de tout, incapable de se lier avec qui que soit. Elle semblait vidée de toutes émotions, incapable de les ressentir parce que cela faisait trop mal. Son travail à Torchwood lui avait servit de palliatif au mal qui la rongeait. Il lui prenait tout son temps car quand elle s'occupait, elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à autre chose. A ce qu'elle avait perdu, en fait. Elle avait, ainsi, rapidement gravit les échelons, devenant le leader des équipes de l'Institut et le bras droit de Pete Tyler. Elle était devenue l'héroïne qu'on admirait et qu'on détestait en même temps. Certain la comparait à la Légende, à celui qui avait sauvé le monde des Cybermen, au Docteur. Et elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher d'en ressentir une immense fierté. Elle aimait qu'on associe son nom au sien. La compagne du Docteur. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait...

Rose voulait tant lui ressembler. Intransigeante, dur comme la pierre, un mental fort, généreuse avec ses amis et sa famille. Elle se devait d'être irréprochable. Elle devait être la personne qui se sacrifie, celle sur qui on peut compter et qui souffre pour les autres. Et elle était devenue tout cela et cela l'avait satisfaite dans un sens. Cependant, cela n'avait jamais pu combler le vide qu'elle avait dans son cœur.

Et Mickey comme sa mère -qu'elle fuyait par tous les moyens- n'avaient accepté ce qu'elle était devenue, s'inquiétant de cette image qu'elle donnait aux autres de force et de dureté. Eux avaient su ce qu'elle cachait en elle, un mal être qu'elle ne voulait pas reconnaître. Tout le monde avait le droit de flancher mais pas elle, parce que si elle le faisait, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir s'en relever. Mickey lui reprochait son besoin suicidaire d'assumer tous les dangers et de ne surtout pas se battre pour l'en empêcher. Ils avaient de violentes disputes à ce sujet là. Il l'accusait d'attendre que quelque chose en finisse avec elle et elle lui reprochait de ne pas vouloir la comprendre. Lui avait choisi de rester dans le monde de Pete, pas elle. Là était toute la différence. Et à leur dernière mission, elle avait failli y passer une nouvelle fois. Ce qui avait déclenché une nouvelle dispute avec Mickey.

- Cela n'a plus d'importance, lui répondit-elle d'une voix brusque.

Le Docteur fronça des sourcils. Manifestement, il ne fut pas dupe. Il lui lança un regard en biais sans reproche. Il ne demanderait pas de plus amples explications. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Peut-être qu'elle lui dirait plus tard. Mais pas maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher leurs retrouvailles avec ce qu'elle considérait comme une broutille.

- Donc, fit-elle pour réorienter la conversation. Je venais juste de rentrer chez moi. Et puis, je me suis réveillée à Londres, dans cette ruelle. C'est tout. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé entre temps.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et plongea son regard troublé dans le sien. Elle voyait qu'il était anxieux, rien qu'aux plis qui se formaient sur son front.

- Vous n'avez donc pas tenté, s'exprima t-il d'une voix douce, vous-même de traverser le Void seule, ou avec une quelconque aide.

Rose secoua la tête négativement. Elle s'était raccrochée à la vie que dans cette optique. Celle de retrouver sa dimension, et principalement son Docteur. Elle utilisait les moyens que possédait l'Institut pour trouver un moyen, un passage pour le rejoindre. Elle n'avait cessé de chercher sans relâche sans jamais rien trouver. Alors que pendant ce temps là, un manque devenait de plus en plus insoutenable et elle n'était plus sûre de pouvoir le supporter davantage...

Être de nouveau avec le Docteur était le résultat qu'elle voulait en soi. Quelqu'un ou bien quelque chose lui avait réalisé son vœu le plus cher. Pourquoi l'avoir aidé ? Dans quel intérêt ? Mais comment surtout, l'avait on renvoyé ici ? Que devait-elle y voir ? Son retour posait beaucoup de questions. Beaucoup de trop pour ne pas être consciente qu'un jour, on lui réclamera une compensation à son retour quasi-miraculeux.

Cependant, si c'était bien pour qu'elle retrouve le Docteur, pourquoi l'avoir renvoyé à la fin du dix-neuvième siècle ? Pourquoi lui avoir fait subir toutes ses pénibles et affreuses épreuves ? Avait-elle dû faire ses preuves ? Prouver une nouvelle fois qu'elle était digne de se tenir aux côtés du Docteur ? Et la plus importante de toutes les questions. Pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle pas comment elle était arrivée dans cet Univers ? Ce n'était pas qu'un simple vide qu'elle avait dans sa mémoire, c'était un gouffre sidéral. Elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler de ce qui s'était passée entre le moment où elle se trouvait chez elle et son réveil à Londres. Pourquoi, qui se soit qui se trouvait derrière son retour, lui avait effacé cette partie de sa mémoire ? Était-ce la raison à son amnésie ? Pourquoi devait-elle ne pas s'en souvenir ? Qu'est ce que cela cachait véritablement ?

La jeune femme croisa le regard du Docteur, grave. Lui, aussi devait se poser les mêmes questions. Elle n'était pas sensée revenir vers lui. Elle devait être à jamais bloquée dans une dimension loin de la sienne. Loin de lui. Séparée à jamais de lui.

- Rose, lança le Docteur, lorsque je vous ai retrouvé, j'ai tenté de lire dans votre mémoire pour comprendre. Seulement, alors que j'y étais presque quelque chose m'a éjecté. Nos réponses sont dans votre mémoire. Cachées, mais là. Vous devez essayer de vous en souvenir. C'est très important. Vous seule pouvez y arriver.

- Vous croyez vraiment que...

- C'est quelque part en vous, Rose...

La jeune femme savait qu'il avait raison. Mais, elle était tétanisée à l'idée de voir que ce soit bien elle qui avait tenté quelque chose de stupide, fou et de particulièrement dangereux. Et puis quelque part en elle, elle s'en moquait éperdument de savoir par quels moyens, elle avait pu revenir. Elle était avec lui, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Il posa sa main sur sa joue. Lui voulait savoir. Il voulait comprendre. Si elle ne le faisait pas pour elle, ce serait pour lui. Une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge, elle fit oui de la tête.

- Fermez les yeux. Videz votre esprit...

La jeune femme ravala ses larmes. Elle s'efforça de se détendre en inspirant longuement. Elle sentit les doigts du Docteur presser les siens pour l'encourager.

- N'écoutez que ma voix, elle va vous guider.

- Docteur... Gémit-elle.

- Chut... Je suis à vos côtés... Je veux que vous fixiez votre attention sur vos derniers moments dans le monde de Pete.

Rose eut un petit sourire malgré elle en entendant le surnom dont son compagnon avait baptisé l'autre dimension. Luttant de plus en plus faiblement contre l'engourdissement qui l'envahissait, la voix du Docteur s'estompait. Seuls quelques mots flottaient encore à la surface de son esprit. Son univers s'élargissait autour d'elle à mesure qu'elle passait de l'autre côté. Une douce chaleur l'envahissait. Alors qu'elle s'endormait tout doucement, une présence se réveillait en elle. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, le Docteur avait disparu. Elle n'était plus à l'intérieur du Tardis. Elle se retrouvait dans le monde de Pete. Chez elle.

_Rose rentre chez elle dans une colère noire à cause de sa dispute avec Mickey. Rien n'avait pu la calmer, même la séance de sport qu'elle s'était infligée où pourtant, elle s'était vidée. Elle claque la porte d'entrée brutalement à en faire trembler les fondations de l'immeuble, puis jette ses affaires en vrac à même le sol. D'un des placards de sa cuisine, elle sort une bouteille d'alcool -du bourbon plus précisément. Elle se dit pourquoi pas. Boire pour oublier, ne serait ce qu'un instant, faire taire cette douleur qu'elle avait au cœur. Elle se sert une bonne rasade et porte le verre à ses lèvres d'une main tremblante de rage. Le liquide eut à peine le temps de toucher ses lèvres qu'elle jette le verre à travers la cuisine. Celui-ci finit sa course en explosant en morceaux contre le frigo. Et là, elle craque. Elle s'écroule sur le carrelage froid, en déversant encore des larmes qui ne cesseront jamais de couler. Elle ne se serait jamais permise un tel épanchement en public, ni devant sa mère. Mais seule, protégée par l'épais manteau sombre de la nuit enfouit sous sa couette, oui. Elle s'était tant de fois réveillée, les joues inondées de larmes en hurlant le nom de la personne que son cœur ne cessait de réclamer. _

- Rose, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Le Docteur toujours agenouillé devant la jeune femme, observait toutes ses réactions attentivement. Il était inquiet. Cela avait bien débuté, elle semblait s'être endormie paisiblement. Mais des hoquets commençaient à secouer ses épaules. Quelques larmes avaient réussi à passer le barrage de ses paupières et roulaient lentement sur ses pommettes. Elle lui serrait les mains de toutes ses forces. Sa respiration se faisait saccadée et sifflante.

_Elle est en pleine crise de larmes, hoquetant sur le sol glacial de la cuisine quand elle entend entre deux de ses sanglots un murmure. Elle sursaute, croyant s'être fait prendre en pleine faiblesse. Elle se lève, tant bien que de mal, séchant maladroitement ses larmes avec la manche de son pull. Puis, elle cherche du regard la personne qui avait osé pénétrer chez elle. Personne n'avait le droit d'entrer ce lieu sacré, même sa mère. C'était le seul lieu où elle pouvait se permettre de se montrer fragile. Elle ne trouve aucune présence. A nouveau, le même murmure lui parvint aux oreilles. Elle ferme les yeux et tente de savoir d'où il provient. Elle avance à pas de velours dans son salon sans apercevoir le moindre signe de vie. D'un coup, elle entend quelque chose de distinct et de clair._

- Rose est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, découvrant un regard vide. Le Docteur sentit la peur le paralyser. Elle était à nouveau dans une transe. Sa conscience comme la dernière fois s'était dissoute entièrement. Le gallifréen s'efforçait de nier la terrible vérité avec la même force qu'il refusait d'admettre ce qui était en train de se passer, de rejeter que les yeux de Rose venait de s'illuminer de cette magnifique et envoûtante lueur dorée. L'humaine qu'elle était laissait sa place à cette chose, à cette aberration que son instinct de Seigneur du Temps cherchait à rejeter, à repousser hors de sa vie. Ce même instinct qui s'évertuait de lutter contre quelque chose de plus fort à l'intérieur du gallifréen alors qu'il avait perdu la guerre depuis bien longtemps. La chose en Rose venait de se réveiller et prenait possession d'elle. Il émanait de la jeune femme une puissance sauvage. Rose n'était plus présente, c'était cette chose qui s'était emparée d'elle prenant le contrôle progressivement de son corps. Il savait ce que c'était et avait peur de la nommer de vive voix. Il se raidit en entendant un mince filet de voix s'échapper des lèvres de Rose.

- Méchant Loup... Chuchota t-elle qu'il arrive à peine à l'entendre. Ils appellent le Méchant Loup.

_« Méchant Loup » ne cesse d'entendre Rose. La télévision et la chaîne hi-fi s'allument et se mettent à brailler en écho « Méchant Loup ». Elle se met les mains sur les oreilles, pour tenter d'étouffer ce bruit qui est assourdissant. Elle sent quelque chose de chaud sur sa poitrine et devine que c'est la clef qu'elle porte autour du cou. La seule chose avec ses souvenirs qui lui reste. Elle se saisit de sa chaîne entre ses doigts tremblants et la retire de son cou. La clef du Tardis, au creux de sa main, brille intensément d'une lumière dorée qui l'éblouit. Elle ne parvient pas à comprendre ce qui se passe. Cependant, quelque part, elle espère que c'est Lui. Lui qui vient la chercher, l'arracher à cette vie, pour qu'elle revienne à ses côtés. Ne lui avait-il pas fait la promesse qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais ? _

_Les larmes se remettent à couler. Elle ne sait si c'est réellement de tristesse ou de joie. Mais peu importe, c'est elle qu'on appelle. Elle, le Méchant Loup. La lumière dorée tourbillonne, l'entoure. Rose se sent en sécurité. Depuis très longtemps, elle ne s'était jamais sentie si sereine. La lumière dorée forme une sphère autour d'elle. Elle se laisse entraîner et se sent partir. Loin de ce monde. Enfin. _

_La jeune femme se sent euphorique et libre. La lumière dorée la caresse, l'enivre. _

_« Rose Tyler, Méchant Loup, vous devez revenir à ses côtés. », entend t-elle._

_Ils comprennent. Ils savent qu'ils auront un rôle à jouer. L'univers en dépend. Ils se laissent emporter par la sphère. Les yeux clos, ils n'ont pas peur. Pour le moment, ils doivent retrouver leur place. Celle aux côtés du Docteur. Ils doivent le trouver. Il a besoin d'eux. Rose ouvre les yeux pour voir la personne qui venait de s'adresser à elle. _

- Rose ! Réveillez-vous !

Le Docteur se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas hurler tandis que les doigts de Rose se resserreraient davantage toujours plus autour des siens. Elle leva la tête vers le plafond.

- Méchant Loup ! Sourit-elle. Ils font appel au Méchant Loup ! Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que le Méchant Loup se libère de ses chaînes ! L'ancien équilibre devra laisser sa place au nouvel ordre !

- Rose !

Cela allait trop loin. Il était en train de la perdre. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il la sorte de cet état. Il ne voulait en aucun cas mettre en danger sa vie pour quelques réponses. Il les trouverait d'une autre manière. L'essentiel, c'est que Rose était de retour. C'était tout ce qui devait lui importer pour le moment.

- L'ancien équilibre devra laisser sa place au nouvel ordre ! Répéta t-elle.

_C'est un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux vert émeraude. Elle regarde autour d'elle et se rend compte qu'elle n'est plus chez elle, mais dans une immense salle d'une blancheur immaculée qui semble ne connaître pas de limites. Six autres silhouettes, des hommes et des femmes, entrent et l'encerclent. Rose les scrute une à une. Soudain quelque chose sur le sol attire son regard. La seule touche de couleur dans ce blanc aveuglant. Un grand et majestueusement symbole. Elle le reconnaissait pour l'avoir observé dans le Tardis. Elle savait ce qu'il représentait. C'était l'emblème des... Cependant, il y eut un éclair qui l'obligea à fermer les yeux, un flash de lumière efface sa mémoire. Et puis plus rien. A part le noir. _

Le Docteur aperçût les yeux de Rose se voiler puis ses doigts relâchèrent la pression sur les siens. Elle bascula vers lui tandis que la tension accumulée dans ses muscles se relâchait. Ses paupières se refermaient lentement sur les reflets dorés au fond de ses iris. Terrifié, il la rattrapa délicatement et la blottit contre lui. Juste avant de perdre connaissance, elle lui murmura :

- Je suis désolée Docteur. Nous ne pouvons pas nous en souvenir...


	18. Chapter 17

_Updated le 07/08/11_

Un merci du fond du coeur à Sunny angel, My-Doctor-Who, Mordax6 et cathyouchka !

Alors avant toute chose, j'ai deux ou trois trucs à vous dire...

Tout d'abord, j'ai pu constater avec une certaine jubilation que certains de vous se sont creusés les méninges ! Cependant, je ne vous dirais pas ce qu'il en est ! :-p Je ne vais pas quand même vous dévoiler toute l'intrigue ! C'est que j'adore malmener vos émotions ! Ainsi que torturer vos esprits !

Bon, ce chapitre... Il faut que je vous le dise... Ca me brise le coeur... Il en fait l'avant dernier chapitre... Toutefois, cette histoire comme je vous l'avais indiqué lors du prologue n'était que la première partie. La seconde est en cours de route. Je vais entamer sa réecriture dans les jours qui suivent. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai prévu deux ou trois choses pour vous faire patienter en attendant la suite. Je vous expliquerai la semaine prochaine. Bref, je vais tout de même répondre à certaines de vos interrogations. Tout d'abord, ma chère Sunny, pas d'apparition du onzième Docteur. Désolée, je suis terriblement attaché à Ten^^. Mais, je vais introduire dans la deuxième partie, une personne que tout le monde connaît et qui est rattaché au Méchant Loup. Je pense que ce n'est pas la peine que je le nomme... Sinon, j'ai lu certaines choses très intéressante dans vos dernieres reviews... Ah la la, si vous saviez... Surtout par quelles épreuves le Docteur et Rose vont passer... Moi, vous malmener ? Pas le moins du monde !

Voilà, je crois que je n'ai rien oublié... Cependant, si certain ont des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas ! Je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre !

Allez après ce petit écart, voici ce que vous attendez : Chapitre 17 !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Merci à vous tous de suivre cette aventure !

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Poussant la porte de sa chambre du pied, le Docteur entra à l'intérieur, portant la frêle silhouette de Rose dans les bras. Il s'approcha du lit pour y déposer délicatement sa compagne avant de relever les draps sur elle. Les yeux voilés, les épaules affaissées, il s'assit à ses côtés. Les yeux clos, les lèvres entrouvertes, elle semblait dormir profondément. D'une main, le gallifréen effaça les longues traînées humides marbrant ses joues. Rose poussa un gémissement qui déchira les cœurs du Docteur. Il lui saisit la main, entrelaça leurs doigts en espérant qu'elle sente sa présence.

C'était encore de sa faute. C'était lui, le coupable de son état. Tout ça, à cause de sa maudite manie de vouloir tout savoir, de tout comprendre... Il ne lui attirait que des problèmes. Elle souffrait tant à cause de lui. La première fois ne lui avait pas servi de leçon. Pendant la transe de la jeune femme, il s'était revu lors de la précédente, bien incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, terrifié à l'idée de pouvoir la perdre. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne savait ce qui se passait avec Rose. Et il en était épouvanté.

Le Méchant Loup était bien de retour. C'était bien le signe avant-coureur d'un mauvais présage. Celui d'une tempête. Tout était lié à lui. A Rose. Elle avait un rôle à jouer dans cette tempête qui semblait se préparer quelque part dans l'Univers. Elle semblait même en être le cœur. Et lui dans toute cette histoire ? Est-ce que l'univers lui avait distribué aussi un rôle ? Devrait-il se tenir aux côtés du Méchant Loup durant cette tempête ? Était-ce la raison pour laquelle, le Méchant Loup devait expressément le retrouver ?

Toutes ces questions... Et même pas la moindre ébauche d'une réponse... Toujours plus d'interrogations autour du retour de Rose dans sa vie et de la réapparition au Méchant Loup...

Les pensées du gallifréen se mélangeaient, se fondaient les unes dans les autres pour créer qu'un ensemble compact de nœuds. Alors que des paroles bourdonnaient dans sa tête créant un brouhaha assommant, posant de nouvelles interrogations, s'ajoutant au méli-mélo de ses pensées. Il y avait ces fameux « Ils ». Qu'avait voulu entendre le Méchant Loup par « Ils » ? Pourquoi avaient-« Ils » fait appel au Méchant Loup ? Était-ce eux les initiateurs du retour de Rose dans cet Univers ? Et si, c'était bien eux, comment avaient-ils fait pour lui faire traverser le Void ? Et ce dans quels intérêts ?

Et puis, il y avait aussi ces drôles de paroles du Méchant Loup à propos de chaînes qui le retiendraient prisonnier ? Mais de quoi ? Et pour quelle raison ? Sans parler de cette étrange phrase répété deux fois : « L'ancien équilibre devra laisser sa place au nouvel ordre. » Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Était-ce la raison même au retour de Rose et de cette tempête ?

Le gallifréen se passa une main sur le visage, complètement désorienté. Il ne put que laisser dans un souffle un « Rose » quasiment inaudible, nouant davantage leurs doigts.

Pourtant, devant toutes ces énigmes, il était sûr d'une chose. Rose avait eu accès à ses souvenirs. Celui auquel il voulait accéder. Cet instant même qui unissait son départ du Monde de Pete à son arrivé dans leur dimension. Elle avait pu à peine quelques secondes entrevoir ce qui s'était passé. Peut-être était-ce là, la partie de sa mémoire qui s'était réveillé en même temps que le Méchant Loup ? Sauf que quelque chose, ou bien ces mystérieux « Ils » -comme lui la fois où il avait tenté de pénétrer sa mémoire- avait empêché Rose de continuer, et donc lui avait fait oublier instantanément. Pourquoi ne devait-elle jamais s'en rappeler ? Était-ce le prix, en plus de ce qu'elle avait traversé -ce lourd tribut-, qu'elle avait dû payer pour le rejoindre ? Il ne valait vraiment pas tous les sacrifices dont elle faisait preuve pour lui. Ou bien mériter tout simplement Rose dans sa vie...

Le Docteur ferma les yeux, réalisant tout juste que le retour de la jeune femme dans sa vie avait un prix. Car un jour, il allait devoir passer à la caisse. Il finira tôt ou tard par payer. Et ce d'une manière où d'une autre. Et cela, il ne commençait qu'à l'assimiler véritablement en cet instant.

Il se surprit à prier -une nouvelle fois. A prier pour qu'on lui laisse Rose, son trésor, la merveille qui enchantait sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas partir, ni disparaître une nouvelle fois. Pas elle. Pas maintenant. Surtout pas sans qu'il ait pu lui dire.

- Docteur ?

Le gallifréen sortit de ses pensées torturées pour tomber sur un visage pâle et un regard terne. Rose reprenait lentement conscience, encore à moitié perdue dans les brumes de son rêve. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et elle les ouvrit avec beaucoup de difficultés. Elle reprenait doucement conscience. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le regard noisette de son Docteur teinté d'inquiétude et de beaucoup de… tendresse.

- Rose... Fit-il dans un murmure.

Il passa sa main tremblante avec douceur sur sa joue. Il avait cet étrange besoin de s'assurer encore qu'elle n'était pas qu'une simple hallucination.

- Comment vous vous sentez, Rose ? S'empressa t-il de lui demander, le corps tendu.

Elle lui offrit un sourire en guise de réponse pour le rassurer. Il prit une grande inspiration, à peine soulagé. Elle allait bien. C'était le principal. Rose se redressa et le gallifréen l'attrapa dans ses bras. Il l'étreignit aussi puissamment que lui permirent ses deux bras alors qu'elle riait comme une gosse. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'un tel épanchement avec lui. Avant sa disparition, cela leur était arrivé de se prendre dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Mais pas comme ça. Pas de cette façon là. Pas tant de fois, en si peu de temps. Il ne serait jamais permis une telle chose.

Et puis, elle s'en moquait bien de savoir s'il devait y avoir une raison pour qu'il la blottisse contre lui. Elle était tellement bien dans ses bras. Cela lui avait atrocement manqué, cette chaleur qui l'enveloppait dès qu'elle était contre lui, d'entendre cette douce mélodie que formaient ses deux cœurs pour elle. C'était sa place. Elle en avait la conviction.

Mais ce qui se passait depuis son réveil en étant à nouveau elle-même, la dépassait. Elle avait tellement de questions dans sa tête et était bien incapable d'en répondre à une seule. Elle ne savait pas ce qui venait de lui arriver. Cependant, cela avait une étrange similitude avec sa perte de connaissance quand elle n'était encore que Louve. Elle se rappelait juste de la voix du Docteur si apaisante qui la guidait, ainsi que cette force sauvage -le Méchant Loup- couler à nouveau dans ses veines. Et puis plus rien. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de cette désagréable impression. Celle d'avoir quelque chose de très important à se souvenir. Une partie de sa mémoire lui était interdite. Le souvenir était là, enfouit quelque part. Sauf qu'il était frappé du sceau « top secret ».

Une chose dont elle était certaine, c'est que le Méchant Loup s'était réveillé en elle. Il s'était agité avant les événements de Torchwood parce qu'il avait senti une menace. Une tempête se dirigeait vers eux et qu'elle ferait bien de s'y préparer, lui avait-il soufflé. Il n'avait jamais cessé de la mettre en garde. Mais elle comme une idiote, n'avait pas voulu l'écouter, bien trop butée sur l'idée qu'ensemble, le Docteur et elle, rien ne pouvait leur arriver, rien ne pouvait les séparer. Elle ne ferait plus jamais une telle erreur. Ce n'était pas une promesse. C'était une certitude. Dans l'autre monde, il s'était endormi. Elle ne l'avait plus senti jusqu'à son arrivée à Londres au dix neuvième siècle. Devait-elle y voir un signe ? Sans aucun doute. En ce moment, il veillait. Il attendait. Il était à l'affût du moindre signe car une tempête se préparait quelque part. Le Méchant Loup en sentait les prémices.

- Que m'arrive t-il, Docteur ? Demanda t-elle.

Le gallifréen desserra son étreinte et s'écarta d'elle en baissant la tête. Il fuyait son regard.

- Je ne sais pas, fit-il d'une voix sourde.

C'était la vérité. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait bien démunit. Incapable aussi, de comprendre ce qui était en train de se tramer dans l'Univers. Il aurait pu lui sortir une théorie complètement farfelue comme il l'avait fait très souvent pour la rassurer. Mais, il lui devait la vérité. Et puis, il ne voulait plus lui mentir avec ce faux prétexte de la protéger qu'il avait très fréquemment utilisé. Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Je suis désolé, Rose, déclara t-il du bout des lèvres. Tout ceci est...

La jeune femme lui colla la main sur la bouche pour le faire taire, en poussant bruyamment un soupir. Elle s'agenouilla sur le lit pour mieux se jeter sur son compagnon et le plaquer sous elle. Puis, elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Il lui lança un regard décontenancé face à son comportement. Elle-même était surprise d'une telle initiative. Jamais, elle n'aurait osé une telle chose avec lui, de façon si spontanée. Se prendre dans les bras était une chose. S'asseoir sur le gallifréen en était une autre, qu'elle trouvait plutôt intime. Et puis zut ! Ils n'en étaient plus à ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais tentés ou fait ! Surtout pas après ce qui s'était passé la veille. Un cap avait été largement franchit à ce moment là.

- Je pense que nous devons faire une petite mise au point, avant de continuer quoi que ce soit, lui expliqua t-elle de son geste.

- Qu'est...

Rose lui colla à nouveau sa main sur ses lèvres en poussant un autre soupir.

- Je ne veux plus un mot de votre part... Jusqu'à ce que je vous autorise à reprendre vos incessants bavardages.

- Mais, je...

- Ah ! Le coupa t-elle. Qu'est-ce que je viens te dire ?

Le Docteur sourit, amusé malgré lui de la situation et finit par acquiescer de la tête.

- Je ne veux plus vous entendre dire que vous êtes désolé. Ce n'est en aucun cas de votre faute, ce qui m'est arrivée...

Les traits de son compagnon se crispèrent. Elle savait qu'il s'en voulait. Elle avait appris, au fil du temps passé à ses côtés, à savoir un peu de ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Et dieu qu'il s'en passait des tas de choses ! De plus, elle lisait une pointe de culpabilité dans ses yeux. Pour lui, il se sentait responsable des épreuves qu'elle avait traversées. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la contredire. Elle le réprimanda doucement d'un regard. Il soupira et la referma.

- Vous n'êtes pas coupable pour tout ce qui vient de m'arriver ! Affirma la jeune femme. Il va falloir que je vous le répète combien de fois avant que cela ne rentre dans votre minuscule cervelle de moineau ! Comme vous n'êtes pas responsable de tous les malheurs de l'univers ! Croyez le ou non, mais il ne s'écroulera pas, si vous le faîtes ! Et puis, une partie de moi en tant que Louve vous avait reconnu comme mon preux et vaillant chevalier qui venait à mon secours. Alors cessez d'être désolé, parce que cela ne va m'aider...

Rose planta son regard dans celui du gallifréen. Elle ne voulait plus l'entendre dire qu'il était désolé car cela ne l'aiderait pas à avancer. Comme cela n'allait pas les aider. Elle ne pourrait oublier cette partie de son passé. Quoi qu'elle en dise, cela fera toujours partie d'elle et faisait la femme qu'elle était devenue et qu'elle sera. Elle devra essayer de vivre et d'avancer avec ce lourd fardeau. Et peut-être que la douleur, qu'elle ressentait au fond de son âme, pourra s'estomper avec le temps.

Le Docteur comprenait ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Il en était passé par là aussi. Il savait ce qu'était de vivre avec un passé qui vous collait à la peau, dont il était impossible à se défaire, qui restait à jamais gravé dans la mémoire. Elle avait raison, il ne fallait pas le subir, mais le combattre pour le dépasser. Et c'est ce que la jeune femme lui avait permis de faire. A son tour de la soutenir, d'être fort pour elle, dans cette épreuve. Car, s'il y avait bien une seule et unique leçon qu'il devait retenir, ce serait celle de Rose : à deux, le combat contre les démons intérieurs était bien plus facile. Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire la promesse de ne plus se sentir coupable, il pouvait essayer d'y parvenir. Alors, il lui offrit un sourire pour signifier qu'il accédait à sa requête.

- Bien, alors je vous redonne la parole.

- Preux et vaillant chevalier ? Lui répliqua t-il d'un ton espiègle.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel, tout en secouant la tête. A croire qu'il n'avait retenu que cela. Pourtant, elle savait que ses paroles venaient d'être enregistrées et soigneusement archivées quelque part dans son cerveau. Elle pourrait lui demander dans plusieurs années ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il lui ressortirait mot par mot. Soudain, il lui encadra délicatement le visage de ses paumes. Il n'était plus dans son rôle de génie loufoque mais ce majestueux et sombre Seigneur du Temps.

- Je vous fais la promesse de trouvez la personne responsable, l'explication à tout ce qui vient de vous arriver.

- Docteur... Tenta Rose.

- Non, la coupa t-il doucement. On ne touche pas impunément à un de mes compagnons. Surtout à vous Rose.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur faire une embardée. Son Docteur avait changé. Il n'était pas celui qu'elle avait dû laisser à Canary Wharf. Louve avait rencontré un gallifréen rongé par de la colère, des regrets et une certaine lassitude. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu métamorphoser le Docteur qu'elle avait en face d'elle ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Sa disparition avait dû y jouer, mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Il y avait autre chose, elle le sentait. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé durant son absence. Il n'avait rien raconté à Louve, mettant sous silence cette partie de sa vie.

Avait-il perdu une autre personne à laquelle il tenait ? Il avait mal. Il souffrait. Elle qui pensait l'avoir un peu guéri, elle le retrouvait encore plus touché, meurtrit dans sa chair. Que lui était-il donc arrivé ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas un compagnon à ses côtés ? Elle savait que le gallifréen avait besoin de compagnie, il détestait la solitude. Elle avait été loin d'être dupe quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il comptait reprendre « la même vie de dernier Seigneur du Temps, seul ». Il avait toujours eu quelqu'un pour se tenir à ses côtés, alors elle ne voyait pas pourquoi cela aurait changé après elle. Elle était consciente qu'il avait besoin d'une présence à ses côtes pour l'arrêter et le maintenir dans la réalité.

Rose saurait ce qu'il avait vécu durant son absence. Elle en était certaine. Ils allaient avoir beaucoup de choses à se raconter l'un à l'autre, même si certaines devraient rester sous le sceau du secret. Il y a certaines choses qu'elle ne pourra lui confier -particulièrement ces six derniers mois-, et qu'il ne pourra lui confier. Décidément, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre ! Deux âmes en charpies !

- Et qu'allez vous faire, Môssieur-Je-Suis-Le-Dernier-Seigneur-Du-Temps, en attendant que le preux et vaillant chevalier venge sa Belle ?

- Oh ça ! S'exclama t-il en se prenant le lobe d'une de ses oreilles entre ses doigts. Hé bien, reprendre le Tardis. Allez ici et là, où le vent m'emportera. Vous savez bien, le train-train habituel, quoi...

Rose éclata de rire, en se laissant rouler sur le dos à côté de son compagnon. Comme si la vie dans le Tardis pouvait prendre l'air d'une routine !

- Et je peux aller ici et là, où le vent m'emportera, moi aussi ? Lui lança t-elle.

Le Docteur tourna la tête vers sa compagne. Elle avait les yeux fixés au plafond et se tortillait les doigts.

- Pourquoi ? Vous voulez rester ?

- Oui, enfin si...

- Non ! La coupa t-il vivement. C'est que je pensais qu'après...

- Alors c'est oui ? Demanda t-elle avec le ton emplit d'espoir, en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Oh ! J'adorerai que vous reveniez...

Rose et le Docteur se sourirent simultanément. Ils se fixèrent intensément durant un long moment de ce regard chocolat aux paillettes dorées, reflétant la même intensité de ce qu'il ressentait l'un pour l'autre.

- Bien, fit-elle d'un souffle.

- Bien, répéta t-il en tournant le regard à son tour vers le plafond.

Le silence s'installa entre eux deux. Ils se perdirent un instant dans la contemplation du plafond. Le Docteur semblait avoir toutes les peines à parler. Il cherchait ses mots. Il hésita à plusieurs reprises. Puis, il décida de se jeter à l'eau.

- Vous m'avez manqué, Rose.

Le cœur battant soudain la chamade, Rose, surprise, en resta bouche bée. C'était bien la première fois qu'il éprouvait le besoin de dire une chose aussi personnelle. Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir d'y songer plus, ni même celui de répondre car elle le sentit s'agiter à côté d'elle.

- C'est pour cela, l'entendit-elle murmurer, que je pense qu'il est temps de changer certaines choses.

Rose s'interrogea un instant sur quoi le gallifréen voulait changer certaines choses. De toutes manières, il n'irait pas plus loin dans les confidences. Elle le savait. Il n'avait jamais aimé parler de lui. Alors les choses de ce côté-ci n'avaient sûrement pas changé aussi radicalement durant son absence. Pourtant, elle avait parfaitement conscience de son regard intense posé sur elle et il lui semblait que tout son corps le réclamait. Elle ferma les yeux.

Et ce silence entre eux... Il soulevait beaucoup de questions. Sur eux. Sur ce qui allait se passer dorénavant. Bien qu'un cap avait été franchit -et quel cap !- la veille, elle ne savait pas où en était leur relation. La situation entre eux avait toujours été bien définie, sauf qu'aujourd'hui... Eh, bien... Il y avait quelque chose... Elle ne savait pas comment l'exprimer... Le gallifréen avait fait un pas dans sa direction. Seulement est-ce que les choses pouvaient réellement évoluer entre eux ? Elle respira profondément. Et puis, il en avait dit beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pouvait et qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé de lui. Elle savait que sa confidence lui avait coûté énormément. Chaque chose en son temps...

Alors, elle entreprit de recadrer la situation. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Les mettre à l'aise.

- Que dites-vous d'un petit-déjeuner de retrouvailles ? Lança t-elle. Je vous attendais pour le prendre.

La jeune femme commença à se redresser mais il se passa de quelque chose de tout à fait inattendu.

- Non... Chuchota le Docteur. Reste.

Le gallifréen avait saisi avec délicatesse le poignet de sa compagne afin de la retenir. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne. Rose resta sans réaction pendant quelques secondes. Un mot résonnait dans tout son être. « Reste ». Depuis quand étaient-ils passés de la deuxième personne du pluriel à celle du singulier ? Du vous au tu ? Avait-elle loupé un chapitre de leur histoire ? Ce « tu » démontrait un certain rapprochement entre eux. Rapprochement que le Docteur, auparavant, aurait tout fait pour éviter. Le vouvoiement entre eux représentait aux yeux de Rose, cette distance que son compagnon avait toujours imposée. Il était une barrière infranchissable. Et le « tu » une intimité interdite.

Rose se rallongea sur le lit, incapable de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Il remua doucement avant d'attraper une mèche de ses cheveux et de la caresser sans retenue. Geste qu'elle l'avait vu bien souvent esquisser avant de se retenir au dernier moment. Au bout de quelques minutes interminables, elle prit son courage à deux mains et tourna la tête vers lui. Il l'observait d'un regard qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu, qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu jusqu'ici. Une lueur étrange se lisait dans ses yeux. Elle en frissonna sous l'intensité.

Beaucoup de choses dans sa vie allaient devoir changer et évoluer. Un voile venait d'être ôté de ses yeux. Le Docteur avait l'irrésistible envie d'avancer dans sa vie, d'arrêter de faire du surplace. De faire table rase du passé et de se construire son bout de paradis à lui. L'envie aussi de refaire ce rêve qu'il s'était tant de fois surpris à faire. D'oser, de faire cette folie qui pourrait peut-être un jour se réaliser. Et ce avec elle. Avec Rose.

Rose lui avait manqué pendant si longtemps qu'il était hors de question qu'il se contente de la regarder de loin comme il l'avait fait. Non, il voulait être avec elle. Tout le temps. Il voulait l'écouter pendant des heures, la voir sourire et rire aux éclats. Durant toute sa vie. Il voulait plonger son regard dans le sien et ne plus jamais s'arrêter, contempler son visage, se nourrir de sa présence... Il avait faim d'elle. Ce n'était pas physique, non... Même s'il serait très malhonnête de dire le contraire. Ce dont, il avait vraiment besoin, c'était Rose. Tout ce qui faisait qu'elle était « Elle ». Voilà ce qu'il désirait plus que tout. Et ce depuis l'avoir perdu.

Il se rapprocha lentement de la jeune femme et approcha ses lèvres prés d'une de ses oreilles.

- Oui, des choses doivent changer. Plus jamais, je serais un idiot quand il s'agira de toi, parce que j'ai besoin de toi Rose. Énormément plus que je ne le croyais.

Le Docteur se pencha encore un peu plus vers elle pour qu'elle soit la seule à entendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui chuchoter. Ce n'était sûrement pas le meilleur moment de lui annoncer. Cependant, il devait lui dire. Là. Ici. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Ces quelques mots qu'il devait lui confier lui broyaient les cœurs. Il fallait qu'ils sortent. Il voulait faire disparaître cette distance entre eux, faire entrer Rose entièrement dans sa vie. Il ne voulait plus reculer, ni être ce lâche qui fuyait ses sentiments parce que c'était douloureux, qui finalement avait peur de souffrir avant de recevoir les coups.

Mais aussi, bien conscient que s'il ne lui faisait pas l'aveu en cet instant, pendant qu'il en ait le courage, il ne le fera jamais malgré ses résolutions. Le gallifréen était bien courageux dans de nombreux domaines sauf quand il s'agissait de Rose. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui avouer, il ne l'avait jamais dit. Jamais durant toute sa vie. A personne. Cependant, aujourd'hui, il l'avait trouvé. Et surtout retrouvé. Il lui susurra trois mots. Si petit. Si simple. Mais qui signifiait tant.

Rose se mit à trembler de tout son être. Elle rencontra son regard -le même qu'il avait dévoilé à Louve-, le souffle court devant autant d'intensité. Ce regard tellement profond, tellement intense et tellement bouleversant de ces sentiments qu'elle avait osé parfois espérer dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il n'avouait jamais rien au hasard. D'autant plus, qu'il n'ouvrait pas si facilement ses cœurs. Et, elle en éprouvait une certaine fierté. Malgré tout, elle ne savait absolument quoi lui répondre et quand bien même, elle l'aurait su, elle ne se sentait pas la force de parler. Elle ne pouvait que le regarder, réalisant peu à peu la portée de ces trois petits mots et de leur signification.

Et puis, elle sourit. Une grand et éblouissant sourire. Elle le savait. Elle l'avait toujours su, et s'était raccrochée à cela durant sa vie dans le monde de Pete. Le savoir était une chose, mais lui l'entendre dire rendait les choses tellement plus concrètes, plus réelles. Il semblait pourtant attendre une réponse mais elle ne savait pas laquelle serait la plus appropriée. Ce qu'elle avait envie de faire là, tout de suite, c'était de le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le souffle lui manque. Alors, elle referma ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon.

Le Docteur ferma les yeux et rendit à la jeune femme son baiser. Celui-ci d'abord léger et hésitant se fit plus doux et tendre quand il entoura son corps fin de ses bras. Il savourait à nouveau avec délice la saveur de ses lèvres, du ballet incessant de leurs langues entremêlées, de l'accélération de leurs cœurs, et surtout du sentiment de bien-être éprouvé. Une de ses mains remonta jusqu'à la nuque de la jeune femme tandis que les siennes s'enterraient dans ses cheveux bruns. Ils sombraient tous les deux, noyés sous une vague de plaisir.

- Rose... Murmura t-il contre sa bouche, la faisant trembler de tous ses membres.

Leur baiser n'avait plus rien d'innocent. Un baiser tant attendu. Tant souhaité. Il répondait à leur soif de chacun. Enfin. Après tant de temps de frustrations et de désirs refoulés. Le gallifréen avait perdu toutes notions, son univers se résumait uniquement à Rose. Elle était là, dans ses bras, plus réelle que jamais. Et surtout enfin elle-même. Cette femme qui réussissait l'incroyable exploit de lui faire tout oublier, de repousser toujours plus ses ténèbres. Il avait si souvent détourné les yeux face à cette vérité criante. Celle qui s'était dévoilée à lui lorsqu'il avait rencontré son regard pour la première fois. Où il a su que ce serait elle. Que ce sera toujours elle. A tout jamais. Alors, il lui dira tout le temps ces quelques mots qu'elle avait tant attendu, ceux qu'il s'était mis tant de temps et avec beaucoup de difficulté à lui confier. Il les répétera jusqu'à tarir sa voix. Il lui montrera aussi à chaque seconde passée à ses côtés à quel point elle lui était essentielle.

Leur échange de sentiments devenait plus sensuel. Des mains commençaient à s'égarer. Leur baiser se transformait peu à peu en une danse lascive. C'est à cet instant qu'un éclair de lucidité s'empara du Docteur. Il analysa rapidement la situation. Situation qui lui échappait totalement d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour « ça ». Pourtant, il avait cette envie dévorante, ce désir consumant d'aimer Rose. Aimer comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Cependant, certaines choses pouvaient attendre, notamment celle-ci. Il désirait juste être avec elle. Faire tout pour mériter cette seconde chance que l'univers lui offrait. Il la repoussa doucement.

- Rose... Fit-il dans un murmure. Je ne crois pas qu'après... Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

La jeune femme se figea. Sur son visage, qui avait brusquement pâli, se lisait de la surprise et de l'incompréhension. Elle lui lança un regard blessé avant de le détourner, les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle avait envie de hurler. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui faire cet aveu, si c'était pour la repousser par la suite ?

- Je vous dégoûte, c'est ça ?

Le Docteur passa ses doigts tremblants sur sa joue, puis la força à la regarder en prenant doucement son menton dans sa main et posa son front sur le sien. C'était tout le contraire. Il voulait la chérir pour le restant de ses jours. Il voulait se donner entièrement à elle. Il voulait tellement l'aimer. Lui démontrer à quel point il l'aimait. Se donner à elle comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec tous les autres. Mais, il ne pouvait pas mettre de côté tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers temps. Il attendrait qu'elle soit prête. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'est d'être avec elle.

- Non, Rose... C'est que... Je...

Elle le fixa intensivement. Et comprit. Elle en fût profondément bouleversée. Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur sa peau rugueuse. Peu importe ce qu'elle avait vécu avant. Elle, ce dont elle avait envie, c'était de se sentir aimer et désirer. Qu'il l'aime et qu'il lui redonne son statut de femme. Elle le désirait plus que tout. Elle voulait le Docteur pour elle. Elle avait besoin de son amour pour passer définitivement à autre chose et effacer les dernières traces persistantes des autres sur elle. Elle voulait lui appartenir. Être toute à lui. Rien qu'à lui. Bien sûr, elle avait peur. Elle appréhendait. Cependant, elle n'était plus Louve. Uniquement Rose Tyler. Une femme forte, que rien n'arrêtait.

- Aime-moi... Lui chuchota t-elle. Prends-moi dans tes bras...

Le Docteur sourît tendrement. Comme ça lui arrivait parfois. Toujours en la présence de la jeune femme. Rarement en d'autres occasions. Jamais pour ainsi dire en d'autres occasions. Alors, Rose sourît aussi. Pendant combien de temps sont-ils restés comme ça, sans rien faire d'autre que de se regarder les yeux dans les yeux ? Une minute, une heure...peut-être plus. Ils ne s'en souvenaient pas. Tout ce qu'ils savaient à présent, c'était que les doigts du gallifréen caressaient délicatement la joue de Rose. Elle en avait rêvé mais cela n'avait pas été aussi fort, ni aussi doux.

Il s'approcha légèrement et resta à quelques millimètres d'elle, savourant son parfum, son souffle rapide, entendant aussi son cœur battre la chamade. Puis très doucement, il effleura à peine les lèvres de Rose. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant ainsi s'échapper une larme solitaire. Depuis combien de temps avait-elle attendu ce moment ? Elle ne saurait le dire.

Et vint enfin le temps de goûter à ses lèvres qui vinrent timidement se poser sur les siennes. Elle s'empara de sa nuque pour approcher sa bouche au plus prés pour assouvir l'envie qui les étreignait. Une chaleur intense et vibrante parcourut leurs êtres. Il sentit qu'elle s'accrochait fébrilement à lui, tandis qu'elle collait son corps souple contre le sien. Alors resserrant davantage son étreinte, il fondit sur elle, l'embrassant avec fièvre, savourant son contact, son arôme et l'ardeur avec laquelle elle y répondait. Le baiser s'intensifia, les corps se pressaient toujours plus, les mains explorant le corps de l'autre plus rapidement, moins maladroites, toujours plus audacieuses.

L'étau du désir se refermait sur eux depuis bien trop longtemps pour qu'ils attendent davantage. Et puis avaient-ils l'envie de dire non à leurs parfums qui se mêlaient en un autre toujours plus étourdissant, à cette peau toujours plus brûlante, à ces baisers fiévreux et à ces caresses si douces. Ils se voulaient chacun d'une envie lancinante, douloureuse et ardente. Le corps toujours plus avide de faire frémir l'autre, de le faire vibrer jusqu'à ce qu'il en tremble d'émotions.

Rien. Absolument rien, dorénavant, ne pouvait les arrêter ou à les faire renoncer à cet instant. Une armée de Daleks aurait pu faire irruption, cela n'aurait fait aucune différence. Quoi qu'ils en disent, il y avait bien trop longtemps qu'ils désiraient l'un et l'autre un tel moment. Ils venaient de franchir, main dans la main, les portes de cet univers tant interdit qui devenait le leur. Le seul qui compterait désormais. Les baisers et les caresses se transformèrent en un véritable appel au secours, en un besoin irrépressible et insatiable. Ils se dévoraient mutuellement, désespérément. Toujours insatisfait, toujours plus inflexible, leur désir ne tarissait pas. Ils voulaient se donner corps et âme à l'autre, réalisant que bien de peu de personne pouvaient se vanter d'avoir trouvé son pendant et pourtant eux le savaient. Ils l'avaient toujours su.

Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, seuls les sentiments et envies -délivrés de leurs chaînes- avaient à présent leurs importances. L'étincelle avait finalement eu lieu. Et le brasier qui venait de s'enflammer n'était pas prés de s'éteindre. Ils recommenceraient jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éteigne. De toutes façons, ils avaient vraiment tout leur temps.

Vraiment tout le temps devant eux...


	19. Chapter 18

_Updated le 07/08/11_

Coucou à tous ! Merci à Sunny angel, My-Doctor-Who et Cathyouchka pour leurs reviews !

Eh bien ! On y est ! Le dernier chapitre de l'histoire ! Oui, déjà... Malheureusement... Décidément, le temps est passé trop vite à vos côtés !

L'épilogue qui cloture cette première partie sera publié dans la soirée.

Je vous rassure la deuxième partie est cours de réécriture mais je ne vais pas vous cacher que cela va être long. Et comme, je n'aime pas publier avant d'avoir finit, il va falloir être patient... Et puis surtout, je n'ai pas envie de vous servir quelque chose de "gnan-gnan" entre le Docteur et Rose. Bien que cela le sera d'une manière ou d'une autre... Enfin, je pense que vous me comprenez... Et puis, il y a beaucoup de choses à exploiter dans leur "nouvelle" relation ainsi qu'avec le passé de Rose. Sans parler de cette tempête et de ce mystérieux équilibre... Donc, pour vous faire patientez durant ce long temps d'absence, je publierai trois one-shot qui feront en quelque sorte le lien entre la première et la seconde partie. Tout ne sera pas aussi simple pour nos deux héros, principalement pour Rose... Et puis, j'avais envie d'écrire un one-shot avec l'improbable famille adoptive de Rose : Gigi, Cuicui, Lottie et Lili. Afin de savoir ce qu'elles sont devenues après le passage du Docteur dans leurs vies. La relève de "belle-maman" Jackie est assurée ! mdr ! Voilà, je pense que j'ai tout dis. Si vous avez des questions ou bien d'autres choses à me demander, n'hésitez pas ! Ce sera avec plasir que j'y répondrai.

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Rose poussa la porte de sa chambre et parcourut la pièce de son regard. Un étrange frison qu'elle ne saurait qualifier traversa tout son être. Elle avança tout doucement vers son lit, puis se hissa sur la pointe des pieds afin d'attraper un cadre posé sur l'étagère. Le visage emplit d'une tendresse toute particulière, elle caressa du bout des doigts la photographie. Celle -prise avant les événements de Torchwood- où elle était pendue au bras de son Docteur. Il s'en était passé des choses depuis, tristes, tragiques, malheureuses ou bien gaies, providentielles et heureuses. Cependant, elle était de retour. A sa place. Celle aux côtés de son Docteur. Comme cela devait être. Comme cela aurait dû toujours être. Oui, sa vie reprenait enfin son sens.

La jeune femme fit vagabonder ses yeux sur les autres cadres. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en rencontrant la photo de sa mère puis celle de Mickey. Pour eux, elle s'était tout simplement évaporée du Monde de Pete. Tous devaient extrêmement être inquiet pour elle. Ils avaient dû ainsi mettre tous les moyens de Torchwood à sa recherche. A moins qu'ils s'étaient fait une raison à sa disparition finalement, croyant qu'elle avait dû faire une stupidité. Ce qui dans un sens ne l'étonnerait guère. Rose était simplement réaliste car elle prenait conscience qu'elle était en train de s'enfoncer petit à petit dans un gouffre, sans réellement faire quoi que ce soit pour tenter de remonter la pente. Sa mère, Jackie, qui avait tant fait pour elle en la soutenant, en la réconfortant, en essayant de lui prouver qu'elle avait elle aussi sa place dans le Monde de Pete. Alors qu'elle devait s'occuper du nouveau membre de la famille Tyler. Mickey, aussi, qui avait fit de toutes les monstruosités qu'elle avait pu lui cracher au visage, n'avait jamais cessé de rester à ses côtés. Oui, il avait été un ami fidèle malgré leurs divergences et le mal qu'elle lui avait fait. Rose avait voulu s'éloigner de tous ceux qui lui était proche en les rejetant, et qui dans une certaine mesure lui faisait rappeler douloureusement le Docteur. Elle n'oubliait pas Peter Tyler. Celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Au début, il s'était observé avec beaucoup de défiance, ne sachant pas comment se tenir avec l'autre, tout en étant bien conscient qu'ils ne pourront jamais être comme un père et une fille. Ce qui les avait rapproché, c'était leur travail à Torchwood.

Un immense et magnifique sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres quand deux bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille tout en l'attirant contre un torse. Elle rit légèrement quand son compagnon déposa un doux baiser dans son cou. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté alors qu'il posait sa joue rugueuse contre la sienne. La jeune femme inspira avidement le parfum dont était imprégné le col de la chemise qu'elle portait. Elle se demanda l'espace d'une seconde comment avait-elle fait durant tout ce temps pour vivre sans son parfum. Sans lui tout simplement ? En fait, elle n'avait fait que survivre en espérant des jours meilleurs. Et principalement à ce jour où elle retrouverait son Docteur. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle recommençait à vivre. Elle renaissait à travers les baisers et les gestes du gallifréen. A travers sa douceur, sa tendresse et son amour.

Elle était avec lui. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à le réaliser. De plus, elle venait de passer les plus incroyables heures avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire ce qui s'était passé. Elle se souvenait de tout bien sûr. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas décrire tous les sentiments qui l'avaient submergé. C'était un tout autre univers qui venait de se dévoiler à elle. Un paroxysme de plaisir, d'un bonheur sans nom, d'une joie pure... Elle n'aurait pas pu imaginer une nouvelle première fois comme celle-ci. Oui, elle le considérait comme tel, particulièrement après ces six mois en tant que Louve. Il avait été prévenant, patient, doux, tendre... Très amoureux finalement, conclut-elle alors qu'une chaleur trouble l'envahissait à cette pensée.

Même après cette incroyable symbiose, ils n'avaient pu réellement rompre leur étreinte. Ils étaient restés agrippés l'un à l'autre, front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux, sans prononcer un seul mot. Pas tout de suite. Pas après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre de manière tout à fait inattendue. Se laissant gagner par le sommeil, Rose avait entendu son compagnon lui murmurer un « _promets-moi d'être toujours là, à chaque fois que j'ouvrirai les yeux _». Un sourire sur les lèvres, se blottissant contre lui davantage, leurs doigts s'enlaçant le plus naturellement du monde, Rose avait rejoint son amant dans les bras de Morphée.

A son réveil, elle avait eu un court instant de panique en ne sentant plus sa présence contre elle avant d'ouvrir les yeux sur son Docteur, agenouillé à côté du lit, le menton posé sur le dos de ses mains, qui la scrutait de ce regard chocolat intense alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un grand et radieux sourire. La jeune femme s'était sentit gênée ne sachant pas réellement la raison. En fait si, il y en avait tout un tas de raisons. Tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son réveil. Après tout, elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux pour la toute première fois depuis des mois à nouveau elle-même -Louve ayant enfin cédé sa place. A l'intérieur du Tardis. Qui est plus dans les bras de son Docteur profondément endormi ! Ensuite, il y avait tout ce qui s'en était suivi, de leurs retrouvailles au réveil du Méchant Loup en elle, en passant par la femme qu'elle était devenue, puis de leur petite mise au point, jusqu'aux aveux inespérés et de leurs chamboulements qu'ils entraînaient. Sa relation avec le gallifréen avait radicalement évolué. En peu de temps. Très vite. Cependant, n'avaient-ils pas eu assez de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'ils voulaient chacun dans leur vie ? Ils avaient déjà trop perdu l'un comme l'autre pour continuer de jouer. Sauf que là, elle se réveillait nue dans le lit du gallifréen. Et, ils avaient fait l'amour. Alors, Rose trouvait qu'il y avait largement de quoi être un peu désorientée et confuse.

Elle s'était redressée, relevant le drap sur sa poitrine cachant ainsi sa nudité, tout en détournant la tête du gallifréen. Sauf que celui-ci avait grimpé sur le lit, s'était assis derrière elle avant de l'attirer à lui, son dos contre son torse. Puis, il avait fait apparaître par un tour de magie -dont lui seul avait le secret- un plateau remplit à ras bord pour un copieux petit-déjeuner qu'il avait déposé sur leurs genoux tout en lui demandant si c'était toujours un seul sucre dans son café. Un peu comme si cette intimité nouvelle avait toujours eu lieu entre eux. Elle lui en était reconnaissante. Il n'avait laissé aucune gêne, ni d'embarras ou bien de moment de flottement entre eux. Il était resté égal à lui-même. Et dieu, qu'elle l'adorait tel qu'il l'était !

Par la suite, ils étaient restés un long moment, allongés l'un contre l'autre, observant le silence ensemble. Ils avaient parlé, aussi. Beaucoup. Pas un dialogue de sourd comme autrefois. Non, un vrai avec des réponses à ses questions sans qu'il les élude cette fois-ci. Elle l'avait principalement écouté lui conter tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé durant son absence. Elle avait beaucoup rit lorsqu'il lui avait raconté ses péripéties avec Donna Noble. Puis, il avait continué sur sa lancée de ses aventures avec Martha Jones. Rose avait été surprise qu'il parle autant de lui si vite. Néanmoins, elle comprenait qu'il avait besoin d'exprimer ce qu'il avait traversé, ce qu'il avait vécu, de ce qu'il avait ressentit depuis sa disparition à travers ses mots à lui. A travers ses confidences, elle avait perçu sa souffrance, sa détresse, le mal que cela lui avait fait et surtout la raison à ce gallifréen quasiment en miettes que Louve avait retrouvé.

De son côté à elle, Rose ne se sentait pas réellement prête à lui confier ce qu'elle avait vécu ces six derniers mois avec Madame. Sera t-elle même prête un jour ? Principalement, à lui raconter ce qu'elle avait traversé en tant que Louve, tout ce qu'elle avait dû faire pour survivre en tant que fille de bordel ? Quelque part, elle ne souhaitait pas prendre le risque de lui dévoiler cette partie cachée en tant que Louve, sans doute par peur de voir son regard qu'il posait sur elle changer. Elle ne le supporterait pas. C'était sa blessure et sa cicatrice qu'elle devrait porter. Son combat en quelque sorte. Tout autant que ce mal en elle ne devait pas atteindre son Docteur. Elle fera tout pour le protéger de ça. Dorénavant qu'elle était revenue, elle se jurait de prendre soin de lui, de faire de lui sa priorité.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, Rose ? Lui demanda son amant.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui et rencontra son regard soucieux. Il avait toujours eu ce pouvoir sur elle. Celui de savoir, bien avant elle-même, qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Et à ces moments là, il arrivait toujours à la réconforter d'un sourire, d'un regard, d'une simple phrase ou bien d'une étreinte.

- C'est juste que de me retrouver là... Répondit-elle en hésitant. Dans ma chambre... A l'intérieur du Tardis... Alors que je ne croyais plus jamais en franchir le seuil... Cela me semble si étrange... Comme le fait de me retrouver... Enfin, avec toi... C'est... Je ne sais pas...

Le Docteur resserra davantage ses bras autour de sa compagne. Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Il n'en pensait pas moins. L'apparition de Rose dans sa vie avait été la plus belle des choses qu'il lui était arrivé depuis bien longtemps. La retrouver en était une autre tout aussi magnifique. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il la tenait dans ses bras. Qu'il était avec elle. Et surtout, qu'il venait de faire entrer bel et bien Rose dans sa vie. Entièrement. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas fait un pas en arrière, ni fuit. C'était comme vivre un rêve éveillé. Et, si c'était le cas, il ne voulait plus jamais s'en réveiller. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait aussi facile d'être avec elle. Enfin, quand il pensait facile, c'était une façon de parler. Facile de lui parler, de la toucher, de l'embrasser, de la prendre dans ses bras. De partager sa vie avec elle. Surtout cette intimité avec elle qu'il s'était tant interdit. En fait, il s'était attendu à une certaine gêne, à plus de malaise. Cependant, il ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de lui cette idée. C'était parfait. Il ne concevait pas encore, mais il savourait chaque nouvelle seconde avec Rose.

- Tout ira bien, la rassura t-il.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour apaiser la jeune femme. Si, il allait bien, elle allait bien. C'était comme ça que cela marchait entre eux. Et s'il disait que tout irait bien, elle le croyait sincèrement. Il n'y avait aucune raison. En tout cas pour le moment, le Docteur se sentait incroyablement bien. Il était confiant. Il était relativement sûr que tout se passerait bien. Parce qu'il venait de prendre une importante décision dans sa vie. La meilleure de toutes qu'il avait pu prendre par le passé. Il avait décidé d'être heureux dans sa vie, de connaître le bonheur. Et pour cela, il avait besoin de Rose. Il n'avait besoin que d'elle. D'elle à ses côtés. Tout le temps.

- Dis-moi, lui lança t-il d'un ton malicieux, il va falloir penser à refaire d'autres photos pour compléter ta collection.

La jeune femme sourit tendrement. Contrairement aux apparences, ce Docteur là détestait les photos. Elle avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour avoir la photo qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Elle l'avait eu à l'usure. Ce n'est que dans un râlement d'impuissance qu'il avait accepté de poser pour la postérité. Rose tenait à ses photos. Particulièrement de lui et d'elle. Notamment celle-ci. Elle représentait tout ce qu'il avait entre eux. Ils rayonnaient tous les deux. Lui surtout. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse sourire autant.

Son compagnon s'était moqué gentiment à plusieurs reprises de cette manie. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi les humains tenaient autant à ces images figées sur papier glacé. Surtout ce besoin d'immortaliser les grands événements de leur existence, en capturer ces moments importants pour plus tard, à nouveau les apprécier, les savourer et les revivre. Alors que la plupart du temps, ils prenaient la photo, la regardaient avant de la mettre dans une boite pour finir par l'oublier. Cependant, pensa Rose, il semblait aujourd'hui en avoir compris la raison au souvenir que dans la poche d'une veste, une photo cohabitait avec un certain tournevis...

- Tu as raison, lui rétorqua t-elle. Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il me manque bien quelque chose.

- Ton preux et vaillant chevalier, lui murmura t-il d'une voix chaude, par exemple.

Rose tourna la tête vers son compagnon et sentit ses joues s'empourprer devant le regard amusé et séducteur de celui-ci.

- Je pensais plutôt à son noble destrier. Tu sais, cette magnifique boite bleue qui se nomme le Tardis.

Le Docteur posa sur elle un regard faussement sévère qui s'adoucit très rapidement. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'un sourire tendre et coquin.

- Tant pis... Je crois bien que j'aurai pu commencer à apprécier de me transformer en modèle... Rien que pour toi...

Rose rougit de plus belle. Elle ne le croyait pas ! C'est qu'il se moquait d'elle ! D'un autre côté, elle pourrait s'y faire très rapidement à ce comportement de séducteur. Surtout qu'il avait pleinement conscience qu'il dégageait un certain charme. Et, c'est qu'il savait en jouer de son charme ravageur, c'est certain ! A de nombreuses reprises, Rose avait pu observer bon nombre de femmes, hommes ou bien créatures se retourner sur son passage et le dévorer des yeux. Parfois, il leur répondait par un clin d'œil ou un sourire. Et, elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher d'en éprouver une certaine jalousie. Parce quelque part, elle avait estimé que si elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir, personne ne l'aurait à sa place tant qu'elle serait à ses côtés. Alors, elle lui saisissait la main ou son bras pour bien indiquer qu'il était à elle et à personne d'autre, et ce tout en jetant un regard foudroyant à ceux qui avaient osé laisser traîner leurs regards un peu trop longtemps à son goût sur lui. Bien souvent, elle avait eu la vague impression qu'il le faisait exprès, rien que pour la provoquer...

- Macho ! S'exclama t-elle.

- Hey ! S'offusqua t-il.

- Ça t'apprendra à dires des choses complètement idiotes !

Le gallifréen pouffa joyeusement avant de replonger le nez dans le cou de sa compagne. Il avait chaud tout à coup. Chaud aux cœurs. Il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir aussi été heureux ainsi. Il poussa un soupir d'extase et resserra un peu plus son étreinte autour de Rose qui appuyait sa tête contre son épaule. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre en cet instant. A part elle. Sa si douce et merveilleuse compagne qu'il berçait tout contre lui.

- Mon Docteur ? Lança t-elle après un long moment de silence. Il y a une tempête qui se prépare, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme le sentit se tendre contre elle. Elle se mordit les lèvres et se fustigea intérieurement. Ce n'était sûrement pas la meilleure des choses pour entamer leur nouvelle vie. Cependant, ils devraient tôt ou tard en passer par là. Elle devait s'y préparer. Ils devaient tous les deux s'y préparer afin d'affronter cette tempête. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas que cela se finisse comme la dernière fois. Il en était hors de question. Elle déposa le cadre sur le lit avant de se retourner dans les bras de son compagnon. Elle l'observa quelques secondes. Il gardait la tête baissée. Elle lui prit délicatement le visage entre ses paumes pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu sais autant que moi que mon retour quasi-miraculeux ne se fera pas sans conséquences.

- Rose...

- Non, le coupa t-elle doucement. Plus de secrets, ni de mensonges. Je sais que tu penses me protéger de cette manière... Mais regarde où cela nous a mené la dernière fois... Je ne veux pas que cela recommence... Je ne le supporterais pas... S'il te plaît...

Le Docteur posa son front contre le sien et poussa un soupir. Il plongea dans son regard. Il y voyait tellement de choses. Il n'arrivait plus à distinguer cette lueur qu'il aimait tant dans ses yeux. Elle s'était effacée face à cette lueur de tristesse, sa blessure secrète. Il y avait aussi des reflets dorés à l'intérieur, ceux qu'il avait distingué quelques temps après les événements du Satellite Cinq avant de disparaître jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Oui, Rose. Une tempête se prépare et le Méchant Loup que tu es devra y jouer un rôle.

Il aperçut les yeux de Rose s'embuer. C'était une terrible épreuve qui les attendait tous les deux. Ils allaient devoir s'y préparer car cette fois-ci pas question d'attendre que la tempête les prenne par surprise. Non, ils allaient faire front soudés l'un à l'autre. Dorénavant, il fera tout pour garder Rose dans sa vie. Et s'il le pouvait, il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir de Seigneur du Temps pour lui épargner cette tempête.

- Peu importe car je trouverai une solution. Nous trouverons une solution. Toi et moi. Ensemble.

Le gallifréen sourit. Elle sourit, rassurée. Et, il referma ses lèvres sur celles de sa compagne.

C'est vrai quelle importance... Ils étaient de nouveau réunis. Ils surmonteraient, ensemble, tous les obstacles qui se dresseraient sur leur chemin. Ils allaient affronter la tempête, main dans la main, unis. Plus rien dorénavant ne pourrait les séparer. Alors tout ne pouvait qu'aller bien. Oui, tout irait bien...


	20. Epilogue

_Updated le 07/08/11_

Et voici l'épilogue qui clôture cette première partie !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews : Coralie91, Ananke Jones, OrangeMettalique et Engie.

Et merci plus particulièrement à Cap'tain Rily, Mordax6, Sunny angel, My-Doctor-Who et Cathyouchka d'avoir suivit cette histoire depuis le début et principalement d'avoir laissé une review à chaque chapitre. Chaque review que vous avez posté m'ont beaucoup touché. Maintenant, je vais tâcher d'écrire une suite digne, à la hauteur de celle-ci... Je file me mettre au travail...

Allez à très bientôt... Et encore merci du fond du coeur d'avoir suivit cette fanfiction.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Système solaire, Terre, Londres, 2008_

Léonard O'Brien sirotait son whisky pur malt, confortablement installé au comptoir d'un bar. La télévision, au-dessus des rangées de verres estampillés des logos de différentes marques de bières, éclairait de sa lumière pâle le barman. Celui-ci remplissait une chope de bière, puis la servit à un client avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus stérile, avant de reprendre son torchon -déposé sur son épaule- pour astiquer le énième verre de sa journée.

Que le Londres de cette époque était devenu ennuyeux, pensa Léonard. Depuis quelques temps rien n'avait troublé sa quiétude. Rien. Mais absolument rien depuis qu'un vaisseau de croisière avait fait trembler le palais de la Reine Mère. L'univers, comme s'il retenait son souffle, semblait se préparer à quelque chose. Léonard le sentait, rien qu'à ce frisson délicieux qui lui parcourait son échine. L'Univers était en transition. Un changement s'amorçait. Léonard leva son verre, trinqua à la santé de ce cher univers et fit cul sec avant de faire signe au barman de lui en servir un autre.

Léonard O'Brien avait tout à fait la tête de son prénom et principalement du patronyme qui lui était collé à sa suite. Tout en lui démontrait qu'il venait d'une grande et très vieille famille riche – d'un argent acquis de façon suspecte et bénéficiant de la prescription depuis des siècles. Blond, d'une carrure impressionnante, raie impeccable et surtout du bon côté, pas un cheveu de travers, il était le profil d'une beauté patricienne. Une parfaite gravure de mode. Un bon parti à première vue. Sans doute un peu trop parfait. Oui parce qu'il y avait un hic, une bizarrerie, une anomalie, qui s'était glissé dans son patrimoine génétique. Bien qu'il ait été élevé comme ses pairs, reçu la meilleure éducation qu'il soit, celle d'une gamin gâté juste par le fait qu'il soit né dans une bonne famille, Léonard avait pris l'opposé du chemin tout tracé auquel il était prédestiné. Il n'était même pas le rejeton qui avait mal tourné, puisque sa « chère » famille l'avait tout simplement effacé de son arbre généalogique comme s'il n'avait jamais existé pour elle. Il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, que des avantages à cette situation. La carrière dans laquelle il excellait faisait carrément tâche dans la biographie de la famille O'Brien. La dite famille qui avait eu bien du mal à se racheter aux yeux de la bonne société, à cause d'une de ses cousines.

Un homme s'installa silencieusement sur le tabouret aux côtés de Léonard. Le barman en train de verser une nouvelle rasade de whisky demanda en bougonnant ce que le monsieur voulait.

- Un banana daiquiri, lui répondit-il.

Léonard jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur l'inconnu, tout en enregistrant chaque détail. L'homme portait un long manteau brun, ses cheveux étaient soigneusement décoiffés, la télévision se reflétait sur les carreaux de ses lunettes à montures noires. Un coude nonchalamment posé sur le comptoir et le menton dans sa paume, il regardait d'un air absent le flot d'images qui défilait sous ses yeux. Il se redressa subitement quand le barman vient lui servir son cocktail. Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée avant de pousser un soupir de contentement. Puis, il passa une main à l'intérieur de son manteau et Léonard nota qu'il portait un costume. Il sortit un papier qui semblait froissé, usé mais pas déchiré et le déplia avec beaucoup de soin. C'était apparemment une photographie puisque Léonard n'entrevit qu'une vague silhouette d'une jeune femme blonde avant que l'homme ne la cache à son regard. Il l'observa durant un moment, les yeux dans le vague mais emplit d'une tendresse toute particulière avant de la ranger. Et Léonard se remit dans la contemplation de son liquide d'une envoûtante et belle couleur caramel. Un commentateur sportif se mit à brailler à la télévision. Le barman déposa le verre qu'il avait mis tant de soin à astiquer sur une étagère avant de recommencer son étrange rituel. Un gars à l'autre bout du comptoir fit partager généreusement sa haine contre l'arbitre du match de football.

Léonard se mit à soupirer. Encore une énième journée ennuyeuse à Londres. Mais où étaient donc passé tous les problèmes que cette ville attirait ? Il regrettait amèrement l'époque où les extra-terrestres débarquaient pour envahir la planète ou afin de la détruire pour la vendre morceau par morceau. Avec allégresse, il se rappelait qu'en tant que simple spectateur, il avait observé les Daleks et les Cybermen se frotter les uns contre les autres avant qu'ils ne deviennent une étrange association de malfaiteurs. Léonard était sur la Terre ce jour là. Ce jour où le cœur même de l'Univers s'était arrêté de battre l'espace d'un instant avant de se mettre en deuil. Depuis ce jour-là, l'Univers n'était plus vraiment le même. Il semblait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à cicatriser ses plaies. Un peu comme si finalement, ce qui lui avait été arraché brutalement lui était nécessaire pour son équilibre. Léonard haussa des épaules, ce n'était pas vraiment ses affaires. L'Univers pouvait bien tomber en lambeaux qu'il s'en moquait éperdument. Du moins tant que cela ne dérangeait pas les affaires de sa petite entreprise artisanale.

- Il est difficile de vous trouvez Léonard O'Brien, émit soudainement l'homme au trench-coat.

Léonard sourit alors que l'inconnu buvait une nouvelle gorgée de son daiquiri.

- Apparemment pas assez puisque vous êtes là, répondit-il. Alors comme ça, vous avez réussi à passer le barrage de mon associée. Mes félicitations... Très peu de personnes ont réussi cet exploit.

- Il est vrai que se frotter à votre associée s'avère être dangereux. Une vraie beauté empoisonnée et aux épines bien acérées.

Le sourire de O'Brien s'élargit jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il est vrai qu'il était fier de sa partenaire. Il l'avait pris sous son aile et tout appris du métier. Au moins, elle lui était reconnaissante de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle et était d'une loyauté sans faille. Pas comme l'autre. Son poulain sur lequel, il avait placé beaucoup d'espoir. Et qui avait disparu sans laisser aucune trace. D'un autre côté, cela avait toujours été un escroc dans l'âme. Alors sa trahison n'avait pas réellement surpris Léonard. Mais, il en ressentait comme un certain goût amer.

- Si vous tenez à votre survie, ne tenez jamais ses propos face à elle. Une beauté certes, mais a qui parfois des manières quelques peu brutales.

- Effectivement, c'est ce que j'ai pu entrevoir tout à l'heure.

- Mon associée a dû vous faire comprendre que je ne traitais jamais directement avec les clients. Je lui laisse tous les problèmes administratifs et toutes les transactions à ses bons soins.

L'homme acquiesça de la tête et se mit à tourner le verre entre ses doigts.

- Sauf que là, c'est un cas particulier. Je voulais être vraiment sûr que vous soyez la bonne personne pour le travail que je m'apprête à vous proposer.

La curiosité de Léonard venait d'être piquée au vif. Il savait pertinemment que sa fidèle partenaire n'aurait jamais laissé cet homme venir jusqu'à lui. Elle était une muraille infranchissable. L'homme était là car elle l'avait voulu. Elle avait compris que les négociations pour ce travail que l'inconnu voulait lui confier ne pouvaient être discutées qu'en sa présence. Hors, il y avait très peu de propositions pour lesquelles, il vendrait son âme au diable. Cependant, il resta impassible et se contenta d'un simple haussement d'épaule pour inciter son voisin de comptoir à poursuivre.

- Les rumeurs, ajouta l'homme, disent que vous êtes le meilleur...

- Le meilleur... Répondit Léonard par une moue désabusée... Tout dépend du domaine auquel vous faites allusions.

- Je n'en doute pas. Votre réputation vous précède mais je m'intéresse qu'à un seul de vos domaines. Celui de votre prédilection selon vos faits d'armes.

Léonard, les dents éclatantes d'une blancheur immaculée, se tourna vers son voisin de comptoir et accessoirement futur client de sa petite entreprise.

- Vous me plaisez de plus en plus, Monsieur... Désolé mais votre nom m'a échappé.

L'homme secoua la tête négativement.

- Chose tout à fait compréhensible puisque je ne vous ai pas dévoilé mon identité. Mais vous m'auriez reconnu si je ne brouillais pas votre vision par un filtre de perception. Je ne suis qu'une impression fugace dans votre esprit. Vous savez qui je suis sauf que vous ne parviendrez jamais à vous en souvenir.

Léonard ne se formalisa pas d'une telle précaution. Il avait déjà vu beaucoup plus étrange. Et puis, les clients de sa petite entreprise aimaient la discrétion. Il est vrai qu'on ne le criait, pas non plus à tout l'Univers, lorsqu'on faisait appel à ses services. Et O'Brien avouait volontiers qu'il aimait le caractère confidentiel de ses affaires.

- Très bien Monsieur. Alors que me vaut votre petite visite ?

- Un contrat dont vous êtes le seul dans cet Univers à pouvoir exécuter.

- Un travail donc dans mon domaine de prédilection...

L'inconnu se tourna brusquement vers lui alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé de sa position -face au comptoir- depuis le début de leur conversation.

- Et en même temps un défi de taille que vous avez toujours voulu relever selon les nombreuses rumeurs qui circulent à votre sujet.

- Seriez-vous en train de me séduire ? Lança Léonard d'une voix langoureuse.

L'homme lâcha un éclat de rire qui faisait écho à une certaine tristesse.

- En quelque sorte. Mais ce serait plutôt afin de vous appâter pour que vous ne puissiez pas refuser ma proposition.

Léonard fit un mouvement du menton avant de joindre ses mains, phalanges vers le haut. Geste très aristocratique comme ancestral que des générations de O'Brien s'étaient appliqués avec méthode à transmettre à leur progéniture.

- Parlez-moi donc de ce fameux travail que vous voulez me confier ?

Les lèvres de l'homme s'étirèrent en un mince trait qui semblait ressembler à un maigre sourire. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux puis renifla. Quelque chose semblait le retenir mais une nouvelle gorgée de son cocktail sembla lui délier la langue.

- Je veux que vous me capturiez une personne bien précise. J'ai besoin d'elle pour un projet mais je doute fort qu'elle soit consentante pour y participer de son plein grès.

Le chasseur de primes qu'il était se réveillait en lui. Léonard avait ainsi choisi, au plus grand malheur de sa famille, une variante à la carrière de criminel. Celle des bas-fonds de la société qui vous salissait les mains et non celle de la sphère financière qui vous laissait les ongles propres et bien manucurés. Léonard sentit le frisson de la chasse lui parcourir les entrailles. Il aimait cette sensation. Il ne vivait que pour ça. Que pour l'excitation que ce jeu lui procurait. La conversation devenait de plus en plus intéressante. Surtout si l'inconnu ne lui mentait pas sur la nature du défi qui l'attendait.

- Mais cela devra se faire sous certaines conditions, poursuivit le mystérieux client.

- Je suis toute ouïe, sourit Léonard de toutes ses dents.

L'homme passa sa main dans une des poches de son manteau brun. Puis, il déposa une photographie sur le comptoir et la fit glisser vers O'Brien. Le visage de celui-ci s'illumina d'un sourire carnassier à la vue de cet homme sur le cliché, grand, svelte, et les cheveux bruns indisciplinés. Ça, c'était un travail qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas refuser. Il en avait rêvé de toute sa carrière de chasseur de primes. Le Saint Graal de sa profession.

Un défi à sa mesure : le dernier Seigneur du Temps.


End file.
